Beggining again
by pablo5280
Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down and he tries to kill himself. After a trial, he's sent to another universe where everyone has changed. Now he has to get used to this and defeat Voldemort's Death Eaters. Almost Finished!
1. Chapter 01 Reasons and Truths Told

Chapter 01 Reasons and Truths Told  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw something that he hated: Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. That was the last place that he expected to be at that moment. He expected to be dead.  
  
He saw his arms and noticed bandages around his wrists. There were a line of red blood in them. He didn't need to ask why there were those lines there: he had tried to kill himself cutting his veins.  
  
"Why did they have to save me?" Thought the teen to himself.  
  
That summer his life had became a hell. Dumbledore sent a letter to him and his family saying that Harry couldn't leave the place that summer and telling his family what had happened in the Triwizard Tournament. This was the biggest mistake that the Headmaster could ever do: the Dursleys saw him now as a murderer and treated like one.  
  
His Uncle Vernon had beaten him every night. It wasn't just because the events of the Tournament, his company was broken and he accused his nephew of all his troubles.  
  
His nightmares were another problem. Every night he revived the events of that night, Cedric's death, the Priori Incantatem and Barty Crouch's revelations. He also saw Voldemort's attacks and tortures of Muggles and Wizards.  
  
The last straw was Sirius' death. He was killed sometime in the summer and it was published everywhere. From that moment his life was worse than ever. The Dursleys destroyed all his things: books, broom, robes and killed Hedwig.  
  
The only things he had saved were the album full of pictures of his parents, his dad's invisibilty cloak, his wand and the knife that Sirius had given to him the last Christmas.  
  
Then, Harry took the decision to commit suicide. In that way, nobody could use, leave or abuse him anymore. Before he did it, he had left letters explaining everything and 2 letters for his best friends.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake, Mr. Potter." Said Madame Pomfrey going to his bed when she noticed that he wasn't sleeping anymore.  
  
"How long?" Asked Harry closing his eyes and leaning in the pillows.  
  
"Four days since Professor Dumbledore brought you here. You had all of us worried." Said Poppy seriously checking and changing the bandges of his arms.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to speak. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"I'll tell the Headmaster that you woke up." Said Pomfrey going to the door.  
  
"I don't want to see him yet." Said Harry in a decided tone of voice.  
  
"I'll tell him to come after dinner if you want." Said the matron slowly before she left the Infirmary.  
  
Harry just nodded before he closed his eyes and tried to ignore everything and everyone. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
****  
  
Madame Pomfrey went to the Headmaster Office to inform him that Harry Potter was awake. When she reached to the door she heard Dumbledore talking with Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of the School, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of the Magic.  
  
"Where is Potter, Dumbledore? I'm sure that you know it!" Shouted Fudge.  
  
"He's at safe, Cornelius. Why do you want to know so desesperately where he is?" Asked Dumbledore looking not happy with the Minister's visit and his insistence about Harry Potter.  
  
The relation between the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Minister of the Magic was hard, tense and not friendly. Fudge accused Dumbledore of trying to sabotage him and saying lies about the Third Task. Albus Dumbledore, who ussually had a lot of patience, was a little exasperated with Fudge and his blindness about Voldemort's return. They hated each other in that moment.  
  
"He has a lot of questions to answer about Cedric Diggory's death! Actually how he killed him!" Shouted furious Fudge.  
  
That phrase was the last thing that you should say in presence of Albus Dumbledore. If with Fudge's visit he was angry, now he was definitely FURIOUS.  
  
Minerva McGonagall had known the Headmaster for more time than any other Professor and she was proud to be his right hand. In all the years she had known him, she saw Albus in that state only 2 times: when he knew that James and Lilly Potter, his son-in-law and daughter, had been killed by Voldemort and betrayed by Sirius Black, although it was what everybody believed in that time, and last year with Barty Crouch's impersonment of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody and all the things that he had done that year. She knew that Albus Dumbledore like that wasn't something good.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, there was a knock on the door. A few moments later, in the office entered Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Minerva, may I speak with you?" Asked the Matron politely to the teacher. She had heard enough of the argument to know that the Headmaster couldn't be disturbed in that moment.  
  
"I'll return in a few minutes." Said McGonagall following Poppy out of the Office.  
  
"He's awake. He told me that he doesn't want to see anybody yet." Said the Matron to Minerva seriously.  
  
"At least a good news. I guess that you have heard the argument, right?" Said Minerva with a sad smile.  
  
"Enough to know that the Headmaster and the Minister won't have a nice chat never again." Said Poppy angrily.  
  
"If they talk to each other again without shouting, consider it a miracle." Said Minerva flatly.  
  
"If you or the Heamaster want to see him, I'd suggest you to wait at least till after dinner. He's not in mood to see any of you right now." Said Poppy seriously.  
  
"Thanks. I'll return there before they forget that killing someone is a crime and they start to shoot courses to each other." Said Minerva entering the Office again resignated to listen more shouts and arguments.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, Minerva decided to pay a visit to the student.  
  
Although not many people knew it, Harry Potter was her Godson. His mother, Lily Evans, had been a very good friend of her. Minerva became Lily's confident during her School's years and after she left Hogwarts too. When James had proposed her marriage and when she knew that was pregnant of Harry, Minerva was the first person who knew it. Her death had hit her very hard. She had suffered a lot with it.  
  
She always wondered why she had bever told Harry that she was his Godmother. She never found an answer that satisfied her. In his 4 years at the School, she had tried to protect him as much as she could: letting him enter in the team in his first year, not expelling him after his arrival in the Weasley's flying car in his second, all about Sirius incident in his third. But she felt that she had failed him last year. She couldn't do anything for him and she hated herself for that.  
  
Now he had tried to kill himself and was alone like always. She promised to herself that she would be near him as much as she could. It was obvious that he needed someone, especially after Sirius' death.  
  
"I hope that he can forgive me." Thought Minerva entering the Hospital Wing and spotting the boy.  
  
Harry was looking at the ceilling with his look lost. He didn't look like a teen, it was like seeing an adult. His face looked like an old man's one: scars that were not only the visibles, there were inside him too. His expression was of a haunted man and not of a 15 years old boy.  
  
"How are you, Mr. Potter?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor sitting next to his bed.  
  
"How do I look, Professor?" Asked Harry without looking her.  
  
"Why?" Asked Minerva dreading the answer or his reaction.  
  
"I'm tired of everything: of being used like a tool that is sent to somewhere where is useless till the people who put him there decides that he's needed again, tired of the abuse, tired of the lies, secrets, tired of being seen as a God, tired of not being listened. Do you have any idea how does it feel, Professor McGonagall?" Said angrily Harry facing his Head of House.  
  
"No, I don't." Said Minerva defeated.  
  
"I thought so." Said Harry returning his attention to the ceilling once again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said McGonaggal after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What for?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"For being part of the secrets and lies. For hidding something that I should have told you a long time ago. For not being able to keep a promise that I did to your mother. I'm sorry." Said McGonagall not facing the teen.  
  
"I don't understand you, Professor. What do you mean?" Asked Harry completely confused about his Professor's words.  
  
"When your mother was here studying, I became her confident. It's unusual, but happens. We created a special friendship. When your father asked her to marry him, I was the first person who was told. I never saw her so happy, believe me. I still remember her face that day." Said McGonagall not able to hide a little smile.  
  
"That's why you appear in a few of their pictures, right?" Asked Harry remembering her presence in photos of his parents. He never paid atention to that detail.  
  
"Yes, I gave Hagrid many of those ones. If you want, I can give more of them. I must have more than 100." Smiled Minerva.  
  
"How well did you know her?" Asked Harry sitting on the bed interested in her words.  
  
"Besides James, I knew her betten than anyone. I'll never forget the day that she knew that she was pregnant of you. I was in the middle of a class, and she entered there and said: "I'm pregnant." I was transforming a desk in a eagle in that moment, I think. When she said that, the desk became a dragon and began to breath fire everywhere." Chuckled Minerva at the memory.  
  
Harry burst out in laughter imagining that scene. Although he stopped when his ribs began to hurt a little. He began to take deep breaths till the pain dissapeared.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked McGonagall concerned seeing his breaths.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Harry continuing with the deep breaths. Then something hit him. "If you were so united to her, it means..."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm you Godmother. She asked me that class to be it. Don't ask what happened to the desk when she did it." Said the Transfiguration teacher not happy with the memory.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Why?" Now was Minerva who was confused.  
  
"For everything. I guess that it was hard to you having you Godson like a student in your own House and not being able to tell it to him that. Thanks for not expelling me, letting me enter the team in my first year, for everything that you did." Said Harry leaning on the pillows again.  
  
"Harder than you can ever imagine." Said McGonagall seeing the boy closing his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight." Said Harry before he fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Said Minerva kissing him in the forehead before she left the Infirmary and went to Dumbledore's Office.  
  
****  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a nice man, quiet and patient. That summer he was something different. He lost his usual twinkle in his eyes the day that Voldemort had reborn using Harry's blood.  
  
The deaths of Sirius and Remus had hit him hard. Both of them had been working for him when they were attacked by Death Eaters who killed them. Both Marauders were like sons for him. Their loss had caused him a great pain in him.  
  
The other thing that caused him more pain was Harry's suicide attempt. He would never forget the sight of the teen laying on his bed with his wrists opened and bleeding. Every time he closed his eyes could see it clearly.  
  
His decision of leaving him with the Dursleys was one of his biggest mistakes. He regreted not following Minerva's advice of that fateful night and let him live at Hogwarts with his Godmother and him, his Grandfather. It was a secret at voices. The only people who knew it were Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and few other chosen ones.  
  
He took a framed picture of his wife and Lily's mother. It had been taken a long time ago. When it was taken, Mirielle was pregnant of 5 months. Both of them were in a dinner with Nicholas Flamel and his wife. Mirielle was Nicholas' wife best friend. She was 20 when they married. In that moment Albus was 35. They were married for almost 20 years when Lily born. Mirielle died when she gave her birth.  
  
Albus, with the responsability of the School and the fear that she could be hurted for being her daughter, gave her in adoption to the Evans. They were old friends with him. They never had problems with Lily and loved her as their own daughter. Unfortunately, the relationship between Lily and Petunia was anything but good. It came obvious with Petunia's feelings and behavior towards Harry.  
  
He was stopped of thinking when someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" Called Albus putting the picture in its place again.  
  
"He's awake." Said Minerva entering and sitting in a chair.  
  
"Poppy told me a few minutes ago. How is he?" Asked the Headmaster clearly worried.  
  
"It was like seeing an adult. In the bed there was nothing but a 15 years old teen." Said McGonagall tiredly.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He took it well. I don't know how he will take your part." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"You know why I didn't tell him, Minerva. Did you forget Lily's letter?" Said Dumbledore very serioulsy.  
  
"I didn't." Said the Head of Gryffindor seriously, before she asked: "What will happen with Fudge?"  
  
"He still wants to question him. I don't know what will happen. If Harry doesn't speak, he'll be seen as if he did it. If he does, only God knows the reaction of everyone." Said Albus stroking Fawkes' feathers.  
  
"The problem is that Harry isn't coping with it very well." Said McGonagall sadly.  
  
In that moment, Severus Snape, the Potions Teacher and Head of the Slytherin House, stormed in the Office. He was breathing hard and didn't look very well.  
  
"Severus, what happened?" Asked worriedly Dumbledore helping the teacher to sit down.  
  
"Fudge... is... one... of... them." Said Snape trying to recover himself.  
  
"Fudge is a Death Eater??" Asked shocked Dumbledore.  
  
"He works for Voldemort. He doesn't have the mark, but yes, he is one." Said Snape calming himself a little.  
  
"That's why he wants Harry so much. He wants him to deliver the boy to You- Know-Who." Said Minerva shocked by the news. She knew about Severus' work as a spy for Dumbledore. She trusted both of them with her life.  
  
"The problem is that Fudge doesn't know where Potter is. Voldemort isn't very happy about that fact. He put everyone under the Cruciatus today." Said the Professor shaking and trembling a little, trying to recover himself.  
  
"He musn't know that he is here, Albus." Said Minerva to Dumbledore seriously. The old wizard nodded in agreement.  
  
"Potter is here?" Asked Snape confused. He had been out of the Castle for almost a week and he didn't know about Harry's presence or the reasons behind it.  
  
"Hospital Wing. He's been here for 4 days, Severus." Replied Albus.  
  
"Why?" Asked the Head of Slytherin more confused.  
  
"Suicide attempt." Said Minerva slowly and simply.  
  
Those words were the last ones that Severus Snape would have expected. He never thought about the posibilty of Harry Potter, his most hated student, being able to commit suicide. He was shocked to say the least.  
  
"When? How? Why?" Asked the Professor trying to recover himself from the shock of Minerva´s words.  
  
"Four days ago. He tried to cut his veins. According to his own words, he was tired of everything: the abuse, secrets, lies. I guess that Sirius and Remus' deaths were the last straws." Answered slowly and sadly the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
Severus went silent after those words. He always thought that Harry Potter loved the fame he had. Now he saw his mistake. Although that was one of his reasons to hate him, not the main one, he never consider him as a normal student. His treatment to him was based in that thought. He promised to himself to change his relationship to the boy, before it was too late.  
  
"I guess that Harry will have to face Fudge. We'll play his game, but we'll have to do it with our rules. Minerva, talk with Filius and ask him to research about the Imagus Mentalus spell. We'll need it." Said Albus to the witch seriously.  
  
"Are you considering doing it, Albus?" Asked McGonagall shocked by the request. That spell wasn't something pleasant when it was casted in an adult. In a teen, it would be like a hell or like the Cruciatus ten times worse.  
  
"It's our only chance to show what really happened that night and convince everybody of Voldemort's return." Said the old wizard, who understood Minerva's shock perfectly.  
  
"I'll speak with him right now." Said McGonagall leaving the Office and going to speak with the Charm's Professor.  
  
"Severus, go to rest a while. You look like you need it." Said Albus dimissing the Professor and staying alone lost in his thoughts once again.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling someone shaking his shoulder gently. He put on his glasses and saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, his Headmaster and Mentor. Harry sighed deeply, he wasn't ready to face him yet.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Said Albus watching the teen carefully.  
  
"Good morning." Said Harry yawning. Then he added sheepisly, "Sorry."  
  
"What for? Trying to kill yorself? I guess you had much pressure on you, more than you should. I'm the one who must apology for sending you there again." Said Dumbledore seriously and meaning every word that he had said.  
  
"You couldn't know it." Said harry simply before he asked: "I guess you want to talk about something with me, right?"  
  
"I guess it's time to tell you a few things that have been kept from you many years. Harry, Minerva isn't the only relative that you have in the Castle." Said Albus seriously.  
  
"Another relative? Please, tell me it isn't Snape!" Said Harry not liking that idea at all.  
  
"Don't worry, Severus isn't related to you. Although you must admit that it's a funny idea." Chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure, it's so funny as Vodemort making the sign of peace and love to muggle borns." Said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"That would be something comical, you have to admit." Laughed softly the Headmaster.  
  
"Who is the another one?" Asked Harry dropping the matter of fun about Sanpe and Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, I'll tell you a story. When I was young I was married. My wife, Mirielle died when she gave birth to my only daughter. You can imagine that being related to me would be something dangerous. She was given in adoption." Explained Albus with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What does it have to do with me, Professor?" Asked the teen confused with his words.  
  
"My daughter was Lily Evans, although you know her as Lily Potter. Your mother was my daughter, what makes you my only grandson." Said Dumbledore seriously and waiting Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry was shocked by the revelation. He didn't wait something like that at all. Dumbledore was his granfather?!  
  
His first feeling was of rage because Dumbledore didn't keep him at his side. For making him live with the Dursleys for 14 years, make him live a hell.  
  
Harry began to take deep breaths. He knew that he had to control himself before everything exploded and needed to think everything clearly. He couldn't let the anger take control over him.  
  
When he calmed down a little, he began to think everything with a different point of view. If anyone knew it, it could put both of them in danger. If Death Eaters knew about them being family they could kill one of them to hurt the other. After all, they were the reason of Voldemort's downfall and the person that he most feared.  
  
"Did she know it?" Was the first thing that he could ask with a little of calm.  
  
"She found it out in her Sixth Year, making a work for Professor Binns. The only people that know this are Minerva McGonagall, both of your parents, Sirius knew it last year and a few ones. You can imagine what would happen if the wizarding world knew about this." Said the Headmaster.  
  
"When were you going to tell me this? Or better, why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Harry trying to keep his anger at bay.  
  
"This letter can answer that question better than me. Your mother left it before they went under the Fidelius Charm, in case you survived and neither me, Minerva or any of the Marauders could keep you with us." Said the Headmaster giving Harry an old parchment.  
  
Before Harry could begin to read it, Minerva came in the room looking angry and fruious.  
  
"What's wrong, Minerva?" Asked Albus confused by her state.  
  
"We have a guest. Guess who paid us a new visit?" Said McGonagall trying to control her anger.  
  
"Stay with Harry, I'll attend Mr. Fudge." Said Dumbledore leaving the Infirmary angrily.  
  
"What does that stupid git want now?" Asked Harry angrily, putting his mother's letter in the bedtable to read it later.  
  
"Question you by Diggory's death. He thinks that you killed him." Said McGonagall angrily.  
  
"WHAT?????" Yelled Harry in disbelief at his Godmother's words.  
  
"He wants to take you to a trial. We discovered that he is..." Began Minerva but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Death eater, I know it. He appeared in many of my dreams about Voldemort." Said Harry closing his eyes and laying over the pillows.  
  
Suddenly both of them heard shouts louder and louder every time. They recognised easily the voices of Dumbledore and Fudge. When they came near the Hospital Wing, Minerva closed the courtains around Harry's bed and told him to stay quiet for a while. The teen nodded and listened the conversations between the 2 Professors and the Minister.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Fudge yelling.  
  
"He's resting, Minister! If you haven't noticed, this is a Hospital Wing and there are persons that are ill and need their rest!" Shouted back Minerva bewildered with Fudge's actions.  
  
"He killed someone! He must be taklen in custody by the Ministry! He's a murderer!" Shouted Fudge furious.  
  
"What proof do you have about it, Minister?" Asked Harry opening the curtains and facing Fudge with a not friendly face.  
  
"It will be decided by a Judge if he must be sent to Azkaban! He killed Diggory!" Shouted Fudge not answering Harry's question.  
  
"You aren't answering the question, Minister: What. Proof. Do. You. Have. To. Say. That. I. Killed. Cedric." Repeated Harry remarking every word of it.  
  
"If you don't answer it, we'll think that you don't have any." Said Minerva with a flat tone of voice.  
  
"There are witnesses that saw him killing Diggory!" Said Fudge to Minerva pointing at the teen.  
  
"Who? Your Master, Voldemort and his servants, the Death Eaters?" Said Harry with a challenging tone of voice.  
  
"Are you acussing me of being a Death eater?" Said Fudge bewildered.  
  
"I don't acusse, I tell it." Said Harry flatly.  
  
"You are insane! You-Know-Who is dead and I'm not one of his servants!" Shouted back Fudge indignated by Harry's words.  
  
"If you say so." Said Harry simply leaning back on the pillows.  
  
"Of course I say it! I'm the Minister of the Magic!" Said Fudge more and more furious.  
  
"I always thought he was the Minister of the Stupidity." Whispered Harry to Minerva, who was standing next to him.  
  
"ALL OF YOU OUT, RIGHT NOW! THIS BOY NEEDS HIS REST!" Roared Madame Pomfrey shooing everyone of the Infirmary.  
  
"I've never been so happy with Madame Pomfrey shooing someone like now." Said Harry with a grin.  
  
"We'll see each other again soon!" Said Fudge and he left the Hospital Wing still furious.  
  
"We'll talk later. Now rest, Harry." Said Dumbledore leaving the place.  
  
Harry fell asleep inmeadiately after Minerva left the Infirmary too. He was tired and need to rest a while and process everything that had happened the last few weeks.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up again, the first thing he did was take his mother's letter. He wanted to know why everybody kept the secret of Dumbledore being his grandfather. He unrolled the parchment and began to read it eagerly:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this, it means that your father and me have died at Voldemort's hands and you survived. I'm sure that Albus have told you that he is your grandfather and was my father.  
  
It also means that neither him, Minerva, Sirius or Remus were able to take you to live with them. If it happened, you went to live with my sister and your life wasn't sompething pleasant, I'm sure.  
  
Before you hate your Grandfather for not telling you this, you must know that I asked him to no do that.  
  
Why? Easy, if you survived the attack, you would become a celebrity and if you are like me or James, you'll hate the fame.  
  
I hope that you could have a good childhood, although living with Petunia doesn't make nothing sure.  
  
Remember that I'll love you always and don't hate your Granfather. This is so hard for him too.  
  
Your Mother,  
  
Lily Dumbledore Evans Potter.  
  
P.S.: If you want to take a revenge towards Petunia and Vernon, ask Albus the tittle of property of Privet Drive 4. It's your house if you want it."  
  
When Harry finished the letter, he had tears in his eyes, and didn't try to avoid them. He went on crying for a few minutes, before someone pushed his shoulder gently. He dried the tears and looked up to find his Granfather.  
  
"I see that you've read the letter." Said Albus giving him a handkerchief. The only thing that Harry could do was nod.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry giving him back the handkerchief. After a few moments, he asked: "What did she mean with Privet Drive is mine?"  
  
"Harry, you were sent there, not only by Petunia being your half Aunt. You'll see, when her adoptive parents had a little money trouble, they asked me help. I decided to buy them a new house but put the condition that it would be for Lily's descendant when they wanted or needed it. They didn't see any problem, especcially because they would leave many thing to Petunia. That house has many protections, because you are the owner." Explained his Grandfather with a smile.  
  
"Does it mean that I can though them out of there if I want?" Asked Harry grinning with a smile that meant revenge.  
  
"Exactly." Said Dumbledore seeing his intentions.  
  
"I want them out!" Said Harry smiling.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Replied the old wizard with a smile, before he turned serious again: "We have a big problem."  
  
"Fudge." Said Harry with anger in his voice.  
  
"Like you heard early, he wants to take you to trial for Cedric's death. I know that you aren't in condition to repeat the story once more, so we decided to do something more practical." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry eagerly.  
  
"There is a spell called Imagus Mentalus. It shows the memories of a person. We want to do it on you. In that way you would prove your inocence and show that Voldemort has returned." Explained Albus.  
  
"Let's do it." Said the teen determined in his decision.  
  
"I must warn you something Harry, it will be painful. The people who used it, described it as worse than the Cruciatus. If it was the effect in an adult, don't want to imagine about the effects on you." Said Dumbledore in a tone of voice that meant that he wasn't joking at all.  
  
"I'll survive." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"I'll arrange the date of the trial with the Minister. Now, rest." Said Albus firmly.  
  
Harry nodded before the dream gained him once more and fell asleep very quickly. 


	2. Chapter 02 The Trial and the Attack

Chapter 02 The Trial and the Attack  
  
Harry's trial was arranged for July 28th, 3 days before his birthday.  
  
Although Fudge wanted to take him in custody to the Ministry, it was decided that Harry would stay at Hogwarts with an Auror with him at every moment. Where Harry went, the Auror was there.  
  
"May I ask you something, Mr. Potter?" Asked the Auror, David Minthe, when both of them were at the library one day. Harry was reading a book of charms about the Imagus Mentalus.  
  
"Call me Harry, please. The Mr. Potter is for my teachers." Said Harry without looking from the book, before he added: "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Is it true that You-Know-Who returned?" Asked sheepisly the man.  
  
"It is, I'm afraid that he did." Said the teen with a sad look in his face.  
  
"I hoped it was a lie. Like you, I lost family at his hands too." Said the man sadly.  
  
"And you are afraid of loosing more now?" Asked Harry understanding the man's feelings.  
  
"Yes. I lost my parents when I was in first year. Now, I'm married and have a daughter that will begin here this year. My worst fear is that she would have to go through the same that I did." Said David clearly worried.  
  
"You are not the only one who has that fear." Said Harry serioulsy, before he asked in a cheery tone: "What house do you think that she'll be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, probably. My wife and me were in Gryffindor too. I have 2 nephews there. They adore you. Their room is filled with pictures of you at the School. My Sister calls the room "Harry Potter's Santuary." It's a madness." Laughed the man.  
  
"Are your nephews, by any chance, Collin and Dennis Creevey?" Asked Harry, not sure if he would like the answer.  
  
"The same ones!" Said the Auror laughing at Harry's horror face.  
  
"They are crazy!" Laughed Harry hiding his face in the book.  
  
"My Sister and my Brother-in-law thinks something like that!" Laughed David.  
  
"Collin's first year was a nightmare for me. He was always where I was. Sometimes I was tempted to hex him!" Groaned Harry.  
  
"Be ready for Laureen then! She is like them!" Laughed David.  
  
"God save me! Another member of Harry Potter's Fans Club!" Cried Harry exasperated. The Auror just laughed before both of them fell silent once again.  
  
Harry used to pass most of his time at the library, Gryffindor Tower or the Quidditch Pitch. He had asked Madame Hooch a broom to fly till he bought a new one. The Auror was stunned when he saw Harry flying. In those moments he practiced many movements and tactics for Seekers. He mastered the Wronski Feint raquer quickly.  
  
Although he didn't tell it to anyone, he was nervous about the trial and about the charm. In the books that he had read, it said that it was painful in adults. He didn't want to imagine the pain that he would feel then. He had decided to do it the best he could and he began to train himself to ignore the pain as well as he could. Although he couldn't put it in practice before the trial, he could ignore the noises of everything and could be in that way for a long while. He knew very well what was the risk if he failed: he would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, or worse, the Dementor's Kiss. He shrugged at those thoughts. He practiced this all the time he could.  
  
"If Fudge wants play like this, I'll give him a few surprises." Thought Harry many times when he was practicing.  
  
****  
  
The morning of the trial, Harry was at the Gryffindor Tower, sat in the floor in an indyan style, thinking in nothing, when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw there the Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge and David. All of them were watching him strangely.  
  
"What's so odd? Never seen anyone meditating?" Asked Harry changing his robes to the ones that he would wear.  
  
"Does it work? I'm thinking in trying that too." Said David looking amused.  
  
"If you are not interrupted, yes." Said Harry going with the others to Dumbledroe's Office.  
  
There they used Floo powder to go to the Ministry. The group went straight to the dungeons were the trial would take place. In their way, Harry looked around the place. He didn't recognised anyone, but many did it with him. Harry was extremely annoyed with this.  
  
Another 2 Aurors went to them and guided Harry to a little room. They took his wand saying that he would get it beck at the end if he was found not guilty. Harry nodded in understanding and sat again in the floor and began to meditate. The 2 men looked him strangely, but none of them said or did anything.  
  
After ½ hour, Harry felt someone shaking his shoulder violently. Harry took the hand abruptly and turned around with anger in the way that he was shaked. He saw a man who looked surprised by his reaction. This man was wearing a black robe, wore glasses and was in her late 50.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" Asked Harry staring at the man, not releasing his grip.  
  
"Amadeus Pitot, the Judge of your case." Said the man seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't like being shaken like that." Apologized Harry standing from his place.  
  
"I'm sorry then. It was my fault in part too." Said the man understanding his reaction.  
  
"No problem. What do you need? Will it begin now?" Asked the teen stretching his legs.  
  
"Yes, the 2 Aurors will escort you there." Said Pitot pointing the 2 men. Both of them had taken their wands when Harry reacted but had waited till they saw the Judge's reaction.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry simply following the 3 men.  
  
The courtroom was full of people. Harry recognised the Weasleys, Hermione and other Hogwarts students. Among the students were Draco Malfoy and his companions, Crabbe and Goyle. The 3 smirked when Harry entered, but he didn't pay any atention to them. Also there, were Cho and Cedric's parents. Harry shruged when he saw the girl. Cho looked him and Harry couldn't read her face. He didn't know if Cho hated him or believed in his innocence.  
  
Harry was scorted to a chair. When he sat down, chains appeared and caught his hands. Harry didn't fight them. He went on scanning everything.  
  
"The trial against Harry James Potter by the murder of Cedric Diggory is open!" Said a man stopping Harry from his scan.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how do you declare yourself in the accusation?" Asked the Honor seriously.  
  
"Not guilty, your Honor." Said Harry loud enough, so everyone could hear him clearly.  
  
"Very well, who will defend Mr. Potter?" Asked Pitot.  
  
"I'll defend myself, your Honor." Said harry seriously.  
  
"Very well. Who will represent the Ministry?" Asked the Judge nodding to Harry.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, your Honor." Said Malfoy standing from his chair.  
  
"That explains Malfoy's smirk!" Thought angrily Harry.  
  
"Who will begin with the witnesses here?" Asked Pitot looking first to Harry and then to Malfoy.  
  
"I will. I call to testify to myself using the Imagus Mentalus Charm, your Honor." Said Harry very seriously to the Judge.  
  
Everyone present began to whisper among themselves. All of them knew about that charm, and they thought that Harry was crazy using that. He wouldn't survive, was everyone's thought. Others went completely pale. Those ones were Malfoy and the Death Eaters who were in the courtroom. They knew that if Harry used the charm and everyone saw his memories, they were caught without any doubt about their services to Voldemort.  
  
"It's crazy, your Honor! The boy wouldn't show us nothing!" Exclaimed Fudge who had understood the problems that the charm and the images would bring.  
  
"Are you sure of this, Mr. Potter?" Asked Pitot serioulsy to Harry ignoring Fudge's words.  
  
"I am." Said Harry very sure of his words, taking the meditation's position in his seat again.  
  
"Who will cast it?" Asked the Judge to the audience.  
  
"I will, your Honor." Said Flitwick going to where Harry was.  
  
"State your name and work, please." Asked the man that opened the trial.  
  
"Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms and Head of the Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School." Answered the tiny Professor.  
  
"Proceed, Mr. Flitwick." Said Pitot signaling to the teacher to begin.  
  
"Mentalis Imag!" Casted Flitwick the charm pointing his wand to Harry's body.  
  
When the charm hit Harry, he felt a lot of pain in his body, it was much worse than what he had read about. It was like feeling 15 Cruciatus on your body at the same time. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated in the images that he wanted to appear. These ones began to play in a screen at his back. The room went dark for a few moments before they apparated.  
  
The first one was of his second year at the Dueling Club: the snake's incident. Everyone saw Malfoy casting the spell and the snake trying to attack Justin and Harry stooping it without noticing that he talked in Parsel.  
  
"Why is he showing that?" Asked Ron confused to the others that were with him.  
  
"Harry wants that everybody know what really happened in that moment, not only Rita Skeeter's version." Explained Hermione understanding Harry's reasons.  
  
"He just has changed the rules of the game." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Asked Molly confused watching the incident with the Hypogryf at Hagrid's class.  
  
"Fudge wanted the trial, we gave him the idea of the charm, and now he turned the tables around in his convenience. He tricked everyone." Explained the Headmaster with his eyes full of twinkle.  
  
The next images was the incident with Sirius, Pettigrew Remus, Lupin and the trio at the Shrieking Shack in their third year. When they listened Wormtail's confesion, everyone knew that Sirius was innocent.  
  
After the end of the chat at the shack, Hary played their chat with Fudge and his denial of the truth. The Minister was now completely pale and looked like he wanted to hide somewhere in that moment.  
  
"I guess this is the end of Fudge in the Ministry." Said Pitot going where Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasleys were sat.  
  
"I agree with that, your Honor." Said Dumbledore smiling and shaking the Judge's hand.  
  
"You had planned this, Albus?" Asked Pitot watching the images of Harry's help to Cedric before the First Task.  
  
"We suggested the charm, he did the rest. He's playing the game with his rules now. Ours or Fudge's ones doesn't work anymore here." Said Dumbledore watching the begginig of the Maze and the Third task.  
  
Everyone watched and listened, in silence the enocunters of Harry and Cedric at the beggining , when the sixth year student faced the Skrewt, the scream of Fleur, Krum's use of the Cruciatus on Cedric, Harry stunning Viktor, the fight against the spider, the argument between the 2 champions about who would take the cup, the agreement of taking it together and the disspearence of both of the when they touched the Portkey, their meeting with Voldemort and the Death Eater.  
  
"Kill the spare." Was heard by everyone.  
  
All of the presents saw the Death Eater killing Cedric and tying Harry against the graveyard. Next they watched the same Death Eater that killed Cedric, making the Potion, Voldemor's reborn and the Death Eaters meeting with their Master and the speech that Voldemort gave them.  
  
"Stupefy!" Several Aurors shouted when they recognised the Death Eaters to those ones who were at the Courtroom. All of them fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"He's the best player in this game that I've ever seen!" Said the Judge watching the Aurors working.  
  
The next part was the duel between Harry and Voldemort, the Priori Incantatem between his wands, the ghosts of Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins, the old Muggle man and Cedric.  
  
Everyone watched in awe the fight, the conection, James Potter's words and Cedric's last wish. They were shocked when Harry, risking his own life even more, agreed with it. Then they saw Hary's scape, his return to the School, the truth about Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch. That part was played to avoid a trial against Viktor Krum about using the Cruciatus against Cedric.  
  
"Stop." Said Harry opening his eyes when that part finished. Flitwick pulled up his wand finishing the charm and looked his student with worry. Harry began to take deep breaths trying to recuperate of the pain and experience that he had gone through.  
  
"Release Mr. Potter from that chair! Now!" Oredered the Judge to the Aurors going back to his seat.  
  
"This didn't finish, your Honor. I still have a last witness to call." Said in a serious tone of voice Harry massaging his wrists.  
  
"Do it." Said Pitot wondering who would be that person.  
  
"I call to testify to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of the Magic." Said Harry with an evil grin looking to Fudge.  
  
"He'll play this game till the end!" Said Dumbledore to the others, when Fudge went to sit. The Minister was very nervous about this, thing that didn't pass unnoticed by the people present at the courtroom.  
  
"Your Honor, I request that this testimony is done under the use of Veritaserum or a truth spell." Said Harry to Pitot with a big evil smile.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, if you can do it please." Said Pitot to the little teacher, agreeing with Harry's request.  
  
"Truthatus." Said the Head of Ravenclaw pointing his wand to Fudge, who was sweating cold.  
  
"I'll ask only ONE question. Do you work for Voldemort or are you one of his supporters?" Asked Harry sitting in his chair.  
  
"Yes, I work for him. I'm a Death Eater." Was the Minister's answer, although he tried to fight the speel but he couldn't.  
  
"No more questions, your Honor." Said Harry before his world turned black and fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up, he opened his eyes slowly. He closed them quickly, the room was too bright and almost blinded him. Someone gave him his glasses and he put them on. When everything came into focus again, he saw that he was at a Hospital room. Surrounding his bed were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. Pitot, David, Hermione and the Weasleys were also there.  
  
"Hi." Said the teen sitting in his bed with his Godmother's help.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Mr. Potter." Said Pitot with relief.  
  
"How long?" Asked Harry fearing the answer.  
  
"20 hours." Said McGonagall worried.  
  
"What happened after I fainted?" Asked Harry worried about his fate.  
  
"All the charges against you have been removed. Mr. Sirius Black has been cleared of his charges and has been declared innocent, although it was late. Mr. Fudge and many other Death Eaters that were in the trial have been arrested and are waiting for a trial. Here is your wand." Said David giving it back to the owner.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen putting it in his robes.  
  
"Did the meditation work for the charm?" Asked curious the Auror.  
  
"No, it didn't. This was my last meditation." Groaned Harry among the laughter of a few persons there.  
  
"There are a few details that must be finished, but I'm sure that it can wait till you leave this place." Said Pitot leaving the room with David.  
  
When everyone turned to talk with Harry again, they found him sleeping soundly. They decided to let him rest, and left the room too. Only Minerva stayed there. She would be there till the moment when Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up again, near him were Ron and Hermione. Both of them looked nervous and anxious at the same time.  
  
"Hi, guys." Said Harry sitting in the bed again.  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione hugging him tightly. Harry returned it with a smile.  
  
"Hey, mate." Said Ron shaking his hand when the 2 friends separated.  
  
"How are you?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Fine. We were worried about you. Especcially after we heard what happened at the Dursley's and the trial made the things only worse." Said Ron worriedly.  
  
"Did they tell you everything?" Asked Harry fearing that they knew about his suicide attempt.  
  
"That they beat you and destroyed all you things. Did something else happen?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"Yes, something else. But, sorry, I'm not ready to tell you yet." Said the black haired boy closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok. When you are ready, we'll be there to listen you." Said Ron firmly.  
  
"Thanks." Was Harry's reply.  
  
In that moment, in the room entered McGonagall, Dumbledore and the Judge. All of them looked reliefed when they saw that Harry was awake again.  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Potter. I guess that we can finish a few things before you leave. I have many trial to arrange thanks to your testimony." Said Pitot seriously, although he was trying to hide a little smile.  
  
"It's my pleasure to help the justice, your Honor." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Very well. First of all, from now on your legal custody will be given to Professors Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. You'll live with them if you agree, of course." Began Pitot.  
  
"I do." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"This trial will not appear in your records. This incident for the law never happened and you weren't trialed. Your testimony will be used in the trials against the Death Eaters though." Continued the Judge.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Due to the phicological damage caused by Fudge's mistakes in this case and Mr. Black's one, you will recieve 1.500.000 Galleons in concept of apologize from the Ministry." Finished Pitot.  
  
"Ok. Something else?" Asked Harry understanding everything and agreeing with it.  
  
"You have to sign here and here, and you'll be free." Said the old man giving a few papers and a quill to Harry.  
  
Harry did it in the right places and returned them to the Judge. McGonagall and Dumbledore signed the papers too.  
  
"A last thing, can you sign this? I have a grandson who is a fan of you." Said the Judge with a smile giving Harry a picture of him.  
  
Harry laughed and signed it with, "For my fan. Harry J. Potter, The Boy Who Lived." He gave it back to Pitot who smiled and left the place.  
  
"When will we go to the Alley? I have to buy all my things again. And a new pet too." Said Harry to his friends.  
  
"When you leave from here, we'll go." Said Hermione.  
  
"When will I leave this place? You know that I hate the Hospitals!" Exclaimed Harry with a groan.  
  
"Change your clothes and you'll be free." Said Dumbledore leaving the room with Minerva and the teens meanwhile Harry put his robes.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry a few minutes later, exiting the room wearing a black robe.  
  
****  
  
The group used Floo Powder to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Before they went to the Alley, McGonagall gave the school's letters to the trio. In Harry's were the list of the books used in the previous 4 years, except Gilderoy Lockhart's ones.  
  
"Return here in 3 hours." Said Albus when the 3 friends went to the back of the local to open the gate to the Alley. They nodded and entered the place.  
  
Their first place to visit, as usual, was Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Harry's vault was now full of coins. The money reached to the roof and ocuppied the most of the vault.  
  
After getting their money they went to the library, Flourish and Botts. They bought their books for this year, and Harry bought the old ones. Also he bought a few other ones about phoenix, Ancient Runes and other subjects.  
  
"Why did you buy books about runes, Harry?" Asked Hermione confused after leaving the place.  
  
"I'll drop Divination and will take Ancient Runes. I can't stand Trelawney anymore." Answered Harry when they went to but the Potions's suplies and a new cauldron for Harry.  
  
After they finished with the school suplies, they went to buy a new trunk for Harry. He put all his books and the cauldron there. He would ask Minerva to srunk it later so he could have it in his pocket till they reached the school.  
  
"The pet or the broom now?" Asked Ron to Harry when they finished packing the things in the trunk.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked Harry when he couldn't decide.  
  
"The pet." Said the girl going to the pet's shop.  
  
"What pet do you want to buy, Harry?" Asked Ron curiously when his friend began to watch the animals.  
  
"I don't know it. I want a owl again, but I'll buy a different one too." Said Harry watching the cats.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked politely a young woman going to the trio.  
  
"I want to buy a new pet, but I haven't decided which one yet. I want a special one." Said Harry.  
  
"I have something that maybe you would like. It's strange, but legal." Said the woman leading the friends to the back of the shop. Over a table was a little egg gold. It wasn't very big.  
  
"What kind of egg is it?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"Phoenix's. The mother dissapeared a few days ago and she left the egg. I wanted to keep it, but I' not sure if the bird would be my pet." Said the woman sheepisly.  
  
"How much?" Asked Harry interested in the pet.  
  
"20 Galleons." Said the owner with a smile.  
  
"I want it." Said Harrys seriously taking the money and giving it to the woman.  
  
"The bird will born soon. Not sure when but probably will happen in 1 or 2 weeks. Maybe before." Said the woman giving the egg to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen putting it in his pocket. It entered perfectly.  
  
"Wow, nice pet, Harry. A Phoenix!" Exclaimed Hermione shocked.  
  
"Let's buy a new owl before we go to buy the broom." Suggested harry leading the way to the Owl shop.  
  
Harry bought a big and brown owl. She was of Hedwig's size and wasn't very old or noisy, thing that the 3 friends liked. She could deliver letters and packages although the other person was very far from the deliverer, and could find that person without any problems.  
  
"The broom and we'll have finished." Said Harry going with his new pet to the Quidditch's shop.  
  
"Isn't he Oliver Wood, your former Captain?" Said Hermione pointing a man of 19 years old.  
  
"Hey, Oliver!" Said Harry going where the keeper was buying a kit for brooms.  
  
"Harry, nice to see you, mate!" Said the old Gryffindor hugging him.  
  
"How are you? We haven't seen each other in a year! The last time was in the Quidditch Cup!" Said Harry when they released from the embrance.  
  
"I'm the titular Keeper in the team!" Said the boy proudly, before he asked: "What will you buy?"  
  
"A new broom. My old Firebolt was destroyed by my family this summer." Said Harry angrily.  
  
"Ouch." Said Wood not looking very happy with the news.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that I'll buy a new Firebolt." Said Harry with a cheery tone.  
  
"Have you seen the new broom? The name is Ghost Rider and it's faster than the Firebolt." Said Oliver with his eyes lighted.  
  
"Can you show me a Ghost Rider?" Asked Harry to the owner of the shop interested in his former Captain's words.  
  
"Of course!" Said the man happily listening Harry's words and forgetting Oliver.  
  
The broom was much better than the Firebolt. This one could speed to 300 kph in 15 seconds, was excellent for dives and one of the best models for Seekers. Harry knew instantly that it was the right broom for him.  
  
"Take the money from my Gringotts' Vault, please." Said Harry writting his Vault's number and his name in a parchment, before he gave it to the owner.  
  
"Of course." Said the man putting the paper aside and returning his atention to Oliver.  
  
Harry returned to where Ron and Hermione were watching different things. Hermione looked interested in a book called "Hogwarts: A History of Quidditch" and the redhead in a watch that had a drawing of a Snitch in it.  
  
"Interested in something?" Asked Harry to Hermione watching the books that were in the shelfs.  
  
"Yes, your birthday gift." Said Hermione blushing a little.  
  
"I think that I'll like this one." Said Harry picking the book that Hermione was watching.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you still need a watch?" Asked Ron going where his friends were.  
  
"You bet it." Said Harry picking a few another books too. Among the ones that he took were "Quidditch through the Ages", "Flying with the Cannons" and "Quidditch Teams or Great Britain and Ireland." He also bought a few ones about Seeker's moves, history of players and teams.  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Said Ron showing him the watch that he was looking a few moments before.  
  
"Sure." Laughed Harry going with his friends to pay their things.  
  
"What do you think if we go to eat an ice cream?" Suggested Hermione when the 3 left the shop with their things.  
  
When they reached there, they saw Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and her twin sister of Ravenclaw, Padma. All of them were in fifth year and were with him in the Gryffindor House. The 3 went to sit with them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Said Dean when he saw them.  
  
"Hi everybody. What is this, a meeting of the fifth years?" Laughed Harry seating with them.  
  
"Something like that. Everyone came here alone, and we found each other." Explained Neville pointing the bags of books of everyone.  
  
"Who are the Prefects? McGonagall had to choose from us the new ones for this year." Asked curious Parvati.  
  
"I'm one. I recieved the letter a week ago. Don't know who's the other one." Said Hermione.  
  
"Not me." Said Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus at the same time.  
  
"It's me." Said Harry reading the school's letter.  
  
"Cool!" Said Ron impressed.  
  
"Yeah, the biggest rule breaker must show respect for them!" Laughed Hermione. Everybody burst out in laughter with that.  
  
"This is the last proof we needed to know that McGonagall is completely insane!" Laughed Lavender along the others.  
  
"Dumbledore is worse!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"We are still at the School so it's true!" Laughed Ron.  
  
In that moment a big boom was heard that caught everyone's atention. Suddenly had apparated in the Alley more than 30 Death Eaters. At the same time, Harry's scar began to hurt, meaning that Voldemort was also there.  
  
"He's here." Said Harry to his friends. All of them understood what he meant and took their wands.  
  
"Won't we be expelled for using magic outside the school?" Asked Neville nervously.  
  
"I prefer to be expelled to be dead!" Excalimed Harry. Everyone nodded and went with him to the street to fight.  
  
The same moment that they reached, they began to shoot hexes, courses and other spells at right and left. Many Death Eaters fell under the teen's attack.  
  
"We see each other again, Harry." Said Voldemort with his evil laugh.  
  
"Guys, leave. This is my private fight." Ordered Harry to the others in a tone that left no place to arguments. They nodded and left both rival to duel alone without interference.  
  
"You caused me a lot of damage with your trial, Harry. You must be punished. Cruccio!" Shouted Voldemort pointing his wand to Harry. The teen, thanks to all the years on the Quidditch team and the reflexes got there, ducked the course and attacked with a disarming spell.  
  
For the next 5 minutes, Harry and Voldemort fought without any rest shooting courses more powerful every time. Everyone that was in the Alley, the people buyin things, the Death Eaters, the Aurors that came to fight, stopped everything and turned their atention to the duel between the teen and the Dark Lord.  
  
"Explotarus!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to the floor where Voldemort was standing.  
  
"Reallus Altever!" Shouted Voldemort pointing his wand to Harry.  
  
Both spells hit in the place where their caster had shot it. The fllor under Voldemort's feets exploded and the Dark Lord fell under the big crater opened there. Over him fell the rest of many destroyed buildings. The Death Eaters watching this dissaparated inmediately.  
  
Voldemort's spell hit Harry in his chest and he dissapeared inmediately. In the spot where he had been standing, now there was nothing else that dust.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" Shouted everyone going to the place where he had been.  
  
"He's g-g-gone!" Said Hermione bursting out in tears and hugging Ron.  
  
The other fifth years looked sad and the girls began to cry too. The boys couldn't resist their tears much more and before 5 minutes later the 8 teens were crying. Dumbledore and McGonagall went near the teens. Both of them had tears in the eyes too and none of them tried to fight them.  
  
"He's dead!" Shouted an Auror checking Voldemort's body  
  
Everyone was shocked by the news. Some people cheered about it, but it didn't last very long. Voldemort had died, but Harry Potter had dissapeared also with him.  
  
What nobody noticed was that Harry's things had also dissapeared with him when the spell hit him: the trunk, the broom, the owl and everything else were gone with him.  
  
****  
  
Harry felt as if his body was ripped and gathered again many times after he was hit by Volmeort's spell. He began to whirl many times, before he fell and hit a floor hard. At his side, appeared his things, with the owl hooting angrily and in fear.  
  
"What the hell did you do this time, Tommy?" Asked Harry angrily getting up a little dizzy.  
  
"Are you ok, boy?" Asked someone near Harry taking him by surprise.  
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted Harry by instint pointing his wand to the place where the voice came. The spell hit him and the person fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Shouted another voice from Harry's left.  
  
His wand left his hand, leaving Harry unnable to protect himself if they wanted to kill him. He stood up and tried to keep his balance and watched the 2 people that were going near him. His eyes grew wide as 2 plates when he saw them: James and Lily Potter, his parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Asked Harry before he fainted again completely confused. 


	3. Chapter 03 The New Home

Chapter 03 The New Home  
  
When Harry woke up, the memories of the fight against Voldemort, the spell and what happened after that, returned to him. The Last thing that he remembered was seeing his parents and confusion took place on his mind. He opened his eyes, but the room was too bright and began to look for his glasses in the bedtable next to him.  
  
"If you are looking for your wand, you won't find it there." Said a woman watching his search.  
  
"I would like to find my glasses first. I don't see anything without them." Said Harry when he found them.  
  
After he put them on, the room came in focus again and he was surrounded by his parents, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses thinking that it could be a dream, or worse, a nightmare.  
  
"What has happened this time?" Groaned Harry massaging his forehead.  
  
"Could you tell us your name, please?" Asked Dumbledore politely, although there was a tone of demand in his voice.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Said Harry trying to calm down a growing headcahe but failing miserably.  
  
"Our son has been dead for 14! How do you dare to tell that?" Shouted Lily furious to Harry.  
  
"I say the same for you!" Shouted back Harry, before he asked Madame Pomfrey: "Do you have an aspirin? I have a killer headache!"  
  
"Here you have." Said the Matron giving Harry an aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
"Poppy, could you leave us please?" Asked Dumbledore when Harry gave the glass back to her.  
  
"Of course." Said the woman returning to her office leaving the 3 adults and the teen alone.  
  
"Where am I? What day is today?" Asked Harry leaning on the pillows.  
  
"Today is the 30 of July. The year is 1995 and you are at Hogwarts Hospital Wing." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Asked the teen fearing the answer.  
  
"Almost 12 hours since you attacked James." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't pretend to attack you." Apologised Harry to his father.  
  
"Why did you react like that? Who is that Tommy that you mentioned?" Asked serious James Potter.  
  
"Tommy is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I guess that you recognize that name, Professor Dumbledore." Explained Harry to the adults that were with him.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Explained the old wizard to the other 2 adults who looked confused.  
  
"Before I appeared here, I was dueling with him at Diagon Alley. He hit me with a spell called Reallus Altever or something like that. The next thing I knew was that I was here and heard your voice. I was still alert with my reflexes put on the duel, so I reacted in a defensive way. That's why I stunned you in that moment." Explained Harry to the 3 adults who were listening him intently.  
  
"Reallus Altever? Are you sure that it was the spell that hit you?" Asked Dumbledore worriedly.  
  
"Yes. I sent the explosioner's charm. I don't know what happened to him, though." Answered Harry.  
  
"What is that spell, Albus?" Asked the Potters confused at the same time.  
  
"Harry, what happened to your parents where you come from?" Asked Albus ignoring the question.  
  
"They died when I was 1 year old. Halloween of 1981." Said Harry without lookig his parents.  
  
"That's when our Harry died!" Said Lily shocked.  
  
"Lily, James, Harry is actually your son. Although he is from another universe. The spell casted on Harry has that efect. It sends a person to another reallity or Universe. In this case, Harry was sent to one where you lived and he died." Explained Dumbledore to the confused persons.  
  
"Is it true, Albus?" Asked Lily near the tears.  
  
"It is, Lily, it is." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
Lily hugged her son, and James followed her a few minutes later. Harry, although was a little surprised by the reactions, returned it with all his strenghts. They stayed like that a few minutes before they separated.  
  
"Do you think that we could continue this meeting somewhere else? I hate the Hospitals!" Asked Harry to his parents and Dumbledore after they finished the embrace.  
  
"Just like you, James!" Laughed Lily hitting her husband in his arm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Laughed James.  
  
"Let's go to my Office then." Said Albus, while Harry left the bed and followed them.  
  
****  
  
"Take seat." Said Albus to Harry and the others.  
  
Harry sat and began to scan the room looking for differences between this one and the one of his universe. The only one that he found was the missing Gryffindor's sword. The other things were the same: the painting of the old Headmasters at the walls, the shelves full of books and Fawkes in his usual perch.  
  
"Nothing changed." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"I take it like you have been in my Office in your universe then." Said Albus smiling.  
  
"A few times." Answered Harry going to Fawkes' perch. He petted the Phoenix who sang a few notes when the teen stroked his feathers. When he returned to his seat, he said: "Nothing is different here."  
  
"You know Fawkes?" Asked the 3 adults confused and shocked to Harry.  
  
"He saved my life in my second year. And we share a special bond too." Answered Harry thinking in his wand.  
  
"What do you mean with a special bond, Harry?" Asked Lily completely confused now.  
  
"I'll answer that question if you return me my wand." Said Harry seriously to his parents and Dumbledore.  
  
"Here you have it." Said James giving it back to his son.  
  
"Do you know who has or had a wand with one of his feathers?" Asked Harry pointing the phoenix.  
  
"Voldemort has one of the 2 wands. The second one hasn't been sold yet. Why?" Asked Dumbledore curious and confused.  
  
"Here you have the other one." Said Harry putting his wand at the desk.  
  
"Your wand is sister with Voldemort's?!" Asked shocked everyone at the same time.  
  
"Yes, they are." Said Harry simply putting his wand back in his clothes.  
  
"Interesting." Said Dumbledore when he recovered from the shock.  
  
"Talking of phoenix, have you seen an egg that was in my robes?" Asked Harry remembering his new pet.  
  
"It is there." Said Dumbledore pointing a perch where the egg was.  
  
"Thanks. He's my new pet." Said Harry reliefed after checking it.  
  
"You bought a Phoenix's egg?" Asked shocked James.  
  
"Yesterday at the Alley. I was looking for a different and special one, and the owner of the Pets' shop offered it to me. I liked the idea and bought it." Explained Harry.  
  
"Interesting." Chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened with you after our deaths?" Asked Lily seriously, dropping the question that had been rounding her head for a long while.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began to tell everything: the night of halloween in his world, Voldemort's defeat at his hands, his life with the Dursleys, the abuses, starvings and many other things. Needless to say, Lily didn't sound very happy with that. Neither James or Albus did.  
  
"Why didn't you go to live with Sirius, Remus or Minerva? Or Albus?" Asked Lily angrily.  
  
"Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Everyone thought that he had betrayed you and that he killed Pettigrew and 13 Muggles. Remus is a werewolf. Minerva... that's a good question. I don't have any idea about it. And in my world you left this letter explaining why no one told me that he is my Grandfather." Said Harry giving his parents the letter that he had recieved from Dumbledore a few days ago.  
  
"Sirius was in Azkaban???" Asked James shocked after they finished the letter and processes all the information that Harry gave him.  
  
"He escaped 2 years ago." Said Harry. He felt a pain when he remembered about Sirius and that he had been killed.  
  
"What has happened to him? I hope that you are living with him now." Said James still shocked.  
  
"He and Remus were killed this summer by Death Eaters." Said Harry fighting against the tears that wanted to leave from his eyes.  
  
James, Lily and Dumbledore were silent when Harry said thius words. The 3 of them were completely shocked. Lily saw that Harry was trying to not cry and hugged him tightly a few minutes till he calmed down again.  
  
"It still hurts when I think about it." Said Harry closing his eyes and calming himself again.  
  
"We understand, Harry." Said James seriously. Lily and Albus nodded in agreement.  
  
"What happened when you went to Hogwarts? We saw a broom in your trunk, so we are sure that you play Quidditch." Said Lily trying to cheer up the tone.  
  
"The youngest Seeker in the School since the last Century." Said Harry with a proud smile.  
  
"You play since first year??" Asked the 3 shocked.  
  
"Actually, I never finished my first class with Madame Hooch." Laughed Harry and told them about that class and the incident with the remeberall of Neville.  
  
"Minerva proposed to the team?" Asked shocked Albus.  
  
"She dragged me to see my old Captain. He had to explain me the rules in my first training, I didn't have any idea about the game." Laughed Harry at the memory.  
  
"How many games did you loose?" Asked James interested.  
  
"I lost only one in my third year. Dementors entered at the pitch in the middle of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match and I fell from my broom. That year we won the Cu for first time in 7 years for Gryffindor." Said Harry with a big smile.  
  
"You lost only a game but the team didn't won the Cup till yout third year?" Asked Lily confused.  
  
"During my first year, we won against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but I was unconscious at the Hospital Wing in the final against Ravenclaw. In Second year the Cup was suspended after some things happened. In third year, we lost against Hufflepuff, we won against Ravenclaw and the final against Slytherin." Explained Harry with a big amile.  
  
"Impressive." Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tell us about your School years. Are you a prankster like James or bookworm like me?" Asked Lily interested.  
  
"None of them. I wreak havoc without pranks and I study only because Hermione drags me and Ron to the library. To give you an example, I fake all my Divination's homeworks." Laughed Harry looking the disspaointed looks of his parents.  
  
"Who are Ron and Hermione?" Asked Dumbledore curious.  
  
"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends there." Explained Harry with a big smile.  
  
"What kind of havok do you cause?" Asked James with an evil smile.  
  
Harry laughed before he told them all his adventures. He summed up very shortly the Tournament and didn't mention about his ability to speak Parsel. He didn't want to mention it yet.  
  
"You won the Triwizard Tournament as a Fourth year?" Asked Lily almost falling from the chair.  
  
"Yes." Was Harry's flat answer.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked James concerned noticing the tone of Harry's voice.  
  
"I don't like talking about the Tournament." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"Did something happen?" Asked Lily worried.  
  
"Someone died at the end and I was there watching it. I... couldn't do nothing to stop it." Said Harry burrying his face in his hands crying.  
  
The 3 adults were shocked with his words and kept silent till Harry recovered himself a few minutes later. The 3 of them decided silently never mention the Tournament to him again. It was obvious that it hurted him a lot.  
  
"What happened this summer besides Sirius and Remus' Death?" Asked Dumbledore after a few moments of silence.  
  
"The hell." Said Harry and began to explain everything that had happened at the Dursleys, the rescue, the trial, the spell, the attack at the Alley and the fight between him and Voldemort.  
  
"That's how you are here now." Said James when Harry finished his story.  
  
"Yep." Said Harry. He hadn't told them about the suicide attempt. He wasn't ready to tell them yet.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, someone knocked the door. Moments later, entered McGonagall, Remus and Sirius. The 3 of them looked shocked when they saw Harry.  
  
"If you excuse me, I would like to rest a while. I'm still recovering from the Imagus Mentalus Charm and I'm really tired. Is there any room where I could sleep for a while?" Said Harry to his parents and Dumbledore, meanwhile the 3 adults that had just entered in the room tried to recover from the shock of his presence.  
  
"Sure, come with me." Said Lily standing from her chair. Before they left, she told to Albus and James: "I'll take him to our quarters."  
  
"Sure." Said James when his wife and son left the Office.  
  
Lily and Harry walked in silence for a while. Harry watching everything trying to see if there was any change from this place and his. Lily leaded him through many corridors to a room with a paint of Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello, Lily. Who is this young man?" Asked the painting seeing Harry.  
  
"Hello, Godric. This is Harry, my son. Harry, this is Godric Gryffindor one of the School's fouders." Said lily presenting them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Young Harry. Password, Lily?" Asked the founder smiling.  
  
"Green eyes." Said the woman and the painting opened to reveal a big room.  
  
It was painted in red and gold. Had 3 dorms, a common room, shelves with books of different subjects. Over the fireplace there were many pictures of Harry's parents with children, the Marauders, they with other professors and other persons that Harry didn't recogised.  
  
"Those are your brother and sister. You'll meet them in a few days." Explained Lily pointing to the pictures of the kids.  
  
Harry nodded and went to one of the dorms. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Lily smiled and kissed him before he left the room and returned to Dumbledore's Office.  
  
****  
  
In said office, James and Dumbledore were explainig to Minerva, Sirius and Remus everything about Harry's presence and how he reached there. The 3 were completely shocked about that and were trying to uderstand everything when Lily entered there.  
  
"He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He looked really tired." Said Lily with a sad smile.  
  
"If I was him, I would be tired too." Laughed James.  
  
"He was keeping things, did you notice?" Said Albus seriously to James and Lily.  
  
"Yes, I did. I guess that he'll tell them when he's ready. We can't press him to do that yet." Said James seriously. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, I have a godson!" Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot, you have one." Laughed James along the others.  
  
"Tomorrow is 31." Said Lily suddenly.  
  
"Yes, why?" Asked Remus confused.  
  
"His birthday." Said James understanding his wife's thoughts.  
  
"Any ideas for gifts?" Asked Albus to the adults with a smile.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, James and Lily went with Sirius, Minerva and Remus to check Harry. The 3 adults wanted to speak with him a little. When they entered in the room, Harry was sat in the floor meditating again with his eyes closed.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Lily shaking gently his shoulder.  
  
"Hi." Said Harry standing from the floor and brushing his clothes.  
  
"What were you doing?" Asked James curiously.  
  
"Meditating. I began to do it this summer." Explained Harry going to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
In the shower, he closed his eyes and began to think about everything that happened that day. He still couldn't believe where he was. He was happy to see his parents and the Marauders alive again. Sirius not worried about being caught. Remus laughing.  
  
He felt a hard thing in his stomach when he thought about the Remus and Sirius of his Universe. He hadn't recovered himself from their deaths yet, and was sure that he wouldn't do it soon.  
  
"Harry, I brought you a few..." Began Lily entering suddenly in the room, but she stopped when she saw the scars in his wrists that showed his suicide attempt.  
  
"Can you leave, please?" Pleaded Harry to his mother without looking her, knowing that she had seen the scars.  
  
Lily nodded and left the room silently and shocked by what she had seen. Her son had tried to kill himself cutting his veins. She looked like she could cry at any moment. She returned to where her hsuband and her friends were and sat silently.  
  
"Sorry about what you saw. I wanted to tell it in another way. Not like this and now." Said Harry entering the room again looking to his mother.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked James confused.  
  
"Harry tried to commit suicide cutting his veins." Said Lily not looking to the boy.  
  
"What??" Asked all of them shocked.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just pulled up the sleeves and showed the scars around the wrists. No one could say anything. They were too shocked to do it.  
  
"If you excuse me, I'll go to the kitchens to eat. I'm hungry." Said Harry and without waiting any answer, he left the room.  
  
"Wait, Harry! I'll go with you!" Shouted Lily following him. The others stayed there trying to process everything.  
  
None of them said anything in the way to their destination. They walked silently till the painting that leaded to the kitchens. When they entered a few house elves surrounded them and asked if they needed something.  
  
"We want something to eat, please. We are a little hungry." Said Lily politely to them. The elves nodded and began to cook meanwhile mother and son sat silently in a table to wait the food.  
  
"Sorry for no telling it before, it's just that I wasn't ready to tell it yet." Said Harry sheepisly when they began to eat.  
  
"I can understand it. I guess I would do the same in your place. When did it happen?" Asked Lily with a worried look.  
  
"Last week. I was unconscious at the Hospital Wing here 4 days. When I woke up, McGonagall and Dumbledore told me that they are my family and had to face my trial." Explained Harry without looking up from his food.  
  
"How do you feel about the secrets?" Asked Lily hoping that it would not anger him.  
  
"With McGonagall, I understood and thanked her. I mean, I should have been expelled from this School a LONG time ago. I guess she tried to protect me the best she could." Said Harry very sure of his words.  
  
"And about Albus?" Asked Lily.  
  
"First anger. I wondered why he sent me with Petunia when he was my Grandfather. Then I thought everything better and understood it. Being his grandson would put me in great danger. After all he's the only wizard that Voldemort fears and I'm his downfall. A bad mix and a great target for the Death Eaters who wanted revenge after their Master's fall." Said Harry thinking about everything.  
  
"You are right in that." Smiled reliefed Lily.  
  
"Besides everything, he's my mentor at the School." Smiled Harry.  
  
"Tell me about the teachers that you had." Said Lily changing the subject.  
  
"Binns at History is the most boring thing that you can imagine. He's a ghost and everyone sleeps in his classes. Flitwick is in Charms, Sprout in Herbology, Sinistra in Astonomy. I guess that I don't need to talk about McGonagall in Transfiguration, right?" Laughed Harry.  
  
"No, you don't." Laughed Lily. When she calmed down, she said: "Here are the same teachers. Who is in Potions and DADA? Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Potion's teacher is Snape. We hate each other with all our strenghts. Care of Magical Cretures' Professor is Hagrid. I don't know who's more dangerous, he as teacher or the creatures that he teaches about!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Hagrid is a teacher?" Asked Dumbledore listening Harry's words when he entered to the kitchens and sitting with them.  
  
"In my Second year, me and Ron cleared his name. When Kettleburn retired, you gave him the place." Said Harry with a big smile.  
  
"Is he a bad cooker like here?" Asked Lily curiously.  
  
"He's not bad cooking, he's terrible!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Who's your Divination's teacher? You told that you faked your homework always." Said Albus amused remembering the teen's words early in his Office.  
  
"Sybil Trelawney. She loves predicting my death. The only thing that I have to do to pass their test is invent bad things and painful deaths for me. I always get great marks!" Said Harry with an evil smile. Albus and Lily couldn't avoid laugh at this.  
  
"Defense?" Asked Lily when they stopped laughing after his words.  
  
"The coursed position. In my first year, I had a teacher that had sold his soul to Voldemort and tried to get the Philosopher's stone. In Second, I had someone who was a complete fraud and didn't have any idea about what he was doing. In his classes we used to read his books. In third, we had Moony as teacher, the best one and the one who taught me this." Said Harry before he took his wand and exclaimed: "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Prongs began to ride in the kitchens scaring a little to the elves and shocking his Mother and his Grandfather. After a few moments, the Patronus bowed to Harry and dissapeared. Harry saw all this with a little smile in his lips.  
  
"It looks exactly like your father when he transforms!" Exclaimed Lily when she recovered from the shock.  
  
"I know it. Moony told me when he trained me." Smiled Harry putting his wand again in his robes, before he continued with the story: "Last year, we had a Death Eater who was impersonating to "Mad Eye" Moody, who should have been the teacher. I don't have any idea who would be the Professor this year." Finished Harry.  
  
"I can't imagine Alastor as teacher!" Laughed Minerva entering the kitchen with James and the others.  
  
"Hey, Moony, you taught Defense at the School!" Laughed Lily.  
  
"Really??!!" Asked the Marauders at the same time.  
  
"2 years ago. You would continue there, if Snape wouldn't have told about your problem." Explained Harry.  
  
"Snape is Professor!?" Asked the 3 pranksters more shocked now.  
  
"He teaches Potions and is Head of Slytherin. We completely despise each other." Said Harry with a little groan.  
  
"Just like you and him at the School, James!" Laughed Albus along the others.  
  
"So you are not a prankster. Pity!" Said Sirius disspaointed with that fact.  
  
"We have our own clowns at the School! They are more than enough and almost as dangerous as you at the School!" Said Harry to the old Marauders with laugh, thinking about the Weasley twins.  
  
"Who?" Asked the 3 Marauders interested.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley. They are Ron's twin brothers. I don't trust them a lot in the floor because they play pranks always. But on the air, I trust in them with my life!" Explained Harry thinking in the Quidditch Team.  
  
"How is that?" Asked Lily confused.  
  
"They are the Beaters at the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team. Acording to Oliver Wood, my old Captain, they are almost as dangerous as 2 human Bludgers!" Laughed Harry remembering Wood's words.  
  
"That bad?" Asked McGonagall shocked.  
  
"Worse." Said Harry with a grin.  
  
"They are like here then." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"Arthur told me that they have planned to open a shop of articles for pranks. Molly is not very happy with that!" Laughed Lily.  
  
"In my world too. I'm their inversor there." Said Harry eith an evil grin.  
  
"And you are telingl us that you are not a prankster?!" Excalimed shocked James.  
  
"They are the pranksters, I just gave them a... little help." Said Harry with an innocent face.  
  
"School marks?" Asked Lily seriously.  
  
"Not bad ones." Said simply Harry.  
  
"What is your worst and best subject?" Asked Albus.  
  
"My worst one is Potions, and my best one is Defense." Explained Harry.  
  
"Professor Evans!" Called a house elf going to the group.  
  
"Professor?" Asked Harry confuse to his mother.  
  
"I teach Care of Magical Creatures and your father DADA." Explained Lily before she turned her atention to the elf: "What's wrong?"  
  
"Masters Mary and Paul are here and looks for you and Master James!" Said the little creature.  
  
"Weren't they going to return in 2 days?" Asked Remus confused.  
  
"It was supposed to happen like that." Said Lily before she left the kitchen with James.  
  
"Who are Mary and Paul?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore confused.  
  
"Your younger sister and brother." Explained Albus before all of them left the room and followed the Potters.  
  
They returned to the quarters where they found James and Lily with 2 kids. The girl, Mary, was 13 and was tall and had redhair like Lily. She had also brown eyes and looked inteligent, not a prankster. Paul was 11 and was like a copy of James, black and messy hair, good humour and Harry was sure that he was a prankster too.  
  
"What happened that they returned early?" Asked Sirius to James and Lily.  
  
"They couldn't stand Paul's pranks anymore." Explained Mary not looking happy.  
  
"Who is he?" Asked the boy noticing Harry.  
  
"He's Harry. We'll talk about him tomorrow. It's late and the 3 of you have to sleep." Said Lily seriously to the kids.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Said the 3 at the same time.  
  
"Paul and Mary go to your rooms. Harry, you'll sleep in Paul's room. We made a bed for you." Said James to his children.  
  
"Ok." Said the 3.  
  
"Where's my trunk?" Asked Harry to his parents and Dumbledore.  
  
"It's in the room." Explained Lily pointing to the room where he had slept before.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry following his little brother to the room.  
  
He found the trunk and opened it. He began to take everything out of there looking for the few clothes that he had bought at the Alley the day before. He placed all the books, cauldron and the broom in order near his new bed, before he changed his robes and put his pj.  
  
"Wow! You have a Ghost Rider!" Exclaimed Paul recognizing the broom.  
  
"I bought it yesterday. Do you play Quidditch?" Asked Harry sitting on his bed.  
  
"Chaser like my dad. Do you play?" Said the boy with a smile.  
  
"Seeker." Answered Harry proudly.  
  
"Are you fan of any team?" Asked Mary entering the room with a nightgown.  
  
"Chudley Cannons, because a good friend of me like them." Said Harry thinking in Ron.  
  
"Poor guy! How can you be fan of the Cannons?" Asked Paul shocked.  
  
"Hey, don't insult my friends!" Laughed Harry hitting him with the pillow.  
  
"If you want war, you'll get that!" Shouted Paul taking his one and beggining a war with Harry.  
  
A few minutes later, Mary joined it too with her own pillow. The 3 laughed while they hit each other. It was like 3 little kids playing.  
  
"Oh, what do we have here, Padfoot?" Asked James amusedly watching the fight with Sirius at his side.  
  
"3 Little kids playing?" Asked Sirius amused.  
  
Harry gave them an evil grin, took his wand and remebering a old prank of the twins that he had seen last year, he pointed it to his father and Godfather and mumbled a few words.  
  
A red light involved both of them for a few moments before they changed to a turtle in James' case, and a peacock in Sirius' case. The 3 kids burst out in laughter seeing that.  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked seriously Lily entering in the room with Remus, Minerva and Albus.  
  
"Those 2 are James and Sirius!" Said Harry pointing the 2 animal without controlling his laughter.  
  
The 4 adults turned to see them and they burst out in laughter too. It was very hilarious the forms of the pranksters.  
  
"How do they return to the normalcy?" Asked Remus to the teens when he controled his laughter a little.  
  
Harry pointed hs wand to the adults again and said the counter course. James and Sirius returned to their normal self lookig Harry like if they wanted to kill him. Harry just looked at them with an innocent smile that sent everyone in laughter again.  
  
"And he said that he doesn't play pranks!" Excalimed Sirius to the others who were trying to calm their laughs.  
  
"That I don't play pranks and that I don't know some of them, is something completely different, Padfoot." Said Harry with an evil smile threatening his Godfather with his wand again.  
  
"Ok, enough fun for the 3 of you. Go to sleep. NOW!" Ordered Lily seriously to the 3 kids.  
  
"Goodnight everybody." Said Mary going to her room.  
  
"Goodnight." Said Harry and Paul before they went to sleep.  
  
The adults left silently and turned off the lights before they closed the door. Both boys fell asleep very quickly. Harry thinking that it that would be his first birthday with his parents and Godparents. 


	4. Chapter 04 Stories

Chapter 04 Stories  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake them!" Whispered James to Sirius walking to Harry's bed next morning.  
  
Harry, who had became a light sleeper, mostly due to the nightmares and dreams he had had that summer, woke up by the noise done by both of them. It was obvious that they wanted revenge from the prank of the previous day and Harry was sure that they were going to wake him in an umpleasant way.  
  
"Paul sleeps through a war. If Harry is like you, he'll sleep trought it too. Don't worry, Prongs." Whispered back Sirius.  
  
Without being noticed by his father and Godfather, Harry pointed his wand to the Marauders and whispered a few words to them and casted a shield around him. With that done, he went on faking his sleep.  
  
"Do you have the pitcher with you?" Asked Sirius to James.  
  
"Yes, full of icy water!" Laughed softly James before he emptied it over Harry's head. When the water hit the shield, it returned to both of them wetting them completely.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed both pranksters at the same time when the icy water hit them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Asked Lily angrily entering the room.  
  
"The pranksters found someone who is a very light sleeper and knows a lot about shields." Explained Harry removing the shield from him.  
  
"And about pranks too, I see!" Laughed Lily seeing her son's work on her husband and friend.  
  
"I always liked Little Red Hood and Snow White." Said Harry smiling innocently.  
  
James was wearing a red dress with a hood and he had in his hand a basket of food. Sirius was wearing a white dress and had a tray full of apples in his hand. Both of them looked in horror when they saw each other.  
  
"If you don't want to be hexed, I suggest you to leave now!" Threatened Harry to the 3 adults with his wand.  
  
"When shall we return to the normalcy?" Asked James. When he finished the phrase he took his hands to the mouth, he had spoken as a little girl. This sent Harry and Lily to a fit of giggles.  
  
"Later." Mumbled Harry before he fell asleep again.  
  
The 3 adults left the room quietly and left the 2 boys sleeping a while more. When Remus, Albus and Minerva, who were waiting for them, saw James and Sirius, burst out in laughter at that sight. It took them almost 5 minutes to be able to control themselves again.  
  
"And he says that he's not a prankster!" Said Albus with amusement in his voice.  
  
"I guess that here he feels more free that at his own home." Said Lily drinking a little of tea.  
  
"You don't surprise that boy easily. He said that he's a very light sleeper and knows about shields." Said James trying to sound different that the girl's voice that hs son had given him. Unfortunately he didn't have much sucess on that mission.  
  
"Nice voice, James." Laughed Minerva amused.  
  
"What the hell was all that noise in the room?" Asked Paul, still half asleep, half awake.  
  
"Language!" Scolded his parents.  
  
"What happened to you, dad?" Asked surprised Paul when he saw his father and Sirius.  
  
"Harry's worse than you!" Exclaimed Sirius with his girlish voice.  
  
Paul burst out in laughter after hearing that. He looked at them again, and began to roll in laughter. He couldn't avoid it, it was very hilarious to see that.  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Harry with a camera in his hands and pointing it at his father and Godfather with a naughty smile in his lips. This sent Paul and the other adults in a fit of laughter again.  
  
"Next time you do it, this will look like a prank of first year students!" Threatened Harry with his wand, before he said the counter course and both of the adults returned to their normal self.  
  
"How can he do magic during the hollydays and Mary and me can't?" Asked Paul confused.  
  
"Technically, I'm not a student here. At least, not yet." Said Harry without avoiding a little yawn.  
  
"Uh?" Asked Mary confused entering in the room and hearing Harry's words.  
  
"Meanwhile you explain them all of this, I'll take a shower." Said Harry to the adults, before he added to his mother: "Please, don't do what you did the last time." Then he went to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile the adults began to explain everything about Harry to Mary and Paul, the boy took a long shower. He needed it. Meanwhile he was doing it, he began to think about this world and a question jumped in his mind: what happened with Voldemort here? Did he die that night with him or he was still alive? He decided to ask it later, not yet. He wanted to enjoy these moments as much as he could and Voldemort couldn't ruin it now.  
  
"So, you are our brother?" Asked Mary when Harry returned to where the adults and the kids were waiting him.  
  
"Yep. Nice to see you, sister." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Can you teach me to do the things that you did to Dad??" Asked Paul with his eyes blazing in interest.  
  
"You are too young to do that." Scolded James, who was terrified with the idea of Paul learning that kind of pranks.  
  
"Sorry, but those tricks stay with me." Said Harry with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Pity." Said Paul with a pout.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked Harry with a little yawn.  
  
"Almost 9.30, time for breakfast." Said Remus checking his watch.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Harry and went to his room and took his broom and followed them.  
  
"I'll take mine too!" Exclaimed Mary and Paul at the same time going to their rooms and returning 5 minutes later with 2 Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Let's go." Said Lily and everyone went to the Hall.  
  
****  
  
After breakfast, Harry and the others went to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had a big smile when he saw it, it was one of his most favourite places at the School. Without waiting to Mary or Paul, he kicked the floor and began to fly.  
  
It was the best thing that he ever felt! He flown around the pitch at top speed and everything and everyone became blurry things. He went to 40 meters above the level of the floor, and went in a dive at the top of the broom's speed.  
  
"What is he doing?" Wondered everyone watching his dive when he was only 10 meters over the floor.  
  
"He'll crash!" Exclaimed Lily scared when he was 5 meters of the floor.  
  
Only 1 meter before he crashed to the floor, he pulled up his broom in a 180 degrees turn and went again to the position that he had taken before his dive. He laughed and went on flying getting as much fun as he could.  
  
"That was incredible!" Exclaimed Sirius watching his dive.  
  
"Superb!" Exclaimed Paul impressed by his brother's abilities.  
  
"Well, now we know why he entered in the team in his first year!" Exclaimed Albus to Lily and James.  
  
"He plays since first year?!" Asked the others shocked.  
  
"He told it when we talked in Albus' Office yesterday." Explained James while Harry went in another dive.  
  
Harry went on flying for another 45 minutes before he landed near the adults. He had a wide smile in his lips and looked really happy after the fly.  
  
"I REALLY needed that!" Exclaimed Harry sitting next to them.  
  
"Do you always dive like that?" Asked James shocked.  
  
"Sometimes. This summer I've been practicing the Wronski Feint. I'll try to do it if I play here." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Can I try the broom?" Asked Paul anxiously.  
  
"Sure, but be careful. I bought it 2 days ago!" Said Harry giving the broom to his brother.  
  
"Thanks." Exclaimed the boy kicking off and beggining to fly.  
  
"Which broom did you use before?" Asked Mary watching Paul fly.  
  
"I began with a Nimbus 2000 but was destroyed by the Whomping Willow in my Third year. Then I began to play with a Firebolt, but was destroyed this summer. I had to go to the Alley a few days ago and bought this one, following an advice from a friend." Explained Harry to his sister, before he asked her: "What position do you play?"  
  
"I'm Gryffindor's Keeper. I entered in the Team last year." Explained the girl with a big smile.  
  
"Who are the other players?" Asked Harry interested in know if the players from here were the same that the ones of his Universe.  
  
"The Seeker, who was bad, graduated last year. Maybe you can enter the team this year. The Beaters are 2 twins, Fred and..." Began Mary but Harry finished for her.  
  
"George Weasley, I know them. At least where I come from." Said the boy before he added: "The Chasers are Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Jonhson, right?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" Asked the girl surprised.  
  
"In my Universe are the same ones. You entered in the team when Oliver Wood graduated, right?" Mary nodded. "Who's the Captain now? The last one for us was Oliver. We didn't have Quidditch last year, so we don't have one right now." Finished his explanation Harry.  
  
"Alicia took his place as Captain. She's hard at the trainings, believe me." Shrugged Mary.  
  
"It's obvious that you didn't have Oliver Wood as Captain! He was hard!" Said Harry shrugging at the memories of Wood as his Captain.  
  
"Fred always says that Alicia is worse than him!" Laughed Mary.  
  
"That's something then!" Laughed Harry when Paul landed and gave him back the broom.  
  
"It's great!" Was the only thing that he could say when he returned the broom.  
  
"I know that!" Laughed Harry before he said to Mary: "Want to try it?" Mary just took it and kicked off.  
  
"You scared me with your dive." Said Lily sitting with her sons.  
  
"You should have seen McGonagall's face in my first class of flight, then!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Who taught you to dive like that?" Asked Remus going to sit with them.  
  
"I'm natural. My strongest point are the dives."  
  
"We didn't realize it." Said Lily sarcastically.  
  
"Lily! Remus!" Exclaimed a man going to the group.  
  
Harry turned to see the man and tensed up inmediately. The man was Amos Diggory and with him was Cedric. Then he remembered that the Tournament hadn't happened here and he shouldn't have died like in his world. But he couldn't avoid tensing up when he saw them.  
  
Lily noticed this and shot her son a questioning look, that Harry pretended not seeing. Lily dropped the matter promising herself to ask him later about it.  
  
"Amos! Cedric! Nice to see you!" Exclaimed Remus shaking their hands.  
  
"Who did that dive?" Asked Cedric after they shook hands.  
  
"Me. Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Smiled Harry shaking Cedric's hand.  
  
"Long story, Amos." Said Lily to Mr. Diggory when he sent questioning and confused looks to both adults.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Asked Cedric to Harry forgetting about the adults.  
  
"Somewhere." Said Harry misteriously.  
  
"Tell me that you are Seeker, please."  
  
"Youngest one in the Century at my old School."  
  
"It was incredible!"  
  
"They think the same." Laughed Harry pointing to his mother and Remus.  
  
"Want to play a game? Just Seekers, you and me and the Snitch." Challenged Cedric to Harry.  
  
"Mary, come down! I need the broom!" Shouted Harry to his sister, before he turned to Cedric: "Get the Snitch and your broom and we start it!"  
  
"You have a deal!" Said Cedric before he went to get his broom and the box of balls.  
  
"I'll tell the others." Said Remus going back to the Castle.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Mary when she landed. She looked a little disappointed that she had to stop so soon.  
  
"Harry and Diggory will play a challenge between them!" Said Paul interested.  
  
"Any bets?" Asked Sirius reaching them.  
  
"1 Galleon for Harry." Said Albus giving the money to the prankster.  
  
"Same here." Said Lily, James and Remus doing the same that Albus.  
  
"5 for my son." Said Amos giving the money to Sirius.  
  
"I'll bet another Galleon to Harry so we'll get 10 Galleons." Said Sirius counting the money and adding his bet.  
  
"Minerva?" Asked Lily to the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't bet." Said McGonagall seeing Cedric reaching the Pitch with a Firebolt.  
  
"Who will release the Snitch?" Asked Harry after he and Cedric went to the center of the Pitch and shook hands.  
  
"I will." Said Mary going to them with the box.  
  
Both of them mounted the brooms and waited the signal to kick off. When Mary gave it and released the Snitch, both teens kicked off and began to fly looking for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile he was trying to see it, Harry began to practice some movements. Cedric saw him and tried some of them too, although not all of them were done perfectly.  
  
"Let's try the Feint!" Thought Harry diving at high speed, but enough for Cedric to reach to him.  
  
They were head to head straight to the floor, and Cedric hadn't realised what Harry was doing and followed him. Almost 1 meter before the floor, Harry pulled up his broom from the dive. Cedric wasn't fast enough and crashed. Harry smiled at that and went on looking for the Snitch.  
  
"Great Wronski Feint!" Exclaimed Remus seeing the move.  
  
"Yes." Said Amos recovering from the shock and seeing his son standing, dizzily, and kicking off again to continue playing.  
  
"Great Feint!" Said Cedric when he was flying near Harry.  
  
"Thanks!" Said Harry before diving again. This time he had seen the Snitch and went after it.  
  
Cedric, who saw it too, went after him inmediately. Both of them were head to head once more and this time was for real and for a Feint. 10 meters before the floor, Harry caught it and pulled up his hand showing that he had done it and the game was finished. Both Seekers landed with great smiles by the game that they had played, although in Cedric's face there was a little of disspointment because he had lost.  
  
"Great game." Said Harry extending his hand.  
  
"Same for you." Said Cedric shaking it.  
  
"Great game, boys." Said Albus going with them to the place where the teens were.  
  
"Thanks." Said both Seekers at the same time.  
  
"I hope that there will be a rematch." Said hopefully Amos.  
  
"So do I." Said both of them at the same time with big smiles.  
  
"I'm sure that if you are selected for Gryffindor you'll enter the team!" Exclaimed Mary smiling to her brother.  
  
"Alicia would be nuts if she doesn't allow him to enter!" Said Cedric very sure of his words.  
  
"Let's go inside." Suggested Remus leading the way back to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, why were you so nervous when you saw Cedric?" Asked Lily to her son when both Diggorys had left the Castle.  
  
"Later." Said the teen in a tone that left no place for arguments.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the woman worried.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it, mom. Not yet." Said Harry flatly.  
  
Lily saw that Harry wasn't going to talk about it, so she dropped the matter till a better moment. She sighed deeply, her son had more secrets that anyone and it was obvious that he wasn't ready to tell them yet.  
  
"Before I forget, Happy birthday." Said Lily changing the subject to one more happy.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry blushing a little.  
  
"Did you get some gift before you dissapeared from your home?" Asked Lily curious.  
  
"Yes, 2: a book from Hermione that I have in my room and a watch from Ron." Said Harry showing his mother the wristwatch with the drawing of a Golden Snitch that he had in his left wrist.  
  
"What book?" Asked Mary listening her brotyher's words when she entered to the quarters where he and Lily were.  
  
"It's "Hogwarts: A History of Quidditch." If my friends learnt something from me in 4 years of friendship and of School together, is that I love the Quidditch." Smiled Harry going to his room and returning with the book.  
  
"Did you read it yet?" Asked Lily beggining to scan it quickly.  
  
"I read that kind of books before I go to sleep or when I'm bored! I haven't started any of the ones that I bought." Laughed Harry before he asked: "Can you get me a list of the School's books for this year? I want to see if any of the ones that I bought will work here this year."  
  
"Give me the list and I'll check it with Minerva later." Said Lily after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"OK." Said Harry before he went to his room and returned with the Hogwarts' letter of that year.  
  
"Minerva named you Prefect?!" Asked Lily shocked when she read the letter and saw the badge.  
  
"In a madness attack, yes." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Who suffered a madness attack?" Asked Albus entering with the other adults to the room.  
  
"Minerva named him Prefect for this year!" Laughed Lily giving them the letter.  
  
"Why would I have suffered a madness attack?" Asked Minerva sternly.  
  
"You are talking with one of the persons who breaks more rule at the School than anyone!" Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Your record?" Asked James interested.  
  
"More than 150 in Second year. And that year I was almost expelled too." Said Harry shrugging at the memory.  
  
"What did you do to break so many rules?" Asked the Marauders and Paul very interested in his words.  
  
"You don't want to know it, believe me." Said Harry shrugging a little.  
  
"We do." Said sternly Lily, Minerva and Albus.  
  
"So do we." Said the rest of the adults and both teens really amused.  
  
"Is any of you propense to suffer heart attacks?" Asked Harry seeing that there wasn't a way to avoid this.  
  
"No, why?" Asked Lily confused, meanwhile the others shook their head in answer to the question.  
  
"You'll know soon." Mumbled Harry before he asked in a serious tone: "Has any of you heard about the Secret Chamber of Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, it's a myte." Said Dumbledore confused.  
  
"It's real. Very, very real. I was there and saw it by myself. I'm the last person who can tell that the Chamber is a myte." Said Harry closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Where is it?" Asked Dumbledore shocked by the news.  
  
"You can enter through Mourning Myrtle's Bathroom. It's complicated. And I don't have any plan to return there in a LONG time. Possibly NEVER AGAIN in my life." Said Harry who disliked completely the idea of returning there.  
  
"The myte says that there is a monster there. Is it true?" Asked Mary interested.  
  
"A Basilisk." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Wow." Said Mary impressed.  
  
"I don't understand something. How did you enter there? The only way to enter, according to the myte, is that you have to be a Heir of Slytherin or that you can speak Parsel." Said Minerva thinking a little.  
  
"I can speak Parsel." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What?!?!" Asked all of them shocked and almost falling from their seats.  
  
"I. Can. Speak. Parsel." Said Harry remarking all the words carefully.  
  
"How?" Asked all of them shocked at the same time.  
  
"When Voldemort tried to kill me and failed, besides giving me the scar in my forehead he passed some... abbilities of him to me. That's how I'm able to speak it." Explained Harry tiredly.  
  
"Wow." Said Lily completely shocked. Harry just smiled tiredly.  
  
"You broke more than 150 rules just for that?" Asked James when he recovered from the shock.  
  
"It was just the last part. The other is a kind of funny story." Laughed Harry for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Remus interested.  
  
Harry took breath and began to tell them the whole story: the problem with the barrier, the car's trip, the arrival to the School, the petryfied persons, the Quidditch match, the Bludger, the Duel and the discovery of the abbility to speak Parsel, the Polyjuice Potion, the steal to Snape, the visit to Aragog, and the adventure at the Chamber.  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing that they could say.  
  
"That's how you met Fawkes." Said Dumbledore when he finished the story.  
  
"That's when he saved me. I had met him before Christmas." Said Harry with a smile at the memory of that day.  
  
"Ineteresting." Said his Gradfather. Harry just gave him a little smile.  
  
"Another intetesting stories?" Asked Paul, anxious to know more about his brother.  
  
"Plenty." Said Harry hiding a smile.  
  
"All of them as dangerous as that?" Asked Lily fearing the answer.  
  
"Some of them are more dangerous, actually." Said Harry misteriously.  
  
"Tell us!" Asked the old Marauders and Paul.  
  
"Not today." Said the teen flatly.  
  
"Does any of them involve Cedric?" Asked Lily returning to the previous chat.  
  
"One or two." Said Harry closing his eyes not wanting to think about it.  
  
The others saw that Harry didn't want to talk more about his School year so they dropped the matter quickly. Lily felt that something very bad had happened in the stories that involved Cedric and his son, but she didn't have any way to know it, not till her son decided to tell them. She had to wait till he wanted to do it.  
  
****  
  
At dinner, all the adults surprised Harry maing a little birthday party. Harry was shocked that they rememberd it, but hid it very well.  
  
After they ate, Harry began to open his gifts: There was one of his parents, Minerva, Albus, Sirius, Remus Mary and Paul. His parents gave him a Snitch with a chain, so he could have it around his neck always. His granfather a perch for his new pet. When he saw it, he remembered about his new owl.  
  
"What happened to the owl that came with me?" Asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"She's at the owlery." Said Lily. Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Lily curious.  
  
"She hasn't name yet. I bought her along the other things at the Alley." Explained Harry sheepisly.  
  
"What didn't you buy at the Alley the last time that you were there?" Asked Mary confused.  
  
"My wand and this." Said Harry and he went to his room and returned with the Invisibity Cloak. He had had it with him when the Attack had happened.  
  
"You have a cloak like dad!" Exclaimed Paul shocked.  
  
"It was his cloak in my Universe. I got it in my first year." Explained Harry opening Sirius gift: a bag full of pranks.  
  
"I hope you used it a lot." Said James seriously while his son opened a book of Seekers that was from Remus.  
  
"The cloak along the Map, that I got in Third, became my 2 most principal tools to break rules." Said Harry grinning evilly.  
  
"Do you have the Map here too?" Asked Paul interested.  
  
"It was confiscated last year. Well, sort of." Explained Harry thinking about Moody.  
  
"You are full of surprises!" Exclaimed Sirius laughing.  
  
"And secrets too." Thought Harry to himself, opening Minerva's gift: a pair of leather gloves. Harry smile to his Godmother and put them. They fit perfectly.  
  
All the adults understood the reason of the gift, along with Harry: it would hide the scars in his wrists. In that way nobody would know about the suicide attempt unless he said it. On the other hand, Mary and Paul looked surprised by the gift and wondered the reason of that one. But they didn't have any idea of it.  
  
Harry burst out in laughter when he opened Mary's gift. All of them looked the book to find a reason, but they only became more confused. The book was "Hogwarts: a History." Lily asked Harry the reason of the laugh. Mary looked confused and a little hurt by her brother's reaction.  
  
"Sorry, it's a inner joke." Explained Harry when he controlled his laughter.  
  
"Care to share it with us?" Asked Albus amused and confused.  
  
"My best friend Hermione has read this book so many times that she must know it of memory and always tried to convince me and Ron to read it. I must have heard the phrase "You can't apparate or dissaparate inside Hogwarts" at least 1000000 times in 5 years." Explained Harry with a smile.  
  
"Same here from her!" Exclaimed James, Sirius and Remus pointing to Lily and Paul to her sister, all of them at the same time.  
  
"I know that feeling, believe me." Laughed Harry opening Paul's: another bag of pranks.  
  
"Many books you have to read!" Laughed Paul remembering the pile in his room.  
  
"Yes, I do. I only read them when I'm bored or don't have nothing else to do or when no one bothers me." Laughed Harry putting the gifts aside.  
  
"Why did you buy books about Ancient Runes? I saw a few ones in your room." Asked Lily curious.  
  
"A question: who's Divination's Professor here?" Asked Harry hoping that it wasn't Trelawney.  
  
"Your favourite one: Sybil Trelawney." Said Albus amused.  
  
"Can you make a change in my classes? I want to drop Divination and take Runes. I was going to do it in my Universe." Pleaded Harry to Minerva and Albus.  
  
"We'll arrange it." Said McGonagall amused by Harry's reaction.  
  
"Is that bad?" Asked Paul terrified after he heard his brother's words about Divination.  
  
"When your Professor predicts your death every class since your first one with her, yes." Groaned Harry.  
  
"Luckily I choose Care of Magical Creatures and Aritmancy for my selectives." Said Mary with relief.  
  
"Which is your other selective?" Asked Lily interested.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures. I've had encounters with many of them in and out of classes." Said Harry remembering all the beast that he had found in his School.  
  
"Which ones?" Asked James interested.  
  
"Let's remember: a Ridgeback Norweigan and Centaurs in my First year, a Basilisk and Acromantulas in my Second, Hypogrifs and a few other ones in third, Skrewts, a Hungarian Hormtail, Unicorns and another few ones in Fourth. Yes, they are all of them." Answered the teen thinking about all of the creatures that he had met.  
  
"How did you met a Dragon in First year?" Asked Minerva shocked.  
  
"Hagrid got one ilegally." Explained Harry with a smile at the memory of Norbert.  
  
"Hagrid got his wish!" Laughed Remus along the others.  
  
"He really loved Norbert. And how could I forget about Fluffy the 3 headed dog?" Said Harry amused by everyone's shocked face when they heard this.  
  
"Norbert?! Fluffy?!" Asked all of them shocked.  
  
"Hagrid really loves giving strange names to his creatures." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Does he have Fang with him there?" Asked James.  
  
"Yes, but that dog is a complete coward." Said Harry remembering the times that he went with Fang to the Forest.  
  
"Nothing has changed." Laughed Minerva.  
  
The rest of the night passed with more stories, jokes pranks and laughs. Near 22.30 everyone went to sleep really tired from the fun and the party. Harry fell asleep 5 minutes after his head touched the pillow.  
  
****  
  
At 3.30, Lily woke up suddenly. She didn't know why, but something inside her, told her that something was wrong. James was snoring next to her, so she decided to check the kids. Mary was sleeping quiet and peacefully in her room. Paul was sldo doing that. But Harry wasn't in his bed. And it was all wet from sweat.  
  
Worried she took the Marauder's Map and checked it, looking for her son. She found him in the kitchens. Putting a robe over her, she went there to see him and to know what was wrong.  
  
"Hi, mom." Said Harry without looking her, when she entered the kitchens a few minutes later. He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and looked nervous and altered.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Lily sitting next to him.  
  
"I had a nightmare." Said Harry simply drinking more of his drink.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Asked the woman taking a cup of coffee too.  
  
"Cedric." Said the teen closing his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with Mr. Diggory?" Asked Albus, entering in that moment, listening Harry's word.  
  
"Cedric has an own category in my nighmares." Said Harry with a tear in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked Lily confused and worried.  
  
"He's one of the reasons why I tried to do it." Said Harry. Both of the adults knew that he was talking about the suicide.  
  
"What happened between you and him?" Asked Albus concerned.  
  
"I met him in my Third Year." Began Harry to tell, "to be precise in the match that I lost. He was Hufflepuff's Seeker. I was told that he wanted to repeat the game. He caught the Snitch without noticing my fall. He was considered as a hero. He was the one who defeated the big Harry Potter at Quidditch. It was a madness!  
  
"In our next game against Ravenclaw, I met a girl. I had a cush with her. Her name is Cho Chang. She's pretty and I liked her in that moment although I never had the will to ask her to date.  
  
"Last year, Cedric was chosen as the Hogwarts' Champion for the Tournament. I entered the Tournament ilegally. Someone made me enter. The rivalry among the Houses reached to a new level after that. It was everyone against Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had an own Champion to cheer. Slytherin would never support a Gryffindor and much less me. Ravenclaw supported Hufflepuff. And Gryffindor was with me and against the others. You can imagine the mess." Said Harry stopping to drink more coffee and let the adults understand everything.  
  
"It's isn't hard to do it." Said Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"If I hadn't enough problems with that, Ron turned his back to me thinking that I had put my name. I had a problem and Sirius wan't writing. To make the things worse, a reporter, Rita Skeeter, wrote an article about the Tournament and mentioned only me. Cedric wasn't named." Continued the teen.  
  
"It was like adding more fuel to the fire." Said Lily with anger.  
  
"You said it." Sighed Harry before he went on with his story, "A few days before the First Task, Hagrid showed me what was it: Dragons." Said the boy seriously before he laughed a little and added: "There's a funny story with that, I'll tell it later."  
  
"Continue." Said Dumbledore interested in the story and curious about the funny part.  
  
"If there is a thing that I'm not, it is being selfish. The task was on that Tuesday and I knew about the Dragons on Saturday. That Monday I told it to Cedric. It made the thing easy for me. He talked to his Housemates after the Task and convinced them to leave me alone and in peace. That's something that I'll thank him always.  
  
"I guess that you wonder why I mentioned Cho, right?" When Albus and Lily nodded, Harry went on: "I asked her to go with me to the Yule Ball of that Cristmas. The problem was that she was Cedric's girlfriend. So, bye Cho.  
  
"Cedric returned me the favor helping me to solve the egg that gave a clue for the Second task. With that we were at hand. After the Task, both of us had the same points and it was a competence to win. Now, no one owed the other nothing.  
  
"Rita continued with the articles hitting 2 of the persons that means more for me: Hagrid and Hermione. Touch my friends, and I don't answer of myself. She wrote bullshits about Hagrid being Half-Giant and said things, that I don't want to remember. With Hermione, she invented a love triangle between me, she and one of the other Champions, Viktor Krum. The people bought the stories and it was another mess worse that the previous.  
  
"A few days before the Third Task, I had a dream of Voldemort at Divination. Rita knew it and wrote another article saying that I was mentally unstable, that imagined things and more bullshits. This article hit more that the others. Suddenly I passed from being a hero to be a madman.  
  
"The night of the Third Task everything changed. When we entered, we took different paths at the maze. In a moment of it, I heard to Fleur Dellacour, the other Champion, scream but I followed. Later, Krum put Cedric under the Cruciatus and I stuuned him saving Cedric. We followed our ways, but we found again at the end.  
  
"To make it short, we fought a giant spider and when we were doing it, I broke my ankle. We were near the Cup, so who took it was the winner. Like I couldn't walk, I told him to take it. I was injured, in bad mood and the only thing that I wanted was to finish that damn Tournament. The problem was that he wanted to me to take it. So we discussed about who would take it, till I proposed to take it together." Told Harry drinking more coffee.  
  
"Both of you would be the winner, it would be a tie and Hogwarts would be the winner School." Said Albus understanding everything that had happened in Harry's mind at that moment.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry before beggining the tale again: "What we didn't know was that the Cup was a Portkey that took us to where Voldemort was. When we arrived, he ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric. He fell death in the momen, meanwhile I saw it and couldn't do nothing.  
  
"Voldemort did a Potion to recuperate his body and used my blood to do it. After that he called a Death Eaters meeting and we dueled. Do you know what happens when you make fight 2 sisters wands?" Asked Harry to his mother and Grandfather.  
  
"Yes, a Priori Incantatem." Said Dumbledore, but in that moment he realised what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Lily realizing it too.  
  
"Exactly. From Voldemort's wand left the echoes of Cedric, an old Muggle, a woman and you and dad. It was shocking, I can tell you. Dad told me how to escape and cedric asked me to bring his body back to the School. I run to his body, took it and summoned the Cup, who brought me back to the School.  
  
"Here I knew what had really happened and that Moody was a Death Eater impossing him. I went to your office," Said Harry to his Grandfather, "told you the whole story and went to the Hospital Wing. There went Fudge and denied everything, using the excuse of Skeeter's article. That meant the beggining of a big rift between the School and the Ministry. If I'm not wrong, before my trial, the things between you and Fudge were... tense to say the least." Laughed a little Harry.  
  
"What happened at your trial that changed the things so much?" Asked Lily interested and curious.  
  
"I played everything that had happened that night, and a few other incidents, using the Imagus Mentalus Charm. We discovered that Fudge was a Death Eater and before I fainted by the tiredness that I was feeling, I called him to testify and asked him if he was one or not. When I woke up, the Judge of my trial told me that he was waiting a trial for being one. When I came here, we were without Minister thanks to my trial and my testimony." Laughed harry finishing his coffee.  
  
"You left the Wizarding World without Minister?" Asked Minerva shocked, entering the kitchens and listening his last words.  
  
"I told you, I wreak havoc without pranks." Said the teen with an evil grin.  
  
"That's why you were so tense and nervous when you saw him today." Said Lily thinking a little.  
  
"Yep, in a way I still feel responsible for his death. Seeing him here, made the things a little worse." Said Harry checking his watch. He was shocked, it was almost 5.30. He stood up and said: "I'll go to sleep a while, If I still can do it." Without waiting an answer from the 3 adults, he left the kitchens and went to the rooms.  
  
"It was hard." Said Albus when he left.  
  
"I guess that his depression added to my family and Sirius and Remus' deaths pushed him to the limit. I can't blame him. I guess that I would think about suicide in his position too." Said Lily before he returned to her room.  
  
When she reached there, the first thing that she did was check his son. Harry had fallen asleep again. Lily smiled and casted a charm that would make him sleep at least for another 12 hours. She knew that he needed that. After she did it, she returned to her bed and tried to sleep a little more. 


	5. Chapter 05 The Rest of the Summer

Chapter 05 The Rest of the Summer  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with Harry? I can't wake him up." Said Paul to his mother, the next morning when he went to the Hall for breakfast at 10.00.  
  
"Let him rest. I casted a spell on him to make him sleep for another 6 or 7 hours." Said Lily to her son.  
  
"He needed that." Said Dumbledore with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Asked James concerned and confused.  
  
"He woke up last night wet in sweat from a nightmare. I found him at the kitchens near the 4 in the morning drinking coffee." Explained Lily to her husband.  
  
"Did he reveal something else?" Asked Remus listening her words.  
  
"Yes, that he wasn't joking when he said that he can wreak havoc without playing pranks." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sirius confused.  
  
"He left his home without Minister after his trial." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"WHAT???" Asked the kids and the Marauders shocked at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore and Lily told them about the story that Harry had told them that night at the Kitchens. They decided to leave the part of it that involved Cedric. Harry had the right to tell them if he wanted. They would leave that to him.  
  
"Wow." Said Paul shocked by the story.  
  
"I don't want to imagine what he's capable to do this year at the School!" Laughed Remus.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Minerva and Albus at the same time.  
  
"What shall we say about him? I mean, Harry can't appear suddenly saying that he's your son to everybody. For the Wizarding World he died 14 years ago!" Said Remus to James and Lily.  
  
"I guess that we can say that he's our nephew or a cousin from far." Said Lily after thinking about Remus' point.  
  
"We'll talk to him later." Said James agreeing with his wife.  
  
"When will born the Phoenix, Albus?" Asked Lily to her father remembering about Harry's pet.  
  
"In 1 or 2 days I pressume. I wonder where will Harry keep him. In a dorm would be too notorious." Said the Headmaster with worry.  
  
"What Phoenix?" Asked everyone else, without understanding what they were talking about.  
  
"Harry brought a Phoenix's egg with him. It's in my Office." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Who's Harry?" Asked Hagrid entering in the Hall and listening the Headmaster's words.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid, welcome back!" Greeted Remus when the Half Giant sat to eat next to him.  
  
"How was the Hollydays?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Interesting." Said Hagrid with a little smile, before he asked again: "Who's that Harry that you mentioned?"  
  
"Our nephew. He comes from far. You'll met him at dinner." Said Lily returniong her atention to her breakfast.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up, it was almost 5.30 p.m. He began to wonder why they had left him sleep so much, but then he remembered vaguely to her mother casting a spell on him.  
  
"I guess that's the reason that I feel so rested." Thought the teen before he took a shower.  
  
When he left the bathroom, he found Mary reading a book on a couch. The book was "Hogwarts: A History of Quidditch." He went silently without being noticed behind her.  
  
"Is it an interesting book?" Asked Harry laughing when his sister almost jumped a meter by the surprise.  
  
"Harry! You scared me!" Said Mary hitting him in the arm when she recovered herself from the surprise and shock.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist it." Laughed Harry before he went to change his clothes.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" Said Mary when her brother sat down at the couch with her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you return to your Universe?" Asked the girl hoping that her brother wouldn't hate her for asking that.  
  
"Don't know, Mary. I'm not sure if I want to do it." Said Harry after thinking in the question.  
  
"Why? Don't you miss your friends?" Asked Mary confused.  
  
"It's not only that. In my world, I lost mom and dad when I was 1year old. I went to live with Mom's sister. To make the story about my life with them short, I'll tell you that if it wasn't for Hagrid, I would never have known that I was a wizard.  
  
"When I went to Hogwarts I knew everything, the fame that I got for defeating Voldemort that night and surviving the Avada Kedavra. In my Universe, I'm a hero. But I hate it. You can't do any mistake, because if you do it will be made 10 times worse. Every one of my mistakes or things that happens to me, it becomes a wave of rumors, and the worst part is that many of them are far away from the truth.  
  
"Everyone keeping secrets from you, doesn't help, just makes the things worse. For them, they are protecting me, it only makes the things bad. Sirius being my Godfather, Minerva my Godmother, Dumbledore our Granfather. All of that, I knew that after something BIG happened.  
  
"There, almost everyone looks at me as the weapon to kill Voldemort. I'm just that, a tool, a weapon. Few people doesn't do it. I lost 2 this summer. Here no one looks at me as a tool. It's just Harry. That's why I don't know if I want to return there." Finished the teen without looking to his sister.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you always as my brother!" Laughed Mary hugging him. She understood him very well and realized that he needed support of someone right now.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry with a little smile when they separated.  
  
"You are welcome." Said the girl, before she changed of subject: "It's really interesting the book. I read about your team. Is it true that you lost only one match?"  
  
"Yes, because Dementors came in the Pitch and I fell from my broom." Said Harry happy to change the subject to one better.  
  
"What happened with the Bludger? In the book says that you had a problem with one in your Second Year." Said Mary really curious and interested in the matches of her brother.  
  
Harry burst out in laughter and began to tell her all about Dobby and the Bludger of the Gryffindor-Slytherin's match of that year. Then he continued with the Twin's action, Wood's behaviour and everything about the game. She laughed when he told her about Lockhart removing the bones from his arm.  
  
"Hey, it isn't funny!" Said Harry with a laugh hitting her with a pillow in the head.  
  
Mary's reaction was a hit of a pillow in his head. 2 minutes later both of them were in a war. They continued with it for 10 minutes till Lily came in and told them to stop it. Instead of doing that, Harry hit her with another pillow.  
  
"That means war, Harry!" Said Lily with an evil grin taking her wand and beggining to shoot courses to both of them.  
  
"I'm ready for you!" Said Harry with a big smile taking his own one and doing the same that his mother.  
  
Mary went to cover herself to avoid being hit by one of the spells that flew in the room. It was like a rain of fireworks. Both of them shot everything that they knew trying to hit the other and avoiding the other's spells at the same time. Although Lily knew more than Harry, he had the advantage of the Quidditch trainings and the reflexes got in them. Lily had problems to avoid her son's spells. Very soon, she discovered that it wouldn't be easy to defeat the teen.  
  
"What is...?" Began to ask Dumbledore entering the room and watching the war. Before he could finish, Harry had sent a stunning Charm to him.  
  
"Oops." Said the boy sheepisly saying the counter course.  
  
"Are you ok, grandpa?" Asked Mary helping the old wizard to satnd.  
  
"Great aim, Harry." Said Albus amused, when he sat in a chair.  
  
"I've warned you that you NEVER EVER should take me by surprise when I'm dueling or inmediately after one. I still have my reflexes put on it." Explained Harry with seriousness.  
  
"I guess that I forgot." Said chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you need, dad?" Asked Lily after cleaning the mess that happened in the room thanks to their duel.  
  
"Oh, a little bird has born in my Office. I thought that his master would like to see him." Said Albus to Harry with a smile.  
  
"Let's go." Shouted Harry leaving the room and going to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
****  
  
When the 4 of them reached there, they saw a little phoenix that was with Fawkes. The newborn was a mix of red, gold and green It was beatiful. Harry went to him and began to stroke his lettle feathers carefully with a big smile in his lips. The little bird sang a few notes recognizing him as his new Master.  
  
"What kind of Phoenix is him, Mom? I've never seen anyone like him." Said Mary confused watching her brother's new pet.  
  
"I never thought that I would see one. They are very rare and specials." Said Albus impressed by the little bird.  
  
"What kind is him?" Asked the 2 teens and Lily curious.  
  
"He's a Peregrin Phoenix. They aren't found easily and there isn't very much information about them. The books usually says that they are like the normals, live more than them and burnt in flames once every 10 years. They make a special bond with their Master, although it isn't explained what it means exactly." Explained Albus watching a book about phoenix that he had in a bookshelf near his desk.  
  
"Cool!" Said Harry with a big smile.  
  
"Impressive." Said Lily shocked about the bird.  
  
"How will you name him?" Asked Mary with curiousity.  
  
"Falcore." Said Harry after thinking a few moments. The bird sang a few notes showing his agreement to the name.  
  
"He likes it!" Chuckled Albus.  
  
"It looks like he does." Laughed the boy.  
  
"Where will you keep him? A normal Phoenix would be very notorious in a dorm. And him, will not pass unnoticed easily there." Warned Albus in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I'll keep him at their quarters. In my room, of course." Said Harry seriously, pointing to his mother.  
  
"We'll be happy to have him there. I only hope that he doesn't start to sing in the middle of the night. James' snores are enough for me to add Phoenix's songs to them." Laughed Lily.  
  
"I'm sure that he'll be more quiet than Pig." Assured Harry stroking the bird and thinking in Ron's owl.  
  
"Who's Pig?" Asked the other 3 confused.  
  
"The tiny Hiperactive owl of my best friend Ron. Sometimes, I wonder what was Sirius thinking when he sent him to Ron." Laughed Harry remembering the letter that Sirius sent him when he returned to Privet Drive after his Third Year.  
  
"Why Pig?" Asked Mary curious.  
  
"Pis is the short name for Pigwidgeon, his real name." Explained Harry with a smile.  
  
"Nice nick." Chuckled Albus, before he suggested: "Why don't we go to dinner? Hagrid wants to meet you."  
  
"What did you tell him about me?"  
  
"That you are our nephew." Said Lily.  
  
"Let's go, Aunt Lily." Said Harry with a mocking tone of voice that caused laughter of everyone.  
  
****  
  
"You must be Harry, right?" Asked Hagrid when the group sat down to eat dinner a while later.  
  
"Yep, nice to meet you. You must be Hagrid, right?" Said Harry shaking the Half Giant's hand.  
  
"That's my name." Smiled Hagrid.  
  
"So, the Phoenix was born?" Asked James to his son.  
  
"Yes, a Peregrin one. His name is Falcore." Said Harry with a smile of pride.  
  
"A Peregrin Phoenix?" Asked the adults ahocked.  
  
"That's acording to Dumbledore." Said Harry pointing his Grandfather.  
  
"How did you get one of thoses?" Asked Remus impressed.  
  
"I was looking for a new pet, and the owner of the shop showmed me the egg. I liked the idea of having a Phoenix and bought it." Explained the boy.  
  
"Cool." Said the Marauders at the same time.  
  
"Where will you keep him?" Asked Minerva curiously.  
  
"In my room at their Quarters." Said Harry pointing his parents.  
  
"Now, besides James' snores, I'll have to deal with Phoenix's songs." Laughed Lily hitting playfully her husband's arm.  
  
"I don't snore!" Said defensively James.  
  
"You say it because you don't hear sleep to yourself!" Said Lily, Remus and Sirius at the same time.  
  
"Umph." Was james' answer.  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter with that. Suddenly Harry began to take deep breaths, thing that everyone noticed. His ribs began to ache again. He had thought that he had recovered from the injuries completely, but it looked like he was wrong.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Lily worried to her son.  
  
"Nothing, an old pain. Just that." Said Harry when the ache ended.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Albus looking him not very sure of his words.  
  
"I'm fine." Assured the teen to the others.  
  
Everyone looked him suspitiously, but they dropped the matter. If he said that everything was ok, they would believe him. Although they weren't very sure of that.  
  
****  
  
During the next few days, Harry went on practicing Quidditch, taking care of Falcore, playing a few pranks and getting as much fun as he could. He didn't have more aches in his ribs. He was thankful for this. It looked like he was recovered from all the injuries that Vernon had done to him.  
  
In the nights, he slept very well. He had stopped having nightmares with Cedric or with Voldemort. In those moments he began to wonder how would be the things at his own Universe. Was Voldemort still alive or he had died in the Duel at the Alley? Who was the new Minister?  
  
He felt a little pain every time that he thought about Ron and Hermione. He was sure that they were thinking that he had died in the attack. He hoped that they could go on with everything and not get depressed. He really missed them and was the only reason why he doubted if he wanted to return there or stay here with his family. They were the only persons that he cared about to take him back there.  
  
With Hagrid, he got a lot of fun too. They used to talk about Creatures. Hagrid asked him about the whole details of his encounters with Dragons. He had curiousity about them. With him, Harry felt like at home. There wasn't many diferences about this with his own Hagrid.  
  
With his brother and sister the things were great. Paul was prankster and had a great sense of humour. He could talk with him about jokes, products for pranks for hours without being disturbed by anything.  
  
Mary was like Hermione, but the diference was that she loved the Quidditch as much as him. They could talk long times about Quidditch, discussing tactics, teams, players and other things. With her, he also used to speak about books and School things. She had explained him about his mom and dad as teachers: Lily was a serious person and didn't allow jokes very much. James was completely different. He knew a lot about the Dark Arts, but he allowed a few jokes in class and sometimes he gave advices about them too.  
  
The biggest diference between the teacher's staff here, was that Sirius was the Potions' teacher instead of Snape. In class, he was like James about the pranks. He was fair with all the Houses, although he disliked the Slytherins.  
  
The Head of Slytherin here was Sinistra, the Astronomy's Professor. She never showed any kind od preference with the students. She was hard with all of them, including the ones of her House.  
  
During that time he had the chance to see his dad as Prongs during the full moon. It was like seeing the 4 Marauders in all their plenity again.  
  
****  
  
"Professor, can I ask you something?" Said Harry to his Godmother one day at her Office.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Asked Minerva surprised, inviting him to sit.  
  
"Can you train me?" Asked Harry going straight to the point.  
  
"To become an Animagus?" Asked McGonagall surprised.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"Of course I can. Why do you ask me instead of your father or Sirius? I don't complain, but I have curiousity." Said Minerva surprised by the request.  
  
"I want to do it in secret. I don't want they to know it yet. That's why I came to you. If I learnt something in 4 years with you as my Head of House, is that you are one of the more discret persons at this School, if not the most of all." Explained Harry with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Very well. Thanks for choosing me. Don't worry, no one will know this. But we'll begin when the term starts. I have a student that asked me to train her last year, but she had to wait till this term to become one." Said Minerva seriously looking from her glasses to her Godson.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry and he stood to leave. Before he left, he turned and asked Minerva: "Who's the student?"  
  
"Alicia Spinnet. The Captain of the Quidditch Team." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"See you later, Professor." Said Harry leaving the Office and going to the Library.  
  
There was a matter that had rounded in his head all the time that he had been in this Universe: What happened the night of Halloween of 1981? He knew that he had died, but it wasn't enough. He needed to know everything, not just that part.  
  
When he reached to his destination, he went straight to the part of the History and began to look for the books about the last part of this century. He took a few ones and went to a table. The table was far from the entrance. He wanted to be alone and not disturbed if someone came in to read a book or to do homework.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry had had all the answers that he wanted. Voldemort had died that night with him. No one could explain why, but when Harry died, also Voldemort died. Peter Pettigrew was given the kiss of the Dementor for betraying his parents. Many Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, including Severus Snape, who in this world never became a spy for the Headmaster. Harry wasn't surprised when he read that not all of the Death Eaters were imprisoned. The ones that saved their lifes from being sent there, gave the same excuses that in his Universe: they were under the Imperius, they didn't have any idea of what they were doing, and blah, blah and more blah.  
  
"Looking for something in special?" Asked Lily going to her son's table.  
  
"One or two things." Answered vaguely Harry putting the books in the right shelves again.  
  
"Did you find it?" Asked Lily recognizing the books and realizing the research that Harry had done.  
  
"Yes, I've found the answers that I needed." Said the teen, before he changed of subject and asked: "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, Mary and Paul will go to the Alley. Neither me, James, Remus or Sirius can go with them. Could you?"  
  
"Sure. Is there any diference between the books that I bought in my Universe and the ones that I'll need here?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, they are the sames." Said Lily that had checked both lists and hadn't found any diference.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Harry leaving the Library followed by his mom.  
  
"Do you miss your Universe?" Asked Lily to her son suddenly while they went to the fireplace that would take him and the kids to their destination.  
  
"I miss only 2 persons. They are the only reason that makes me doubt if I want to return there or stay here forever." Said Harry very seriously to his mother.  
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Asked the woman shocked by her son's words.  
  
"The same ones." Said the teen in a tone that told his mother that he wouldn't continue with the chat. His mother nodded to this and went on walking in silence.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked James to his son a few minutes later when he and Lily reached to the place.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry with a smile before he took Floo Powder and shot it to the Fireplace shouting: "Diagon Alley!"  
  
****  
  
"Definitely, I HATE the Floo Powder!" Groaned Harry to himself when he fell in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace a few moments later. He got up and started to brush his robes that were covered in dust. He moved aside and began to wait to his brother and sister.  
  
"Fred, come on! I'm sure that we'll sell a few products in Zonko's today!" Said someone near him to his brother in a cheery tone.  
  
Harry smiled and turned to see the whole Weasley family: Fred, George, Ginny, Molly and Charlie. He wondered why wasn't Ron there, or what had happened to him.  
  
"Professor Potter!" Exclaimed Tom, the bar tender, seeing Harry and going to him. He looked confused when he saw that it wasn't James who was standing there.  
  
"I'm Harry, Professor Potter's nephew." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"You really look like him." Said the man blushing a little by his mistake.  
  
"I was told that!" Laughed Harry, seeing Paul arriving in that moment.  
  
"Hey, Paul! Our favourite little prankster!" Said Fred going to him when they recognized Paul.  
  
"Hey, guys! This is my cousin Harry. Harry, these are Fred and George. They are almost as bad as you playing pranks!" Laughed the boy presenting the others.  
  
"Another prankster?" Said George interested.  
  
"That's good!" Grinned evilly Fred.  
  
"And you haven't seen him on a broom yet!" Said Mary arriving in that moment.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" Asked Alicia who had heard her teammate's words and went to the Group.  
  
"The youngest Seeker of the Century at my Old School." Said Harry shaking Alicia's hand with a smile.  
  
"We will need a good Seeker if we want to win the Cup this year!" Said Angelina listening his words and going to the group of her teammates.  
  
"He did a Wronski Feint and Diggory bought it! He crashed him to the floor!" Said Paul with an evil grin.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING!!!!???" Asked the whole group of players shocked at the same time.  
  
"No. We saw it." Said Paul and Mary solemly at the same time.  
  
"What broom do you use?" Asked Alicia really interested in the chance of Harry as player in her team.  
  
"A Ghost Rider. I worth it." Said the teen with a wide smile.  
  
"If you are sorted to Gryffindor, you are part of this team! You have the word of the Captain!" Said Alicia seriously to Harry.  
  
"Cool! 2 Potters at the team!" Said Mary with a big smile.  
  
"Are you relatives?" Asked Angelina to Harry pointing to Mary and Paul.  
  
"Cousins. The Professors Potters are my Aunt and Uncle." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"Cool!" Said the twins before their mother and sister went to them.  
  
"Hi, Mary, Paul." Greeted Moly to the kids before she turned her atention to Harry: "And who are you?" Asked with a smile.  
  
"He's Harry, our cousin. He'll join the School in fifth year." Explained Paul, while Mary began to talk with Ginny.  
  
"What do you say if we start to buy the things?" Suggested Harry before any of them could ask something else. Everyone agreed to this and went to the back to the Alley.  
  
****  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Mary to her brother when they were at the Florean Fortescue, eating icecerams.  
  
"I was thinking in something, just that." Said Harry. He had been quiet all day thinking in Ron, but he didn't want to ask it in front of the Weasleys. He was afraid that something could have happened to his friend.  
  
"Where do you come from, Harry?" Asked Fred suddenly.  
  
"I'm from a little Island. My old School isn't very known." Lied Harry, hoping that it would convince them. Luckily, it did.  
  
"How long will you stay?" Asked curious Alicia.  
  
"I don't know." Said the teen with a little sad smile.  
  
"I hope that at least you can finish this year here!" Said Angelina thinking about the team.  
  
"Me too!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Is it true that you are a prankster?" Asked George interested remembering Paul's words.  
  
"Yes. I've had very good teachers at that." Said Harry grinning evilly. The teachers had been especcially the twins.  
  
"What a group! 4 Pranksters!" Laughed Alicia.  
  
"He's worse than the 3 of them together!" Exclaimed Mary pointing to her little sister and the twins.  
  
Harry, Mary and Paul told them the pranks that he had played at the Castle to the adults. Soon the older students were rolling in laughter imagining those scenes and the looks of the people after he had played the pranks.  
  
"Poor McGonagall! She'll have to deal with 4 pranksters and 2 teachers that act like ones too." Aughed Angelina when they finished the stories.  
  
"Yes, poor McGonagall!" Laughed Alicia.  
  
"I have pity about one teacher that I've told that she is a fraud." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Trelawney. The biggest fraud of the School." Said Alicia groaning.  
  
"She predicts the death of someone every year." Said Angelina.  
  
"Was she right sometime with them?" Asked Harry interested.  
  
"Never ever." Said the 4 students at the same time.  
  
"I thought so." Laughed Harry along the others.  
  
"Are you thinking in a good prank?" Asked Fred with an evil grin.  
  
"Maybe." Said Harry misteriously.  
  
"That's not good. Definitely not good." Said Alicia looking his face.  
  
"You'll know soon." Was Harry's only answer.  
  
Suddenly, they saw a lot of people rounding a couple. They looked intrigued to the couple to see if they knew them. They were a tall boy of 19 or 20 years old. He had muscles and not a happy face with the lot of people around him. The girl looked 17 or 18. She was a black girl and had the same look of disgust that the boy.  
  
"They'll need our help as always:" Said Fred going with George to the people.  
  
A few moments later, there was a little boom and the people began to move around everywher to stay safe of the sound. When they returned to where they had been previously, the couple was gone, and they weren't anywhere. Slowly they began to leave the place, with frustration.  
  
"We owe you a big one, Fred." Said the boy sitting with the group. When Harry saw them there, he recognized them easily: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, former teammates at the Quidditch Team of their House.  
  
"Could you sign me an autograph, Mr. Famous Keeper?" Asked Fred putting a girlish voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Said Wood hitting him in the back of his head. This sent the whole group in laughter.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Oliver." Said the girls still calming their laughs.  
  
"Thanks, girls. I say the same." Said Oliver before he turned his atention to Harry: "Oliver Wood. And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Said Harry shaking his hand.  
  
"Play Quidditch?" Asked the Keeper talking about his favourite subject.  
  
"The new Gryffindor's Seeker if he goes to our House." Said Alicia before she explained to Katie and Oliver what Mary and Paul had told her before.  
  
"You did a Wronski Feint to Diggory??" Asked both of the in shock at the same time.  
  
"Yes, what's so special with that?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"Diggory's the best Seeker at the School! He never lost a game in 4 years!" Said Katie recovering from the shock.  
  
"Half of the League's teams are looking for him to sign with them when he graduates!" Added Oliver still shocked.  
  
"Cool!" Said Harry with a smile. He was reliefed to know that, at least here, Cedric was good and began to bury the feelings of guilt about his dead in his own Universe.  
  
"Katie Bell, Chaser in the Gryffindor Team, and possible future teammate." Said Katie shaking Harry's hand with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Katie." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Where's Lee? You always come together to the Alley!" Asked Paul suddenly to the Twins.  
  
"He's with his parents and little sister, Laureen. She'll start this year." Explained Fred.  
  
"Will she take his place in the matches?" Asked curious Alicia.  
  
"Yep, and according to Lee, she's worse!" Laughed George.  
  
"That's bad!" Said Katie laughing along the others.  
  
"Yep, very bad. More work to McGonagall! She barely controls Lee, imagine it with his sister!" Laughed Paul.  
  
"What do we have here? The little group of stupids Gryffindors and the 2 Potty!" Sneered someone behind them.  
  
"Nothing changed here!" Thought Harry to himself knowing that voice very well: Draco Malfoy. With him were, as usual, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Nice to see you, Malfoy." Said sarcastically Fred.  
  
Malfoy began to make comments as usual that tired everyone and all of them wanted to hex him.  
  
Harry got an idea and whispered something in the ear to George. The twin had a big evil grin when Harry finished telling him his plan and agreed to help him in all that he could. Harry took his wand unnoticed by all of them and whispered a few words towards Malfoy and his 2 companions. George covered him, so anyone would see it.  
  
"I can't stand that guy!!" Exclaimed exasperated Mary when the 3 Slytherins left.  
  
"When will it happpen?" Asked George to Harry with a big smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the others confused.  
  
"Spot Malfoy, look at him and you'll know in..." Said Harry checking his watch and beggining to count down: "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!"  
  
At that moment, the 3 Slytherins who were in the middle of the street, found themselves half naked wearing girl's clothes. Needless to say, everyone near them burst out in laughter. The group of friends were rolling in laughter. It was really hilarious. It took them almost 5 minutes to control themselves.  
  
"It was GREAT!!" Laughed Katie when they finished the laughter.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Said Harry bowing his head to the others.  
  
"I almost feel pity for them." Said Fred solemnly, but with a big grin he added: "Almost."  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter again after that. They stayed there for almost another 2 hours, before they went in different ways to their homes with their own things.  
  
****  
  
"Why the smiles?" Asked Lily suspitiously to her kids when they returned.  
  
"A trick of Harry to Malfoy." Said Paul and he explained everything that had happened at the Alley. Everyone burst out in laughter listening and imagining that.  
  
"A new Marauder at the School!" Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"Weren't you the one that told that you wreak havock without pranks?" Asked James with laughter.  
  
"I changed my mind." Said Harry simply with a innocent smile.  
  
"What we always need, another Prankster!" Exclaimed McGonagall exasperated.  
  
"Come on, Minerva, the Weasley Twins graduates this year. We'll need someone following their path!" Laughed Hagrid.  
  
"Thank God they graduate! We wouldn't survive amother year of them!" Said with a groan Lily.  
  
"I wonder why you were named Prefect at your old School after all the things you told us." Said Remus thoughtfull.  
  
"I wonder the same!" Said Harry with a evil grin.  
  
The rest of the night went on peacefull. Harry was quiet, thinking in Ron. Why wasn't him with his family at the Alley? Did something happen to him? What about Hermione? Was she ok?  
  
"Harry, are you there?" Asked his mother bringing him back to the reality.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking in something." Said Harry simply, before he asked: "What's up?"  
  
"Time to sleep." Said Lily seriously showing her son the watch.  
  
"Let's go." Said the dark haired boy getting up and going back to his room.  
  
****  
  
The matter of Ron and Hermione rounded Harry's head for a few days. He tried to find any information in the library, but he couldn't. He was nervous.He considered his friends as a brother and a sister. He needed them here. He needed to know that in this Universe were the same peoples that he had met in his own.  
  
A few days before the beggining of the term, Harry coukdn't sleep and went to the kitchens to drink something. It was almost 4.00 and an elf helped him with his drink. He stayed there in silence for a while.  
  
"Is this an habit?" Asked Dumbledore amused watching him drinking the coffee.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What's bothering you this time?" Asked the old wizard taking a cup of tea and sitting near him.  
  
"What happened to Ron Weasley here? And do you know about a girl, Hermione Granger?" Asked Harry seriously.  
  
"I was wondering when would you ask about them." Sighed Albus, before he started to speak: "Both of them were sorted in Gryffindor. Miss Granger was the perfect student, great marks always, never causing any problem, follower of the rules. You can get the picture for yourself."  
  
"Yes, I know it. She's like that in my Universe." Said Harry with a smile, before he asked: "What do you mean with "was"?"  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley became friends quickly. They were very different, but had a great friendship. One of them would spend the summer at the other's house usually and nobody complained. They were best friend.  
  
"Two years ago, they were traveling in a car with Miss Granger's parents, when a drunk driver crashed their car. The 4 died in the moment. It was a great loss. Hogwarts lost 2 great students with them." Said with a sad smile Albus.  
  
Harry was crying, and didn't try to fight the tears. His best friends didn't exist here anymore. They were the persons that always supported him, now he had to go on alone without them.  
  
"Thanks for telling me." Said Harry whipping off the tears of his eyes.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Said Harry before he left the kitchens and went to his bedroom. He cried again till he fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 06 The New Term Begins

Chapter 06 The New Term Begins  
  
Harry's mood changed after the chat with Dumbledore at the kitchens. He felt as if his heart broke down. He had mixed feelings. In a hand, he was happy because he was with his real family. On the other, he felt alone, because here he didn't have the 2 persons who he considered his "family": Ron and Hermione. In his head, he always remembered everyone of his adventures, fights, good and bad moments together, everything.  
  
"I need to go on. I can't fall now, not again." Thought Harry many times when he was meditating at his bedroom.  
  
This change didn't pass unnoticed by the others. They tried to cheer him up, but sometimes it was impossible. The adults were worried that he would think in the suicide again. That's why he was always followed by someone, never left alone. Usually, this persons were Mary and Paul who had received the order from his parents to stay with him always.  
  
"Why?" Asked Mary confused to her mother when Lily and James asked it to them.  
  
"Don't ask, just watch him." Said simply Lily. Both kids nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry, maybe thanks to Moody's "Constant Vigilance" and the incident with Sirius in his Third Year, quickly noticed these actions. He understood the reasons too well and wasn't unnerved by the adults' desicion. Although the idea of the suicide hadn't returned to him, he was near a depression and it was bad after the events of the beggining of the summer.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Harry to his mother the night before the start of the new term.  
  
"I know, but understand why we have taken these meassures. I guess you know the consecuences of the depression." Said Lily seriously to her son.  
  
"I just need to watch my wrists to do it." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"That's why we did it. We are worried about you. Your mood changed completely after the chat with dad. You sank in yourself." Said the woman with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I know what I did. But you must understand something. Ron and Hermione are like my family. For my last 4 years, they became my confidents, friends and the persons that gave me the support that I needed to survive everything that happened. Not having them with me, made a big hole hard to fill." Said Harry angrily, before he stood and went to his bed to sleep.  
  
Lily sighed tiredly. She was worried for him. He closed in himself and didn't allow anyone to enter. She couldn't blame him, especially after all the stories that her son had told them. She could see clearly that Ron and Hermione meant a big part of him and no one could replace them is his heart. But the fear of another suicide attempt, scared her.  
  
"I hope that he can go trough this and defeat his depression." Thought Lily before she went to her room to sleep.  
  
****  
  
September 1st passed in a hurry and before Harry could reaslize it, it was almost time for the Welcome Feast. After putting on his robes, he went down to wait till the moment of the Sorting. With a smile he remembered the one in his Universe and the chance of being sent to Slytherin. His mind had taken the decision this time: it would be Gryffindor as the last time.  
  
"Did you decide the House?" Asked jokingly Minerva witing for Hagrid and the new First years.  
  
"Gryffindor. I was remembering my first sorting. The Hat almost sent me to Slytherin. He was tempted to do it." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Don't let James or Sirius hear that." Chuckled Minerva softly before she greeted the new students and took them, along Harry, to the Great Hall.  
  
All of the new students watched everything in awe and surprise. They pointed to everything and talked excited with their new friends. Some of them were scared about the Sorting and in what it consisted. Harry heard many things between the students and had to hid his laugh with their ideas.  
  
He didn't pay any atention to the Song. He was more interested in sacnning the tables. In the Gryffindor's, he saw the others students of his year, although there was a little change in them: the Patil Twins were both in Gryffindor, instead of one in that House and the other in Ravenclaw. The other tables were as the ones in his Universe. He saw Cho chatting animatedly with one of her friends. Cedric was talking with a girl that Harry recognized as a Chaser in the Hufflepuff's Team. In Slytherin were the same ones, no changes there.  
  
His thoughts were stopped when everyone clapped after the Hat had finished the Song. McGonagall began to call the scared new students who sat and were sorted. With dome of them, the Hat lasted a few minutes. With others, the House was shouted almost inmediately.  
  
When the last one, Zintte, Edward was sorted to Ravenclaw, the Hall fell silent and Dumbledore stood to speak. Harry waited quietly to his words.  
  
"This year," began the Headmaster "we'll have a new student that will enter in fifth year. He's the nephew of the Professors Potter. Harry, please." Indicated Dumbledore and Harry went to sit and put the Hat in his head.  
  
"Oh, oh, what do we have here? A student of other Universe." Said the Hat amused in Harry's ear.  
  
"I see that you have the same sense of humor that in my Universe." Said Harry joking.  
  
"Is it bad?" Questioned the Hat.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry chuckling before he asked, "So, great Hat, powerful and wise one, what will be my House?" Harry had a little of laugh in his tone.  
  
"Another prankster and joker!" Said the Hat exasperated before he turned serious and said: "You are very inteligent like the Ravenclaws, hard worker as the Hufflepuffs, brave as the Gryffindors..." He would continue but Harry cut him off.  
  
"And stupid like one too." Said with a sigh the teen.  
  
"Ambiscious as a Slitherin. You are a hard one!" Said the Hat without being disturbed by Harry's comment.  
  
"Do it quick. Say Gryffindor or I'll reduce you to ashes." Threatened Harry.  
  
"Oh, that's... bad. So we'll do as you want." Said the Hat in his ear, before he shouted to the whole Hall: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Thanks, you'll live to make another sorting." Said Harry with an evil grin before he went to sit next to his sister who had a big smile in her face. All of the students of the table, greeted him shaking his hand or clapping his back. Harry smile to them before he turned his attention to Dumbledore once more.  
  
"Let's begin with the Feast!" Said the Headmaster clapping his hands and making appear the food.  
  
For a while, the only noise that you could hear at the Hall, was the one maid by the forks, knives and plates while the students were eating. Harry talked a little with his new yearmates. They were like in his own Universe, so he didn't need to know anything new.  
  
"When can you show us your abbilities on a broom?" Asked Alicia to Harry while they were eating.  
  
"Tomorrow's saturday. Find me at the pitch at 9.00. You'll see it by yourself." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"I'll be there." Said Alicia watching the Professor Dumbledore standing in the High Table and getting ready to speak. The 4 Tables went silent to hear what the Headmaster had to tell them.  
  
"Now that all of you have eaten, I have a few announcements to do." Began Dumbledore to speak, "First of all, the Forest that is near the School is FORBIDDEN to all the students. Some of the old and new ones, should remember it very well."  
  
Here the Headmaster looked to the Weasley Twins, Paul and Harry. The 4 smiled innocently to the Dumlbledore with a puppy face and one that said: "I don't know what you are talking about." Of course, those faces didn't convince anyone, especially the old Wizard.  
  
"Hogsmeade is also forbidden to all the students younger to Third Year and those ones who doesn't have permission. Also the students aren't allowed to visit the city in the days that there isn't vists."  
  
At this moment, the situation that had happened with the Forest, happened again. If someone had doubts about the behavior of the four, now they didn't. This message was sent clearly to them again.  
  
"Madame Hooch asked me to tell the Captains of the Quidditch Teams that they should contact her to decide the date of the tryouts of their teams.  
  
"Mr. Filch, the Caretaker, has informed me that he added another 20 things to his list of forbidden things to use. The complete list can be seen in his office. Also, I must remind that magic in the Corridors is not allowed.  
  
"Now, everyone to sleep! Prefects take you students to the Towers!" Said Dumbledore clapping his hands with a smile.  
  
Harry stood up and followed his sister and the other players of the Team to the Tower chatting and laughing. He noticed that in fifth year, only Padma had a Prefect's Badge. He wondered who was the boy prefect. He asked it to Alicia, who was the Head Girl.  
  
"No idea. In my letter, it was informed only Padma as Prefect. I'll ask it to McGonagall later." Answered Alicia before they entered to the Common Room.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you planning something to begin the year?" Asked Fred with an evil grin when the boys went upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"Maybe. Goodnight, Fred." Said Harry before he entered in his room and went straight to his bed. He had a nice idea for a prank, but he would do it in a few days. He fell asleep 5 minutes after his head touched the pillow.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, he woke up 8.30. After he changed his clothes, he took his Ghost Rider and went to the Common Room where Alicia was waiting for him with Katie and Angelina.  
  
"Good morning, girls." Said Harry with a smile before the 4 went to the pitch.  
  
"Where did you get the broom?" Asked Katie shocked when she recognized it.  
  
"At my old home. I played with a Firebolt till it was destroyed this summer." Said Harry not happy with the memory.  
  
"Nice change! From a Firebolt to a Ghost Rider!" Said Angelina impressed.  
  
"Ok, show us what you can do." Said Alicia seriously when they reached to the pitch.  
  
"I'm at your orders." Said Harry before he kicked off and began to fly. Harry began to fly, made movements of Seekers, loops and turns in dangerous positions.  
  
The 3 Chasers looked at him impressed. He was really good and Alicia understood what he had meant when he said that he worthed the broom that he had. It was an excellent player on the best broom.  
  
"Impressive, right?" Said Cedric Diggory going to where the girls were and watching Harry flying.  
  
"You can say it, man!" Said Katie shocked by Harry's abbility.  
  
"Is it true that he made you a Wronski Feint and you bought it?" Asked Angelina curious to know that if the rumor was true.  
  
"Yes, he did it." Sighed Cedric not happy with the memory.  
  
"Look at that!" Exclaimed Alicia watching Harry diving at top speed from more than 50 meters.  
  
Harry, who had seen the group, went to them on purpouse. He put his broom in horizontal position and he turned his body upside down. His hair touched the grass and he continued in his race towards the group. Before he would crash against Alicia, he stopped his broom suddenly and recuperated his normal position.  
  
"Was it enough for you?" Laughed Harry watching the shocked faces of the 4.  
  
"It was..." Began to tell Alicia, but she couldn't find the words from the shock that she had.  
  
"Superb!" Exclaimed Katie when she recovered form her chock.  
  
"Excellent!" Added Angelina.  
  
"Does it mean that I'm part of this team?" Asked Harry descending from the broom.  
  
"YOU BET IT!!!!" Shouted the 3 Chasers at the same time.  
  
"There will be a rematch then!" Laughed Harry shaking Cedric's hand.  
  
"You have a deal!" Assured Cedric seriously when they finished the shake.  
  
"Who did teach you to dive like that?" Asked Katie still recovering from the shock.  
  
"I'm natural. A dive like that, made me enter the team without having finished my first class of flight on my life!" Laughed Harry before he told the story of that class.  
  
"Cool!" Said Katie with a smile.  
  
"Who are they?" Asked Harry to the others pointing to a groups of students going to the pitch. He knew who were them: The Quidditch Team of Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ravenclaw's Team." Explained Katie while Roger went to them.  
  
"Will you use the Pitch or we can have it to train?" Asked Davied to Alicia and Cedric.  
  
"It's yours, we came to test a possible player." Said Alicia pointing to the Chasers and Harry.  
  
"I came to fly a while, but I'll return later." Said Cedric before he returned to the Castle.  
  
"Roger Davies. You are Professors Potter's nephew, right?" Asked Roger extending his hand to Harry.  
  
"Yep, but I would like to be seen not only by my family." Laughed Harry shaking it.  
  
"No problem." Laughed Davies before he asked: "Seeker, right?"  
  
"Our new one." Said Alicia before she motioned the others to return the Castle for breakfast.  
  
"Who are the other Seekers?" Asked Harry casually to the girls.  
  
"From Ravenclaw, the Seeker is Cho Chang. She's easy to recognize in the Team. She's the only girl in the Titular Team." Said Katie sitting in the Gryffindor table with the others.  
  
"Slitherin's Seeker is Malfoy. The worst one in the School." Said Alicia.  
  
"Cedric is the one of Hufflepuff." Added Angelina.  
  
"And I'm the Gryffindor's." Chuckled Harry. The 3 Chasers laughed a little before they returned the atention to their brakfast.  
  
"Why do you have the broom with you, Harry?" Asked Mary a little confused, when she sat with the group 15 minutes later.  
  
"He passed the test and is our new Seeker." Explained Katie to the Keeper.  
  
"Welcome to the team!" Said Fred when he sat down to eat listening Katie's words.  
  
"How good is he?" Asked George after clapping Harry's back.  
  
"The best." Said Alicia before he told the other players what Harry had done at the Pitch.  
  
"Wow!" Was the only coherent thing that the Twins could say when she finished her explanation.  
  
They went on eating, till the twins and the others caught something in Harry's face and knew inmediately that something was going to happen soon. Harry looked the Slytherin's table with an evil grin and eyes full of joy.  
  
"Cover me." Whispered Harry to the others taking his wand and pointing it to the part of the table where Malfoy was.  
  
The group of players made a little hole to give him a clean shot towards the Slytherins and covered him so he wouldn't be noticed. Harry said a few words and took his position again, motioning the others to the same.  
  
"What will happen?" Asked all of them together at the same time.  
  
"You'll know soon. Now come with me." Said Harry standing and leaving the Hall with the others.  
  
"Why do we leave? We want to see it!" Said Fred not happy.  
  
"Guys, think this: If we are there when it happens, guess who will be blamed?" Said Harry as if it was nothing.  
  
"What do you suggest then?" Asked Mary agreeing with Harry.  
  
"This." Said Harry before he casted an invisibility charm in the whole goup and motioning them to enter again to the Hall.  
  
Harry and the others waited for the beggining. A few minutes before the end of the breakfast, it happened. In the Slytherin's table there were many "pops" and appeared a big cloud of white smoke that vanished after a few seconds.  
  
When everyone could see the table again, they burst out in laughter. Many of the students had diferent colors of hair, others were wearing old fashioned clothes, boys with lots of make up, strange hats, rings and other things.  
  
The professors looked confused. All of them turned their atention to the Gryffindor's table looking for Harry, Paul and the Twins. Their confussion grew more and more when they didn't see them there.  
  
"Let's get out of here before these charms dissapears!" Whispered in a fit of laughter Harry to the group while the teachers went to the Slytherin's table to help the students of the House.  
  
The whole group left the Hall once again and began to walk to a empty classroom. There Harry removed the charms and all of them burst out in laughter once more.  
  
"It was the best prank I've ever seen!" Said Alicia trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Ok, if anyone asks, we went to the Tower to get our brooms. Let's go before anyone get suspitious and begins to look for us." Said Harry leading the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
****  
  
"Weasley! Weasley! Potter! Potter! Come here right now!" Shouted McGonagall to Harry, Paul and the Twins 20 minujtes later, when she found them at the pitch flying and training with the other players.  
  
"Which Potters?" Asked Paul going on flying.  
  
"Harry and you!" Shouted Minerva seriously to Paul.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry putting his most straight face when the 4 of them landed next to their Head of House.  
  
"Who did it?" Asked McGonagall angrily, while Lily, James and Dumbledore went to them.  
  
"We don't know what you are talking about, Professor." Said Fred putting his most straight voice and face.  
  
"The prank of a while ago!" Said Minerva furiously.  
  
"What prank?" Asked Alicia landing next to he teammates, faking confussion.  
  
"We've been here for almost 1 hour!" Said Paul showing his broom.  
  
"You know very well what we're talking about, kids." Said Lily sternly to her sons and the Weasley boys.  
  
"We don't!" Exclaimed everyone at the same time.  
  
"Why do you always suspect of us when something happens?" Asked Fred with a groan.  
  
"Because you are always behind it!" Said McGonagall furious.  
  
"What proof do you have to say that we did whatever has happened this time?" Asked George in a serious tone.  
  
"We weren't even there when it happened!" Added Harry defending himself and the others.  
  
"At least you have a way to prove that Fred, George, Harry or Paul did it, we'll continue with our training!" Said Alicia before she kicked off and started to fly again. Her teammates did the same a few moments later.  
  
The 4 Professors watched them in confussion. It was true, they didn't have any way to prove it, but all of them knew that they had done it in one or another way. Defeated, they returned to the Hall, knowing that the pranksters had done it and got away with it.  
  
Although none of the teachers saw it, there was a look of victory in the faces of the players and the pranksters. That look didn't go from their faces in the whole weekend.  
  
****  
  
"One of them did it!" Said Minerva when the 4 adults were in Albus' office a while later.  
  
"We know that! But they are right in something: we can't prove it!" Said Lily angrily.  
  
"They were there! If any prankster plays something a prank like that, he would like to be there to see it!" Said James who was the most experienced prankster in the group.  
  
"But we can't prove it!" Said McGonagall angry and defeated.  
  
"The questions are 2: who and how did it? Where were they? If they were at the Hall, why didn't we see them?" Said Lily.  
  
"If I have to put my money on someone, that one is Harry. He's the only one who could have done it." Said James with a proud grin.  
  
"Still we don't know where they were or why we couldn't see them if they were at the Great Hall in that moment." Said Lily in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Invisibility Charms." Said Albus with his eyes twinkling with full joy.  
  
"They casted one in themselves." Said Minerva understanding everything.  
  
"They were there, but no one saw them. They took the Chasers with them, so they could say that they went to the Pitch when the prank was played. They thought in everything." Said James conecting every clue in his head.  
  
"They tricked us. We know that it was them, but still we can't prove it." Said Lily understanding everything.  
  
"You said it: they tricked us. It worked perfectly well." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"They knew that we would suspect of them inmediately after the prank was played. They dissapeared a few minutes before, watched it invisibles, went to the tower, took their brooms and went to train after the work was done. No one saw them in the moment of the prank, doing it or casting the charms, so they can't get caught or punished by it." Said Minerva with anger.  
  
"They tricked us and did a great job in it." Summed up Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"An excellent one." Said James defeated. The same feeling was in his wife and in Minerva.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Paul and the Twins decided to stop with the pranks for a while. They knew that if something happened, they would be suspected again. They were sure that the Professors had realized the trick with the charms and would be ready for a next time that it was used.  
  
All the professors began to watch very carefully their movements. James and Lily ussually had the Map ready to watch them. When they saw that no prank was played, they realized that the 4 pranksters had decided to wait a while till the things had calmed down to play a new one. The adults had to wait till that moment.  
  
The monday, the classes would begin again. Harry had a mix of feelings about it: the thoughts of loss about Ron and Hermione had returned once more with a little more of strenght. It would be his first year without them: no study sessions at the library, Divination's faked schoolwork, long chat in the Common Room, no misteries to solve, no teachers trying to kill them. It would be a hard year.  
  
His parents, Godparents, Remus and Dumbledore hoped that he would be able to survive and could go on with his life again normally. But they knew that it only depended of Harry. They decided to wait for his reaction.  
  
The Monday's morning, Harry woke up and went down to the breakfast with the other boys of fifth year. He began to talk with Dean and Seamus about the things that they had studied in the previous years and what they suspected that they woul study that year.  
  
"Maybe McGonagall will begin with Animagus this year." Said Dean sitting with the girls of their year at the table.  
  
"Not till seventh year." Said Alicia listening his words.  
  
"Pity." Said sadly Dean.  
  
"When will be the tryout for the Seeker position, Alicia?" Asked someone.  
  
"It's filled. Harry's the new Seeker. He was tested the Saturday by me, Alicia and Angelina and passed the exam with the best marks." Said Katie with a wide smile.  
  
"Hey, why don't you have tryouts to the reserve team? I mean the 5 of you graduates this year, and I don't know how long I'll be at the School." Said Harry to the other players.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can do it." Said Alicia thinking a few minutes.  
  
"We'll talk it with Hooch and McGonagall later." Added Katie before everyone stood up and went to classes.  
  
Harry checked his schedule and sighed. His first class was with his Godmother. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see her after the prak of the saturday. He followed the others and sat down at the end of the classroon abd began to wait till the Professor came in and started the class.  
  
"This year," Began McGonagall when she entered the Classroom, "all of you will have the O.W.L.s. This exams will be very important for your future and your education.  
  
"You will sit for exams in every subject that you study. These will be: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of the Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also there will be exams for: Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggles Studies. In those exams you'll be tested in everything you have learnt in the School these last 5 years, or 2 in the cases of the optatives.  
  
"You can get a basic, intermediate and advanced O.W.L.s. in the regular subjects and basic and intermediate in your selectives. The most that you can get are 25 O.W.L.s." Finished Minerva her explanation.  
  
"Which is the usual number that the students get, Professor?" Asked Parvati.  
  
"Usually, among 8 and 15. The most O.W.L.s that a student in this School has got are 19. That student was in the School 2 centuries ago. I don't remember his name now." Explained McGonagall to the class.  
  
After a few more explanations, they began with the work: they had to change a plate to the things listed in a parchment. Harry found that it was rather easy for him and before 45 minutes later the beggining of the class, he had finished his work.  
  
Bored, he took an old quill that he had in his pocket and began to make a few transfigurations to it. He decided to change it in a teddy bear, but he would add a few things to it. First he changed it to the teddy bear, then he did it in a leather jacket. His next one was red wig, then he changed it in a pair of glasses and a book later. He turned it in a drawing of a lightning and a cigarrete in the end. Picturing the Teddy bear in the way that he wanted, he flicked his wand once more.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he saw the teddy bear at the last transfiguration. It had red fur as the wig, was wearing a leather jacket with a lightning in the back, a book in his left hand, a cigarrette in his mouth and a pair of glasses like his ones.  
  
He was thinking if he would return it to the quill or leave it like the bear, when everyone began to clap. Surprised, he turned around and saw that all of the students and the Professor were watching him in awe. Harry blushed completely, he hadn't noticed that he was watched.  
  
"Nice work." Said Minerva watching the bear carefully with a smile in her lips.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry sheepisly. Then he added to his godmother: "I hadn't realized that all of you were watching me."  
  
"You caught our atention." Chuckled Minerva before she added: "50 for Gryffindor for your excellent job."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want a copy? It cost 5 Sickles." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"You are selling it?" Asked McGonagall shocked.  
  
"It was my quill. I need to buy a new one." Laughed Harry shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You are crazy." Said Minerva before she took the money and gave it to him.  
  
"Duplicatus." Said Harry pointing his wand to the bear. Inmediately, there was another bear next to the original. Harry took the money from his Godmother and gave the bear to her.  
  
"Thanks." Said the Head of Gryffindor putting the bear in her desk.  
  
The rest of the class passed quietly without any disturbance. When the bell rang and all of them got ready to go to Care of Magical Creatures, the next class, McGonagall called all the boys saying that she needed to speak with them.  
  
"I'm sure that you have noticed that I didn't name any Prefect of the boys this year. I've decided that I'll choose one of you after the first 2 weeks of classes. To be chosen, I'll take consideration of your work in all the classes, points lost and earned and behavior. In our first class of the third week of this term, I'll tell who is it. Is that clear?" Asked the Professor in a serious tone of voice to the 5 boys in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said all of them nodding.  
  
"Mr. Potter, stay a minute, please. The rest, go to class." Said the Head of Gryffindor dismissing the other students.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor?" Asked Harry confused when the others left.  
  
"Where did you learn the invisibility charm?" Asked the Professor seriously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry faking confussion.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. If you want the badge here, stop with the pranks for 2 weeks. After that, do whatever you want. Is that understood?" Asked Minerva to her godson seriously, when the the seventh year's students came in the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Professor, very clear." Nodded Harry solemnly before he asked: "Something else? I don't want to loose points my first day of class after earning 50."  
  
"Miss Spinnet, come here a moment please." Called McGonagall to the Head Girl.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Alicia confused.  
  
"Like both of you want to be trained in Animagus, I would like to make a schedule for it. Come here tonight after the dinner and we'll decide it. Does any of you have problems with that?" Asked McGonagall seriously to the students.  
  
"No, Professor." Said both students at the same time.  
  
"Go to your next class, Mr. Potter." Said Minerva dismissing Harry and turning her atention to the class.  
  
Harry left the Classroom and began to run towards Hagrid's Hut. Checking his watch, he saw that he was almost 20 minutes late for it. He ran faster and reached there breathing hard and taking his ribs that started to hurt again.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Asked Lily worried watching her son's actions.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Damn it! The ribs didn't heal completely!" Said Harry touching them trying to calm his pain.  
  
"How did you break them?" Asked his mother confused.  
  
"Vernon used me as a hitting bag this summer." Said Harry trying to calm down the pain but failling miserably.  
  
"Why don't you go with Poppy? She'll be able to heal them." Said Lily angry with her brother in law and worried by her son.  
  
"I guess you are right. See you later." Said Harry beggining to walk towards the Castle.  
  
When he reached there, he began to walk slowly to the Hospital wing. His ribs hurted like the hell. It was really hard to do it. He had to stop every few meters to rest a while.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked someone near him. Harry turned to see the person and found Remus watching him worriedly.  
  
"Can you help me to go the Infirmary? I can't walk very well." Said Harry before he blacked out.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed again. He tried to remember what had happened and the memories of the pain went back. He sat slowly in the bed and saw that he was alone.  
  
"You are awake, I see." Said Madame Pomfrey going to his side.  
  
"How long? What happened?" Asked Harry drinking a glass of water.  
  
"You fainted 6 hours ago. You had a few broken ribs that I had to heal. You were in a bad shape, I'll tell you." Said the Matron seriously checking Harry once more.  
  
"I didn't realize it, Madame Pomfrey." Said Harry sarcastically, before he asked: "When can I leave?"  
  
"In a while." Said Poppy before she called his parents through the fireplace.  
  
James and Lily appeared a few moments later. James began to talk with Pomfrey while Lily when to sit with her son. After a few moments, James went with them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about the ribs?" Asked Lily sternly.  
  
"Pomfrey healed them in my Universe. I guess that something went wrong. After all, I went through a Mentalus Imagus Charm, a duel with Voldemort and one or two more things. If you don't know, that Charms isn't very pleasant." Stated the teen seriously to his parents.  
  
"Sorry, we were worried. Suddenly, Remus went to see us saying that you fainted in the half of the corridors." Said Lily worried.  
  
"It's ok." Said Harry with a tired smile, before he changed the subject and asked: "So, you discovered the trick of the prank?"  
  
"You did it, right?" Asked James interested in his words.  
  
"I will never admit it." Said the teen with a mischievious smile.  
  
"He did it!" Thought both professors at the same time, but none of them told those thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, for 2 weeks I won't play any prank." Said Harry with a little groan.  
  
"Why?" Asked Lily curious.  
  
"If I want the Prefect's badge here, I have to stop doing them for the next 2 weeks." Explained Harry.  
  
"Two quiet weeks!" Chuckled Albus entering the room and listening Harry's words.  
  
"Quiet from me! I don't control the twins or Paul!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"We'll survive with their pranks." Said James laughing.  
  
"If you say so." Said Harry getting up from the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Lily seriosuly.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I hate hospitals?" Said Harry with a sigh. When they nodded, he added: "I'm leaving."  
  
"I'll call Poppy." Sighed Lily going to look for the Matron.  
  
Madame Pomfrey checked him carefully, especially his ribs. After she finished, he was allowed to leave and return to the Tower with 1000 indications from her. Harry nodded and shook his head when it was necessary. He just wanted to leave as fast as he could.  
  
"Did you listen any of his recomendations?" Asked Albus chuckling when they left the Hospital and went to the Great Hall.  
  
"After 5 years and more than 7 visits here, I never did, do or will listen them." Said Harry simply sitting in the Gryffindor Table for dinner while the 3 adults went to the High Table.  
  
"What happened with you?" Asked Katie when he sat and began to eat.  
  
"We were told that you fainted." Added Alicia worried.  
  
"This summer, I broke a few ribs and they didn't heal completely. From time to time, they hurt. After I left Transfiguration's Classroom, I ran towards Hagrid's hut and they hurted a lot. When I tried to reach the Hospital Wing, I blacked out in the middle of a corriedor." Explained Harry eating a piece of chicken.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Asked Fred after he finished speaking.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey healed them. They shouldn't cause me more problems." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Are you planning something else like the Saturday's prank?" Asked George interested.  
  
"If I want a chance to get the Prefect's badge this year, I don't have to play any prank for 2 weeks. After that, I'm free to cause terror once more at the School." Said the teen with a mischievious smile to his friends.  
  
"2 WEEKS???" Asked the Twins and Pual terrified with the news.  
  
"2 long weeks." Sighed Harry.  
  
"Bad!" Sad Fred with a groan.  
  
"Yep, very bad." Said Harry with a groan before he said in a whisper: "It doesn't mean that I can't give ideas for pranks." In his face there was a big and evil grin.  
  
"Anything in mind?" Asked the 3 pranksters at the same time.  
  
"Give me 3 or 4 days, and I'll get something." Said Harry misteriously, before he turned to Dean and asked him about the things that they had done in class after Transfiguration.  
  
After the desserts and before they went back to the Tower, Harry saw that his Godmother was talking animatedly with his parents and Sirius. He followed this with atention. He saw the Teddy Bear with her and guessed that McGonagall was telling them about it. The 3 seemed impressed by this. Lily's expression changed suddenly of proud to one of anger.  
  
"She told her about the 5 Sickles." Thought Harry watching his mother calling him to leave the Hall with her.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Asked confused Fred watching her call and Harry standing to leave.  
  
"A bussiness with McGonagall." Was Harry's answer before he left the Hall.  
  
Lily and Harry left the Hall silently. The teen, remembering that he had to talk with McGonagall after dinner, leaded his mother to her classroom. Lily looked at him confused by this, but followed him. They closed the door after they entered.  
  
"I have to speak with her after dinner." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Tell me that Minerva was kidding about the bear." Said Lily angry.  
  
"If you mean if I sold her, she wasn't. She bought her copy for 5 Sickles." Said Harry before he added: "You can buy a copy too at the same price."  
  
"Are you crazy?!?" Asked the Professor shouting furiously.  
  
"Yes, completely insane." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed exasperated Lily watching her son carefully.  
  
"What? It was my quill! I have to buy another one. With the money, I will." Said Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
Lily began to take deep breaths. In that moment she was tempted to kill him. After the prank, now he had decided to make bussiness with the teachers! She needed almost 5 mknutes to get her control over herself again.  
  
"What's wrong with it? If she didn't want to do it, she didn't need to buy it!" Said Harry defending himself of a sure death.  
  
"Don't do more bussiness like that, is that understood?" Warned Lily calming herself completely.  
  
"I don't promise nothing." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What do you need to talk with her about?" Asked Lily, seeing that she wouldn't win that argument.  
  
"I asked her to train me." Explained Harry as if it was a little detail.  
  
"Animagus training?" Asked Lily a little shocked and confused  
  
"Yes." Said the teen with a smile.  
  
"Why didn't you ask help to dad, me or Sirius?" Asked Lily shocked by the words.  
  
"I Want to do it alone without you." Said Harry simply watching Minerva and Alicia entering the Office in that moment.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor Evans, Harry." Said Alicia seeing her teacher and her teammate.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Spinnet." Said Lily before she turned to leave the Office. Before she left, she turned towards Harry and said: "Our conversation hasn't finished." After that she left the office.  
  
"What's her matter?" Asked Alicia to Harry in a whisper.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Said Harry before he turned his atention to McGonagall.  
  
"To train you, I'll put only one condition: both of you will be registered. I will NEVER EVER train a student to become an illegal animagus. If any of you had in mind be illegal, I'll ask you to leave now." Warned their Head of House in a tone that left no place to arguments.  
  
Both students remained in their places. It was more then obvious that if they asked help to her, the idea of being illegals was impossible. Harry had in mind register himself at the end of the year if he was in this Universe or after his Graduation in case he returned to his own Universe.  
  
"Tonight, I'll cast the Charm to know your Animagus Form if you have one. Also, we'll decide the schedule of the training. Does any of you have any question before we start?" Said Minerva watching the students.  
  
"How long will it take us to become an Animagus?" Asked Harry, thinking in something that has rounded all the summer.  
  
"Maybe for Easter or before, the training will be finished." Said McGonagall thinking a few minutes.  
  
"Is it possible to have more than a form?" Asked Alicia curiously.  
  
"Possible, yes. But it's rather unusual and rare. Something else?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"No." Said both students shaking their heads.  
  
"Who will be the first?" Asked the Professor to the teens.  
  
"The ladies first." Said Harry with a smile giving the first place to Alicia.  
  
"Thanks." Said the Chaser nodding to her Head of House.  
  
"Animas Bistear!" Said McGonagall pointing her wand to the Head Girl.  
  
Inmediately, a white light involved Alicia and her shadow began to change slowly. After almost 10 minutes, the 3 of them could see her form: a Unicorn. Alicia watched this with a wide smile.  
  
"Nice form, Alicia." Said Harry before he nodded to McGonagall so she would begin with the spell.  
  
The Head of Gryffindor repeated the spell on him and ghis shadow began to change. This time, it didn't show only a form. It showed 5 different ones: a hawk, a Phoenix, a Dragon, a tiger, and a Gryffin.  
  
The 3 people in the room were completely shocked and looked the shadows in awe. It took them 10 minutes to get the control again and could speak coherently.  
  
"5 forms." Said Alicia when she could think something to say.  
  
"Cool." Said Harry with a smile trying to pass the initial shock.  
  
"Nice forms, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall with pride after the shock had dissapeared.  
  
"I guess having 5 forms was something nearly impossible, right, Professor?" Asked Alicia remembering what her Professor had said before.  
  
"Before this, my answer would be yes, Miss Spinnet. This proves that it's possible." Said Minerva, before she changed of subject and said: "Ok, we could start training next week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner. In case that you have training in Quidditch, we'll change that day. Is it ok for both of you?" Asked to the students.  
  
"It's ok for me." Said Alicia while Harry nodded to this.  
  
"Very well, come here next Monday and we'll begin." Said Minerva dismissing the 2 students.  
  
"Great forms, Harry!" Said Alicia excited when they left the Office and began to walk towards the Tower.  
  
"Yours isn't bad either." Chuckled Harry.  
  
"What happened with your Aunt?" Asked the girl remembering the warning of Lily.  
  
"She got a little angry by something that I did with McGonagall." Said Harry and explained to her what had happened in class with the bear and the sale of it.  
  
"Can I see the bear?" Asked Alicia interested.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry taking it off from his bag. He had the bag with him after he left the Infirmary.  
  
"5 Sickles? Do you sell them by 5 Sickles?" Asked Alicia watching the tedy bear with a nice face.  
  
"Yes. Maybe I'll make others later. But, I'll sell them at that price. Do you want to buy one?" Said Harry when they reached to the Common Room after giving the Password to the Fat lady.  
  
"Wait a minute here." Said Alicia before she went upstair to her room. When she came down, she gave Harry 5 coins.  
  
"Duplicatus." Said Harry poin ting his wand to the bear. A copy of the original appeared next to it. Harry took her money and gave the copy to her.  
  
"Thanks." Said Alicia putting the bear at her pocket.  
  
"Do you have an old quill? If I want to make more, I need something like that. And this bear was created with my last one." Said Harry putting the money in his pocket.  
  
"I don't have any, but I think Katie does. I'll ask her tomorrow." Said Alcia standing up and yawning.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Alicia. I'll go to sleep too." Said harry going to his dorm.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Harry." Said the girl going to her dorm.  
  
When Harry entered his dorm, the other boys were already sleeping. In silence, he put his pj and went to sleep. He fell asleep 5 minutes later. 


	7. Chapter 07 The Prefect's Badge

Chapter 07 The Prefect's Badge  
  
"Do you sell teddy bears now?" Asked curiously Katie to Harry the next morning when the group went to breakfast.  
  
"I created one yesterday at Transfiguration and I sold a copy to Alicia and McGonagall. My Aunt wasn't very happy with the sale to the Professor." Shrugged Harry a little remembering his mother's reaction.  
  
"Will you create more?" Asked Angelina interested, listening his words.  
  
"If I get more quills, sure. Maybe I'll start using other things. For now the quills are my things. Do you have old ones to give me?" Asked Harry to his teammates.  
  
"Give us a few days and we'll get you a few ones." Answered Katie with a smile while Angelina nodded.  
  
"Before I forget, 5 Sickles the bear. And I get a copy or the original of all of my creations." Said the boy after thinking a little.  
  
"Got it!" Exclaimed the girls before they turned their atention to the food.  
  
"Making business with the students now?" Asked sternly Lily going to her son. James and Sirius were with her.  
  
"You told me that I shouldn't do them with Professors. You didn't say nothing about students." Said Harry with an inocent smile to his parents and Godfather.  
  
"Whatever." Said the woman roling her eyes, before she added in a serious tone: "We Wish to talk with you."  
  
Harry checked his schedule and saw that his first class was his father's. Harry sighed deeply and followed them to James' Office. He suspected that this meeting was about his training and not asking help to them.  
  
"What's the matter with you 3?" Asked the teen sitting in a chair looking to the adults with a smile.  
  
"What's your form?" Asked the 3 of them at the same time with anxiety in their voices.  
  
"I'm sorry to dissapoint the 3 of you, but I don't have a form..." Began Harry but James exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have any form??" Said the man shocked and horrified with the news.  
  
"Let me finish and don't interrupt!" Said Harry hitting his father at the head.  
  
"Sorry, continue." Said James rubbing his head.  
  
"Like I was saying, I don't have a form, I have 5." Said Harry with a wide grin in his face.  
  
"YOU HAVE 5 ANIMAGUS FORMS?????" Asked the adults shouting at the same time completely shocked with the news.  
  
"Yep, they are a Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger, a Gryffin and a Hawk." Said Harry counting the forms with his fingers.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Asked Sirius without recovering himself from the shock.  
  
"Nope. McGonagall did the charm on me, and my shadow showed those animals." Explained Harry with a proud smile.  
  
"I don't understand why those forms." Said Lily confused and curious, trying to pass the initial shock.  
  
"I can think 3 of them. The Hawk is easy: When I play Quidditch, I'm like one. The Phoenix is obvious: like one, I always reborn from the ashes of every problem. The Dragon is the strenght and power. I'm like one in those points too. I don't have any clue about the Tiger and the Gryffin." Said Harry thinking a little.  
  
"I can answer the Gryffin. It's because your inheritance. Both of us, and Mary and Paul too, are heirs of Godric Gryffindor. The name Gryffindor means "Gryffin of gold" in french." Said James seriously looking to his son.  
  
"I'M WHAT??????" Asked Harry shouting not believing what his father had said.  
  
"Didn't you know it?" Asked Lily in confussion. The other 2 adults felt the same.  
  
"No. Dumbledore didn't tell me. I guess that's why..." Said Harry thinking in the unanswered question in the chat between he and his granfather during his first year at the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Why what?" Asked the adults confused.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Said Harry waving his hand dismissing the matter.  
  
Harry began to think in everything, and he began to conect ideas. The sword in his second year. He didn't take it from the Sorting Hat because he was a member of the House, it was because he was the heir of the School's founder. He guessed that the ability of being Multi Magus was conected to that fact too. And Voldemort being the Heir of Slytherin explained the hate and the wish to kill his father and him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Lily concerned after 10 minutes of silence bringing Harry back from his own thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking in a few things." Said Harry before he asked: "Is there something else that I can do? I mean besides being Multi Magus."  
  
"Wandless Magic." Said James pointing his hand to a vase and summoning it easily.  
  
"That explains all the accidents." Thought Harry to himself, remembering everything that had happened when he was a child: the misterious happening that anyone could explain, the glass in the zoo in Dudley's birthday, the blow up of Aunt Marge. He stopped thinking when he felt that his head was in the middle of a whirlwind.  
  
"We'll continue this chat later." Said Lily when the bell that indicated the beggining of the classes was heard.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry going to the Classroom and sitting in the front row as in his own Universe, while Sirius and Lily left to go their classes of the morning.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked James concerned and worried.  
  
"Confused. I feel as if my head is in a whirlwind." Answered the teen after a few moments.  
  
"I felt it too when I was told." Laughed James.  
  
"What shall we do in class?" Asked Harry changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Dueling. It'll be funny do it against you. You still owe me one for the stunning." Said James with a groan remembering when they had met here for first time.  
  
"Are you sure of it?" Asked Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said the Professor with a grin that rivalized his son's one.  
  
"Let's have our duel at the end of the class. It'll take a while." Said Harry watching the rest of the students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw enter in the classroom in that moment.  
  
"Good morning, kids. Today we'll have dueling again. In this class, you'll duel against me using the charms seen in the previous year for dueling and others that you have seen in the other classes." Explained James to the students.  
  
"Rules of the duels?" Asked Terry Boot from Ravenclaw raising up his hand.  
  
"You can do everything except the Unforgivables." Explained James going to the center of the room that would be used for dueling.  
  
Harry sat in the floor and began to watch the duels. Most of the students didn't last more than 10 minutes. Some of them were defeated a few minutes after the beggining of the duel. The one that lasted more was Terry Boot. It took James almost 30 minutes to defeat him. He was really good at it.  
  
"Let's begin." Said James bowing to Harry when it was the teen's time to duel.  
  
"Quietus!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to his father's throat.  
  
The spell hit James with full strenght. The adult tried to speak but no word left his mouth. He realized that he was dead. He couldn't say the counter curse to the charm and if he couldn't speak, Harry had free way to do whatever he wanted. James watched Harry's face and saw a big and evil grin on his face.  
  
"You are a dead man, Prongs!" Said Harry before he pointed his wand to his father before he threw 5 differents charms towards him. The first one was full body bind, the second one to dye the hair, the third to change his robes, the fourth added earrings to his ears and the last one made his hair grow to the hips.  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter when he finished his work. Now, James had pink hair that reached to his hips, had bug and ugly golden earrings and had woman's dress robes in color orange.  
  
Harry said the counter curse to the full body bind and made appear a mirror and handed it to his father. James watched his image and had an horror look in his face. He looked horrible.  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
Everyone turned their atention to Harry who had a camera in his hand and was pointing it to James. Harry was laughing at his father's face and had a big evil grin in his own face.  
  
James shot his son a look that said: "Return me to the normalcy NOW."  
  
Harry smiled and said the counter curses to make everything dissapear. A few moments later, the Professor had his normal image. When he tried to speak, he couldn't say nothing and looked Harry and sent the same message again.  
  
"You ruin my fun, you know?" Said Harry with a big sigh before he shot the counter curse.  
  
"I'll kill you for this." Said James to his son in a whisper, before he turned to the class: "He did something that I've never seen in a duel and that turned to him. He casted a silencing charm on his opponent. It was risky, but worked very well. 30 points for Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Class dismissed!" Exclaimed James clapping his hands to signel the end of the lesson.  
  
Everyone took their bags and left the classroom chatting excitedly about the duel between Harry and the Professor, the charms and the look of James when Harry had done his job. Many of them asked a copy of the picture to Harry. The boy, seeing another business that would leave some money to him, said that it would cost a Sickle. All of them said that they would pay for it. Harry smiled and began to walk towards Charms, his next class, with the other Gryffindors.  
  
In Charms, they learnt about cleaning charms. They were really easy and everyone got points for them. Harry, who found this class as easy as Transfiguration, got them before anyone and earned 40 points for Gryffindor.  
  
When Harry sat for lunch, he saw that his father was looking at him with a murderous look in his face. Harry sent him a sweet smile to him and started to talk with Katie about the bears.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask you one, but I'll tell you how I want it. I guess most of them, you'll create them with your ideas, right?" Said the Chaser while the group was eating.  
  
"I don't have problems with that. I've told you my condition: I keep a copy if someone asks one with their likes, the original goes for that person. If I create it alone, I sell the copy." Explained Harry with a smile. Katie nodded and went on eating.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Fred confused listening his teammates' chat. Many other students were confused too,  
  
"Harry began a business selling teddy bears. 5 Sickles each one." Explained Alicia showing the one that she had bought him the previous night.  
  
"Cool!" Said Mary watching the bear.  
  
"If you want one, get a quill or something soft and I create more. My last one was used to make the original bear of that one." Said the teen pointing the little bear.  
  
"That's why you aunt was angry yesterday, right?" Asked George remembering the scene that happened the previous night.  
  
"She got angry becuase I sold the first copy to McGonagall. She didn't like very much that detail." Shrugged Harry.  
  
"Why those details?" Asked a first year girl watching the bear.  
  
"The book and the fur are because of my best 2 best friends. He's a redhair and she is a bookworm. The glasses and the lightning are because of me." Explained Harry showing his scar in the forehead. When everyone had seen it, he continued: "the cigarrette and the jacket are because I wanted to add them. Nothing in special."  
  
"Cool!" Said someone listening his words.  
  
"If any of you wants teddy bears, they cost 5 Sickles. In a week I'll create more." Said Harry before he turned their atention to the food again.  
  
The rest of the members of the table began to talk excitedly and many of them liked the idea. Suddenly, Mary elbowed her brother and pointed to the High table. Lily looked him with a face that clearly said that she didn't like that idea very much. Harry ignored it completely and went on eating. Needless to say, Lily was completely bewildered by this.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" Asked Albus to his daughter curiously.  
  
"Harry began a business selling teddy bears to the students of the School." Said Lily to the old Wizard pointing to the Gryffindor Table where many students were watching the bear.  
  
"Interesting. I wonder how much do they cost." Chuckled Albus with his eyes full of joy.  
  
"Albus!" Said Lily not believing his words.  
  
"Lily, it isn't ilegal. Nowhere in the rules of the School says that a student can't sell things to others. And Teddy Bears aren't things that you could consider dangerous." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"What's dangerous with Harry, is dueling with him!" Exclaimed James listening the Headmaster's words.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Sirius with a mischievious grin.  
  
"We dueled. You'll never guess which was his first spell." Said James in a misterious tone.  
  
"The dissarming?" Asked Minerva. James shook his head.  
  
"The Stunning?" Suggested Albus. Another shook.  
  
"Full body bind?" Said Lily curious. Another shook.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Sirius completely confused.  
  
"The silencing charm. He casted one in me." Said James not happy with the memory.  
  
Sirius burst out in laughter when he heard that. Lily soon joined him in the laughter. Albus and Minerva chuckled imagining what had happened. All the other teachers and the students looked at them strangely for 5 minutes before the 4 adults stopped their laugh.  
  
"Oh God, that's a good one!" Said Sirius in a teasing tone to James.  
  
"What did he do after that spell? I'm sure that he did something to you and your look wasn't... normal at the end." Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling with joy.  
  
"Ask him a copy of the picture." Said James before he stood up and left the Great Hall shooting his son a murderous look.  
  
"What picture?" Asked the adults curious with his words.  
  
****  
  
After lunch, Harry and the rest of the fifth years students of Gryffindor went to the Dungeons. They had Double Potions with Slytherin. Harry went to the half of the classroom and took his elements and waited for Sirius to begin the class.  
  
"Ok, everybody, today will begin with Veritaserum," Started Sirius with the class a few moments later, "Can anyone tell me what is it used for?"  
  
"It's a potion's truth. 3 drops are enough to make you reveal all your secrets." Said Harry remembering Snape's threaten of last year in one of his classes.  
  
"10 points for Gryfindor, Mr. Potter. These are the ingredients that you'll need to do it." Said Sirius before he started to write the recipe in the blackboard.  
  
Harry found it very easy an his Potion was perfect. When he finished it, he turned his atention to Neville who was having a lot of problems with it.  
  
"Some things never change." Thought Harry smiling to himself while he helped his yearmate in his Potion.  
  
The rest of the class went without accidents of any kind, except Crabbe almost making explode his Potion, but was saved by Sirius to controlled it in time to prevent an accident. During the class, Gryffindor earned 25 points thanks to their Potions and the good results of them. Slytherin lost 25 due to a few mistakes of their students.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment." Called Sirius to his Godson when the students were leaving to go to their next class, Herbology.  
  
"What's up, Sirius?" Asked the teen confused and tired of being called after class for 2 days in a row.  
  
"Can I see the picture?" Asked Sirius with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Pay 1 Sickle and you have the copy." Said Harry with a grin like Sirius' one.  
  
"Do you sell everything now? First the Teddy Bears and now the picture?" Asked Sirius in dibelief paying the money to Harry.  
  
"I'm a man of business, Padfoot." Laughed Harry giving the copy to his Godfather and going to the hothouse where he had his next class with Sprout.  
  
In Herbology they studied the Luparia. Harry knew that it was used to make the Wolfbane Potion. He knew this because Remus used to drink it in Universe.  
  
The bad feeling returned when he thought about the Sirius and Remus of his home and another question jumped in his mind: Did he want to return there or he would like to be in this one forever?  
  
Harry didn't know the answer, but he knew something, while he was here, he would get as much fun as he could. He deceided to think the less he could about his home and put his atention in this one.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's wrong? The class has finished!" Said Dean snapping his fingers calling Harry's atention.  
  
"Sorry, I was a little distracted. Let's go back to the School." Said Harry going to the castle again.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" Asked the muggle-born wizard after walking a few moments in silence.  
  
"A lot. I miss especcially my 2 best friends. It's like if something of me is missing." Said Harry with a sad smile.  
  
Dean nodded and dropped the subject to change it quickly to Quidditch. They went on talking about it till they reached to the Great Hall for dinner almost 1 hour later.  
  
While they were eating, Harry saw that Sirius was showing the picture to a few teachers. All of them were laughing. The only one who wasn't, was James who didn't look happy with that. In a moment, Lily put her head in her hands and shook it a few moments before she shot Harry a not happy look. The teen realized that Sirius had mentioned the price.  
  
"What do you sell this time?" Asked the groups of players and his brother to Harry, understandig Lily's reaction.  
  
"Oh, just this. 1 Sickle each copy." Said Harry giving them a copy of the picture with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I Want a copy!" Exclaimed the twins, Mary and Paul at the same time realizing what the picture was and who was on it.  
  
"1 Sickle." Said Harry putting his hand on the table.  
  
"I'll give it in the Tower." Said the 4 of them at the same time.  
  
"Come with me." Said Lily to her son in a very angry and serious tone of voice before she left the Hall.  
  
"See you later." Said Harry with a sigh following his mother.  
  
Both of them walked in silence to the Professor's quarters. After giving the Password, they entered and Harry went to his room to see Falcore. He hadn't seen his pet for a few days.  
  
"What's the matter now?" Asked Harry turning his atention to his mother.  
  
"What's going on with you?? First you sell teddy bears and now the pictures!" Said Lily bewildered.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I'm not doing anything illegal. What's the matter if I want to make some money?" Said Harry to his mother exasperated with her position in this subject.  
  
"I don't understand you! If you want money why don't you ask?" Asked Lily trying to control her anger.  
  
"I'll explain this only once. In my universe I learnt to defend myself not deppending of anyone. Here I am with you, but I still need the freedom. You can't tie me to something. If you understand this, we'll be better." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"The money gives you freedom?" Asked Lily sarcastically.  
  
"You exasperate me sometimes!" Said Harry angrily before he could control his anger, and started to talk again: "The money doesn't matter to me! I'm doing this for fun!"  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked his mother completely confused.  
  
"Guess it by yourself." Said Harry storming out of the room.  
  
"Harry wait!" Shouted Lily going behind him.  
  
When she reached to the Hall, Harry had dissapeared and wasn't no where near there. Lily was more confused now: where was he and how had he dissapeared so soon? She checked the Marauder's map and found him a few moments later at the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She began to run there hoping that he wasn't thinking in something hard to do like jumping from there. She couldn't forgive herself if he did it.  
  
"Leave me alone." Said Harry watching the stars without turning to her.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Asked Lily worriedly.  
  
"Needed peace and quietness." Said Harry before he added: "I'm not thinking about jumping, if that's what worries you."  
  
"What did you mean when you said that you do this for fun?" Asked Lily more calmed now.  
  
"Guess it by yourself. I don't have time to explain things that should be obvious to you." Said Harry angrily.  
  
"Enlighten me, because I don't understand nothing." Said Lily going to where her son was.  
  
"Remember all the stories I told you about my home, my life and my change of actitude from there to here and you'll get the answer. See you tomorrow, I'll go to sleep." Said Harry leaving the tower in silence without waiting answer from his mother.  
  
Lily returned to her quarters thinking in his words and everything else. After his last words, everything began to click in her head: here was a Harry's version like it could be if he didn't grow with her sister: the prankster, the joker, someone who did the things for fun. Not the hero that was considered in his Universe, a normal wizard teen that didn't have to worry about anything else but the School.  
  
She cursed herself for not seeing it before and promised to change her actitude. Instead of helping him, she was causing more problems. And that was the last thing that he needed in that moment. Instead of being part of the solution, she had became part of the problem. It took her a long while to fall asleep that night.  
  
"What happened with mom?" Asked Mary to Harry when the boy returned to the Tower a while later. In that moment, the Common Room was empty and they were the only ones there.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Said Harry flatly sinking in a armchair.  
  
"What's going on between you 2, Harry? I don't understand anything of this." Said the girl worriedly.  
  
"Neither do I, Mary, neither do I." Said Harry with a sad tone before he went to sleep.  
  
While he was laying on his bed unable to sleep, Harry began to think in evertything. He tried to find a reason to his mother's anger and failed miserably. He was sure that he wasn't doing anything illegal. Couldn't Lily see it? Wondered the boy many times.  
  
Nearly 3.30 he fell asleep decided to go on with his fun. He needed it, here he wasn't a saviour like in his own Universe. The matter was that his mother couldn't see it.  
  
****  
  
"Are you ok? You look very tired." Said Paul when his brother went to breakfast the next day.  
  
"Didn't sleep well." Said Harry checking his schedule and seeing that his first class was Ancient Runes.  
  
"I take it too. Wait 5 minutes and we go together." Said Dean when Harry asked if anyone could show him the way to that classroom.  
  
"Sure and thanks." Said Harry with relief. The other boy nodded and went on talking with Seamus.  
  
"We have a few quills! After dinner, we'll give them to you!" Said Katie suddenly with a big grin.  
  
"Ok. If anyone wants a teddy bear with a special design, write it in a paper and give it to me when you see me in the Common Room." Said Harry to the rest of the House before he stood and went with Dean to class.  
  
"You'll get a lot of money with those bears, mate!" Said Dean laughing when they left the Hall.  
  
"Wait till Cristmas and Valentine's then! I'll have a lot of work for those days!" Laughed Harry before he asked him about the teacher and what they had studied the previous years.  
  
"Our teacher is a woman, she's young, must be 19 or 20 years old. She's french and is really hot!" Said the boy with a look of love to their teacher.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Harry curiously when both of the entered to the classroom.  
  
"My name is Fleur Dellacour. I guss that you are Harry Potter my new student." Said a young woman listening the chat between the teens and going to them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dellacour." Said Harry with a smile looking the Veela that was in the Triwizard Tournament of his Universe the last year.  
  
"I must congratulate you, Mr. Potter. You are the first boy in this class that doesn't fall in love with me when they see me." Said Fleur with a big smile.  
  
"Are you a Veela by any chance?" Asked Harry in a whisper, knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm part. How did you know it?" Asked the Professor confused.  
  
"I have my ways." Said the teen misteriously before he added: "Your enchant doesn't work with me. That's why I don't have the reaction of the other students."  
  
"That's something impressive." Said the french girl with a new smile before she began to teach the lesson.  
  
Harry learnt very soon that Fleur knew a lot on that subject and was an excellent teacher. In the class, they began to study Runes of south american countries. That day, they began with the Maya's civilization, culture, history, piramids and their Jeroglyphs.  
  
Although he hadn't taken that lesson never before in his life, it was easy for him. He earned many points for talking, along with Dean, about the history behind the discovery and conquest of America by the europeans' countries. They knew so much about this thanks to the Muggle education that they had had before Hogwarts.  
  
The rest of the class, along the Professor, were impressed with their knowledge in the subject. The other students were in the most pure-bloods and had never learnt about Muggle History.  
  
"I want an essay of 2 parchments about their culture for our next class. Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas, after seeing your knowledge, it won't be necessary for you to present it. Class dismissed!" Said Fleur when the bell was heard and indicated the end of it.  
  
"Nice class! Everyone got schoolwork except both of us!" Laughed Dean when he and Harry went to History of Magic.  
  
"The best one that I got till now." Agreed Harry taking his seat and began to listen Binns talking about the wars between the Goblins and Humans in the 16th century.  
  
As usual, most of the class was sleeping. The only one who was taking notes was Harry. In his Universe, he had Hermione who always did the job. Here he had to do it himself. Binns was as boring as Harry's Professor. He couldn't believe that he stayed awake the whole class.  
  
"How did you do to stay awake?" Asked Seamus to Harry with a yawn when the fifth year students left the classroom to go to lunch at the Great Hall.  
  
"Experience with teachers like him." Laughed Harry in a misterious tone.  
  
When they reached to the doors of the Hall, Lily was waiting for them. Harry sighed, she was obviously waiting for him. He told the others to go in without him and followed Lily.  
  
They went to the kitchens where the House elves looked surprised by their presence. Lily told them that they wanted a little of food for both. The little creatures nodded and gave them a tray with sandwiches. Mother and son left the place and went to the Professor's quarters where they sat and began to eat.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Asked Harry after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I guess that I didn't see the things with your point of view. Realized that I gave you problems instead of help. Don't know what was happening to me these days." Said Lily sheepisly.  
  
"It was time to realize it." Said Harry with a sad smile.  
  
Before Lily could answer to that, Harry put a hand over his scar. It had been a single moment, but it hurted again. Harry was completely confused. He knew very well what it meant: Voldemort was near or he was angry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Lily worried watching her son intently.  
  
"Nothing, I just forgot something." Lied Harry who didn't have intentions to tell his mother the truth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked the woman not believing completely what he had said.  
  
"Yes, don't worry." Said the teen trying to assure his mother. She didn't believe him completely, but decided to drop the matter and changed it quickly to the classes.  
  
****  
  
For the next week, Harry had sold many teddy bears to his housemates. After a while, the word of this was spread and students from other Houses wanted to buy too. He had created another 15 that were the models to sell to everyone. He had made another 10, but those ones were especially asked by students.  
  
His scar hadn't hurt again and this had him confused. Why had it hurt that day? Was Voldemort near or in this Universe? If he was, why didn't he made knowledge of that fact? Something was wrong and Harry was confused. He kept that fact for himself. He didn't want to worry the other in case it was a false alarm.  
  
The classes were ok for him. James decided, after his first class with his son, that they would never duel against each other. He couldnt take more hummilation. The picture of the result of the duel, was sold very well among students and teachers too, this last for James' dismay.  
  
Lily had began to teach about Gryffins. Harry tried to get sa much information about this animal as he could. Especially because one of his forms was that animal.  
  
The training with McGonagall in Animagus was rather easy. He had started with the Hawk. It was one of his favourites forms. He wanted to know the feeling that gave you flying alone without a broom. It was like making true the dream of flying alone.  
  
In Runes they went on with Americans' Indians Languages. In charms they were still learning about cleaning charms. In Herbology they went on with the Luparia. Binns was teaching about the Goblins wars. In Astronomy theye were studying the most distant planets of the System.  
  
But Harry was having problems with something. Or, best said, someone: Draco Malfoy. The blonde was choosen as Prefect and decided to use of his duties. He took points of the other Houses without reason saying stupid reasons to do it. But Malfoy never did it in front of a teacher or another Prefect. He knew that he'd loose his badge for this "use" of it.  
  
"Isn't there anything that we can do about this?" Asked Dean to Padma one day, after loosing 30 points without apparent reason.  
  
"We'll wait till McGonagall chooses the Prefects from us. Then, we'll take revenge." Said Harry to his yearmates with an evil and misterious tone of voice.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked the other boys anxiously.  
  
"You'll know soon." Said Harry before he went to speak with Alicia. Harry told her everything about Malfoy's use of the badge and asked her an advice to remove his status as one.  
  
"You have to trick him in a way so he could act like that in front of any of the Prefects or the Teachers. Wait till McGonagall chooses the one between the boys of your year." Said the Head Girl after thinking a few moments.  
  
"The problem is that he never does it in front of them." Said Harry with anger.  
  
"If I see it, I'll ask to the other Prefects and Teachers to remove his right to be one. Cedric will do it too." Said Alicia refering to the Head Boy of that year.  
  
"We'll have to wait till Monday then." Said Harry with a sigh before he turned his atention to create a new Bear. It was his only way to distract himself of any problems.  
  
****  
  
That Monday after the Class with McGonagall, the teacher called all the boys saying that she needed to speak with them. All of them knew that it was about the Prefect's Badge and waited anxiously to know who would be it.  
  
"After these 2 weeks of Classes and taking in consideration all your work in the classes, points earned and lost, I have decided the the Prefect will be Mr. Potter." Said Minerva giving the Badge to Harry who had a big and proud smile in his face.  
  
None of the other boys looked surprised at all with this. Harry had won more points for Gryffindor that all of them combined; was an excellent student; didn't have any probles with his Housemates; helped younger students if they needed asistance in any subject; was responsible with the Schoolwork and many other good things could be said of him. They really doubted that the fact that he was nephew of 2 teachers had inclined the decision of their Head of House to choose him. If there was something that Minerva McGonagall never did, it was show any kind of favouritism to any of her students, no matter which was his or her House.  
  
"Congratulations, mate!" Said Dean clapping his back when they left the Classroom to go to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"You were the best choice." Agreed Neville reaching to Hagrid's Hut.  
  
Lily smiled to the group and caught sight of Harry's Badge. She sent him a smile of proud before she began with the Class. Like the other boys, she wasn't surprised at all with this fact. But she was worried about the reign of terror that would start at the School now that her son would be able to play pranks again.  
  
"Congratulations!" Said Lily hugging Harry when the class was over.  
  
"Thanks. Now, I have a little mission to do." Said Harry with evil grin thinking in Malfoy.  
  
"Wreak havoc now that you can play pranks once more?" Asked Lily with fear in her voice.  
  
"That one can wait a few days. The one that I have in mind, can't." Said the teen seriously before both of them went to the Hall for lunch.  
  
"Congratulations!" Said Mary hugging her brother when he sat down to eat.  
  
"Dean told us about it." Said Paul with a smile to his brother.  
  
"Thanks to both of you." Replied the boy with a smile before he turned his atention to Alicia and began to talk about a plan to trick Malfoy and make him loose his badge.  
  
Their friends and yearmates heard this with atention and agreed to help them with that. All of them had had problems with him and hated him completely. If they could make hin loose his rights as Prefects, they would do it without any doubt.  
  
****  
  
Their plan was easy: let Malfoy act in his usual way. But this time they had prepaired something else. It would be near a classroom where the teacher would listen him. Lily and James, along McGonagall and Sinistra, Head of Slytherin would be there. They had also convinced Cedric to be there. The more people was there, the better.  
  
Alicia would with the teachers, and Harry would not wear his Badge. If it happened, Malfoy wouldn't fall in the trick and it wouldn't work.  
  
That Wednesday, Harry along the twins and Katie and Angelina "walked" straight to Malfoy, who was as usual with his groonies, Crabbe and Goyle. Fred "cassually" crashed with him making the blond fall to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." Apologized the twin helping him up.  
  
"Very funny, Weasel." Said Malfoy getting up angry.  
  
"We didn't see you." Said Fred before he turned his atemtion to the others and began to say something when the Slytherin talked.  
  
"Do you think that this is funny? Fool, Weasley. I'm a Prefect and now your little Head Girl isn't with you here." Smirked the Prefect before he turned to his friends: "What do you think, Greg? Should I take 50 or 100 points? Just for bothering."  
  
The other boy smirked like an idiot, along the other teen. The group of Gryffindors smiled to themselves, they were doing the job very well. The blonde was doing what they wanted.  
  
"Really, Malfoy? 100 hundred points just for crashing to you?" Asked Harry playing the game along his housemates.  
  
"That would be another 50 points, Potter. You can do nothing." Laughed Malfoy showing his badge.  
  
"Actually, there is something I can do." Said Harry taking his badge from his robes and showing it to the other boy.  
  
"I'm sure that they can do something too, right Fred?" Asked George to his brother with an evil grin.  
  
"Goodnight, Professors Potter, McGonagall and Sinistra." Said the other twin greeting the teachers.  
  
"Hi Alicia, hi Cedric." Greeted Katie to the Head Girl and Boy.  
  
"Goodnights to all of you, guys." Said Cedric with a smile.  
  
Malfoy turned around and saw the Professors and both Head students. His face was priceless. He had lost all the colour of it and was completely paled. He saw the bluff too late. He knew that he was lost and his Badge was too.  
  
"Come with us, Mr. Malfoy." Ordered very seriously the Head of Slytherin. The Prefect nodded gulping and followed the 4 Professors.  
  
The other students burst out in laughter when the 5 left the place. Everything had worked perfectly and Malfoy was going to loose his Badge. It couldn't have been better.  
  
"From now on the things will get better." Said Alicia when the laughter stopped.  
  
"I agree with that." Said the other students at the same time.  
  
"I hope that the new Prefect won't act like him." Said Cedric hopefully.  
  
"After what has happened to Malfoy, I really doubt it." Said Harry when the 7 went down to dinner with big grins in their faces.  
  
****  
  
"When will you start with the pranks again, Harry?" Asked Paul to his brother a few days later the incident.  
  
It had been almost a week since Harry had got the Badge and 3 days since Malfoy lost his one. Slytherin lost 200 points for this and the other Houses got back the ones removed by Malfoy when he was a prefect.  
  
"Get the twins, Mary and the Girls. I have something in mind." Said Harry with an evil grin to his brother who did it quickly.  
  
"What are you planning this time, my dear friend?" Asked George when the 8 students sat down in the armchairs.  
  
"Like you know, I haven't played any prank since our first day here. For my return, I won't play any common prank:" Said Harry to the others with a evil smile.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Asked the other anxious.  
  
"The complete havoc." Harry's grin only grew wider.  
  
"What is it?" Asked all of them again at the same time.  
  
"What happens when 2 people throws food to each other at the Hall?" Asked Harry inocently.  
  
"A food fight!" Exclaimed the Twins as if it were a normal thing.  
  
"Now, what happens when a WHOLE table starts throwing food to the other tables?" Now Harry evil grin was a big as his own face.  
  
"The biggest havoc of all!" Said all of them at the same time understanding Harry's idea.  
  
"Exactly! We'll begin a little fight among us, the rest of the Table will join us, and you can guess the rest." Said the Prefect smiling like a cat in front of a canary.  
  
"Let's convince the other students!" Said the Twins and Paul at the same time getting up from their chair and going to do their mission.  
  
The whole House agreed with it and decided to play it too. They were told that they had to wait till the group of players began it. Everyone was reay for it when they went to dinner that night.  
  
"Something's going to happen tonight." Said James suddenly to the other teachers watching the group of the player of the GryffindorTeam eating with big grins, especially Harry, Paul and the Twins.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked his wife looking to the group too.  
  
Before James could answer the question, Harry threw food to Fred and the twin sent it back. 10 seconds later the whole Gryffindor table was in the fight. Less than 2 minutes later the 4 Houses were in the food fight.  
  
"That's what I meant." Said James before he was hit with a salad threw by Harry.  
  
"GET THE TEACHERS!!!" Shouted many of the students turning their targets from the other Houses to the Professors.  
  
In the Hall was reigning the COMPLETE chaos. The students and teachers were trying to defend themselves from the food threw by the others. NOBODY was safe of the fight.  
  
Harry found his favourite target with the teachers: besides his father, he hit McGonagall with a pie, Sirius with icecream, and Dumbledore with a cake. He was like a little child in a dreamland of fun. His mother was the only relative that wasn't hit.  
  
After 30 minutes, the Professors were able to get control in the Hall again. All of them shot angry and bewildered looks to the group of Gryffindors responsible of the chaos. All of the said students smiled inocently before they returned to their Tower to sleep.  
  
Whe Harry took off his robe, it was completely dirty with food. He laughed before he changed to his pj and went to sleep. After 5 minutes, he was sleeping soundly. 


	8. Chapter 08 Remembering the Hero

Chapter 08 Remembering the Hero  
  
The news about the attack and the death of Harry Potter and Voldemort spread in the Wizarding World very quickly.  
  
In only 2 months the Wizarding World had been shocked to the foundations. The worst dark wizard had returned and spread the terror like nothing, many people had died and lost family.  
  
Now the biggest hope of the light side had died, taking with him to the tomb to his greatest enemy, the biggest spot of the dark. Both wizards had fulfilled their destiny dying together.  
  
Meanwhile in every place around the world the people was patying about Voldemort's death, other people was grieving about the death of the teen that was a hero like any other that had lived in this world.  
  
****  
  
Oliver Wood was waiting for his coach and Captain in the office of the first one. The reason? He had broken 2 teeth to his teammate, the Chaser Alex Kimbell.  
  
When the Keeper returned from the Alley, he was told about the Battle that had happened in the place. He had left the Alley before it happened so he didn't know anything about it.  
  
At the beggining he cheered and was happy about Voldemort's death. But everything changed when he was told about the death of the teen that he had considered a little brother for 3 years. Tears began to appear slowly in his eyes.  
  
The Chaser took his reaction and his tears wrongly and acussed him of being a supporter of the Dark Lord. When he heard that, Oliver turned around and hit the other player in the jaw and launched himself to attack him more. It was needed 4 players, the coach and the Captain to save the Chaser from a sure death at hands of the Keeper.  
  
"What in the name of the hell happened, Wood?!" Asked the Coach, Mike Frent, completely bewildered to the young man sat in front of him when he entered in his office with the Captain.  
  
"I snapped." Said Oliver simply.  
  
"Why?" Asked confused Kim Litter, the Seeker and Captain of the Puddlemore United.  
  
"Kimbell accused me of being a supporter of You-Know-Who." Said Wood angry with the other player.  
  
"If you are a Death Eater or support You-Know-Who, I'm Merlin!" Snorted Kim with laughter. Oliver sent her a smile.  
  
"Why did he think that?" Asked Mike confused.  
  
"Did you hear the news, right?" Asked Oliver to the other persons.  
  
"About Yoy-Know-Who's death? Yes, of course we did!" Answered the Coach with a big smile.  
  
"Not that one, the other." Said Oliver closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, shit. Now I understand it." Said Kim realizing everything.  
  
"Care to explain?" Asked Frent to both players completely confused.  
  
"Harry Potter died in the battle, Mike." Said the Seeker with a sad tone of voice.  
  
The Coach didn't say anything. He had heard the Keeper speaking about that boy and his talent for the Quidditch millons of times. It was obvious that Oliver felt respect for him and wanted him a lot. He didn't need other words to understand and realize what had happened before.  
  
"You are suspended for fighting. Take a week to yourself. Go to the funeral." Said the man with a little smile to the young boy sat in front of him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you then." Said Oliver before he left the Office and went to pack a few things.  
  
"Control to Kimbell from now on, Mike. Oliver worths his position in this team more than him. Finding a Chaser better than Alex, is easy. Finding someone better than Oliver, it isn't." Said Kim with a serious tone of voice to her Coach before she left the Office. The old man just nodded, knowing well enough that she was right in that matter.  
  
When Kim left the Coach's Office, she went to Oliver's room. She was sure that he would be packing a few things and that he needed to talk with someone. Both of them had become friends and she was impressed with his abilities. She had also heard many stories of his years at the School playing for the Gryffindor Team and had heard many things about Harry Potter, The Seeker.  
  
"Do you need help?" Asked the Seeker when she opened the door and watched her teammate packing clothes.  
  
"I'm ok, Kim." Said Oliver going on with his packing without turning to see her.  
  
"You are a terrible liar, Oliver. You need to talk with someone and it is obvious." Said Kim making him turn around to make him watch her. She was a little startled she she saw tears in his face. Oliver had neved cried before, or at least, not in front of her or the rest of the players. She hugged tightly allowing him to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"I spoke with him a while before I left the Alley." Said Oliver whipping off his tears.  
  
"Where?" Asked the woman with a smile.  
  
"The Quidditch shop. He had to buy a new broom. He told me that his old Firebolt had been distroyed by his family this summer or something like that. He bought a Ghost Rider." Said Oliver with a smile remembering his chat with Harry.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Asked Kim shocked by his words.  
  
"No, I'm not. Any broom was good for him." Said Oliver before he told her about Harry's adventures with his brooms.  
  
"How did you meet him? I mean, in Hogwarts you can't play till Second Year. And you've told me that he started in his First." Asked Kim curious.  
  
"It was in my Fifth Year. It was my second one as Captain. In the second week, I was in Charms when McGonagall called me saying that she needed to speak with me. When I left the class, she was with him. We went to a empty classroom and she presented him to me as the new Seeker. The first thing that I had to do, was explain to him the rules of Quiddicth. He didn't know anything about the game!" Chuckled softly Oliver remembering that day.  
  
"Go on packing, I'll see you in a week." Said Kim leaving the office.  
  
"Kim?" Called Oliver before she had left.  
  
"Yes, Oliver?" Asked the woman turning to see her teammate  
  
"Thanks." Said Wood before he went on with his mission.  
  
"You are welcome, Oliver." Said the Seeker with a smile before she left the room.  
  
****  
  
Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, the other players of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were in the Burrow discussing about the Team for this year, when Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came with Ron and Hermione. Both teens had the eyes red of crying and were distraught.  
  
"Go to sleep, kids." Said Molly who had cried too. Both of them just nodded and went upstairs.  
  
"What happened, mom?" Asked Fred confused about everyhting.  
  
"There was an attack on Diagon Alley. You-Know-Who went there with Death Eaters. Ron, Hermione, Harry and the other students of their year tried to defend the place." Began Molly, but she couldn't finish because she started to cry again.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the players fearing the answer.  
  
"Harry and You-Know-Who dueled. Harry killed him, but..." Trailed off Arthur unable to continue by the tears.  
  
"Harry's dead?" Asked Katie starting to cry.  
  
"Yes." Said Mr. Weasley trying to confort his wife taking her to their dorm.  
  
The 5 seventh year students were completely shocked, and the girls started to cry. The twins, who usually hid their emotions to everyone, couldn't hold the tears a long time and followed them.  
  
They had lost not only a housemate and a teammate, Harry had became a friendly face to them. They had shared the same House and the same team for 4 years. They knew that it would be a great loss to everyone, but specially for Ron and Hermione, his 2 best friends.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Said Alicia crying in Fred's shoulder.  
  
"Damn it, Why Harry?" Cried Katie hitting the wall with her fist.  
  
"Why him and not someone else?" Asked Angelina with her eyes full of tears, that her or the other didn't try to fight.  
  
"He was only 15! He wasn't even an adult!" Shouted Katie crying more and looking for a little confort in George.  
  
None of them had answers to those questions. They just sat there crying and conforting each other for another while, before the 3 Chasers went to their own houses with the promise to be in Harry's funeral no matter what happened.  
  
****  
  
When Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore returned to the Castle many hours after the Battle, they had, like many people that had known Harry, signals of tears in their eyes.  
  
"Is it true, Master Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Dobby with tears in his eyes when both teachers called the House Elves to get some dinner.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Dobby. Harry died today." Said Dumbledore sadly with a look that revealed how old he truly was.  
  
The little elf began to cry more and more disconsolated. Both Professors knew the reason: Harry and Dobby were friends and the teen had been responsible of his freedom 3 years ago. Dobby dissaparated without saying any word with his eyes completely full of tears.  
  
"At least he knew everything about us." Said Minerva with tears in her eyes after a long silence.  
  
"It was too late, Minerva. We should have told him before." Said Albus with guilt in his voice.  
  
"When and where shall we bury him?" Asked Minerva making the question that she didn't want to ask.  
  
"He'll be buried with his parents. He has that right." Said Dumbledore petting Fawkes looking for confort in his pet.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, the Office's door burst open and the rest of the Hogwarts' staff came in wanting to know if the news were right about Voldemort's and Harry Potter's death. A look on the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress' face comfirmed it  
  
"I'll go to my quarters." Said Minerva standing from her chair and leaving the office without another word.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Asked worried Angela Sprout, Herbology's Professor and Head of Hufflepuff.  
  
"Harry was her Godson." Said Dumbledore simply to the staff.  
  
The rest of the teachers, except Severus Snape who knew it, looked shocked about this revelation. None of them knew it and understood in that moment her mood.  
  
"What happened at the Alley, Albus?" Asked Xiomara Hooch, the flight instructor.  
  
Dumbledore proceeded to explain and tell the Professors all about the attack and the duel between Harry and Voldemort, the spells and the result of them. When the Headmaster finished, many had tears in their eyes.  
  
"When will be the funeral?" Asked Severus after a few minutes of ackward silence in the Office.  
  
"His birthday. He'll be buried next to Lily and James." Explained Albus with a tone that said that he would not talk anymore now.  
  
All the teachers caught the message and left the Office in silence, leaving the old Wizard alone lost in thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Cho Chang's summer had been a nightmare in many ways. First she had lost her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, at the end of the last term in hands of Voldemort. A part of her, blamed Harry Potter in some way for not doing anything for it, but other part would be always thankful with him for bringing back Cedric's body.  
  
Besides that she had fallen in depression. Her family was desesperated with this and tried to help her. Cho didn't want it and refused it. She wanted to be alone without anyone near her.  
  
When she was told about Harry Potter's trial, she went. She wanted to know what had happened that night. What she saw, shocked her beyond any word. Since that moment she stopped blaming in any way to Harry and decided to talk with him someday.  
  
Now she had lost that chance. Harry Potter had died in Voldemort's attack on Diagon Alley, but not without killing the Dark Lord at the same time.  
  
She felt terrible with this. She couldn't have any chance to talk with him, play Quidditch against him, saw him in the corridors never again. Harry Potter had died saving the Wizarding World.  
  
She made a promise to herself that she had to be in his funeral no matter what happened. She owed him that.  
  
****  
  
Many people who had known Harry at the School, Gryffindors or not, shared many of these feelings.  
  
Many Hufflepuffs after hearing what had been shown at his trial about the Tournament, began to reconsider their position to him. The feelings of hate, rivalry, and others that they had had against him for the last year, had dissapeared and were replaced with ones of respect. Many decided to go to the Funeral to show it for a last time.  
  
The Slytherins thought something similar to the Hufflepuffs. Many of the young students had hated him just because the eldests ones did it. Now, they changed their mind and saw him as a hero. Others, whose parents were among the Death Eaters caught in the trial or the Alley's attack, hated him much more than before.  
  
Of all, the one who changed his mind most after this, was Draco Malfoy. He and Harry had been arch rivals since the day that they met at the train in their first year. Now the young Slytherin, saw Harry like the hero that he truly was and not like the stupid-famous-boy that he always pictured of him. He decided to change his actions and position towards Ron and Hermione. If he couldn't show Harry his change of mind, at least he could do it to his 2 best friends.  
  
Many Ravenclaws thought like the other houses' students. They had seen the real Hero, the one who always fought to keep the peace and never asked anything at change. Many decided to go to the funeral too. They wanted to show their respect like the others.  
  
The most hurted with his death, was without any shadow of doubt, the Gryffindors. Many of them had been with him the 4 years, others had began after him or finished before. They had lost, not only a housemate, they had also lost the Seeker, a great friend, a great person, someone who was always that he was needed. They had lost someone that couldn't be replaced by anyone easily and all of them knew it.  
  
Hogwarts had lost a great student and all of them knew it. It didn't matter what House they were in, all of them knew that this year at the School wouldn't be the same without Harry Potter there.  
  
****  
  
The morning after the attack and Harry's death, the Burrow, the second home for the teen, was silent. All of the members of the Wasley clan had signals of tears in the eyes. None of them could stop the tears and they never tried to stop them.  
  
"How are Ron and Hermione, Mum?" Asked Charlie worried about his little brother and his best friend.  
  
"They cried all night. I casted some spells to let them rest." Said Molly worried before she turned her atention to the twins and said very seriously: "I don't want to hear any noise from you room. Is that clear?" Her tone of voice didn't leave place to any kind of arguments.  
  
"Yes, mom." Said the twins at the same time. They weren't even cosidering any experiment that day. They weren't in mood to do it.  
  
"When will be the burial?" Asked Bill to his parents.  
  
"His birthday. Albus told me a while ago that he'll be buried next to his parents." Said with a sad smile Arthur.  
  
"Do you know where is it?" Asked Oliver Wood from the door.  
  
"Hi, Oliver, come in." Said Molly letting pass the young man. Oliver had been in the house many times visiting Percy on the summers.  
  
"Hi all of you." Said the Keeper sitting down and putting a little bag next to him.  
  
He received a few "hi" and "good mornings" from the others.  
  
"Why the bag?" Asked Fred confused watching it.  
  
"I was suspended a week from the team for fighting with a Chaser. And my coach gave me free those days." Said Wood with a sigh.  
  
"What happened? You aren't the kind of people who fight, except in the matches against Slytherin." Said George confused.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Said Oliver seriously to his former teammates.  
  
"Ok." Said the twins, not wanting to raise his anger.  
  
"So where is the burial? I want to be there." Asked Oliver to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"At the cementery near Hogsmeade." Said Arthur before he stood and got read to go to work along Percy.  
  
"Where are you staying, Oliver?" Asked Fred to the Keeper.  
  
"I'll go to the Cauldron. I came to see if you knew something about the funeral." Answered Oliver.  
  
"It's closed. The Cauldron and the Alley will be closed for a few days. They were really damaged." Said Percy greeting his old friend and yearmate at Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn it!" Exclaimed Oliver angry.  
  
"Stay here this week. We won't have problems with that." Suggested Molly with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Asked Wood surprised.  
  
"Any friend of my son, is welcome in this house." Said Molly with a smile. Oliver smiled and thanked her before all of them returned to eat.  
  
****  
  
When Hermione wake up, her eyes were completely red of the tears that she had cried that night. Checking her watch, she saw that is was almost the 5.00 in the afternoon.  
  
After changing her clothes, she went to Ron's dorm. He was laying awake in his bed and his eyes were so red as hers.  
  
"Ron." Said Hermione sitting next to her best friend near the tears.  
  
The redhead didn't say nothing, he just hugged her and both of them began to cry again. They had lost one of their most dearest persons. There weren't words to describe their feelings of loss.  
  
"I can't believe it." Said Ron with more tears.  
  
"We have to continue, Ron. That what he would like from us." Said Hermione trying to stop her tears.  
  
"I know, but it isn't easy. You can't expect to me recover so soon, Hermione. I felt like if I lost another brother." Said Ron not looking the girl.  
  
"I know it, Ron, I feel exactly the same." Said Hermione beggining to cry again and hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Can I come in?" Asked Ginny from the door. She had cried that night too, and it was obvious.  
  
"Come here, Ginny." Said Hermione hugging her too. Ginny joined the hug and began to cry again.  
  
The 3 teens went on crying for a long while, never separating themselves. Molly Weasley watched them in silence and left the room to leave them alone, without disturbance. She knew that there was nothing that she culd do to help them, except let them cry alone.  
  
****  
  
Albus apparated that afternoon at Privet Drive. He had 2 things to do. The first was tell the news to Arabella Figg, the witch that had the mission of watch Harry Potter during his childhood.  
  
"Albus, what are you doing here?" Asked the witch, when the old wizard knocked the door.  
  
"Your mission is complete here, Arabella." Said Dumbledore entering the House and going with her to the living room.  
  
"What happened with Harry, Albus?" Asked Arabella worriedly.  
  
"Were you told about Voldemort's reborn?" Asked Albus seriously. When she nodded, he went on: "He did an attack in the Alley yesterday with Death Eaters. Harry was there with his friends. They dueled and Harry killed Voldemort." Albus said this with his eyes near the tears.  
  
"Is Harry...?" Began to ask Mrs. Figg dreading the answer that the Old Wizard could give her. Albus only nodded.  
  
Arabella puit her head in her hands and began to cry in silence. She couldn't avoid it, Albus hugged her and she returned it. Both of them were like that for a while, crying.  
  
"When and where?" Asked Mrs. Figg when she could calm down her tears.  
  
"In 2 days, he'll be buried next to his parents." Said Albus in a solemn tone of voice.  
  
"I'll be there, Albus." Said the witch in the same tone of voice.  
  
"See you then, Arabella. I have another mission to do here today." Sighed the Headmaster going to the door.  
  
"Did he know it, Albus?" Asked Arabella going with him.  
  
"I told him a few days ago. I should have done it before." Said Albus leaving the house and going to Privet Drive 4.  
  
Harry had told him that he wanted the Dursleys out of the House and he was going to respect his wish. He hadn't decided what he would do with the house yet, but it didn't matter now.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Vernon watching Dumbledore with a face of hate.  
  
"I'm here to speak with you and your wife." Said the old wizard seriously.  
  
"About what?" Asked Vernon suspitious.  
  
"Your residence in this house and your nephew." Said Dumbledore with his eyes full of anger towards the man.  
  
"What's wrong with that damn boy?" Asked Petunia listening his words. Her words had a dispectful tone of voice.  
  
"He's dead." Said Dumbledore sending a look of anger to the woman.  
  
"What?" Asked Petunia completely shocked with his words.  
  
"He died yesterday." Said simply Albus.  
  
"How?" Asked Petunia trying to recover from the shock.  
  
"May I come in and explain it inside?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Come in." Said the women before her husband could say a word against it.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Vernon with hate.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Answered politely the wizard sitting down in the living room.  
  
"Her father." Said Petunia listening his words.  
  
"Yes, Lily was my daughter and Harry my grandson." Said Dumbledore with a sad smile.  
  
"WHAT?? YOU ARE THE GRANDFATHER OF THAT FREAKNESS AND YOU SENT HIM TO LIVE WITH US??" Shouted Vernon bewildered. Before he could add aomething else, he found his face against the wizard's wand.  
  
"Say something else against Harry, Mr. Dursley, and you'll regret it all your life!" Threatened Dumbledore very seriously.  
  
Vernon paled completely and shut his mouth and sat down in an armchair with his face full of fear and hate towards the old man.  
  
"How?" Asked Petunia ignoring the whole incident between her husband and the wizard.  
  
"In a battle." Said Dumbledore and explained evrything that had happened at the Alley.  
  
Petunia closed her eyes and a tear rolled by her eyes. Although she hated her nephew, she didn't want him dead. Now she didn't have more family besides her husband and her son. The things with Vernon were in a downfall and she was considering the divorce. She stayed there silently for a few while.  
  
"What did you mean with our residence at my house?" Asked Vernon angrily remembering Dumbledore's previous words.  
  
"It was Harry's House, not ours." Said Petunia suddenly. She knew about the deal between her parents and Dumbledore and about the condition that the Wizard had put on it too.  
  
"WHAT?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT??" Shouted bewildered Vernon not believing her words.  
  
"My parents asked him help to buy this house," Began Petunia pointing Dumbledore before she continued, "He bought the house, but with the condition that the House would be for Lily or her children." Said the woman, before she asked the Headmaster: "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Before the battle, he told me that he wants the 3 of you out of this house. Although he's dead now, I'll make his with reality. You have a week to leave the House." Said Dumbledore before he stood and went to the door to leave.  
  
"What? He wants us out of here, after everything that we did for him??" Asked furious Vernon.  
  
"Yes. If you aren't out of this house in a week, you'll be imprisoned by the Ministry of Magic under the charges of child abuse against an underaged wizard and many other ones. Goodnight." Said the Headmaster with fury before he dissaparated.  
  
****  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Asked Miriam Granger to her daughter the next morning when the young witch appeared in her house. She was worried about the red eyes of her daughter showing the signals of crying.  
  
Hermione had gone to her house to collect a few things and to speak with her parents. She decided to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow and his parents had to know it.  
  
"I'll stay at the Burrow the rest of the summer." Said Hermione slowly going to her room to start packing her things.  
  
"Did something happened? I thought that you would come with us to Australia." Said George Granger, her father, to his daughter confused with this news.  
  
"Harry died 2 days ago." Said Hermione bursting out in tears again.  
  
Miriam went and hugged her daughter tightly letting her cry on her shoulder. Hermione returned the embrace and went on crying desconsolated.  
  
Dr. Granger didn't say a word. He and his wife had heard many things about Harry and Ron by their daughter. It was more than obvious to them that she considered them more than mere friends. She considered them her brothers. The man could see clearly why his daughter was crying and left the dorm not wanting to disturb any of the women there.  
  
After a while, Miriam left the dorm silently, watching Hermione going on packing her things. She hadn't seen her cry like that since when she was 6 years old, and that time was nothing compaired with this one.  
  
She and her husband knew that she needed to be with her friends and those persons that she considered like a family. Not allowing her to spend her summer at the Burrow would mean a fight between them and their daughter. And in that moment, it was the last thing that Hermione needed and they knew it.  
  
****  
  
The morning of Harry's funeral the sky was like the mood of everyone, clouded and threatened to rain in any moment. Even the angels and the sky seemed ready to cry for Harry Potter.  
  
In the Burrow, the Weasleys, Hermione, Oliver, the 3 Chasers and Lee Jordan were getting ready to go to the place of the burial. The 3 girls and the twins' friend asked Arthur, who had been chosen as Minister of Magic, if they could go with them. If they went on their own, they feared that they couldn't go near the place that he would buried.  
  
Mr. Weasley agreed with it, not seeing any problem with that. They had the same right that his family to be there near their friend at his last home.  
  
"Hey, Katie, what is it?" Asked Bill pointing to a scarlet robe that the Chaser had in her hands.  
  
"My gift to him." Said Katie showing it to the others.  
  
It was a robe with the colors of Gryffindor. In the front, it read "Gryffindor House Team." In the back, it was "Harry Potter, Seeker."  
  
"I got one of mines, and my mother sew the letters on it." Explained Katie to the others with a sad look.  
  
"Why don't we sign it? We could leave a message for him." Suggested Hermione looking the robe with a smile.  
  
"I'll get a quill." Said Molly after everyone agreed with it.  
  
When everyone had finished writing, it read:  
  
"To my best friend and the guy that I loved like a brother." Ron Weasley.  
  
"To the friend that showed me the real meaning of bravery and passed all the tests that were in his way." Hermione Granger.  
  
"To my eight kid." Molly Weasley.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life in my first year." Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Thanks for giving us the freedom forever." Arthur Weasley.  
  
"To our beloved friend and Inversor, thanks for all." Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"To the best seeker that I've ever seen play, thanks." Lee Jordan.  
  
"To the boy who taught us to pass the dificulties without any doubt and fighting always against them." Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"To the boy that taught me a new way of playing Quiddicth, no matter the problems, the weather or nothing that happened in the matches." Oliver Wood.  
  
"Thanks for being who you were." Charlie, Percy and Bill Weasley.  
  
After a few moments, the cars provided by the Ministry arrived and all of them went in them. None of them spoke very much in the way, no one wanted to do it.  
  
The cementery was full of people: curious, reporters who wanted the news, Hogwarts students of the 4 Houses, teachers and many others that nobody knew.  
  
In the moment that the reporters spotted Ron and Hermione, all of them went to them and began to shot questions. Both teens tired as they were, and still trying to pass their friend's death, took their wands and began to shoot hexes and curses to everyone in sight. All of the reporters began to duck out the spells with a look of fear towards the teens, who had a look of hate towards them.  
  
"That will teach you to not bother them today." Said Arthur with a angry look towards the reporters, while his family went to where the teachers were.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, was it necessary?" Asked Percy angry with their actions. He shut his mouth when both teens turned to him with their wands ready to go on with the curses this time against him.  
  
"Leave them, Percy." Said Molly seriously to her son putting a hand on his shoulder. Although she didn't aprove their actions, she knew that it was their way to relax all the tension in themselves.  
  
"I see that both of you have learnt many nasty spells these 4 years." Chuckled Albus going to the group with Minerva, who had a soft smile after seeing the show of the teens.  
  
"A lot." Said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Do you want to sign it, Professors? All of us have left a message for him." Said Katie to her Headmaster and her Head of House giving them the robe and a quill. Both nodded and wrote a message too:  
  
"Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for the secrets." Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot. Thanks for being like you were no matter the problems." Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Roger Davies going to the group of Gryffindors with Cho next to him. Both of them had a sad look in them.  
  
"Hi Cho, hi Roger." Said a few of them greeting the 2 Ravenclaws.  
  
"Can I sign it too?" Asked Cho pointing the robe, watching the messages written there.  
  
"Sure. You can do it too if you want. Roger." Said Katie giving the quill to them. Both nodded and Cho began to write:  
  
"Thanks for bring Cedric back. Sorry if I ever doubted of you." Cho Chang.  
  
"The Quidditch at the School will never be the same again without you in the sky." Roger Davies.  
  
"It's really crowded here today." Said Charlie watching around the place.  
  
"Yes, there are students of the 4 Houses and many other that I don't know." Said Minerva with a soft smile.  
  
"Many people respected Harry and many other owe their life to him." Said Dumbledore with the eyes full of twinckle.  
  
They went on chatting, while Katie went around with the robe and the quill asking if someone, that was known with Harry, wanted to sign it. Many of them agreed and left their messages:  
  
"Thanks for being with us these 4 wonderful years." Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"I'll miss you always." Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"The School and my Classes won't be the same without you." Severus Snape.  
  
"Sorry for doubting of you and thanks for everything that you did to help Cedric." The students of the Hufflepuff House.  
  
"You are a light that not even the death will never turn off." The students of Fifth Year of the Ravenclaw House.  
  
"Thanks for making me free and for giving me your friendship." Dobby.  
  
"Sorry by our fights and hate. I realized my mistake too late." Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Too late, Malfoy." Said Katie to the blonde with a sad look towards him after reading the message.  
  
"I know, Bell, I know." Said Draco leaving his place and going to speak with other Skytherins that were there.  
  
It was decided that a few persons would speak before he was buried: they were Oliver Wood, in name of his teammates, Ron and Hermione, in name of his friends and Minerva McGonagall in name of his teachers. The last one would be Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I met Harry in my fifth year. He had been selected to Gryffindor and looked like another boy, not the famous boy that everyone had talked about in my chilhood.  
  
"The second week of Classes, Professor McGonagall presented him to me as the new Seeker for the team. The first thing that I had to do, was explain him the rule of the game. He was the best player that I've ever seen in my whole life. He had talent to do it, was natural. I saw him go through many things at the pitch during the 3 years that we shared a team, but anything could beat him except Dementors.  
  
"That is the Harry that I will always remember, not the Hero, not the Boy- Who-Lived. I'll see him always like the Quiditch player that was like a fish in water when he was flying in a broom looking for the Snitch.  
  
"It was a pleasure and an honor for me to play with you, Harry." Finished Oliver his speech putting the robe over the coffin. When he had done it, he returned to his seat next to the other players.  
  
"I met Harry in the train on my first trip to Hogwats," Began to speak Ron, "we became friends very quickly and before any of us could realize it, we were the best friends that someone could ask in the world.  
  
"With him, I knew the joy, the sadness, the quietness and hard moments. He was there when I needed him like I was there for him. When he died, I felt like if I had lost a brother and not a friend. Harry was that for me, a brother.  
  
"Harry, I hope that you'll get the hapiness that you always wanted now with you parents, Sirius and Remus. You'll be always a part of my heart that will not be forgotten." When Ron finished had tears in his eyes and returned to his seat where his mother hugged him letting him cry.  
  
"Harry and I became friends in Halloween of our first year. He had risked his own life against a Troll to save my life. It was a silly thing, I'll admit it, but I was, am and will be thankful to him for that act the rest of my life." Began Hermione her speech.  
  
"He was a natural hero with his defects and virtues. He just wanted to be normal, but no one wanted to see it. There will not be any person that will be able to replace him ever in the hearts of those ones that loved him and knew him.  
  
"Like Ron said, with him I met the danger, the death and many other good and bad things. When he died, I lost a part of my soul. With him, died a friend, a brother, someone that you would always like to have as friend.  
  
"I'll miss you Harry and thanks for your friendship. You were a better man than many adults and you were just a teen. Good ridance in this new adventure, my dear friend." Hermione, like Ron, had tears in her eyes when she went to her seat. In her case, it was Bill who gave the shoulder to let her cry.  
  
Many of the people present there had also tears after those speechs. They were the 2 persons that knew Harry better than anyone and could easily understand their tears.  
  
The reporters were writing at full speed about everything and many ones looked like they were goig to write bad things and change the teens' words to make gossip again. The twins and the other players of the Team, pointed their wands to the papers and burnt them. They weren't going to allow them to write nothing against their friends today.  
  
"Good work." Said Dumbledore to the teens, while the reporters tried to turn off the fire. They just nodded with a little smile while Minerva McGonagall began to speak.  
  
"Harry Potter was the kind of student that caused problems always, but he had the ability to solve them as easily as he created them.  
  
"For 4 years I saw him grow up, not only phisically, mentally and magically too. He fought every problem or crisis not caring about nothing else but the peace of the School and the students, although they would hate him by any reason.  
  
"I have the pride of have been his Head of House, and the person that put him in the Quidditch Team. He never dissapointed me with that decision and never did with nothing else.  
  
"Gryffindor and the School has lost a student that will be remembered forever in our hearts. I hope that you can find the peace now, Harry." Finished Minerva returning to her seat next to the other teachers. Many people saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Like Miss Granger said, Harry was just a teen, but he acted like an adult. He was a man with all the letters, and fought, lived and grew as one.  
  
"He fough against all the problems alone or with help. He was a great boy, and the only thing that could stop him was the death. He faced it so many times that he didn't fear it at all.  
  
"Get the rest that you deserve with the persons that loved you. Goodbye, Harry." Was Dumbledore's speech, before he put a flower on the coffin.  
  
Before it was buried, all of the persons that had known him during those 4 years, followed Dumbledore's example and put one too. When it was finished, the coffin was covered with many kind of flowers.  
  
Slowly, the coffin began to be covered with earth and was buried. All of his friends, teachers, students of the School and many of the persons there were crying when the earth covered it completely.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone began to separate their ways, leaving the cementery. The Weasleys were suporting Ron and Hermione who looked completely paled and hadn't stopped crying since their speeches.  
  
When the last person had left, the sky decided to follow them in the tears to Harry and a big storm began to fall. It seemed that also the angels were sorry with his death.  
  
In the gravestone, there were flowers, a drawing of a lightning and a Snitch. Things that reminded everyone of Harry's life. In it, there was an inscription that read:  
  
"Harry James Potter.  
  
July 31st 1980 - July 28th 1995  
  
Beloved friend, teammate, housemate, schoolmate, Godson and Grandson.  
  
The boy who lived and died to save our world. Get the peace that you have deserved all your life with your parents." 


	9. Chapter 09 New Friendships

Chapter 09 New Friendships  
  
Harry's life turned a little better after that food fight. He had became a headache for every Professor, students and ghost. The only people that didn't get pranked were his brother, sister and the other players.  
  
No one knew when to expect one of his pranks till the moment that it was played. But they never could blame him, since he always covered every chance to be found responsible of it.  
  
Needless to say, his parents, granfather and Godparents found the whole situstion differently each other. Sirius and James were proud to see that he followed the tradition of the pranksters. Minerva and Lily were exasperated with him and his actions. The Head of Gryffindor was regretting the moment that she told him that he could play pranks again after the Prefect's Badge was given. She missed those 2 quiet weeks. And considering the fact that Harry never gave her reasons to do it, she couldn't take off the Badge like it had been done with Malfoy. Albus found everything amusing and very comical seeing the imagination of his grandson to do them.  
  
The BIGGEST prank that he played was the redecoration of EVERY classroom. He transformed Minerva's classroom in something that looked like Trewlaney's. Minerva almost suffered a heart attack when she saw this. Sirius' classroom looked like a kitchen with stoves instead of cauldrons. The place where his mother taught Care of Magical Creature looked like a farm with chickens and cows running there too. And this went on with every classroom of every subject.  
  
The best one, or the worst depending on how you saw it, was Dumbledore's Office: The first thing that he changed was the Gargoyle. And the password to it too.  
  
When the Headmaster, Harry's parents and godparents went to his Office to discuss the new decoration he found, instead of the usual Gargoyle, a clown. Then they discovered that also the password had been changed and none of them knew it and they had to guess it. Every time that they said a wrong one, the clown laughed and said "you have another try."  
  
The 5 adults lost their patience after 25 minutes before they got the right one, "Canary Creams." The Twins of this Universe had created them recently and weren't very known.  
  
"I don't want to think what we'll find there." Said Minerva worriedly to the others going up the stairs.  
  
When the 5 adults entered, they found themselves in a circus scenary. There was a net and a trapecium over thei heads. There were bells, clown masks and another things of a circus. It had the colors, decoration and everything found in the circus.  
  
James and Sirius were trying to not bursting out in laughter with the decoration, it was really funny. Dumbledore shook his head in amusement and hid the twinkle in his eyes the best he could. Minerva and Lily, by the contrary, looked like they wanted to kill the teen.  
  
In the desk there was a note that Albus took and read aloud to the others:  
  
"The New reign of terror has begun and I'm your new monster.  
  
Wings, the New Marauder."  
  
"He's very creative with his pranks, I must say." Chuckled Albus watching his pet for first time. Fawkes had the make up of a clown. Sirius and James burst out in laughter watching that image, while Albus restored the bird to his usual color.  
  
"Do you like the new decoration?" Asked Harry from the door with a mischievious smile watching his creation with atention.  
  
"It's very... interesting." Said Sirius with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh Professor McGonagall, what do you think of your classroom? I remembered from my Universe that you really dislike Professor Trelwaney before I did the new decoration there." Said the teen to his Godmother with an evil smile.  
  
"It was interesting. Shocking also, though." Said Minreva thinking in the look of it. Harry grinned and bowed his head to her in a reverence.  
  
"May I ask why the nick of "Wings", beloved new monster?" Asked in a mocking tone his mother, although she looked him with a murderous glare.  
  
"Easy, dear Mother, my Hawk." Said Harry with a reverence to his mother before he stood to leave the Office.  
  
"How long will the classrooms will stay like this?" Asked James with curiousity before he left.  
  
"Tomorrow for breakfast everything should return to the normalcy. If not, only Merlin knows it." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders leaving the office.  
  
"Let's hope that it works like he said." Said Albus to the other who nodded in agreement to this plea.  
  
To everyone's like, over all the Professor's, everything went back to normalcy for breakfast. Harry began to sell pictures of every classroom with their looks. They were sold very quickly and evryone wanted copies of them. Dumbledore's Office and McGonagall's Classroom were the favourites of all of them.  
  
"Nice work!" Laughed Fred watching the pictures along the 2 young Potters and the rest of Gryffindor's team.  
  
"It's my master piece and my presentation's card as the new Marauder, my dear Fred." Said Harry with a bow towards the Beater.  
  
"Are you a Marauder?!" Asked the Twins, Mary and Paul at the same time with a mix of shock and surprise.  
  
"The first in the new generation of them." Said Harry smiling like a cat in front of a canary.  
  
"What's your form?" Asked Mary in a whisper to her brother. She knew very well that the old ones were Animagus. After all, his father and his 2 best friends were it.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Said Harry with a big grin before he stood and went with his yearmates to History of Magic for their first class of the day.  
  
Harry got a week of detention and Gryffindor lost 50 points for his work. Althoutgh the loss passed unnoticed since Harry earned 50 in the classes of that and the next day.  
  
****  
  
During the second week of the term, Gryffindor had tryouts for the Quidditch Team of the House. The twins and the girls would graduate at the end of the year, and Harry didn't know for sure if he would be the next year or if he would finish the year at the School.  
  
For this matter, Sirius, James and Lily were working in finding a way to send him back. None of them liked the idea of loosing him, but they knew that this wasn't his Universe and at one or another moment, he would have to return to his own.  
  
Harry still had doubts about his return there. He felt this universe like his home. Here he was happy and the idea of leaving didn't suit him very well. But he still missed Ron and Hermione and he wanted to share his happiness with them. But for that he would have to return there or they should have to live there. One idea was not very confortable for him and the other sounded almost unlikely to happen. He decided to let the events happen and face them when the moment arrived.  
  
In the tryouts, Paul made the Reserve Team as Chaser along a friend of Mary, Michaela Polkin, and Dean Thomas. The Reserve Beaters were Seamus Finnigan and Ginny Weasley. His Reserve as Seeker was, much to his great surprise and shock, Neville Longbottom. He never thought that Neville had abbilities for Quidditch in his Universe, but here he had great ones, although he was far of Harry's level for Seeker. They didn't found any good student to be Reserve for Mary as Keeper and they decided to have tryouts the next year to see if a good one was found.  
  
A week after the tryouts, Harry was alone in the lockers having a shower. He usually took it in the Prefect's Bathroom, but that day he decided to do it there. After a while, he sat in a bench and watched in silent the scars of his wrists. That day was the second month aniversary of his failed suicide attempt. Besides his parents, godparents and grandfather, anyone else knew it. He wore the gloves that Minerva had given to him for his birthday the whole time, taking them off just to take a shower or to sleep.  
  
"Hey Harry! I was looking for...!" Said Alicia entering the room suddenly and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the scars.  
  
"What's up, Alicia?" Asked Harry putting in his gloves again.  
  
"What happened to you?" Asked the Chaser with a little of fear on her voice pointing his wrists.  
  
"I tried to kill myself 2 months ago. Today is the aniversary of it. Want to celebrate it?" Asked Harry with a sarcastic laugh not looking to his teammate.  
  
"It's not a matter of laugh, Harry." Said Alicia seriously, sitting next to him.  
  
"I know, sorry." Apologized Harry leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Asked the Head Girl after a few moments of akward silnce between both of them.  
  
"Perhaps another day. Not now." Said Harry standing and going to the exit with Alicia.  
  
"If you want or need someone to speak to, come to see me. You'll find me in the dorms for the Head Students a floor above the common dorms." Said the Chaser leading the way back to the Castle.  
  
"I'll do it, Alicia, thanks." Said Harry nodding before he added seriously: "Don't tell it to the other or to my cousins. They don't know it yet."  
  
"No problem." Said the girl before they went on walking in silence.  
  
****  
  
A week after that chat, Harry decided to take the offer and went to highest level were the dorms for the Head Boy and Girl were placed. He took a deep breath and knocked the door that allowed any student to enter the place.  
  
"Come in!" Shouted Alicia from inside. Harry did it and found his teammate sat in an sofa with her head in one side and her feet in the other end of it. She was reading a book of charns. The place looked like a common room. There was, besides the sofa, a few armchairs, tables, bookshelves, a fireplace and 3 doors. One lavelled "Head Boy", other with the words "Head Girl", and the last one said "Bathroom." The place was bigger than the Tower's Common Room.  
  
"Is still on feet the offer of the last week?" Asked Harry to Alicia with seriousness looking to the Chaser.  
  
"Of course, sit down." Said Alicia motioning Harry to take seat in an armchair while she sat normally in the sofa and put aside the book.  
  
"Nice place." Said Harry looking everything carefully.  
  
"Six years of hard work pays off at some moment, my dear friend." Laughed Alicia.  
  
"You want to know why I did it, right?" Asked Harry seriously.  
  
"It would be a good beggining."  
  
"To understand my reasons you must know my life story first." Said Harry and began to tell her his story a little modified. He couldn't say nothing about Voldemort's downfall and he surviving to the Kedavra. It would result in too many unwanted questions.  
  
"They abused me phisical and phicologically. Beatings, starvings, I slept in a cupboard for ten years, and the list just goes on." Said Harry about his family to Alicia who was listening him intently.  
  
"Do you mind if I smoke?" Said Alicia when Harry made a stop in his tale, taking a pack of cigarretes. Harry shook his and the Head Girl turned on a cigarrete and motioned him to continue with his story.  
  
"A few days before my eleventh birthday began to arrive letters from nowhere. It was my acceptance to the School. They denied me the right to read them. Someone from the School came and gave me the letter and told me that I was a wizard. I began the School, began to play Quidditch, made friends for first time.  
  
"Since then my life changed. I went to the School during the term and returned there for the summer. In the summer after my first year, they locked my things and everything went to the hell because a House Elf made a charm on a dinner of my Uncle and I was almost Expelled.  
  
"In the next summer, a sister of my Uncle came and I blew her up because she insulted my parents. I wasn't expelled because my Godfather had scaped from prison and everyone thought that he was after me. At the end of the year, I found out that he was inocent, but it couldn't be proved so I had to go back with my relatives. The good thing with this, was that I threatened them with my Godfather so they were scared of the chance of him going to kill them.  
  
"That summer my best friend invited me to go to his house. When they went there, the brothers of him played a prank and I was blamed.  
  
"When the last term was ending, there was a visit to a little city like Hogsmeade. I fell of a little place and broke my ankle. A friend went to help me and he was killed by a mad wizard. He fell dead next to me." Said Harry closing his eyes while a tear rode on his eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Said Alicia watching him intently while he whipped off the tear.  
  
"With that I fell in deppression. To make the things worse, some people thought that I had killed him. The wizard was never found so everyone made theories about it: I killed him by his girlfriend, a girl that I had a crush with, that we were a couple and I did it by jealousy and I don't know how many other things." Said the boy with a groan.  
  
"Only bullshits." Summed up the Head Girl.  
  
"Exacty that." Agreed Harry before he took a cigarrete and turned it on to try it.  
  
"I didn't know that you smoked." Said Alicia surprised.  
  
"I don't, this is my first one." Said Harry showing it with a smile.  
  
"Continue." Said Alicia with a chukle watchging him coughing a little by the cigarrete..  
  
"I went to my home and everything went to a worse hell. They received a letter with the story and since them, I stopped being a freak to become a killer. My Uncle's company was having money problems and I was guilty of it. The abuses became 10 times worse.  
  
"In the middle of July, my Godfather and a friend were killed and like he was an escaped criminal, it was known in every paper, tv, etc. If I was depressed, tired of the abuses and the nightmares with his death, that was the last thing that I needed to fall completely.  
  
"My family took the chance with his death and they destroyed everything that conected me to the wizarding worl: my broom, my books, they killed my owl. In few words, they destroyed everything that they found on their way.  
  
"I saved few things: my wand, an album with pictures of my parents, an invisibility cloak that was of my father and a knife that my Godfather gave to me for Christmas. One night I wrote letters to my friends and a letter to everyone explaining the reason and did it.  
  
"I woke up a few days later in my School's Hospital Wing and I was told that I had more family." Said Harry turning off the cigarrete in an ashtray that was in a table.  
  
"The Professors Potters." Said Alicia doing the same with hers.  
  
"Yes. I came here and you know the rest of the story." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"Do they know it?" Asked Alicia curious.  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle? Yes, they found it out the first day. I went to take a shower and she entered in the room suddenly and watched the scars. It wasn't difficult for her to add 2 plus 2." Said Harry with a sad smile.  
  
"Why did you live with those relatives if that happened? I mean, why not the Professors?" Asked Alicia thinking in his whole story.  
  
"It's a good question, but I don't have any idea." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Did you tell anyone besides the Professors, the people that found and healed you there and me? I don't know, friends, people that you knew." Asked Alicia, not noticing that someone opened the door and entered in the room.  
  
"I didn't have any chance. I haven't seen my best friends since the end of the last term." Said Harry with another sad smile.  
  
"You should knock the door before you enter here, Headmaster." Said Alicia seriously seeing Dumbledore standing near the 2 students.  
  
"I did but I didn't have answer so I decided to check what was happening." Said Albus with a smile to the Head Girl and his grandson.  
  
"May I ask the reason of this unexpected visit?" Asked Alicia with a little sigh while Harry went to the bathroom to wash his faces of his tears.  
  
"I was looking for Mr. Potter. He played another prank." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"When?" Asked Alicia confused.  
  
"A few minutes ago in the Great Hall." Said Minerva entering in the room not looking very happy.  
  
"You must be wrong. He has been talking with me for..." Started Alicia checking her watch "...almost 1 hour."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Lily entering with James. They ddn't look very convinced with Alicia's words.  
  
"What is this? A convention of Professors and students? I wasn't informed that now they are held in my Common Room." Said Alicia sarcastically watching the 4 adults taking seat next to the places where she and Harry were talking before.  
  
"When they think that I'm involved in something, they appear all together, Alicia." Said Harry with a sigh sitting in the place where he was before the adults' arrival.  
  
"If you excuse us, we were having a private chat between both of us. And the last time I checked you weren't invited to it." Said Alicia to the teachers pointing to the door. Her tone was polite, but serious sending them the clear message to leave them alone as soon as possible.  
  
"We want to ask him for the prank, Miss Spinnet. When we get the answer, we'll leave." Said Dumbledore with a smile towards the Gryffindors.  
  
"What prank?" Asked Harry completely confused, not knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"Harry, you know what prank we are talking about." Said Lily very seriously with a stern glare to his son.  
  
"I swear that I don't know what you are talking about. I've been here with Alicia for a while and I haven't left since then." Said Harry pointing to his teammate. Alicia nodded with seriousness to his words.  
  
"They are telling the truth." Said James to Lily seriously. She nodded in agreement. Dumbledore and Minerva saw the same and nodded too.  
  
"Like I said before, we would apreciate if you let us continue our chat in private." Said Alicia with an angry and serious tone of voice to the adults pointing with her finger to the door.  
  
"I have some papers to grade for tomorrow." Said James leaving the place not wanting to raise the teens' anger.  
  
"I have to send a few letters." Excused himself the Headmaster going to the exit with James.  
  
"Must prepair some classes." Said Minerva leaving too.  
  
"What's your excuse, Professor?" Said Harry pointing his wand to his mother motioning her to follow the others.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Asked Lily seriously to both students.  
  
"My suicide attempt." Said Harry not looking her.  
  
"Anything else or we can continue with our chat, Professor?" Asked Alicia not happy with Lily's presence in that moment.  
  
"I'll see both of you tomorrow." Said Lily leaving the place sensing that they needed privacy.  
  
"I'll lock that door before someone else decides to visit me without invitation." Groaned Alicia before she went to the door and locked it with her wand.  
  
"Do you want to know something funny?" Asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"I'm all ears." Said Alicia taking the position that was in the sofa before Harry came to see her.  
  
"In my old School I never played a prank. I broke more rules that you can count, but never a prank. When I came here, it was as if I changed completely. I suffered a turn of 360 degrees. And I like it. I need freedom and here is the only place that I found it." Explained Harry before his stomach made a loud noise that was heard by both students that laughed softly with that.  
  
"Kimet!" Shouted Alicia suddenly towards her room.  
  
"Yes, Miss Spinnet?" Asked a House Elf appearing next to them suddenly. He was wearing pants and a shirt that read: "I'm free and I'm happy with it."  
  
"Can you get some food from the kitchens for both of us?" Asked the Head Girl poiting to her and Harry, before her stomach made a noise louder than Harry's. The House Elf nodded and Dissapeared with a pop.  
  
"Let me guess, another good thing of 6 years of hard work?" Asked Harry laughing.  
  
"One of the best ones. The other one is this place." Laughed Alicia before Kimet appeared again and put the trays in the table and dissapeared again.  
  
"So here you changed from being just another rule breaker to someone who is worse than your Uncle, Professor Black, Remus Lupin, the Twins ans Peeves together? That's what I call a big change, Harry!" Said Alicia when both of them had finished the dinner.  
  
"Here I am free. In my home everyone watched as a saviour, Alicia. My parents had been great heros and everyone expected from me to be like them. I couldn't do any kind of mistake. In few words, if you were the one who did it, maybe it would pass unnoticed. With me, it would be magnified 10 times!" Groaned Harry deeply.  
  
"All of them expected from you something and you couldn't fail them. If you failed you would be something rare and not just a teen, right?" Asked Alicia thinking in his last words, while she turned on another cigarrete.  
  
"You summed it up better than anyone." Sighed Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"Too much presure for someone." Said Alicia with a sad look.  
  
"When you are pushed as much as I was, you break at some moment. Maybe if the things of the last term and this summer didn't happen, maybe we wouldn't be talking about a suicide attempt. I couldn't take it anymore. They put a too heavy weight on my shoulders and they forgot the detail that I was only 15. Do you understand now why I did it?" Asked Harry with a few tears in his eyes, not looking to Alicia.  
  
"Only a fool or a blind wouldn't do it." Said Alicia hugging him tightly letting him cry as a child.  
  
Harry allowed to leave all the feelings of loss and loneliness that he had inside him and cried like a baby. It took him almost 15 minutes before he controled his tears once more.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen whipping off the tears of his eyes.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Alicia with a little smile.  
  
"I needed to talk with someone more than I wanted to admitted to myself." Said Harry leaning back in the armchair with his eyes closed.  
  
"I know what you feel. My sister tried to do it too a few years ago and I was the one who supported her." Said Alicia with a sad look.  
  
"Sorry. It must have been hard for you." Said Harry with a sad look.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Said Alicia closing her eyes. After a few moments of silence she asked: "Have you thought in suiciding again since then?"  
  
"No. I realized that it doesn't work and you loose all kind of freedom. Everyone watches you like expecting that you could try it again. Depression or sadness is something that you don't have right to feel anymore. If you do it, all the people will fear in another suicide and they'll watch you more intently than ever." Answered Harry turning on a cigarrete.  
  
"Will you tell it to the others? I mean your cousins, the twins, whoever you want." Said Alicia a blow of her cigarrete.  
  
"Don't know yet. Maybe in a time but for now I don't think so. I would apreciate if this chat stays here and doesn't exit from this place." Pleaded Harry with a sad look.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will know this from my mouth." Said Alicia very seriously.  
  
"I'll return downstairs. I have to finish some work for Binns." Groaned Harry before he turned off the cigarrete and stood and went to the door.  
  
"Alohomora!" Shouted Alicia from her place in the sofa pointing her wand to the door and opening it.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Laughed Harry before he left.  
  
"Come to see me when you wish. My doors are always open for you." Said Alicia before he closed the door.  
  
"I will." Said the teen closing the door and going to the Common Room where he found his siblings and the twins, besides the rest of the team.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked Mary when he sat down next to her and took the book of History to make his essay.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore, McGonagall, your Aunt and Uncle were looking for you." Added Katie that was making a Charms' Essay in a table near them.  
  
"I needed to talk with Alicia." Said the Prefect simply going on with his Schoolwork.  
  
"Are you flirting with my girlfriend now?" Asked George in a teasing tone going near the group.  
  
"We needed to discuss a few things, just that." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders before he returned his atention to his work.  
  
"Did you play the prank of the dinner?" Asked Paul to his brother when he had finished the essay.  
  
"No, that wasn't me this time." Answered Harry seriously.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Asked the whole group in disbelief.  
  
"If I play a prank, I tell it. I didn't do it this time." Said Harry standing from his chair with a yawn. He took his books and things and said before he went to the stairs: "I'll see to all of you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Said the rest before they followed his example and went to their dorms to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Can I speak with you alone, Miss Spinnet?" Asked Lily to Alicia the next day when the class of Care of Magical Creatures had finished.  
  
Alicia nodded and leaded the Professor to her private Common Room. No one would disturb them there. She suspected the reason of this chat: the one that she and Harry had had the previous night there.  
  
"I'm hungry. Want something to eat?" Asked Alicia to the Professor, after locking the door of the entrance. After the convention of the last night, she decided to do it every time that someone went to talk with her there.  
  
"Sure." Nodded Lily before the Head Girl called the House Elf and asked some food for both of them.  
  
"I guess that you want to speak about the chat that I had with Harry, right?" Asked Alicia to Lily when they finished the meal and turning on a cigarrete.  
  
"Yes. That's the reason of this." Said the teacher with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"He told me a little of his past, the reasons of it before you and the other teachers decided to pay me an unexpected visit." Said Alicia with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"That's why you locked the door when we entered, right?" Asked Lily with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, don't want any more of those ones." Snorted the Chaser before he continued with her story: "He spoke about his change of mind. He told me that he wasn't a pranskter before and look what he is now. He's worse than your husband and his friends, your son and the twins. No ofence." Said Alicia with an apology about the DADA's Professor and the student.  
  
"Believe me, none of them gave me so many headaches as he has done in the last 2 months." Laughed Lily, not being offended at least with her words towards her husband and son.  
  
"That's something hard to believe." Laughed Alicia, before she turned serious again and continued: "He feels free here, Professor and you complaining about almost everything that he does, like the teddies and the pictures, doesn't help. You know that I'm talking by own experience after my sister's suicide attempt. I know what I'm talking about." Said the Chaser with a serious and sad tone of voice.  
  
"I've realized that mistake too. The matter is that I did it much later that I should have done it." Said the Professor with a sad look and tone of voice.  
  
"Want a good piece of advice? Let him be free and happy. He trusts you, but if you criticize everything that he does and complain about it too, he won't see you as a relative better than his others. Maybe you don't abuse him like they did, but doing it affects him and he'll free like you try to stop his happiness and he'll stop trusting you and he'll begin to fear you. Take the advice and everything will go ok. It worked with my sister." Smiled Alicia turning off the cigarrete in the ashtray.  
  
"Thanks, I think that it's the only way to live through his stay here and not dying of heart attack after every new prank that he plays." Laughed Lily along Alicia, before both of them went out towards the classes that would start soon for both of them.  
  
****  
  
Harry and Alicia talked a few more times after that night. Both of them shared feelings about te suicide: Harry from his own experience and Alicia from her sister's.  
  
"It took her a lot of time to tell it to her friends. She was ashamed of it. You can tell it when you feel ready for it. The gloves do their work, but someone will discover it at some moment like I did." Said Alicia when both of them were talking about telling it to Mary and Paul and also the others and the best moment to do it.  
  
"It's not only this Alicia. I feel like that I've been lving a lie and everyone is involved." Said Harry misteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Alicia confused and interested in his words.  
  
"Call the others. It's time to reveal a few things to all of you." Said Harry seriously, before Alicia sent Kimet to call the twins, the other Chasers and his brother and sister.  
  
When everyone was sat, Harry took off the gloves and showed the scars to them. Mary and Paul looked shocked when both of them realized what it meant. The twins were as shocked and surprised as them. Katie and Angelina felt like that too. None of them suspected that.  
  
"Why?" Asked Mary when she recovered herself of the shock.  
  
"Everything that I told you this summer, Mary." Said Harry before he turned to the others: "I owe to all of you a story. First of all I am not from here."  
  
"You said that you come from another country." Said Katie confused.  
  
"I come from another Universe." Said Harry waiting for their reaction to his words.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!" Asked the 5 players shocked with his words and not believing them completely.  
  
"I've never been more serious than now." Said Harry with a very serious look.  
  
"How did you finish coming here?" Asked Fred not completely recovered of the shock.  
  
"First of all you must know my story. It began in the night of Halloween of 1981. In my Universe, the ones who died were James and Lily Potter and I lived. This scar," said Harry showing the one that he had in the forehead, "is the result of an Avada Kedavra that bounced in me and hit Voldemort. With that I became The-Boy-Who-Lived." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
"You became like a God." Said Alicia assimilating this new information with the one that Harry had told her in their chats.  
  
"Exactly that. Everyone expected from me to be one." Said Harry with a sad look.  
  
Then he took a deep breath and began to tell them his life with the Dursleys, Hagrid's rescue in his eleventh birthday and his arrival to Hogwarts. The 7 teen were listening him intently and trying to not miss a single word.  
  
"I was sorted in Gryffindor and met all of you in the Team under the Captaincy of the most obsessive person with Quidditch that I have ever met." Said Harry laughing thinking in Oliver Wood.  
  
"How is Oliver there?" Asked Katie with a smile.  
  
"Crazy, insane, obsessive, sadistic and the only person who can be awake the first saturday of a term and wake the others to train at dawn. That's Oliver Wood." Said the Seeker with a chuckle.  
  
"He woke us at dawn to train the first Saturday of the term??" Asked the twins and the Chasers shocked with his words.  
  
"Actually he was the only one who was awake. The rest of us were sleeping while he discussed the new tactics of the season." Said Harry with a big smile sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Not very different from our Oliver!" Laughed Fred the others nodded to this.  
  
"He was crazy, but he is the best damn Keeper that I have ever seen playing!" Said Harry very serious.  
  
"I agree with that." Nodded in agreement all of them.  
  
"How are we there?" Asked Angelina interested.  
  
"With the 3 of you, my relationship is just of team and housemate. We don't have a great friendship." Said Harry to the girls, before he turned to the twins: "With both of you, the matter is completely different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the twins at the same time curious.  
  
"Your brother Ron, in my Universe is like the brother that I never had. Your mother adopted me as an honorary Weasley and for the last 4 years I received the classic Weasley Sweater for Christmas. Every year a different one. I remember that Ron always got a dark red one, color that he hated." Said Harry with a smile looking to the twins that were shocked with his words.  
  
"Yeah, you are right, he hated that color." Said Fred with a smile thinking in his little brother.  
  
"So you are part of the family?" Asked George laughing.  
  
"Yep, I spent 2 summers in your house. The one previous to my Second Year and the one before my Fourth." Said Harry with a smile thinking in those times.  
  
"Cool!" Said Fred with a big grin.  
  
"Besides, I am the inversor of the company that you created there." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Dd they create it there? Here they just thought in it, but they don't have money!" Said Alicia shocked.  
  
"They had the same problem there till they got a benefactor. I am the benefactor, I must say." Said the teen with another evil smile.  
  
"What else?" Asked Katie wanting to know more things of his Universe.  
  
"We won the Quidditch Cup in my Third Year, the House in my First, Second and Third Year. The teachers are almost the same with a few exception. Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures, someone that you haven't met is in Potions and the DADA's position is cursed. In my 4 Years I had someone that sold his soul to Voldemort, a fraud, a werewolf and a Death Eater impersonating an Auror. In few words, the strangest mix of teachers that you can imagine." Said Harry not happy with his teachers in that position.  
  
"Wait a minute. The Professors Potter are your parents?" Asked Alicia thinking in the whole new information that she had received.  
  
"Yes, and they are my brother and sister." Nodded Harry pointing to Paul and Mary.  
  
"And Professor Black is his Godfather." Added Paul with a evil smile.  
  
"Nice relatives, buddy!" Laughed Fred sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Interesting group we have here." Said an amused voice from behind them.  
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted Harry who had been caught by surprise in direction of the voice.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry. You just stunned the Headmaster!" Laughed George looking who was the one that had received the spell.  
  
"Shut up, George!" Graned Harry saying the counter curse to his Grandfather.  
  
"Remind me to never take him by surprise again." Chuckled Albus to the teens who nodded in amusement.  
  
"Headmaster, if you haven't noticed, that door was locked the last time I checked it. Can you explain me why you decided to ignore that fact and pay me another unexpected and unscheduled visit?" Asked Alicia getting tired of those visits.  
  
"Who did it?" Asked Minerva entering in the room before Dumbledore could answer the question.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Harry, being taken surprise again.  
  
"Harry 2, Professors 0!" Said Fred sending everyone in a fit of uncontrolable laughter while the Prefect said another counter curse, this time to his Godmother.  
  
"Next time, I'll do it!" Said Alicia more unhappy than ever with these visits.  
  
"Do what?" asked Lily entreing in the room with James.  
  
"Impedimenta! Locomotor Mortis!" Shouted the Head Girl completely exasperated in that moment pointing her wand towards the 2 Professors.  
  
In that moment all of the teens burst out in laughter, while Albus chuckled in amusement with everything. Minerva watched them with a stern look while Alicia said the counter curses to the adults.  
  
"Why everyone lately has decided to forget that this place is private and they visit it as if it was the Great Hall?" Asked Alicia to the 4 Professors not happy and with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"The pranksters are here, so we go where they are." Said Minerva shooting an angry look to Paul, Harry and the Twins.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the 4 students confused with their Head of House's words.  
  
"Who did the prank?" Asked Lily loosing her patience.  
  
"What prank?" Asked Harry completely confused, while the other looked as confused as him.  
  
"We have been here for a while!" Said Fred while the others nodded to his words.  
  
"They didn't do it." Said James looking their experession and seeing that they were telling the truth this time. The others nodded.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO CONTINUE WITH THE CURSES AND HEXES!!" Shouted Alicia to the adults threatening them with her wand, pointing to the door.  
  
"I have things to do, excuse me." Said Albus looking fearfully the Head Girl's expression going to the door.  
  
"I have to speak with Sirius." Excused himself James feeling like Albus following him to the exit.  
  
"I must speak with Professor Sprout." Said Minerva leaving too.  
  
"LEAVE!" Shouted Alicia to Lily pointing to the door.  
  
"Can I speak with you Harry?" Asked Lily to her son, ignoring Alicia.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Asked the teen confused with the call.  
  
"It will be a minute." Promised Lily.  
  
"Ok." Said Harry following his mother to the exit.  
  
"Is everything in order?" Asked Lily noticing the he wasn't wearing the gloves.  
  
"Yes, we were talking about everything that happened in my Universe and my attempt." Said Harry closing his eyes before he added: "I told them the whole truth."  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Lily watching her son carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's juat that I needed to release some pressure and holding this, was... hard for me." Admitted Harry with a sad look.  
  
"How are they taking it?" Asked Lily with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"Fine till now. We haven't finished our chat yet." Said Harry with anger.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow. Get fun." Said the teacher leaving the place while the teen rretuned inside and took his seat once more.  
  
"We are getting some rivals in the pranks!" Said Harry to his brother and the twins.  
  
"Yeah, we have to find out who did them!" Agreed Paul while Fred and George nodded to this.  
  
"The pranks are always done when none of you is in the Hall. Someone plays them when they know that you won't be there." Said Alicia thinking in everything that had happened with the new pranksters and her friends.  
  
"Who has the Map in this Universe?" Asked Harry to Mary and Paul.  
  
"Dad and Sirius." Said Paul confused with the question.  
  
"The old Marauders." Said Mary understanding everything.  
  
"They check the map and when they see that we are not there, the play the prank. Dad is always with the adults so no one will suspect from him." Said Harry thinking in everything.  
  
"If anyone asks why you weren't seen, the excuse will be the invisibility charms. After all, you did it once in the past." Said Katie reaching to the same conclusion than her teammates.  
  
"Then we'll do something about it!" Said Harry misteriously catching the atention of everyone who began to listen his plan carefully.  
  
****  
  
"How did they take everything?" Asked Lily to her son the next morning before the breakfast.  
  
"Fine. We agreed to go on like always and not carinmg very much the fact the place where I came from. I appreciate it. I don't need to go through things like the ones that I lived there." Said Harry with a smile of relief.  
  
After the chat about the plan of the revenge, the teens continued the chat that they were having before the interruptance of the adults. Harry asked them to treat him like another student and not one from other Universe. All of them told him that it wasn't difficult to fo and their relations of friendship would go on like always and without any change for that fact. Harry was more than happy with it.  
  
"Go to the table." Said the Professor before both of them went to their seats.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Asked Harry in a whisper to the twins.  
  
"Everything will start in 5 minutes." Said Fred with an evil grin while the others nodded.  
  
"Let's sit and wait then." Said Harry beggining to eat.  
  
Like Fred had said everything began to happen 5 minutes later. Suddenly in the High Table there was apop and Sirius and James turned in a monkey the first and a cockatoo the other. Both of them had a fur in pink and violet color.  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter with that. Some of the teachers looked confused, while other really amused with that.  
  
But it wasn't all that the group had planned against them, it was only the beggining of everything. When they returned to their human form, they had pink hair, black robes, many earring in the ears and a lot of make up. When they tried to talk, they beagn to sing the School's song in a woman's voice. This happened everytime that they opened the mouth.  
  
Both men left the Hall among the laughter of all the students and the evil grin of the group of Gryffindors. Said grins didn't pass unnoticed by the teachers, especially McGonagall and Lily.  
  
"Detention for all of you tomorrow's night!" Shouted Minerva towards the group.  
  
"10 points of Gryffindor for each of you!" Added Lily who shot them a stern and murderer look.  
  
"YES, PROFESSORS MADAMES!" Shouted all of them with a militar salute towards their Head of House and their other Professor.  
  
"Well, this time they admitted it. And, the responsibles of the other pranks received their punishment." Chuckled Albus watching all the students leaving the Great Hall and going towards their classes.  
  
"ALBUS!" Scolded both woman not happy with the Headmaster's words.  
  
"Excuse me, I have things to do." Said Albus with a smile before he stood and left the Hall.  
  
"I don't know who is worse: my husband and his friend, Harry and the group or Albus." Said Lily with a groan before she went to the exit to go to her first class of the day.  
  
"They are one worse than the other in their own way, Lily." Sighed Minerva doing the same that her. 


	10. Chapter 10 Visions, Halloween and Quiddi...

Chapter 10 Visions, Halloween and Quidditch  
  
Harry and the group of players chatted many times. The group wanted to know more things about Harry's Universe. They were the only ones besides his parents, Godparents, Dumbledore and Remus who knew the whole truth behind him.  
  
"Were you quiet or a rule breaker like here?" Asked Fred one day when they were at Alicia's Room. It had became the place of their meetings. It was the only place where they got privacy and no one disturbed.  
  
"Dear Fred, I was nearly expelled more times that I can ever imagine." Said Harry with a mischievious smile.  
  
"How many of them included Ron?" Asked George curiously. He and his twin wanted to know everything they could about his little brother.  
  
"All of them. Want to hear one of the worst of all?" Asked the seeker with a misterious tone of voice.  
  
"Of course we do!" Exclaimed the whole group at the same time.  
  
"Get this picture. The date was September, 1st. I had spent half summer at your house. That day your father took the whole group that included both of you, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Hermione and myself. We used the Ford Anglia that your dad had magiced and we arrived just on time.  
  
"Everyone went through the barrier and me and Ron were the last ones. Someone had decided to avoid me of going to the School and when we wanted to go through the barrier, it was closed.  
  
"So we were in King's Cross, the train had left and we were at the Muggle side. Ron didn't have better idea that to take your father's car to go the School. Everything went ok till we were near the entrance. In that moment, the car stopped working and we crashed against the Whomping Willow. Ron's wand snapped in 2 and we had to scape from the tree's wrath.  
  
"We went inside and there the Potion's teacher, who hated us with all his guts I must say, found us and took us to the Dungeons. He left us there and returned with McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Who of you has ever seen McGonagall completely angry?" Asked Harry to the group.  
  
"I did!" Exclaimed all of them at the same time.  
  
"I did it more times that I would ever have liked.  
  
"Returning to the story, now we were facing a bewildered and not happy Head of House, someone who hated us, and to make things worse, the Headmaster. Like you can imagine, our thought were 'we are completely dead.' But thanks God, Dumbledore decided to give a second chance and told us that he would expell us if we broke another rule.  
  
"If I'm not wrong, by the end of the year we had broken 150 rules, that included an illegal Polijuice Potion, a visit to the Forest, leaving a teacher without memory and a few others.  
  
"But, due to the fact that we had saved a student in the Secret Chamber, we were not expelled and we received a Price for Special Services to the School and 200 points each for Gryffindor who made sure the Cup for us that year." Finished Harry with a smile.  
  
"You did all of that in a year??" Asked Katie while the other were shocked by his story.  
  
"I can say that it was one of our greatest adventures. And one of the most dangerous." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Wow." Said Fred when all of the had recovered themselves of the shock.  
  
"I forgot something. Have you ever received a howler from your mother?" Asked the Prefect to the twins.  
  
"Never." Said the twins with a shake of their heads.  
  
"I still remember the one that Ron received the day after our arrival to the School that year. Let's say that my ears still hurt because of it." Said Harry with a shrug remembering that Howler.  
  
"Thank God we never received one!" Said Fred relieved of the fact that their mother never sent one of her Howlers to them.  
  
"Thank God!" Said George nodding to his twin's words.  
  
"Do you have more crazy adventures like that one?" Asked Katie interested.  
  
"I also have some that could be described as very stupid." Said Harry remembering some of the events that had happened at his Universe.  
  
"Which was the most stupid one?" Asked Paul with curiousity.  
  
"Get this picture. I was in my first year. With Ron we have been friends since the trip to the School. With Hermione the things weren't very good and we hated each other.  
  
"In Halloween's morning, Flitwick decided to teach the Wingardium Leviosa. I was paired with Seamus and Ron with Hermione. Hermione started to tell Ron that he was doing it wrong, and he got enough and asked her to show how it was supposed to be done. Hermione did it and Ron was angry with her. When we left the classroom, Ron said something like she was a bossy and know-it-all. Later we heard that she was crying in the girl's bathroom because of his coment.  
  
"In the middle of the feast, Quirrel, who was the DADA's teacher of that year, entered in the Hall and said that there was a troll at the Dungeons. In that moment the Pandemonium burst and Dumbledore sent everyone to the Common Rooms.  
  
"When we were leaving, I remembered of Hermione and that she didn't know about the troll. With Ron went to the Bathroom where she was with the idea of warning her about it. When we were down, we found the troll and saw that he was entering in a room that had the key put in the outside. We locked the door and thought that the problem was over.  
  
"Can any of you guess why it was a BIG mistake?" Asked Harry to the others.  
  
"No idea." Said all of them except Angelina.  
  
"Let me guess: Hermione was there." Said the Chaser.  
  
"Exactly. That room was the bathroom where she was crying. Me and Ron opened the door again and we went in. Hermione was terrified on the floor and the troll was walking towards her with her cane and the intentions were more than obvious.  
  
"In that moment, I did one of the most stupid thing that I ever did. I went to the troll's back and stick my wand up his nose. The monster caught me with a hand and put me upside down while he tried to hit me with the cane.  
  
"Get this picture in your mind: I was caught by the troll, Hermione was terrified at the floor and she looked like she couldn't move or think something and Ron watched this with his wand in his hand.  
  
"I'll give 50 points to the one who guesses what happened and how the situation finished that night." Said Harry to the others.  
  
Everyone began to give ideas, but all of them were far from what had happened. Harry heard them and with some, he couldn't help but laugh when the others said them.  
  
"Do you give up?" Asked the boy after 30 minutes of their guesses, but failing with them.  
  
"Yes!" Chorused the whole group.  
  
"I mentioned Flitwick's class for a reason. Ron did the Wingardium Leviosa, the cane went up in the sky and hit the troll. The monster blacked out and I could recover my wand that was sticky and smelly.  
  
"A while later, in the room entered McGonagall, Quirrel and the Professor who hated us. In my mind and in Ron's was the same thought 'we are very dead.' To make the things worse, Ron still had his wand in his hand.  
  
"McGonagall started to shout us a few things, but Hermione saved us saying that we had gone to save her because she went to stop the troll. That's how finished that adventure, with the 3 of us alive and we became friends and our differences were forgotten after that." Finished Harry his story with the others looking him ast disbelief.  
  
"YOU DEFEATED A TROLL WITH A WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA??!!" Asked many of them with a shout.  
  
"Not the most intelligent thing, right?" Said Harry with a inocent smile.  
  
"Now I understand why you said that it was one of the most stupid things you did!" Said Alicia laughing.  
  
"We were innocent, crazy and stupid. But we are still alive. And believe me, I saw the death face to face more times that you ever imagine." Said Harry with a shrug.  
  
"How near did you see it?" Asked Mary afraid of his answer.  
  
"In my Second year I was bitten by a Basilisk in my right arm. That near." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"How did you survive? I mean the Basilisk poison is lethal!" Said Katie shocked with his words.  
  
"Tears of a Phoenix." Was the teen's answer.  
  
"It's scary." Said Fred with a shrug.  
  
"Yep, very scary." Said Harry.  
  
Before anyone could say something else, Kimmet appeared and said that Dumbledore needed to talk with Alicia about some duties of the Prefects. Seeing that it was almost dinner, the group decided to leave the meeting in that point and continue it in another time.  
  
****  
  
In class, Harry didn't have any kind of problems till his mother decided to teach snakes in her class. To say that Harry was nervous would be like saying that Malfoy loved the Muggle borns.  
  
The class went on very well till Lily said...  
  
"Now, your work will be to take care of a sanke for the next month. They don't have poison, so they are harmless to the humans." Explained the teacher in the first class of October.  
  
"Do we have to do this work alone or it is in group?" Asked Parvati watching the snakes with fear.  
  
"You have to be in groups of 2 or 3 persons each." Said Lily.  
  
"I'll kill her." Mumbed Harry while he grouped with Dean. Seamus went with Neville and Parvati, Padma and Lavender formed the last group.  
  
"How do you think that we should name her?" Asked Dean picking a green and black snake. It wasn't very long, almost 60 centimetres.  
  
"I hope that they give me a nice name. Maybe something like Laura or a nice name not something strange." Hissed the snake.  
  
"I think that Laura would be nice." Said Harry following the snake's wishes. Dean nodded in agreement and went to find some food.  
  
"Do you understand my language?" Asked the snake to Harry surprised.  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't say a word. The last thing that he needed was everyone listening him speaking in Parsel. Laura seemed to understand this situation and didn't hiss anymore.  
  
The class went on, with Harry trying to calm down his nerves. Luckily, the snake didn't speak anynore so he was safe with his secret.  
  
"I'll kill you! Did you forget my abbility?" Asked Harry to his mother when the class was over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lily confused.  
  
"Did you forget that I mentioned the detail that I speak Parsel?" Said Harry trying to calm his anger.  
  
"Oh God!" Exclaimed the woman when she understood the situation and her son's problem with the class.  
  
"I take it like you did." Said Harry walking back to the Castle with her mother.  
  
"I forgot it!" Apologized Lily.  
  
"It's ok. I survived today but I was really nervous during the class. I was afraid that swomething would happen and it would be revealed. I had enough problems at my home when it was discovered!" Said the teen with a shrug at the memory of the dueling class of his Second Year.  
  
"Be careful! I can't change the subject so suddenly. If you want, I can excuse you of this work." Proposed Lily trying to fix the situation.  
  
"I'll survive. I have the O.W.L.s this year so I can't allow me to lose a work at any subject." Said Harry with a sigh before he went to sit at the table for lunch.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Fred when he saw his face of worry.  
  
"Problems with snakes." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Uh?" Asked the others confused with his words.  
  
"Don't pay me atention." Said Harry dismissing the situation with a wave of his hand. The others nodded and continued with the meal, forgetting the matter easily.  
  
****  
  
Albus Dumbledore had the habit of drinking a cup of tea everyday at 5.00 a.m. at the kitchens before he started with the things of the school. The morning of the 16th of October, was surprised when he saw at the kitchens, drinking a cup of coffee, a little alterated and shaking, to his grandson. The teen didn't even notice his entrance so the Headmaster looked him carefully and saw that he had cried.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Dumbledore to Harry taking a cup with tea and sitting next to him.  
  
"My Universe is in a complete chaos." Said Harry simply without looking to the old wizard.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Dumbledore confused with his words.  
  
"The duel that I had with Voldemort had more consecuences that I ever thought." Said Harry finishing his drink and filling more in his cup.  
  
"I must say that I'm lost with this, Harry. Care to explain?" Asked Albus trying to figure out his words and its meaning.  
  
"I'll explain it when I finish understanding everything of my vision and right now, I don't do it." Said Harry touching his scar.  
  
"If you tell me what you saw, maybe I can help you with it." Suggested the Headmaster more confused every moment.  
  
"Let's go to your Office. If I'm not wrong, you are not the only one who comes here so early to get a drink." Said Harry taking his cup.  
  
When he finished saying this, the portrait opened and in the kitchens entered Minerva who looked confused with her Godson's presence and the cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"I told you so." Said Harry with a smile to his grandfather who chuckled in answer.  
  
"May I ask why are you here so early?" Asked Minerva to the teen.  
  
"I'm trying to understand my life and my last vision if I can do it." Said the teen simply leaving the Kitchens.  
  
"What did he mean with it?" Asked Minerva to Albus confused with his words.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out." Said the old wizard leaving the kitchens and following Harry to his office.  
  
When he entered, Harry was petting Fawkes. It was obvious that he was looking for some confort in the Phoenix and the Bird seemed willingly to do it. When the teen saw him, he went to sit while Albus did the same.  
  
"First of all, whatever I tell you here, must stay here. I don't want to worry my parents yet." Said Harry with a serious tone of voice. Albus also noticed some plead on it.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell them." Assured Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Remember what I told you about the scar?" Asked Harry drinking coffee.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort gave some of his abbilities with it. Speak Parsel is one if I remember correctly." Said Dumbledore remembering Harry's words about it.  
  
"It also works as a connection to him. When he is near, it hurts. When we met in my first year it hurted as hell. But it also gives me some visions of his actions. This summer I had a lot. Tonight I had one and I found out what happened there after the duel." Explained Harry.  
  
"Are these good or bad news?" Asked Albus sensing something wrong.  
  
"Both. In the duel, my explosioner's charm killed Voldemnort. The bad news of this, is that everyone thinks that he killed me with the Reallus Altever charm. In short, for my Universe I'm dead." Said Harry drinking more coffee.  
  
"If he's dead, how did you have the vision?" Asked the Headmaster with curiousity.  
  
"Don't know. What I know is that some Death Eaters know that I'm here and they plan to finish their Master's work. This means that they want to come here and kill me." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"That's a bad news." Said Dumbledore understanding the situation and its graveness.  
  
"Not completely. For making the potion, they need a person. The good news about this, is that he's on the good side. So, if they contact him to make the potion, you will know it in my Universe." Explained the teen finishing his drink.  
  
"So both sides will be able to come here." Said Albus after thinking in everything.  
  
"Exactly. One side to kill me and the other to bring me back there." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What's the bad side of this?" Asked Dumbledore sensing that there was much more.  
  
"The problem is that I don't know if I want to go back." Answered Harry with a doubtful look.  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer to this, the door was opened and someone entered. It was Lily and James who looked worried. The seemed to calm down when they saw Harry. Their worry returned when they realized that he ha cried.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Jamed to both of them.  
  
"Minerva told us something strange about trying to understand visions and life." Added Lily worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing's wrong." Said Harry standing form his chair, but sitting again after he felt some dizzyness and his vision became a little blurry. This didn't pass unnoticed by the adults who were next to him at a moment.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Albus giving him a glass of water.  
  
"Yeah, I just got dizzy." Explained Harry simply.  
  
"Did you get some more information?" Asked Albus when the 3 adults were sure that Harry was feeling ok again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the Potters at the same time to their son and the Headmaster.  
  
"Just that. But according to what they said, it will take them at least 3 months. They think that it will be ready for Valentine's." Said Harry before he tried to stand once more. This time he did it and left the Office.  
  
"What's going on here, Albus?" Asked James and Lily at the same time.  
  
"Nothing to worry about yet." Assured Dumbledore to both teachers. He was going to follow Harry's wish not telling them about it yet. They had a lot of time before their arrival and he was sure that till then, no one should know it if the teen didn't tell it.  
  
Neither James or his wife seemed convinced with this, but decided to drop the matter. They knew that Harry and Albus were very stubborn and weren't going to tall them the problem till they thought that both adults should know it.  
  
****  
  
When Harry left the Office, his thoughts returned to a question that had been in his head for a while: did he want to go back to his Universe? The revelation of his dream changed everything. If he returned while everyone thought that he was dead, he would change his tittle of being The-Boy-Who- Lived to the The-Boy-Who-Lived-Destroyed-The-Dark-Lord-Died-And-Returned- From-The-Death.  
  
Harry shrugged just thinking about it. If he didn't have much peace being just the Boy-Who-Lived, with this title, his life would become a new hell and he wasn't sure that he wanted to live it.  
  
He had suffered a lot the last 4 years of School being watched as something weird. Being in the shadows of many things, didn't help a lot. He was sure that Hermione, the Weasleys and a few other one like Minerva and Dumbledore would be with him always, but...  
  
Did he really want to leave his family in this Universe to go back to one that held a lot of secrets always thinking that it was for his own good? Did he want to leave the peace of being just another guy like in this Universe to be a God like everyone thought of him in his Universe?  
  
Harry wasn't sure of this. The only thing that he missed from his home was the friendship of Ron and Hermione. It was the only thing that he couldn't replace if he stayed at this Universe.  
  
No one could take their places at his heart. The adventures, fights, the long nights of talking at the Common Room, the moments when they were alone. Just them and no one else disturbing their friendship. Those were memories that he couldn't replace for nothing or anyone.  
  
"A Galleon for your thoughts." Said someone near him, stopping Harry's train of thinking.  
  
"Hi Professor." Said the teen turning to see his Godmother. Harry had walked to the Hall and sat in the Gryffindor's Table. No one was there at that moment. Especcially due to the fact that it was only 6.00 a.m.  
  
"What's wrong this time? And don't tell me that nothing, because it's obvious that something is going on." Said Minerva sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm considering what to do: staying here or returning to my Universe." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"Little problem you have." Said Minerva watching him intently.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Said the teen before he explained her the whole situation, not talking about the vision of that night, his thoughts and doubts about everything.  
  
"Nice election you have to do: friends or family." Said McGonagall listening his words.  
  
"How do you choose between a place that's your home and where you are a god for everyone and a place that you don't belong to, but you feel more free than any other place?" Asked Harry to no one.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to it." Said Minerva with a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Neither do I. That's the problem, I don't have an answer to the biggest question of all." Said Harry fighting the tears that threatened to appear in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you decide to do, you know that Lily and James will support you." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"I know. But it doesn't make the problem easier for me." Said Harry without looking to his Head of House.  
  
"What problem?" Asked Lily listening his words and going to the duo.  
  
"The question that has been rounding my head since I came here: if I stay or if I go back to my Universe." Said the teen standing from his seat and going back to his Tower to get his things for the classes.  
  
"Something is bothering him today." Said Lily with a sigh of defeat about the whole matter.  
  
"He doesn't know what to do, Lily. He knows that whatever he chooses, someone will get hurt with his decision. Now he wonders who will be the one hurt: us because he decides to return to his Universe or his friends because he decides to live here forever. He has doubts about it." Said the Head of Gryffindor with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"He's in a hard situation now." Said Lily realizing and understanding her son's problem.  
  
"He'll have to make his decision alone. The only thing that we can do is support it. But I'm sure that he'll be the one that will get more hurt than anyone with the decision." Said Minerva while the first students began to appear at the Great Hall for the breakfast.  
  
****  
  
Harry went to classes that day with his mind lost in thoughts. After lunch, he decided that he couldn't stand them anymore that day and went to the Pitch with his broom. Flying was his only way to free his mind at least for a while.  
  
After almost 2 hours of flying, he landed and laid down at the grass. His head was in a whirlwind of feeling, thoughts and memories about the 2 Universes. The question of what was he going to do rounded always.  
  
"I thought that you would be here." Said James going to where his son was laying.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at a class teaching?" Asked Harry not turning to face him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at a class learning?" Asked the adult with a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm not in mood for jokes now." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Lily told me about your decision." Began James not being sure how he had to talk about it.  
  
"I haven't taken one yet." Said the teen closing his eyes.  
  
"You are afraid of the decision and the consecuences, right?" Said James, half asking, half making a statement.  
  
"I'm scared of the consecuences for me and the others. I know that doesn't matter what I choose, someone will be hurt with it. The worse is that the most hurt with it, will be me." Said Harry while a tear began to roll his cheeks.  
  
"I wish I could give you some advice here, Harry..." Began James but Harry cut him.  
  
"...I'm the only one who can take it and live with my decision, I know it." Said the teen before he kicked off again the grass with his broom and went up to fly another while.  
  
James sat down and watched his son carefully. Like Harry had said, he was the only one who could take the decision about his future and where he would live the rest of his life. He and Lily had spent 14 years without their son and losing him again would be a hard hit. But James knew that no one would suffer more than the own teen.  
  
"Hi, Professor Potter." Said Alicia when she went to the Pitch with her broom 2 hours later.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Spinnet. I see that Harry is not the only one who had in mind flying for a while." Said James pointing to her broom.  
  
"He could have told me that he had planned to come here! I could have called a training!" Exclaimed the Head Girl while Harry landed next to them.  
  
"Hey, Alicia." Said the Seeker when he went to them.  
  
"Couldn't you have told me that you were planning to fly? I could have called a training of the team. We play against Slytherin a week after Halloween if you have forgotten, Harry." Said Alicia with a serious tone.  
  
"Hey, I came to free my mind. The last thing I was looking for was a training!" Said Harry defending himself.  
  
"Ok, but we'll have one thanks to your idea. Go and look for the others and tell them to come here as soon as possible." Ordered the Chaser to the Seeker in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I'll see you in a while." Said Harry to James before he began to run towards the Castle to find his teammates.  
  
"What's wrong with him today?" Asked Alicia to James when Harry was far from them.  
  
"He has to take a decision and doesn't know what to do." Answered James before he returned to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
The question of what to do was in Harry's mind always, but he never got an answer. His mood was bad and to everyone, it seemed as if he was in a depressed state. Everyone tried to raise his spirit but they couldn't so they decided to give him time to defeat it.  
  
A few days before Halloween, Harry decided that it was time for another attack of Hawk, the New Marauder. This one was going to be BIG. For doing it, he neede the help of some people and the first one was his Godfather. Actually his Animagus form.  
  
"Sirius, I need your help for a little prank." Said Harry after the end of a class 3 days before Halloween.  
  
"How little is that prank and what are you planning this time, my dear Hawk?" Asked Sirius with an evil grin at the idea of a prank.  
  
"Let's say this. When my prank finishes, the School will need a new teacher because the old one will be at St. Mungo forever." Said the teen with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Prongsie, come here and bring Moony with you!" Said Sirius to the DADA'S teacher through the fireplace.  
  
"I'll take it like you will help me." Said Harry before the old Marauders entered in the dungeons.  
  
"What is it this time, Padfoot?" Asked the werewolf curious about the reason of the call.  
  
"Hawk will attack again!" Said Harry with a very big and evil grin.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked James and Remus at the same time wanting to hear his idea.  
  
"A question: Does Trelawney know that Sirius is Animagus?" Asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"No." Said Sirius shaking his head while Remus and James did the same.  
  
"Well, then the Grim will pay her a visit during a class when her Classroom will look slighlty different." Said Harry before he explained his idea to the 3 pranksters, who agreed to help him in the prank as much as they could.  
  
"If you excuse me, now I must recruit some more help and it comes from the student body." Said Harry before he went to Gryffindor's Common Room to look for the group of players.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Said Fred when he entered.  
  
"Would you like to eat something?" Asked George giving him a toast.  
  
"You are fools if you think that I will eat something offered by you! I learnt my lesson of you giving food a long time ago!" Said Harry giving the toast back to the twins.  
  
"Oh!" Said Fred dissapointed.  
  
"Try it with Neville! Maybe it will work with him." Suggested the Prefect to the Weasleys.  
  
"Hey, Neville." Exclaimed George going to where the boy was sitting and starting to speak with him.  
  
"I need your help for a little prank." Said Harry sitting next to the Chasers, Lee and Fred.  
  
"What are you planning this time?" Asked the group at the same time interested in his words.  
  
"Who takes Divination in your year?" Asked Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"All of us! It's the easiest subject and you pass it without many problems." Exclaimed Katie with a bored look.  
  
"Does any of you believe in her? I mean is there any student in your class that has her as a Guru?" Asked the Prefect with an interested look and tone of voice.  
  
"No from Gryffindor!" Said Alicia.  
  
"Neither from Ravenclaw. We have the class with them." Explained Katie.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for Halloween there will be a new Divination's teacher if you agree with this." Said Harry before he repeated the idea to them. The students from seventh year looked really intereseted with this and promised Harry that they would convince the Ravenclaws to help with it.  
  
****  
  
On Halloween's morning, Harry went to breakfast as usual. He had set the prank the previous day, making a visit to Trelawney's classroom and changing the things there. The prank would be done in the first hour of class. That would be the time for the seventh years of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to be taught by Sybill.  
  
"How will you do to be there?" Asked Fred to Harry.  
  
"My first class of the day is History. So, if I'm there or not, will not be noticed. Second, I'm the owner of a Invisibility Cloak. No one will see me there." Answered Harry while he joined his Godfather, Remus and James in their way to the North Tower.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Remus to Harry while both of them covered themselves with the teen's cloak and the other Marauders did the same with James'.  
  
"Yes. Do you have the cammera?" Asked Harry while the group began to climb the stairs to the classroom.  
  
"Here." Said the werewolf while the 4 pranksters entered.  
  
Remus and the Marauders had to do great efforts to not burst out in laughter. The crystal balls looked like skulls. In the walls there were many omens' drawings and the candles were black. The usual perfume was replaced with a nasty smell.  
  
All of the students had been said that they had to act as if there wasn't anything strange and as if the classroom looked as usual. They had casted a spell in themselves so the smell would not affect them.  
  
"This will be good." Whispered Remus to Harry while Sybill entered in the Classroom.  
  
When Trelawney saw the classroom she looked horrified. She looked to her students and saw that they were acting normally. Well as normal as they could without bursting in laughter, thing that wasn't easy. She took a few deep breaths before she started to teach:  
  
"Today we'll continue with the crystall... what is that smell?" Asked Sybill noticing the smell.  
  
"It's the usual perfume that you put in the room, Professor. We don't notice nothing wrong or out of place." Said Katie while the others nodded to her words.  
  
"As I was saying, we'll continue with the crystall Balls today. I want you to see... Waht happened to my balls?!" Asked the teacher seeing them for first time and seeing the new look.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor? They look as always." Assured Alicia.  
  
"As I said, I want you to watch and desypher the deep things that you can see in the Balls. Call me if you need help." Said Trelawney, calming herself before she lost her mind.  
  
"Now it's Padfoot's time to enter in the show." Said Harry while he wistled softly 3 times to tell Sirius that it was time for his appearence.  
  
"What was that noise?" Asked the Professor listening Harry's wistles.  
  
"My time to appear in front of you, Sybill Trelawney." Said James in a msity voice before Sirius appeared in his Animagus' form.  
  
"T-T-The G-G-Grim." Stuttered Trelawney with her eyes wide as 2 plates.  
  
"I only hope that she doesn't suffer a heart attack today." Whispered Harry to Remus while Sirius continued walking towards the teacher and the students did as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"But I'm not alone." Said James while Harry made appear what looked like a ghost that represented the death.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Screamed Trelawney running away from the classroom, leaving the students rolling in the floor because of the laughter.  
  
"Fellow students, I hope that you liked my work here!" Said Harry while Remus took pictures of the room.  
  
"Bravo!!" Shouted Fred while the whole class clapped and wistled in cheers for his work.  
  
"Time to return the room to the usual look!" Said the Prefect while he began to shoot the counter curses to everything and the place recovered the usual look.  
  
"Harry, it will be better if you go to class. James and Sirius you should do the same." Suggested Remus.  
  
"See you later!" Said Harry while the 3 of them left the classroom and went to their respective classes and classrooms.  
  
****  
  
"Who's responsible of Sybill's quit?" Asked Albus to the 3 old Marauders and Harry after lunch when the 5 of them, plus Minerva and Lily, were in the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"We don't know what you are talking about, Albus." Said James putting his most serious voice and look.  
  
"Who played the prank on Sybill? She came here screaming something about the Grim and changes in her classroom! She acted like a mad and insane woman." Said Minerva with a serious tone of voice and a stern look to the 4.  
  
"I thought that she was insane before today." Said Harry to his father and his friends after listening his Godmother's words.  
  
"So did I." Said the 3 Marauders at the same time.  
  
"Who did it?" Asked McGonagall with a shout ignoring their comments.  
  
"I didn't." Said the 4 at the same time.  
  
"Gentlemen, there is only a Grim at this School. So if he was there, at least some of you were with him at it." Said Lily with a serious tone of voice, though the 4 pranksters noticed some anger on it too.  
  
"We didn't do it." Said the 4 of them at the same time once more.  
  
"Why do I think that it's a lie?" Asked Minerva with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"It's the truth. We didn't do it!" Defended Harry to himself and the others.  
  
This went on for another hour. Minerva and Lily accusing them and shouting too. Albus watching the scene with a mix of amusement and seriousness. Harry and the others defending themselves from their accusations.  
  
"We will reach anywhere if we continue like this. The harm is done and we'll need a replacement for Sybill. I would thank you if you don't play anymore this kind of pranks. Although Professor Trelawney will be missed, we can't afford losing more teachers." Said Dumbledore to the student and adults in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"We'll try." Said Sirius but Harry elbowed him.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster, we'll do as you say." Said the teen before he left the Office.  
  
"He was the one who had the idea, right?" Asked Albus to the Marauders when Harry had left the Office.  
  
"Who else would have that kind of ideas, Albus?" Said James with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You followed him on a prank like this. Are you mad??" Asked shouting Lily to her husband and the other Marauders.  
  
"Yes, we are." Said Sirius with a smile while James and Remus nodded.  
  
"At least it looks like he defeated his depression." Said Albus with a soft smile.  
  
"The question is how long will he stay like this. He seems to fall in depression every month and everytime it's worse than the previous one." Said Minerva with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"This situation will continue till he takes the decision and we know if he stays here or returns to his home." Said Lily with the same tone of voice that the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"For him, it's his home or just his Universe? I wouldn't be surprised if he feels this place more like his home than his own Universe." Said Sirius with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"The only thing that we can do is wait and see what he decides." Said Albus ending the meeting between the adults.  
  
****  
  
When Harry arrived to the Hall for lunch, everyone turned to see him and began to whisper. Harry suspected that by now all of the students knew about Trelawney's quit and his work on it. He ignored them and went to his House's Table and sat next to his friends.  
  
"What happened with Dumbledore?" Asked Fred when he sat.  
  
"Someone said that you lost the Badge for the prank!" Added Dean joining the chat.  
  
"Lies, nothing happened. I just got a few shouts from McGonagall and my Aunt, a lecture from Dumbledore and also a request to stop with this kind of pranks. The School can't afford losing more teachers." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"Cool!" Said George with relief.  
  
"Who has a quill to give me? I'm bored and I'm planning a new and special teddy." Said Harry to the Table.  
  
"Here you have." Said Katie giving it to him while the whole table turned their attention to him and his work.  
  
"Choose an animal." Asked the Prefect to the Chaser.  
  
"A fox." Said Katie after talking with her teammates.  
  
"Here we go." Said Harry before he started his work.  
  
First of all, he transformed the quill in a fox. Then in a cauldron, a black robe and hat, a pumpkin with a face draw on it and a broom. The next transformation was in a little red flame. To end his work, he changed the flame to a golden goblet. Doing this, Harry added his personal touch to the teddy: the Goblet of Fire.  
  
"Now, let's finish it!" Said the teen before he flicked his wand once more and finished it.  
  
In the table, now there was a black fox mounting a broom. She was wearing a black robe and a a blck hat too. It had a pumpkin with a halloween's face draw in it in her left hand and in the right she had a golden Goblet with some flame on it. At the tail of the broom, there was a cauldron full of a red liquid that looked like the flame of the goblet.  
  
"Usual price!" Said Harry to the Table before he collected his things and went to DADA, his next class and putting the teddy on his bag.  
  
The other students of Gryffindor followed his example and went to classes chatting about his new creation and many wanted a copy of it. Katie Bell, the one who donated the quill, got one free for giving it.  
  
Albus and Lily, along the adults, followed the work and got a little worried when they realized the meaning of the Goblet. It seemed that Harry was starting to superate the trauma of the Tri Wizard Tournament and Cedric's Death and it was his way to show it. Now they hoped that it was definitive and the guilt's feeling about it didn't return again.  
  
****  
  
During the days after Halloween there were only a matter that cared to the students besides the classes: the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that would take place that Saturday.  
  
Alicia made the team train every night after dinner and sometimes even before the breakfast. She reminded Harry of Oliver during the years that they had shared a team on the Seeker's Universe.  
  
"Does she give any kind of prep game talk like Wood used to do always?" Asked Harry to Fred when the team was in the lockers changing their school robes into the the team ones.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the usual one that Oliver said." Answered the Beater.  
  
"The one that says 'men and women, this is the day', and etc, etc, etc?" Asked Harry with a knowingly look towards the Captain.  
  
"The same one." Said Fred before Alicia called silence to begin her speech.  
  
"Men and women, this is the day..." Started the Chaser but Fred continued.  
  
"The most important day." Said the twion before his brother continued.  
  
"The one that we have been expecting." Said George.  
  
"We have to win the match without caring the consecuences." Added Harry while Alicia shot angry looks to the 3 players.  
  
"Thanks for giving the talk in my place, guys." Said Alicia to her teammates with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You are welcome." Said the 3 at the same time with a bow towards the Chaser.  
  
"Let's win!" Shouted Alicia before she leaded the Titulars to the Pitch and the Reserves went to the stands.  
  
When the Gryffindor Team entered in the Pitch, ¾ of the stadium, all the stands minus Slytherin's, began to cheer while the 7 players went to the center of the Pitch following their Captain.  
  
"And here comes Gryffindor!" Announced Lee who was as usual at the comentator's cabin. "Their Keeper Mary Potter! The Chasers Alicia Spinnet, who is also their Captain, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson! Their Beaters the twins Fred and George Weasley! And their newest player, the Seeker Harry Potter!"  
  
"You can't imagine how much I missed this!" Whispered Harry to his sister while the stands booed to the Slytherins and Lee announced their entrance among the boos that were heard in the whole stadium.  
  
"Nervous?" Asked Mary to her brother with a smile.  
  
"Excited is a better word!" Answered the Seeker while Madame Hooch said the words that she usually said to the teams about a fair game and made Alicia and Malfoy to shake hands.  
  
"On my count, mount your brooms!" Shouted Hooch before she adde: "3... 2... 1... 0!"  
  
When her whistle blowed, 14 players hit the grass and went up in the sky ready to play the game.  
  
Instantly Harry took position 20 meters above the level of the game. Today the weather was fine and there wasn't any coud in the sky. He began to fly around listening always to Lee's words while he looked for the Snitch.  
  
"And Spinnet passes the Quaffle to Bell to goes to the dirty snakes' hoops..." Comented Lee but he was stopped by McGonagall's shout.  
  
"JORDAN!!" Shouted the Head of Gryffindor trying to take the microphone out of his hands.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, It won't happen again!" Promised Lee fighting with her for the microphone. When he had it on his hands again ghe continued with his work: "And Bell is near the hoops... passes the Quaffle to Johnson who gives it to Spinnet again... Wait a second! Potter is diving! It seems that he has seen the Snitch!"  
  
Harry, like Lee said, was in that moment in a high speed dive. He had seen the Snitch near where his sister was and sped his broom towards it. Malfoy seeing his movement followed him.  
  
Everyone in the stadium, players of both teams included, had stopped everything to see the movement of both Seekers. The players praying that one of them could catch the little ball and finish the match with their team as the winner.  
  
Harry continued with his dive, avoiding his sister for a few centimeters. Mary had moved of their way in the moment she realized that both Seekers were diving towards her direction.  
  
Harry had to duck out of the way of a Bludger and with the tail of the broom sent it back towards someone without even losing sight of the Snitch. Malfoy who was trying to reach near his place, had to duck out the Bludger too, but the ball hit the broom and he lost the control of it. The broom turned towards the other end of the pitch and Malfoy couldn't control it, so Harry lost his competence and had free way to catch it.  
  
Not very far from the ground, he released his right arm from the broom and caught the Snitch ending the match with his team as winner of it. He raised his arm with the ball on his hand and showed it to everyone.  
  
"Gryffindor wins 150 to 0!" Shouted Madame Hooch blowing her whistle ending the game.  
  
"Potter sets a new record for the School catching the Snitch after..." Said Lee checking his watch, then he exclaimed: "This has to be a joke!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Jordan?" Asked McGonagall confused.  
  
"If this watch is right, this game has lasted only 45 seconds!" Said Lee showing it to Minerva who saw it with a shocked expression.  
  
"WHAT??" Asked many of the students as shocked as Lee and Minerva.  
  
"Mr. Jordan is right. The game lasted only 43 seconds to be precise." Said Albus checking his own watch.  
  
"Thanks for the information, Headmaster. Like Professor Dumbledore said, this game lasted only 43 seconds and is the shortest one in the History of the School!" Exclaimed Lee when he recovered himself from the shock.  
  
The players of Gryffindor, who recovered themselves from the shock, went to hug Harry to was laughing at the expressions of everyone. Before he could say something, he was being hugged by everyone. After a few seconds the whole team landed.  
  
"Hey, couldn't you make it last it a bit longer? I wanted to take part of the game!" Said Mary hitting playfully her borther's arm when the 7 were on the ground.  
  
"I'll try to do it next time for you!" Laughed Harry while he received more complaind like Mary's from the other players.  
  
"It was fast, mate! You caught it in 43 seconds!" Exclaimed Katie while many of the other Gryffindors went to congratulate the team.  
  
"Any complain this time, Alicia?" Asked Fred to the Captain while they received more congratulations from their Housemates.  
  
"Yeah, it could have lasted a few more minutes." Said the Captain to the Seeker with an angry look.  
  
"Hey, My mission is to catch the Snitch! I see it and I catch it. I didn't have any idea that this time I would do it so fast. My previous fast catch was in 5 minutes!" Said Harry in his defense.  
  
"Excuses, excuses, just that you know to say! But what the hell, we won!" Exclaimed the Chaser hugging her teammate.  
  
"Party at the Common Room!" Shouted the twins at the same time.  
  
"That's another thing that I missed from Quidditch!" Whispered Harry to Mary who chuckled with his words.  
  
****  
  
"Your previous faster catch of the Snitch was 5 minutes?" Asked Paul to his brother at the Common Room that night remembering his words at the Pitch earlier that day.  
  
The party in that moment was almost over. The twins, as usual, went to Hogsneade and got Butterbeers and sweets for everyone. A student of Second Year gave a radio so there would music at the party. It was almost 12.30 and only the students below third year were at the party enjoing it. Harry and the titular player of the team were sat in a corner of the Common Room talking and joking while the rest of the House did the same at different parts of it.  
  
"In my first year. We were playing against Hufflepuff that day and it was my second game at the team. If we won that match, we would be first at the House Cup. In that game we had as referre the Head of Slytherin. His House was first always and had won the Cup for 7 years in a row. So Oliver has told me that it was imperative that I caught the Snitch quickly. It hadn't passed 5 minutes before the game was over. I don't even remember if any of the teams scored. It was one of the few games when I ignored or didn't listen Lee's words." Explained Harry while he drank a Butterbeer.  
  
"Is Lee as crazy as here?" Asked Katie curious.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been in a match where McGonagall didn't try to take the microphone from his hands!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Which was your worst game? I mean which one was the dirtiest?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"That's easy. The final match between us and Slytherin 2 years ago. It was a war!" Said Harry before he told them about that match and the trick of Slytherin to win the game.  
  
"Nothing's different!" Laughed George when Harry finished his story.  
  
"Yeah, today you finished the match before it got dirty!" Exclaimed Lee joining the match and listening part of Harry's story.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my catch? We won the game, didn't we? It's what matters!" Exclaimed Harry a little tired of everyone complaining about how long the match had lasted.  
  
"He's like Wood!" Said Lee to the others.  
  
"My former Captain was like him according to what everyone told me about him." Lied Harry. Lee nodded and left the group not wanting to raise his anger.  
  
"It looks like we found a replacement to your brother Charlie, guys!" Said Katie suddenly to the twins.  
  
"Did you see him play?" Asked Fred to Harry interested.  
  
"I played against him once at your house last year, but it was more a training than anything else." Said Harry remembering the day at the Burrow when he and the Weasleys played a little match at the back yard of the House. Then Harry laughed at a memory.  
  
"What´s the fun?" Asked Katie curious about his laugh.  
  
"When McGonagall took me to see Oliver after my first class of flight, she compaired me with Charlie when introduced us to each other." Said the Seeker before he retold them the chat between the Professor, the Keeper and himself in his first year.  
  
"If McGonagall says something like that, then you worth it! She doesn't praises someone like that for nothing!" Said Katie when he finished his tale.  
  
"I know it! When I played, I cared the opinion of few people. They were Oliver, who taught me to play and love this game as much as I do, my friends and she. I always tried to not dissapoint any of them, because they helped me to be the player that I am." Said Harry with a smile to his friends.  
  
"Thanks for that, Harry." Said someone behind them surprising all the Gryffindors who were at the Common Room.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Exclaimed Fred turning to face his Head of House.  
  
"Although I'm as happy as you for the victory on today's game, if all of you aren't in your dorms in 10 minutes, Gryffindor will lose the points gained in the match." Threatened Minerva to the students.  
  
Not wishing to raise her anger and much less, lose points, the members of the House, began to collect their things and bid their goodbyes before all of them went to the bed.  
  
"Great game. Although as many of the students, I would have wished that it lasted a little longer." Said Minerva to her Godson.  
  
"Why does everyone complain about my catching??" Asked Harry exasperated going to his dorm leaving Minerva chuckling at his reaction.  
  
When Harry entered in his dorm, the other boys were already sleeping. Silently, he changed his Quidditch robes into the pj and went to the bed. Less than 5 minutes later he was soundly slept. 


	11. Chapter 11 Of Shadows of Death and Light...

Chapter 11 Of Shadows of Death and Lights of Hope - Part 01  
  
Today was September 1st and all the students of Hogwarts were at the Station 9 ¾ of Kings Cross getting ready to go back to the School. Parents were there to say goodbye to their children, students were talkinh with friends, others were looking for compartments to sit. That was happenning at the station at 10.30 a.m. of that day.  
  
Molly Weasley was there to say goodbye to her children. Ginny went to talk with one her frinds after a few moments. The twins were with Lee and the Chasers of the team. A look at Hermione and Ron told her that it would be a hard year for both of them. The last member of the trio was dead and nothing would be the same for them without him.  
  
"Come home for Christmas. You know that you'll be welcome." Said Molly to Hermione before the girl had to go to the Prefect's compartment.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley. And I'll be there." Said Hermione with a little smile before she went to the front part of the train.  
  
"Take care of her, Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley to her son with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"I'll do. Goodbye, mom." Said Ron before he went to look for a place for him.  
  
"Merlin, help them please." Said Molly with a plead tone before she returned to the Burrow.  
  
****  
  
When Hermione entered in the Prefect's compartment, Katie Bell, the Head Girl and one of the Chasers, went to her inmediately.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Greeted Katie sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey, Katie. How is everything?" Asked Hermione putting her trunk near her seat.  
  
"As well as we can expect." Said Katie with a sad smile.  
  
"Who will be the Captain this year?" Asked Hermione trying to speak about something that wasn't Harry.  
  
"We'll decide it later. When the attack happened, me, Alicia and Angelina were discussing it with the twins at the Burrow. The problem is that all of us had chosen Harry to be it." Said the Head Girl.  
  
"I miss him terribly, Katie." Said Hermione closing her eyes.  
  
"All of us do it." Said Katie laying a hand on the girl's shoulder to support her.  
  
"I can't think in a year without him here. Playing Quidditch, breaking rules, just..." Started Hermione but she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Just being Harry." Finished Katie for her.  
  
Bafore any of them could say anything, an owl entered in the compartment and landed next to Hermione. The Prefect looked confused and took the letter tied to her leg. She looked the front of the envelope and she became worried when she recognized the seal of the Ministry of the Magic. With her hands shaking, she opened the letter and began to read it:  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
It's our regret to inform you that your parents had died in a car crash..."  
  
Hermione dropped the letter there and burst out in tears and left the compartment running. Katie was confused and took the letter and read it. When she finished it, she left the place and went to look for her friends and Hermione.  
  
After a while she found the twins and the girls who were talking with Lee.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione, guys?" Asked Katie with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"No, why?" Asked Fred confused while the others shook ther heads.  
  
"Her parents died. We have to find her." Said Katie before she left the compartment and went on with her mission.  
  
The other seventh years looked among themselves shocked with the news and followed their friend to help her in the mission.  
  
They found Hermione at a compartment with Ron. She was sleeping and they could see tracks of tears in her eyes. Ron stood and laid Hermione on the seat as quietly as he could and left the place and went to talk with his brother and their friends.  
  
"What the hell has happened? The last time she cried like that was after Harry's death!" Asked Ron to the others in a whisper.  
  
"This." Said Katie giving him the letter that Hermione had received a while ago.  
  
"Oh shit. This is the last thing she needs right now!" Said Ron when he finished the letter.  
  
"What can we do now?" Asked Alicia worried looking Hermione sleep.  
  
"Leave Hermione to me. I just need a thing from all of you." Said Ron with a very seriously tone of voice.  
  
"Tell it." Said Fred while the others nodded.  
  
"Keep the Slytherins out of our way. If they say something out of place, I don't know how she will react. None of us has recovered from Harry's death yet. This just makes the things much worse." Said Ron with a tone of voice that mixed plea and seriousness.  
  
"We'll do it." Said Fred before he, George and Lee disappeared of the corridor where they were talking and began with their mission.  
  
"I must go back to the Prefect's Compartment. I'll pay a visit as soon as I can." Said Katie watching the clock and seeing that it was already 11.20.  
  
"We'll stay here." Said Alicia while Angelina nodded.  
  
"Take seat." Said Ron to the girls entering in the compartment again and taking again his previous postion and laid his best friend's head over his lap.  
  
****  
  
For when the trolley with food had appeared, the news of Hermione's parent had spread around the train. The other thing that had been spread too was the threat that the twins and Lee had done to the whole school, althouth Slytherin had received the most serious warning.  
  
"If any of you say something to her or our brother about Harry's death or Hermione's parents, you'll face the wrath of the whole Gryffindor House." Said Fred with a tone that showed that it wan't a joke at all.  
  
The students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin knew that it wasn't a joke and they had to take care with that threat. One thing was facing the anger or wrath of one or 2 members of a house. Other completely different was face the wrath of a whole House. Especcially if the Weasley twins were there.  
  
When the 3 returned to the compartment where Ron, Hermione and the girls were, they saw that the Prefect was still sleeping with her head on Ron's lap. They sat with them quietly and talked in a normal tone of voice being careful to not wake her.  
  
When it was almost 2.00 p.m. Katie entered in the compartment followed by Ginny and, to everyone's surprise, Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
"How is she?" Asked the Headmaster to the students. His tone of voice indicated that he was worried for Hermione  
  
"She cried a while before she fell asleep. She has been sleeping since we left. We don't dare to wake her yet." Said Ron passing a hand through her hair.  
  
"When you arrive to the School, go to my Office. Miss Bell I'm sure you know the way." Said Albus turning to Katie.  
  
"Which is the password, Headmaster?" Asked the Head Girl who had been at the Office a few times before and knew the way to there.  
  
"Sugar Quills." Said Dumbledore before he left the place to leave the students alone.  
  
"I only hope that Malfoy doesn't decide to pay us a visit today. I'm not in mood for him this year." Said Ron with a sigh.  
  
****  
  
Hermione woke up when it was almost 4.30. She saw the others and knew inmediatrely that the news had been spread. She gave them a little and tired smile before she sat down in a normal position.  
  
"Guys, why don't you let us change in private?" Suggested Katie to Ron, the Twins and Lee.  
  
"I'll be back in a while." Whispered Ron to his friend, who nodded in thanks while the 4 boys left the compartment.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and the Chasers changed in silence. The 4 girls looked at Hermione worriedly. She seemed ready to burst out in tears again at any moment. She changed her robes like a robot, just doing everything by instint.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the 5 turned to see to no one else but Draco Malfoy standing at the door. This time he was alone and not with Crabbe and Goyle as he always was.  
  
"What do you need, Malfoy?" Asked Katie with her wand in her hand. Alicia, Angelina and Ginny had their own ones too, all of them pointing to the blonde.  
  
"I want to speak with Granger alone." Said Malfoy simply.  
  
"About what?" Asked Alicia suspitiously.  
  
"It's none of your business." Answered Malfoy with a flat tone of voice.  
  
"Go." Said Hermione to her friends watching Malfoy intently.  
  
"Do something and you'll regret it." Said Ginny to Malfoy before they left.  
  
"Take it. I won't do something without it." Said Malfoy giving his wand to Katie.  
  
"Remember the threat that the twins said." Said the Head Girl putting the wand at his pocket and closing the door behind her.  
  
"What do you want this time, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione with a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Say sorry to you." Said Draco sitting.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Hermione who never thought that she would listen those words from the Slytherin's mouth never ever.  
  
"I came to say that I'm sorry for everything I did and say to you, Potter and Weasley the last 5 years." Said Malfoy without looking to her.  
  
"Why? I mean why do you say this now after everything that happened?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
Malfoy seemed to think a few minutes before he answered: "I hated Potter by the fame. When the trial happened and I saw what really had happened at the Third Task, I realized my mistake. When he died, I understood that everything that I had thought about him, was false.  
  
"I followed my father's believing and never thought for myself in many things. Believe me when I say that his imprisoning was the best thing that could happen to my and my mother. Since that day we can live without fear of him." Said Draco with a little smile.  
  
"So everything you said was false?" Asked Hermione thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"Yes. Now, I can't show my change to Potter. That's why I'm trying to make the peace with you and Weasley." Said Malfoy extending his hand.  
  
"A long time ago, someone told me that everyone deserves a second chance. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you or forget everything that you said and did to me, Ron and Harry. But I can give a second chance. Don't lose it." Said Hermione shaking it.  
  
"Thanks." Said Malfoy standing from his seat and turning to leave.  
  
Unnoticed to both of them, Ron had been standing there the whole time and had heard everything that Malfoy had said. He wasn't sure if he could forgive Malfoy. Too many things had been said between them and too many things had happened too, but if Hermione could give him a second chance, why not him?  
  
"Don't lose it either with me." Said Ron with a flat tone of voice sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Granger?" Said Draco before he left.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Asked the girl turning to see him.  
  
"I'm sorry for your parents." Said this, the blond left them alone and went to look for Katie to get back his wand.  
  
"Incredible. I never thought that I would listen to Malfoy saying what he said." Said Ron when both teens were alone again.  
  
"Neither did I, Ron, Neither did I." Said Hermione before she turned her atention to the window and started to watch the field.  
  
****  
  
When the others heard what Malfoy had said were as shocked as Ron and Hermione. What shocked more to the twins was that both of them had decided to give him another chance with them.  
  
"He came and asked it. I won't deny a second chance to anyone." Said Hermione in a hard tone of voice when Fred said that Malfoy didn't deserve it. That was the last thing said about the matter for the rest of the trip.  
  
"I must return to the Prefect's Compartment, guys. I'll see you at the School." Said Katie when it was almost 45 minutes before they reached to the School.  
  
"Katie, do I have to be there?" Asked Hermione not liking the idea of leaving the place.  
  
"We'll talk about the Prefects' things another day. If you want I have a book about it. Ask me it later." Said the Head Girl before she left the compartment and went to the front part.  
  
When they reached to Hogsmeae's station, they saw Hagrid callineg the first years as always. Ron and Hermione went and gave him a hug that the half- giant returned.  
  
"Why don't you 2 come one of these days to the hut and we talk a little?" Suggested Hagrid to the teens when they sepparated.  
  
"Sure, see you, Hagrid." Said both of them before they went in a carriage with the twns.  
  
When they arrived to the School, Katie went to them and leaded the pair of friends to Dumbledore's Office. After she said the password, the 3 of them waited till the stairs reached till the top of it and they knocked the door.  
  
"Come in." Said Dumbledore from inside.  
  
"I'll go back to the Feast. I'll see to both of you at the Common Room later." Said Katie before she left the Office and went to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione nodded before they sat in front of Dumbledore.  
  
Before any of them or Albus could say something, a note was heard and Fawkes who was at his perch flew to Hermione and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Fawkes, so long." Said Ron petting the bird. He remembered the Phoenix from the night that he and Harry rescued Ginny of the Secret Chamber.  
  
"Miss Granger, please meet my pet Fawkes." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"He's beautyful." Said Hermione petting the bird.  
  
"Miss Granger, first of all, I'm sorry for your loss. Your parents' bodies have been taken back to the country and I've been in contact with your grandmother to settle the details for their funeral." Started to explain Albus.  
  
"When will it be?" Asked Hermione trying to not cry.  
  
"They'll be tomorrow. Your grandmother will wait for you at Kings Cross tomorrow's morning. You'll be excused from classes till next Monday. Considering that today is Friday, you won't lose any classes." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well, Professor." Said Hermione with a nod.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. But my family, especcially my Mother's sister and her husband, are a headache. I need to concentrate on this and I couldn't find proper time for you." Said Hermione apologizing.  
  
"No problem." Said Ron a little dissapointed because he couldn't be with her on this hard moment.  
  
"Why don't you go to your Common Room? I'll tell Dobby to send you some food there." Suggested the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said Ron before Hermione could say something against it. But she merely nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"Could you tell us the password, Professor?" Asked Hermione remembering that neither her or Ron knew it.  
  
"Bravery." Said Albus before both students left the Office and he went to the Hall for the welcoming feast of that year.  
  
****  
  
Tonight the Hall wasn't as noisy as usual for the welcoming feast. The Gryffindor Table was by far the most quiet of the 4. They had lost a member and another was grieving for her recent loss.  
  
When Dumbledore entered in the Hall he went towards the Weasley Twins, Ginny Weasley and the other players of the Gryffindor Team.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are at the Common Room. If any of you wish to go with them, you can do it." Said Dubledore before he took his usual seat at high table.  
  
The group looked at each other before all of them stood and left the Hall in silence. The rest of the House watched them leave in silence knowing that it wasn't their place to be with Ron and Hermione. The group was the indicated to be with them in that moment.  
  
"This year will be a very long one." Whispered Snape to Albus while the sorting began. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
  
When the sorting finished, Gryffindor had 12 new students, Ravenclaw had 9, Hufflepuff had 8 and Slytherin had 6. When the last student was sorted and was sat at his table, Dumbledore stood and silence fell at the Hall.  
  
"I'll leave the anouncements till the end of the feast. Now let's eat!" Said Dumbledore before the food appeared at the Tables and eveyone started to eat.  
  
The students ate in the same silence that had reigend the time before the sorting. The new students met the old ones and their questions were answered quietly.  
  
"Why are there black standarts at the Hall?" Asked a student of first year Collin Creevey suddenly.  
  
In that moment every student of the Gryffindor Table noticed it. There were black standarts all around the Hall like after Cedric Diggory's death the last year. All of them realized that it was in signal of respect for Harry Potter.  
  
"It's to show respect to Harry Potter." Said Collin before he explained to the first years what had happened at the Feast of the end of year last June.  
  
For another while, the only noise was the sound of the plates and knifes and forks while the students ate. After the desserts, Dumbleroe stood again and the silence feel over Hall once more.  
  
"This year we have to start it with black standarts as we did at the end of the last year. This time we show respect for another great student that this School has lost: Harry Potter." Started Dumbledore his usual speech.  
  
"None of us will forget him. As friend, fellow student, Housemate, Quidditch player, everyone will remember him in many ways. I would like to have a toaste for him." Said Albus raising his goblet.  
  
"For Harry Potter!" Chorused the whole School, including some Slytherins, following Dumbledore's example.  
  
"Let's hope that this world can keep the peace that he gave us with his death and his final defeat of Lord Voldemort." Said Dumbledore. Many students and some of the teachers flinched with the Dark Lord's name, but Albus ignored before he continued.  
  
"I'm sure that all of you have heard the threat that some students have done on the train. I will add that besides facing their wrath, that student will have to face mine." Said the Headmaster with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What threat?" Asked Severus to Minerva confused.  
  
"If someone says something wrong or out of place to Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley about Harry's or Hermione's parents' death, they'll face the wrath of my whole House." Answered McGonagall to his colleague.  
  
"Only a stupid would dare to do it." Said Snape before Dumbledore continued with his speech. Next to him, the Head of Gryffindor nodded in agreement to his words.  
  
"Now in other order of things, the Forest is FORBIDDEN to everyone. I hope that you will remember this.  
  
"Mr. Filch asked me to inform everyone that he had added another 30 items to the list of things that the students mustn't use. Also he asked me to say that magic is not allowed in the corridors.  
  
"As it's usual at the School, this year we have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year the position will be taken by the former Auror Arabella Figg. I hope she lasts in the position more than a year." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
Many students laughed with his comment while Harry's old babysitter stood and bowed to the students who gave her a little welcome with claps.  
  
"Now it's time to sleep. Prefects take your Houses to your Towers!" Said Dumbledore clapping his hands.  
  
Inmediately everyone stood and started to leave the Hall. The Prefects of Sixth year took the new ones to the Tower. McGonagall hadn't chosen a replacement for Harry in that position yet and Hermione wasn't there to do the work.  
  
When the whole House arrived to their Common Room they saw that no one was there and there were dishes of dinner and realized that the group had eaten there and they went to the bed. Silently all of them went to their own dorms to sleep.  
  
When Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered in their dorm, Hermione was sleeping soundly. Both girls changed their clothes in silence not wanting to wake her. They knew that it was one of the few moments of peace that she would get in days.  
  
****  
  
That weekend was the worse for Ron. Hermione had left the School on Saturday's morning. Like she left very early he couldn't say goodbye to her. He tried to eat something but nothing seemed to pass to his stomach those 2 days.  
  
"At least she will return today." Thought the redhead whike he tried to eat some breakfast on Monday's morning.  
  
"Oh Merlin. Who makes the schedules?" Asked Dean a while later when McGonagall gave them to the students.  
  
"Please tell me that we don't start today with Snape." Pleaded Ron to his friend.  
  
"We don't have Snape today at all, Ron. It's worse than that." Said Seamus checking his own one.  
  
"What can be worse than Snape?" Asked Katie curious joining their chat while Neville listened their chat too.  
  
"Divination with Trelawney at the first period." Said both boys showing them their schedules.  
  
"Oh shit!" Groaned Ron checking his own one while Neville checked his own one and groaned too.  
  
"You said the right words, Ron. Oh shit." Groaned Dean while Seamus and Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not in mood for one of her classes!" Groaned Ron.  
  
"And you know what she will do today, right?" Asked Neville with sarcasm.  
  
"One thing out of place about Harry, and she'll regret it all her life!" Said Ron taking his things and leaving the Hall to go to the North Tower for his first class of the term: Divinaton.  
  
****  
  
Not more than 40 minutes later, Ron found himself in Dumbledore's office. The reason? He made Trelawney to regret her words.  
  
The Divination's teacher had not only said something about Harry's death, she also talked about tyhe death of Hermione's parents.  
  
When she spoke about Harry's death, saying that he died as a hero and martir, and that she had also knew how it would finish, thanks to her "Inner Eye", it took a lot of effort from Dean, Neville an Seamus to control Ron's anger. He looked ready to curse her for days.  
  
"It doesn't worth it, Ron!" Said Dean while he and his friends tried to make Ron to sit once more.  
  
"Ok, let me go. I won't do nothing!" Said Ron calming himself again and putting his wand on his robes again.  
  
The class went on normally till Sybil said something like what she had said about Harry's death, about the decease of Mr. and Mrs. Granger and how she had seen it before anyone.  
  
This time neither Neville, Dean or Seamus made efforts to stop the redhead. They knew that Trelawney had gone too far with that and that no one could stop Ron of cursing her.  
  
Ron felt his body boiling with anger after her words and shot every curse and hex he knew to his Professor. It took a stunning spell and a petificus totalus from Dumbledore to stop him.  
  
"Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan, please take him downstair and remove the spells. Tell him that he must go to my Office. I'll see him there later. The rest of you, return to your own towers." Instructed the Headmaster to the students while he started to say the counter curses to Sybil.  
  
Not wanting to dissobey Dumbledore's order, all of the students left the classroom as fast as thay could. When they were out of there, Dean said the counter curses to Ron and gave him the message of Dumbledore.  
  
"Now I understand what your twin brothers meant when they said that anyone who would say something out of place would face the wrath of the House, Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore entering at his Office followed by McGonagall.  
  
"If you expect that I'll say sorry for what I did, sit and wait, Professors, because I won't." Said Ron simply to the two teachers.  
  
"I wouldn't expect it. If I were you, I would have had the same reaction to her words." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"I couldn't stand it. I knew that she would say something about Harry, but she went too far talking about Hermione's parents. She didn't have any right to do it." Said Ron still angry with Trelawney.  
  
"Those were her last words at this School. She has been fired." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"What will happen with me?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Suspended for a week, 2 months of detention and 150 points will be reduced from your House. I will talk with your parents and you'll leave tomorrow's morning." Explained Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"I'll go to pack." Said Ron standing from his seat. Before he left he turned ro the Professrs and said: "Take care of Hermione while I'm not here. I couldn't stand losing another friend." Said this he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"He was right. Sybil went too far this time." Said Minerva when she and Albus were alone.  
  
"I know, Minerva. That's one of the reasons because I didn't expell him." Said Albus petting Fawkes.  
  
"Which is the other one?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger couldn't stand losing him too after her parents' and Harry's death. We would lose her too with him." Said Dumbledore dismissing the Deputy Headmistress and starting to use his pensieve.  
  
****  
  
When Ron went to the Hall for lunch, he was rounded by his siblings and his yearmates. All of them wanting to know what would happen with him after his attack to Trelawney.  
  
"I have good and bad news. The good ones are that I won't be expelled and Trelawney was fired from the School." Said Ron when the group sat at the table to eat.  
  
"The bad ones?" Asked Fred relieved that his brother wasn't expelled.  
  
"I was suspended for a week. Mom and Dad will come for me tomorrow. I'll serve detention for 2 months and Gryffindor lost 150 points. Nothing too bad." Said Ron wth a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"I agree, not too bad compaired with the chance of being expelled." Said George while the other nodded.  
  
The rest of the lunch continued quietly. No one said something else about the incident and their chats were about unimportant things as subjects, achoolwork and things like that.  
  
"I have to finish my packing. Could you do me a favour while I'm gone?" Asked Ron to the others.  
  
"Sure." Said all of them with a nod.  
  
"Take care of Hermione. I couldn't stand losing my other best friend." Begged Ron before he left the Hall to finish his packing.  
  
Everyone nodded to this. They would lose him if something happened to Hermione. Harry's death was enough for the House. No one wanted to lose another 2 students, especcially when they were so much apreciated as Ron and Hermione.  
  
****  
  
That night at the Burrow, Molly Weasley had started to cook a good dinner. Unexpected to the family, Charlie had informed them that he would visit the House with his girlfriend, Alicia Kingston. Molly remembered her as one of the old schoolmates of her son. For the dinner she cooked some good meal to make a good impression to her daughter in law.  
  
At 8.30 Percy and Arthur returned form work. Bill had been staying in the House too. He needed some hollidays. Alicia and Charlie arrived at 9.00 and the whole family sat to eat.  
  
At 9.30 they heard a "plop" that told them that someone had just apparated at the house. They turned and saw there to Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They could see that he was worried.  
  
"Did something happen, Albus?" Asked Arthur confused with the visit, when the old wizard took seat next to the family.  
  
"I need that you and Molly come to the School to pick one of your child." Said Dumbledore without preambles.  
  
"Fred or George?" Asked Molly thinking that one of the twins had done something wrong and dangerous.  
  
"Ron." Said Albus before he retold them what had happened that morning at Trelawney's class.  
  
To say that the whole Weasley clan was angry with Sybil was an understatement. Molly looked as if she didn't have any problem to continue with her son's work. Arthur and Percy were bewildered and it was obvious that none of them could blame Ron for his actions. Charlie was like them and Bill said a lot of words that no one could understand.  
  
"You speak very well the Egypcian, Bill." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle. He had understood him. His words were curses and rude words very hard.  
  
"Do I want to know what he said?" Asked Molly suspecting the meaning of his words.  
  
"You don't." Said Bill to his relatives when he calmed himself a little.  
  
"Now that we settled this matter, I have another one. Although considering that Miss Kingston is here, I can settle 2." Said Albus looking to Alicia.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Asked Alicia confused.  
  
"If my memory doesn't fail me, you were excellent in Divination, right?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It was my best subject. Why?" Asked Alicia more confused.  
  
"After what happened this morning, I'm in need of a replacement for Sybil. Would you like to take it?" Asked Albus with a smile.  
  
"Of course, I would love it!" Said Alicia after thinking it for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sure that Charlie will be seen there usually, right?" Said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"If I'm welcome, you will see me very oftern." Said the Weasley boy with a smile kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"Now the second matter is different. I've been in contact with Hermione's Grandmother deciding what will happen with her after the end of the School year. She's very old and it isn't sure that she would live till June. Her other relatives, her Aunt and Uncle, don't get on very well with her." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"You want her to live with us?" Asked Arthur suspecting what the Headmaster would ask them.  
  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course she will be welcome here, Albus. She is like another member of this family." Said Molly while the other Weasleys nodded to this.  
  
"Very well. That settles all the problems. I will expect to both of you tomorrow's morning to pick Ron." Said Albus to Molly and Arthur before he dissaparated.  
  
"Now we know who got Mom's temper." Said Charlie to his brothers when everyone went to sleep a while later.  
  
"Ron." Said Percy and Bill with agreement to their brother's words.  
  
****  
  
When Hermione returned to the School on Thursday, everyone saw that she was distraught. Her eyes were dull and she didn't have the usual cheeriness and mood that was with her.  
  
"Welcome back." Said Ginny giving her a big hug.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione sitting in the Common Room. Looking around he saw the team, the twins but not Ron.  
  
"He was suspended for a week. He'll be back on Monday." Answered Katie when Hermione asked for him, sitting with the girls.  
  
"What did he do??" Asked Hermione shocked with the news.  
  
"I can explain it in few words. Trelawney. Divination. Ron. Harry. Your parents. 20 curses and hexes. Can you guess what happened with those clues?" Said Ginny with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"What did that old bat say about my parents?" Asked Hermione completely bewildered and ready to continue with her friend's work.  
  
"You don't want to know it, Mione." Said Lavender sitting next to her friends while Parvati joined the group too.  
  
"I hope she was fired." Said Hermione trying to calm herself again.  
  
"Yes, we have a new teacher. It's Charlie's girlfriend." Said Ginny before she told Hermione everything she knew about the new Professor.  
  
"At least she seems better than Trelawney." Said Hermione when Ginny finished her explanation.  
  
"How was it with your family?" Asked Katie not sure if it was a good moment to do it.  
  
"I'm alone. My grandmother will not live much longer. Her doctors says that she won't live after September. With my Aunt and Uncle... well, for me they are dead." Said Hermione with a sad look.  
  
"You are not exactly alone." Said Fred joining their chat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"Since next summer, you'll live with us. Welcome to the Weasley clan." Said Ginny with a wide smile hugging her.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione hugging her and the twins.  
  
"You are welcome. After all, mom and dad considered you and Harry always as another members of the family." Said Fred with a laugh.  
  
"Now it's official." Laughed Hermione before she started to speak with Parvati about what they had learnt during the days that she had been out.  
  
****  
  
Ron had been at his dorm the whole week. He left only for meals and to go to the bathroom. He needed some peace and wanted to be alone. His world seemed to turn upside down in only a month.  
  
First, he had lost his first and best friend. No one could replace him no matter how hard they tried. With Harry, had happened too many things to forget him easily.  
  
Now his other best friend had lost her family. He knew that he had to be strong for both of them. He couldn't let Hermione to be depressed. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
On Sunday's morning he decided to make a trip to Diagon Alley. He hadn't been there since the attack and it would be very hard and difficult for him that trip.  
  
He took the key to his vault and went downstairs. After he was chosen as Minister, Mr. Weasley had open a vault for each of his children. It would help them in the future after the School in the cases of the twins, Ron and Ginny. And would help Bill, Charlie and Percy if they had some money problems.  
  
"Hi, honey." Said Molly when Ron was downstairs.  
  
"Do you need something form the Alley? I need some fresh air and I'll make a trip there." Said Ron going to the fireplace.  
  
"Buy some parchments and ink for Percy." Said Molly thinking a few moments.  
  
"I'll be here for dinner." Said Ron before he threw some floo powder and shouted: "Diagon Alley!"  
  
A few seconds later, he landed on the Leaky Cauldron. While he was cleaning his clothes, Ron looked around. The place was almost empty. There were a few customers getting a late breakfast, some wizards reading the Daily Prophet and other persons talking.  
  
"Look, it's the Minister's son!" Shouted a man recognizing Ron. Before he could do something else, he was rounded by some reporters who began to shoot questions.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Were you expelled?"  
  
Ron ignored them and began to walk towards the back of the place. Before he could open the entrance to the Alley, he heard someone asking:  
  
"How do you feel returning to the place where your best friend died?"  
  
With his body boiling in anger by the question, the redhead turned around to face the reporter who had asked the question. To his disgust it was no one else than Rita Skeeter who looked interested to listen his anser.  
  
"How does it feel being an illegal Animagus and not telling that secret to anyone, Rita?" Asked Ron before he went to the Alley leaving everyone shocked and Rita shooting murderous glares to the teen who ignored them.  
  
When he was inside the Alley, Ron had to fight the urge to cry. The memories of the attack, the duel between Harry and Voldemort and their deaths, had given nightmares all that month and he was still having them every night.  
  
Shaking his head he walked towards Gringotts where he took some money from his own vault. He, alike Harry, hated the trip to the vaults. He always felt nauseous after it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ron?" Asked Bill surprised to see his brother in the Bank. He had started to work in England after what happened at third task by request of his mother who wanted to have all his children near her.  
  
"I needed some fresh air. Couldn't stand being at the Burrow today. Why don't we lunch together at the Cauldron later?" Suggested Ron before he left Gringotts.  
  
"Do you want me to make you some company? There isn't too much to do here today. I can ask the free day." Said Bill sensing that his brother didn't want to be alone in that moment.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Said Ron after thinking a few moments.  
  
"How do you feel returning here?" Asked Bill when both brothers left the Bank 10 minutes later.  
  
"It's harder than I thought. I mean, the last time that I was here was when the attack happened. Returning here, brings me back too many bad memories. Don't tell mom, but I still have nightmares of that day." Confessed Ron while they went to buy the ink and parchments for Percy.  
  
"It will be always hard, Ron. Harry meant too much for you. From this year, you'll see the Alley as the place where you lost your best friend. It will be like a demon for you and Hermione always. It will take a lot of time for both of you before you recover completely from his death." Said Bill walking along the streets and watching some shops.  
  
"I wonder what kind of egg was it." Mumbled Ron to himself when the 2 Weasleys were at the pet's shop.  
  
"Uh?" Asked Bill confused with his words.  
  
"When we were here, Harry decided to buy a new pet besides an owl. Hedwig was killed by the Dursleys. He bought a Phoenix's egg. We never knew what kind of Phoenix was." Explained Ron.  
  
"He bought a Phoenix's egg?" Asked Bill shocked with his words.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted a special pet and the saler of the shop offered it to him. He liked the idea and bought it." Said Ron remembering when Harry bought it.  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing that Bill could say.  
  
"Have anyone told you what happened that day at the Alley?" Asked Ron suddenly while they continued walking.  
  
"I heard some versions. I don't know what I must believe or not." Said Bill going to the Florean Montesque to eat an icecream.  
  
"We had left the Hospital Wing where Harry was after the trial. We came here with Dumbledore and McGonagall. We bought everything: books, the owl, the egg, a broom, everything. When we finished buying the broom we came here and found Dean, Seamus, Neville, Padma, Parvati and Lavender who came to do the same." Began to tell Ron.  
  
"Suddenly we heard an explosion and the Death Eaters started to apparate. Then Harry said 3 words 'He's here.' None of us needed to ask who was it, so we took the wands and went down to fight.  
  
"When we were down, You-Know-Who appeared and Harry told us to leave. All of us knew that it was his private fight and we weren't part of it, so we left them and continued fighting against Death Eaters.  
  
"It was like seeing a rain of fireworks, Bill. Both of them shooting more and more curses. Each of them more powerful than the previous. At some moment they shouted 2 curses at the same time. You-Know-Who fell under a lot of rubbish and Harry..." Ron couldn't finish his sentence. He had started to cry once more.  
  
Bill hugged him tightly. He didn't need to listen the end of his tale, he knew what had happened because one of the Aurors who had been fighting had told him and also many of the shop keepers had done it. He heard it becuase he felt that Ron needed to tell it to someone.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Asked Bill giving a tissue to his brother when they separated.  
  
"I'll never be ok again, Bill. Never." Said Ron whipping off the tears.  
  
Both boys spent the rest of the day speaking about some unimportant matters. They didn't talk about the attack or Harry for the rest of the day. Bill felt that Ron didn't want to do it in that moment and respected his wish not touching the subject.  
  
When they returned to the Cauldorn to go back to the Burrow, both of them were rounded by a lot of reporters. Ron sent his brother a look that said 'Do whatever you want, but get me out of here now."  
  
Bill took his brother's arm and apparated them back at the Burrow surprising to Molly and Penelope who were talking at the kitchen. Ron excused himself and went to his dorm to be there alone for a while once more.  
  
"How was it, Bill?" Asked Mrs. Weasley to his son giving him a cup of tea.  
  
"A nightmare for him. At least he started to talk about it. He told me the story from his side. He couldn't finish it. He was crying before the end. And facing a lot of reporters when we were leaving, didn't help at all. I had to apparate with him here." Explained Bill drinking his tea.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Said Molly worried.  
  
"He's having nightmares of that day. He confessed it to me. He asked me not to tell you." Said Bill to his mother.  
  
"Poor Ron. Now he has be strong for himself and also for Hermione." Said Penelope.  
  
"The problem is that Harry was the strongest of the trio. Hermione has the brain and Ron has the instincts, but Harry always kept his mind focused and didn't let himself to depress. But last year, everything changed. At the Hospital Wing, he wasn't the same. He looked weak and as if a part of him had died that night." Said Bill remembering the moments when he was with the teen at Hogwarts' Infirmary after the third Task of the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
"Bill he was 14 and had seen You-Know-Who's rebird and Cedric dying. It can hit you hard and Harry took it very bad. Worse than you can imagine." Said Molly with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"What do you mean, Molly?" Asked Penelope confused while Bill shared the same expression of his sister-in-law.  
  
"Don't tell this to anyone, especcially Ron or Hermione. Few people knows this but Harry tried to kill himself this summer." Said Molly checking that her youngest son wasn't listening her words.  
  
"Are you serious, Mom?" Asked Bill completely shcoked while Penelope looked as if he would faint.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me." Said the woman with a nod before she retold them what Dumbledore had told him about the incident at the teen's House.  
  
"We are scared that Ron or Hermione, especcially after her parent's death, could fall in depression and would try the same." Finished Molly his explanation.  
  
"I undersand the fear." Said Bill still shocked with his mother's news.  
  
"As I said before, this musn't be told to anyone. We don't know how the kids could react to this and no one wants to find it out." Said Molly very seriously to her son and daughter-in-law who nodded to the request of silence.  
  
****  
  
On Monday's dinner, Ron rejoined the School once more. When he entered at the Hall he went straigh towards Hermione and sat at a chair that the others had kept free for him.  
  
After a little while both friends went to the Tower along the rest of the House. They stayed at the Common Room far from everyone. Many of the students sensing that they needed and wanted to be alone, left the place to go to sleep earlier than usual. At 11.30 p.m. the only ones at the Common Room of the House were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yesterday I went back to the Alley." Said Ron starting the chat.  
  
"How did you feel? I don't know how I will react the next time I go. Probably I'll burst in tears as soon as I enter." Said Hermione sadly.  
  
"I wasn't very far from doing it. Luckily I found Bill and he gave me some support to stand the trip. Although I cried when I told him the story of what had happened. I couldn't avoid it." Admitted Ron.  
  
"I have nightmares everynight remembering the duel. I woke up soaked in sweat and sometimes I screamed too." Said Hermione with a shrug.  
  
"You are not the only one who has them. Every night I see the trip, the bang and the duel. I can't take it off from my mind." Said the redhead looking to the floor.  
  
"I never thought I would miss him so much. I mean, we knew that he could die always, but this..." Said Hermione but she couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. Ron didn't need her to do it. He knew and understood what she had meant with her words.  
  
"How was it with your family? Dad told me that you'll live with us after the end of the School." Said Ron after a few moments of akward silence.  
  
"It was a painass. My Grandmother will not live much more. And my Aunt and Uncle... well, let's say that for me they are dead." Said Hermione with a hard and cold tone of voice that Ron had never heard in her before.  
  
"That good eh?" Asked the redhead with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah." Said the girl without avoiding a yawn.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, Hermione." Said Ron yawning too.  
  
"See you, Ron." Said Hermione going to her dorm while Ron did the same.  
  
****  
  
For the next 2 weeks, Hermione seemed to avoid everyone, including Ron. No one knew or understood this and tried to get near her a lot but it failed more and more.  
  
Ron was exasperated with this. He felt as if his last goof friend was leabing him. He tried to speak with her, be with her at the library but everything failed.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Hermione? Why do you avoid me?" Asked Ron one night tired of her actions.  
  
"You wouldn't understand it, Ron. No one does." Said Hermione before she went to her dorm.  
  
"She needs time, Ron." Said Katie who had watched the whole incident between the 2 teens.  
  
"I'm losing her, Katie. I'm doing everything I can to get back the Hermione I knew, but it's as if she doesn't want." Said Ron placing his head on his hands.  
  
"Ron, she lost her parents, her best friend and her Grandmother will die soon. She feels as if her world has shattered to pieces. She'll be the same Hermione once she recovers form the losses." Said Katie before she went to her dorm.  
  
The redhead sighed deeply. He knew that Katie was right, but he couldn't avoid trying to help her as much as he could.  
  
A look at the watch told him that if he didn't hurry, he would be late for his detention with McGonagall. He left the Common Room having the feeling that very soon the things would change, and n ot for the better.  
  
****  
  
Hermione finished writtning her letter and left the dorm in silence. She went to Ron's dorm and saw that his curtains were closed.  
  
"It's the best for all of us. Goodbye, Ron. Thanks for your friendship." Said Hermione leaving the letter in the bedtable.  
  
She had fallen in a big and deep depression after Harry's death that got worse when her parents died. The news that her grandmother wouldn't live very long, was like adding more fuel to the fire.  
  
Her Aunt and Uncle hated her and did something that Hermione would never forgive: they emptied a bank account that her parents had opened for her if they died. When the teen confromted them about the matter, they excused themselves saying that it was an account of the family and it had been added to the whole family's one that was named to her aunt.  
  
All of this made her take a decision: end her life. She couldn't take it anymore. Her life would never be the same and she was tired of it.  
  
She went to an empty classroom and sat at the floor. She transfigured a parchment in a sharp knife and pulled up her slees and cut them deep enough to cut the veins.  
  
"Goodbye." Said Hermione before she lost consciousness and the blood began to fall from her wrists.  
  
****  
  
It was almost 2.00 a.m. when Ron returned to his dorm after the detention with his Head of House. While he changed his robes he saw Hermione's letter. Confused and wondering why she would write it, he opened it and read it:  
  
"Dear Ron,  
  
For when you have finished reading this letter, I'll be gone. I can't deal it anymore.  
  
First, I lost Harry. Although I never told anyone, I loved him more than just a friend. I had fallen in love with him last year and I never had the chance to tell him. Now it's too late to do it.  
  
Then my parents and soon my Granmother will be gone too. They were my family and everything to me. My Aunt did something that cannot be forgiven and I'll save you the favour to know it. It's a family matter.  
  
Thanks for these 4 wonderful years of friendship,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Hermione Granger."  
  
When Ron finished the letter, knew that something was going to happen. He stormed out of the room and went to her dorm. Her bed was empty.  
  
"Where are you Hermione?" Asked Ron while he tried to find her.  
  
Then he had an idea: The Marauder's Map. If he wanted to find her, it would be the best way. Remembering that Moody had it last year, Ron decided to see if Dumbledore got it after the truth about him had been found out.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Open the door! It's a emergency!" Shouted Ron knocking the door of the Headmaster's Offuice 5 minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?" Asked Dumbledore opening the door surprised for his visit. In his office, besides Albus were also Snape and McGonagall who were as surprised as Dumbledore for the redhead's visit.  
  
"Where is the Marauder's Map?" Asked Ron without preambles.  
  
"I have it. Why do you need it?" Asked Dumbledore taking it from a drawer of his desk and giving it to the teen.  
  
"I solemny swear I'm up no good!" Almost shouted Ron tapping the parchment with his wand.  
  
"Mr. Weasley could you explain us what's going on?" Asked Minerva while Ron saw the map trying to find someone.  
  
"Where the hell are you, Hermione?" Mumbled to himself Ron scanning the Map, ignoring the question.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Asked Dumbledore confused.  
  
"This is going on! I found this letter 10 minutes ago in my dorm!" Said Ron giving them the letter and going on with the scanning of the map.  
  
Then he found her: she was at the Trophy's room. He stormed out of the Office without saying anything else to the 3 teachers who were reading the letter.  
  
"Oh God!" Exclaimed Minerva when the 3 finished the letter.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Dumbledore scanning quickly the Map.  
  
"The Trophy's Room!" Said Snape finidng the doot that read "Hermione Granger." Near the entrance they saw one that read "Ronald Weasley."  
  
When they reached there Hermione was unconscious at the floor and Ron was trying to wake her.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Screamed Ron trying to wake to his best friend while her blood continued falling from her wrists. 


	12. Chapter 12 Of Shadows of Death and Light...

Chapter 12 Of Shadows of Death and Lights of Hope - Part 02  
  
Golden Rules for Hogwarts Students that want to survive the School Year of 1995:  
  
If you find Filch or his cat, Mrs. Norris and you are doing something you shouldn't, run as fast as you can. You don't want to face them.  
  
As usual, be careful of Snape if you aren't a Slytherin. He hates everyone as much as always.  
  
McGonagall is still someone that you shouldn't make angry. She's been as stern as usual, although she looks different form previous years.  
  
Be careful with the Weasley Twins and anything they offer you. They have became worse this year.  
  
Don't say a wrong word about Harry Potter's death or Hermione Granger's parents' either. You'll face the wrath of the Gryffindor House if you do it. This rule also applies for McGonagall, Head of said House.  
  
Never make Dumbledore angry. Rumors says that he was very angry when it was found out about the false Moody last year. And no one who has seen him angry, has been here at the School for another year.  
  
****  
  
These rules although were not written were as important as the ones that were on the books. They were said from the oldest students to the youngest, who understood the importance of them very soon. Everyone knew that breaking any of those rules, excepting the number 4 maybe, in most of the cases would bring very bad consequences.  
  
Breaking the rules 3, 5 and 6 would mean a sure death and only someone who wanted a painful death would dare to break them. In other words, only a suicidal and a stupid would do it.  
  
Severus Snape found himself waiting for Dumbledore at the Headmaster's Office. He looked nervous. He had been stupid enough to break those rules in only 15 minutes.  
  
After they understood that Miss Granger had tried to kill herself, Severus, Minerva and Albus had taken to Hermione inmediately to the Hospital Wing with Ron Weasley behid them.  
  
While Madame Pomfrey began to work with her wounds, the 3 teachers and the student waited outside of te Inifirmary till the Nurse gave them some news about the Prefect.  
  
Albus began to walk through the corridor, while Minerva tried to consolate a distraught Ron who was crying like a baby with the idea of losing her. Severus watched the scene in silence.  
  
After a while of waiting, the Potions' Master said one of the most stupid things that someone could ever say:  
  
"This is how the Gryffindors react when there are problems? I thought they were the braves not the cowards." Although he didn't say it to anyone in special, the 3 heard those words.  
  
Before any of the teachers could react, Ron had his wand pointing to the Head of Slytherin and he looked ready to repeat what he had done with Trelawney at the start of the term. Before Albus or Minerva could stop him, the redhead started his attack.  
  
"Stop him!" Almost shouted Snape to his colleagues trying to stay away from the spells, curses and hexes that Ron shot.  
  
"Do we have to do it?" Asked Minerva to Albus, considering the chance of leaving Severus without help with her student.  
  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore with a flick of his wand and stunning and disarming Ron at that moment.  
  
"Congratulations, Severus. You are the first person who knows the real meaning of my House's threat." Said Minerva shoting murderer looks towards the Potions' Master, who tried to recover his normal breath.  
  
"Wait for me at my Office." Said Albus to Severus with a tone that not left place for arguments. That was the reason the Snape found himself at said place.  
  
"Severus, in the 20 years we have known, that was the most stupid thing you could have ever said! Do you know that?" Asked Albus shouting when he entered at his Office 40 minutes after the incident.  
  
Severus gulped. Albus Dumbledore shouting was one of the worst things he ever met.  
  
"Yes, I do." Said Snape unconfortable.  
  
"What the hell possesed you to say that? You knew how Weasley would react. Minerva was considering very seriously to not stop him. And that thought also crossed my mind." Said Albus trying to calm his anger.  
  
"I don't have any idea why I said it. And my intention wasn't to say it aloud. It was a personal thought." Said Snape more unconfortable every moment that he was there.  
  
"Keep that kind of thoughts for yourself! Next time that something like this happens, I'll leave at Gryffindor's Common Room without a wand, I'll seal the entrance and you'll face the House alone! Did you understand me?" Asked Dumbledore showing an anger that reminded Severus of the one that he had showed last year with Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
"Yes, I did." Said Severus with a shiver thinking in that idea.  
  
"Leave the Office before I lose the little amount of patience I still have this morning. And it isn't a lot, I'll tell you." Warned the Headmaster.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Severus before he left.  
  
"Poppy told that she'll survive. But we don't know when she'll wake up." Said Dumbledore with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast." Said Severus leaving the Office.  
  
"This will be the hardest year of all, Fawkes." Said Albus to his phoenix before he turned his atention to the Pensive and started to use it.  
  
****  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat for breakfast with a tired and worried look. She was very worried with the whole incient that had happened with Hermione that morning and how she would react after that.  
  
When she left the Hospital Wing, Ron was sat next to her bed silent. He hadn't spoken a word since the attack to Snape. He didn't say nothing to her or Dumbledore. And neither of them expected it. His eyes clearly told them that he was far from being sorry for his actions and that he would do it again at any moment if it happened once more.  
  
"Do it again, Severus, and you'll think that You-Know-Who is a first year student compaired with me. And you should know that I can be your worst nightmare if I want to be it." Whispered Minerva to her Colleague when the Head of Slytherin sat for breakfast.  
  
Snape didn't say nothing, he just started to eat, knowing that the Transiguration Professor was far from joking with her words. She was worse than him and all the other teacher combined when she was angry. And he had faced that anger as a student and teacher alike.  
  
"They will need help with this, Minerva." Said Dumbledore listening the threat, but choosing to not comment anything about it.  
  
"I'll take care of that in a few minutes." Said Minerva looking to the Table of her House. Her eyes were at the Team of Quidditch. Since the start of the term, Ron and Hermione had grown as friends with them and they looked the only ones that could help them with this.  
  
The absence of the 2 students didn't pass unnoticed by anyone at the Table. But no one seemed to know anything about where they were. The last time that someone had seen them had been the last night at the Common Room. Theories started to appear but none of them was near the truth. After a while, the whole House stood and went to classes.  
  
The first Class for the Seventh Years of Gryffindor was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, with their Head of House as Professor. The students noticed some worry at the Teacher's face and the team had the feeling that something was very wrong with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Messers Weasley, Miss Bell, Miss Jonhson and Miss Spinnet, please come with me to my Office. I need to speak with the 5 of you." Said Minerva to the group when the class had finished and the students started to leave the classroom.  
  
"What happened with Ron and Hermione?" Asked Fred when the 5 students and the Teacher were sat at the Office.  
  
"First of all, what I'll tell you here, MUSN'T leave this place under any circunstance. Is it clear?" Asked McGonagall with a tone that told them that she wasn't kidding.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said the 5 teens with a nod.  
  
"Read this." Said McGonagall showing them the letter that Hermione had left the previous night.  
  
The 5 students took the paper and began to read it in silence. All of them looked worried and paled when they finished it. It wasn't necessary a genius to know that something had happened.  
  
"Hermione tried to kill herself last night. She had left the letter next to Ron's bed. When he read it, he knew that something was wrong and tried to find her. Thanks Merlin, he did it in time to save her." Said Minerva with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"How is Hermione, Professor?" Asked Fred shocked with the news.  
  
"She'll live. But I need your help. Ron is doing his best efforts with her. It's obvious that he won't do it alone. I'm asking you to help him on this." Said McGonagall with a plead to the group.  
  
"You can count with us for this, Professor." Assured Katie while the others nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Miss Bell." Said Minerva with one of her rared smiles, before she turned serious once more and continued: "First, see if you can be at the Infirmary and let Ron rest a while. Miss Bell, you have my permission to allow him to rest in the Head Boy's Dorm. It's empty and no one will disturb him there."  
  
"I'll do it, Professor." Nodded the Head Girl.  
  
"When she leaves the Hospital Wing, stay with her and help her at everything you can. Act as if this incident didn't happen, except she wants to talk about it. It'll be worse if we remind it to her every day.  
  
"As I said before, no one at the School must know it if she doesn't tell it. Of this happening, the only persons who knows it, are Ron, myself, the Headmaster, Professor Snape and you. We want to keep the others in the dark. Is it clear?" Finished Minerva her explanation with her usual hard and stern tone of voice.  
  
"As clear as the water, Professor." Assured Alicia while the others nodded.  
  
"This matter solved, we have another one. Madame Hooch has told me that Gryffindor will play the first game of the season as usual. Considering the fact that we need a Keeper, a Seeker and a Captain, should I ask her to pospone it till December our first match?" Asked McGonagall changing the subject to Quidditch.  
  
"Let's have the tryouts first. If we see that we need more practice, then we'll pospone it." Answered George after discussing it with the others.  
  
"Very well, have you decided who will take the position of Captain in replacement of Mr. Wood?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes and no." Answered Katie unsure.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Minerva confused with her words.  
  
"Yes, we have decided it. But..." Started Fred but he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.  
  
"It was Harry, right?" Asked the Professor guessing the answer.  
  
"Yes, he was our choice to that position." Said Angelina.  
  
"And now, none of us wants to take it just for a year. We chose Harry principally because he had another 2 years at the team. The 5 of us will be graduated this year." Explained Katie.  
  
"Let's wait till the tryouts to decide who will be Captain. Does any of you have any problem having the next saturday?" Asked Minerva.  
  
"Not at all, Professor." Said the team at the same time with a nod.  
  
"Go to your next class. Which one is it?" Asked the teacher taking a parchment and a quill to write a note for the Professor.  
  
"Charms." Said Katie checking her schedule.  
  
"Give this note to Professor Flitwick when you arrive there." Said McGonagall dismissing the group and returning to her Classroom to teach the next group of students.  
  
****  
  
Ron watched Hermione sleep in her bed silently. He hadn't moved from her side since the Nurse had put her in a private room. He had eaten only because Madae Pomfrey made him. That, plus the fact he hadn't slept in 2 days, showed him very fragile and tired.  
  
Although he would never admit it to any person, Ron was terrified with the idea of losing his best friend. He had lost Harry, the only person that he had considered a brother out of his family, 2 months ago and the idea of losing Hermione was just terrifier.  
  
"She'll be fine, Ron." Said someone entering at the room at some moment of the afternoon. The redhead turned to see Alicia.  
  
"How can you be so sure of that, Alicia?" Asked Ron turning his atention once more to the girl who was in the bed.  
  
"I can't but she'll do it. You are not alone anymore on this. You have our help on this. It's too much weight just for you." Said Alicia laying a hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how Harry could stand it. The hope of a whole whizarding world over his shoulders." Said Ron with a tear rolling over his cheeks.  
  
"He was unique. People like him exists only once in centuries. I can say that I have the proud of having met him. Like the team, I considered him a little brother. He had became a part of my life, just like he did on yours. Harry was someone that left his mark over us and that can't be forgotten easily." Said the Chaser with a sad smile.  
  
"I don't know what I will do if I lose her, Alicia. Lose Harry was enough for me in a summer. Losing Hermione, I can't imagine it." Said Ron bursting in tears once more.  
  
"I know that feeling Ron. More than you can imagine." Said Alicia hugging him.  
  
"How can you know it?" Asked Ron looking her confused.  
  
"I went through the same. I lost my parents and my sister in 2 months. I took the same way she did. The date was August, 13th and the year was 1990. I was 12 when I cut my veins." Said Alicia pulling up her sleeves to show 2 scars like the one that Hermione had around her wrists.  
  
"I didn't know it" Said Ron shocked with the revelation.  
  
"Only Katie does. She's the only person that I've told this to. She helped me with this. And since that summer I live with her family. It's not a subject that I like to talk about very much." Said Alicia pulling down the sleeves once more.  
  
"Thanks for the help. I hope it will work." Said Ron with a smile taking Hermione's hand in his.  
  
"You are welcome." Said the Chaser, before she added: "Why don't you go to sleep a while? I'll be here if she wakes."  
  
"I'm fine." Lied Ron, but when he finished those words, he yawned like a lion roaring.  
  
"Sure, and Fred and George are the most quiet students of the School." Said Alicia with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to face anyone now. I can't go back to the Tower yet. Everyone will ask what happened, where is she, and I don't have the strenght to do it now." Said Ron putting a hand over his mouth to hide a new yawn.  
  
"Find Katie. She'll help you with that problem." Said the Chaser shooing him away from the room.  
  
"If she wakes..." Started the redhead but Alicia cut him off.  
  
"You'll be the first one who knows it." Said Alicia closing the door of the room.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later almost a dinner time, Ron woke up and found hmself in a strange and unknown place. Then he remembered that Katie had allowed him to sleep at the Head Boy's private dorm.  
  
After a quick change of clothes, he went to the Common Room where he found Katie, his twin brothers and Angelina studying. He guessed that Alicia was still with Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Said Fred noticing his brother.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Ron sitting in an armchair near the group.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Asked George watching his brother intently, while Katie sent her house elf to get dinner for the whole group  
  
"As usual. Very bad." Said Ron rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Since when have you slept bad?" Asked Katie concerned.  
  
"The Alley." Said Ron simply.  
  
"Nightmares?" Asked Angelina.  
  
"Everynight. Can't sleep for more than 3 or 4 hours before I woke sweating and sometimes crying and shouting too." Said the redhead closing his eyes and leaning on the back of the armchair.  
  
"Returning there just made the things worse." Said Ron suddenly after a few moments of silence in the place.  
  
"You went back? When?" Asked Fred shocked with the news.  
  
"The last day of my suspention. I needed some air and I had to go there someday. Not one of my wisest ideas I'll tell you." Said Ron eating some dinner that the House Elf had brought.  
  
The whole group continued eating in silence for almost ½ hour, before the oldest students returned their atention to their studies while Ron started to read a book to kill the time.  
  
Suddenly Alicia entered and joined her yearmates in a sofa. All of them turned to see her expecting news.  
  
"No, she didn't wake. She's still sleeping." Said Alicia with sad tone of voice answering the silent and unspoken question.  
  
"Who's with her?" Asked Ron dissapointed with the news.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey won't let anyone to be there at night." Answered the Chaser with disgust.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. See you tomorrow." Said Ron sad, going back to his room.  
  
"He's thinking about it, right?" Asked Katie to Alicia worriedly when the young boy was slept.  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't do it, but yes, he thinks about it." Answered Alicia knowing that her best friend talked about the idea of suicide.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Fred who was confused. Angelina, Lee and George were also confused.  
  
"Fred, Ron, alike Hermione, has been thinking about the chance of finishing everything." Said Alicia touching her own scars.  
  
"You mean...?" Asked George paling with her words.  
  
"Yes, George. He thought about the suicide. And remember my words, If she dies, nothing or no one will stop him. Hermione is the only thing that keeps him alive." Said the Chaser very seriously.  
  
"But, we are here! We are his family!" Exclaimed Fred not wnating to belive her words.  
  
"Guys, think this. Think in Ron before he met Harry and Hermione, then think how he changed when he met them and how he changed when Harry died. If Hermione dies, he'll die inside. You'll keep his body not his soul. Harry and Hermione are so important to him, that he won't survive without them here to be with him." Said Alicia in her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"I'm going back to the dorm. Do you come with me, Angel?" Asked the Chaser turning to her friend after 10 minutes of akward silence in the room.  
  
"Sure." Said Angelina picking up his thing and kissing George before both teen left.  
  
"How can she be so sure of what she said?" Asked Fred when he had recovered of the words of Alicia.  
  
"You don't want to find it out, guys." Said Katie before she added with a yawn: "I'll go to sleep. See you tomorrow." After she said this, she went to her dorm and closed the door.  
  
Fred, George and Lee left the place in silence, all of them thinking in what Alicia had said and how truth she was. The twins decided to send a letter to thir parents the next day explaining them the whole situation. They would need a lot of help with this.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, Hermione was still sleeping. Ron was with at every moment exceot at night when he went sleep. He still did it at Head Boy's dorm. Dumbledore had excused him of classes. His mind was somewhere else and if he had to atend, he wouldn't pay atention to them at all.  
  
The team, plus Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, tried to raise his spirit talking with him. But everything failed. Ron's mind was in only a place: Hermione ad nothing could take it from there.  
  
Although none of them wanted to admit it to anyone, they knew that Alicia was right. If Hermione died, he would die too with her. None of them had still recovered completely from Harry's death and this would make only the things 10 times worst for all of them.  
  
At the afternoon of the fourth day of Hermione's stay at the Infirmary, something happened: she began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was her best friend looking at her worriedly and near the tears.  
  
"You worried me, do you know that?" Asked Ron hugging her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"He's alive." Said Hermione with tears on her eyes when both teens separated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron confused.  
  
"Harry didn't die that day, Ron. He's alive." Said Hermione with more tears.  
  
"Hermione, we were there. We saw him..." Said Ron but he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Ron, we asumed he was dead because the only thing we saw were ashes in the place where he was when he was hit. We never found his body, did we?" Said Hermione whipping off her tears.  
  
"But, if he's alive, where is he?" Asked Ron more confused.  
  
"Where is who?" Asked Dumbledore entering at the room with Pomfrey and McGonagall, listening his last words.  
  
"Harry's alive. He didn't die that day." Said Hermione while the nurse checked and changed the bandages at her wrists.  
  
"Poppy please leave." Instructed the Headmaster to the Matron in a tone that didn't leave place to any argument from her. Pomfrey nodded and left in silence leaving the 2 adults with the teens alone.  
  
"What do you mean with that, Miss Granger?" Asked Minerva shocked with her words.  
  
"Look, I know this will sound strange, but when I was between the life and the death I talked with my parents. They told me that Harry hadn't died. At first, I didn't want to believe it, after all I had been there and had seen the attack myself.  
  
"But then I began to think in something. His body never appeared, he vanished. If You Know Who had planned to kill Harry, why didn't he just used the Avada Kedavra? He hit Harry with another spell. How was it?" Explained Hermione and tried to remember the name of the spell.  
  
"Rellus Alterve." Said Ron remembering the attack.  
  
"Reallus Altever?" Asked Albus suddenly becoming very worried.  
  
"Yes, that was it!" Exclaimed the teens at the same time.  
  
"Where have I heard that name?" Asked Dumbledore beggining to pace the room.  
  
"Albus, What's wrong? And what is that spell?" Asked Minerva, now completely confused with everything.  
  
"If I'm right, then Miss Granger, then you are right. I have to do some research but I know that I have heard that spell before." Said Dumbledore, before he added: "Minerva why don't we go to dinner? I'm sure they want to be alone for a while." Suggested Albus with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Said Minerva realising that Ron and Hermione didn't need company at that moment.  
  
"We'll talk in the morning." Said the Headmaster to Hermione before he and the Deputy Headmistress left the room and went to the Hall.  
  
"I was scared of losing you." Said Ron to his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Hermione sheepisly before she added: "Friends forever?"  
  
"Never doubt it." Said Ron before they started to talk about what had happened during those days at the School.  
  
Both friend went on with the chat for 2 hours till Madame Pomfrey shooed out Ron saying that she needed her rest and he could return tomorrow after the Headmaster had talked with her.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow." Promised Ron before he left and went to the Head students dorms.  
  
When he entered there, the seventh years were once more studying. When they noticed him, the saw a big smile on his lips and knew in that moment that something good had happened at the Hospital Wing with Hermione.  
  
"I have 3 words to say: She. Is. Awake." Said Ron when he sat next to them.  
  
"At least a good news." Said in relief Katie while Fred hugged his brother.  
  
"There is something else. It's not sure, but it's a great news." Said Ron misteriously.  
  
"What?" Asked all of them at the same time.  
  
"If Hermione is right, Harry could be still alive. We don't know anything else about this, but it's a big chance to be true." Added Ron with a big grin.  
  
"You are kidding right?" Asked all of them with hope in their voices.  
  
"No, I'm not. As I said, it's not sure. Dumbledore has to make some research, but the possibilty is." Explained Ron before his stomach growled and told him that he needed some dinner at that moment.  
  
"I'll go to the kitchens. I haven't seen Dobby in a while." Said the redhead before he left the place and went to the kitchens.  
  
When he entered there, he saw a lot of House Elves running in the place coming and going from a place to another. He spotted Dobby and wnet to him.  
  
"Hey Dobby." Greeted Ron.  
  
"Mister Weasley!" Said the little creature hugging him.  
  
"How are you?" Asked Ron sitting in a chair.  
  
"I miss Harry." Said Dobby with sadness.  
  
"So do I, Dobby, so do I." Said Ron before he added: "Could you give me something to eat? I missed the Dinner and I'm terribly hungry."  
  
While Dobby and a few other Elves began to cook dinner for him, the portrait opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. When the Headmaster spotted Ron he went to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Could I have a cup of tea, please?" Asked the old wizard to the elves who nodded and started to make it.  
  
"Any luck?" Asked Ron while he started to eat his dinner.  
  
"Not yet." Said Albus before he asked, "You are still at detention, right?"  
  
"For another month." Answered Ron. He had still 4 more weeks of detention because the attack of the start of the term in Divination's Class. The house had managed to get the lost points once more, and no one had talked about them since the first day, thing that the redhead thanked.  
  
"Who will you help tonight?" Asked Dumbledore. Ron did that during his detentions: helped some teacher with things that refered to the teaching and classes.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Ron before he took a parchment of his pocket, where he had the schedule for the detention. After he scanned it quickly, he said: "Professor Flitwick. I'll do it for 2 weeks. This one and the one I missed for being with Hermione at the Hospital."  
  
"Would you like to help me in the research? I'm sure Filius won't miss you." Suggested Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in the eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Said Ron with a smile at the idea of making the research too.  
  
"When you finish, go to my Office. The password is 'Chocolate Frogs'." Said this the Headmaster took his cup and left Ron to finish his dinner.  
  
With a big grin at the work he had to do tonight, Ron finished the dinner quickly and went to the Headmaster's Office. It was the most importnt thing now: Find out what had happened with Harry and where he was.  
  
****  
  
Three days later, the research was still fruitless. They hadn't found nothing yet, though neither Ron or Dumbledore gave up their hopes on it. It was a matter of time before the information was found.  
  
That morning, Hermione joined the School again as if nothing had happened. Of the incident, the only ones who knew it were the whole Weasley Clan, Lee Jordan, the 3 Chasers and the Professors who had found her.  
  
When she sat at the Table, those students made a circle around her seat. They had agreed that no one shoulkd find it out, no if they had something to say about it.  
  
Albus watched this with a little smile. After her attempt, he tried to find out what had happened between Hermione and her Aunt and Uncle. When he did it, he understood why she said that they were dead for her.  
  
Knowing that he couldn't return the money to her, he opened a vault in Gringotts with some money of Harry's. Like he was the last Potter, no one could use it again.  
  
Hermione didn't buy the story that her parents had opened one for her last year if something happened to them with Voldemort's reborn. She suspected that Albus had something to do with the misterious new vault. But she didn't say nothing about it and accepted.  
  
Suddenly he caught sight of something: she was wearing blue gloves. They reached to rthe nudges and didn't have the fingers on them.  
  
"Miss Spinnet gave them to her last night." Explained Minerva seeing his confused expression with the gloves.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding. He had seen gloves like those one in the Chaser's hands since her Second Year and knew what they were for: hide the scars of the suicide attempt.  
  
"Where is Severus?" Asked Filius at some moment of the breakfast.  
  
Albus checked the High Table and realized for first time since the start of the breakfast that the Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin wasn't there. He was surprised. If something had happened, Severus would have told him. Checking the Hall, his eyes fell on the Gryffindor Table, more precisely on the Weasley Twins. Their evil grins told him that maybe they knew where he was. What surprised him more, was that the whole team shared those smiles.  
  
"I can make a few guesses." Said the Headmaster before he went to the group and asked them if they knew something about the sudden dissaparition of Snape.  
  
"The threat." Said Fred with a evil smile while the others nodded.  
  
"You stopped me. You didn't do it with them." Said Ron before he took his bag and went to classes with the rest of his yearmates.  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Sprout when Albus returned to his seat.  
  
"Gryffindor did what they threatened." Said Albus before he went to fetch Madame Pomfrey and went with her to the Dungeons, not wanting to know what the 7 students had done with the teacher.  
  
****  
  
"Who did it?" Asked Albus to the team of Gryffindor that night when they met at his Office.  
  
When he found Severus, he had to fight the urge of laughing. His Office was painted in pink, the classroom was in orange, an the best of all was Severus Snape himself. His hair reached to his knees, was more greasy than ever and now he was a she, they changed his sex.  
  
Madame Pomfrey could revert the spells of the hair, but no the one of the sex change. He had to be a woman till the spell wore off. Needless to say, Snape wanted to kill every Gryffindor at that moment.  
  
"The whole House." Answered Katie with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"We warned the School of the consequences of our threat. If Professor Snape was stupid enough to ignore them, it's not our problem." Added Fred with the same tone that his teammate.  
  
"Like Ron said, you stopped him, not us." Said George finishing the explanation.  
  
"How long will Professor Snape stay like that?" Asked Minerva, who had decided to not doing anything against her House. Severus got what he deserved for his comments.  
  
"Today is Thursday, right?" Asked Lee.  
  
"Yes." Answered Dubledore with a nod.  
  
"Till Monday." Answered Fred simply.  
  
"Get out of here before we punish you." Said Minerva amused with idea of Snape being a woman for the next 3 days.  
  
"What will happen with his classes?" Asked Angelina curious.  
  
"They'll be cancelled till Monday." Said Albus dismissing the group.  
  
"You won't hear a word from me about this." Said Minerva before she exited the Office.  
  
"It's a house of insanes and their Head is the worst one." Said Dumbledore amused to Fawkes who sang a few notes in answer.  
  
****  
  
The hate that Snape felt towards Gryffindor reached to never known level after the incident and the changes. He treated them worse than ever, especcially to Fifth and Seventh Year. The first ones because 2 of them were who started everything and the oldest, because they had done it.  
  
"IF I have to expell them because what they did, then I have to fire you because what you said. You choose." Said Albus when Snape went to ask the Headmaster to expell those students.  
  
That was the last thing said about the incident. The whole School never knew about it and Snape stopped trying to expell them. He prefered to keep his job. Besides he made them suffer at class.  
  
The tryouts for the Quidditch team in Gryffindor could be described only with terribles. Ron and Ginny had joined the team. He as Keeper and she did it as Chaser. The rest were disasters.  
  
Considering that they had to fill obligatorily only a place, the Seeker position that Harry had left empty after the attack, the twins and the girls decided to find the best one, or someone good enough to join the team. Everyone in the House knew that Harry was unique and no one could be better than him. The rest of the positions would be matter of the next year's Captain.  
  
For this year, they had chosen Angelina Johnson to be it. Katie declined the offer because she was Head Girl. Alicia didn't want and thought that any of the others would be a better captain than her. And NO ONE would make the twins Captain. The girls still had some sense about the team to make them Captain. So the Chaser was chosen as Captain.  
  
"Hey girls." Said Hermione to the Chasers when they were testing possibles Seekers.  
  
"Scratch that one of the list." Said Katie to Alicia pointing to a Second Year before she said to Hermione: "Hey, did you come to make the tryouts?"  
  
"No thanks. I don't like flying." Said Hermione watching the tests.  
  
"Come on. It's easy." Said Alicia with a smile.  
  
"Believe me, you can't be worse than them." Said Angeling scratching another name of the list.  
  
The 3 Chasers went on trying to conmvince her for almost ½ hour before she agreed a bit reluctantly. Alicia gave gave her the broom to try and Hermione kicked off and was in the air a few seconds later.  
  
"Now I understand why Harry loved this so much." Thought Hermione flying around the Pitch looking for the Snitch.  
  
She did what Harry always did at the matches: she stayed 10 meters above the level of the game moving around avoiding the Bludgers hit by the Twins. From time time she tried some dives, although they weren't very good ones in distance and speed.  
  
"She reminds me to Harry playing." Said Alicia to her friends watching her play.  
  
"She's doing what he did when he played." Said McGonagall joining the 3 girls and watching her in a dive.  
  
"I guess he's a great master at this." Said Katie with a smile at the thought of her old teammate.  
  
"In my almost 35 years as teacher and 25 as Head of this House, I've seen few Seekers better than him. I can count them with the fingers of a hand." Said Minerva while Hermione dove once more to catch the Snitch this time.  
  
"What did you say about flying?" Asked Alicia teasing to Hermione when she landed next to the group, followed by the twins.  
  
"Forget what I said! Now I understand why Harry spent so many time on his broom!" Said Hermione giving back the broom to Alicia.  
  
"Welcome to the team!" Said Fred hugging her.  
  
"We have to owl Charlie asking him some tips for Seekers. You and Harry share the same thing: you cannot learn the abbility from books." Said Geroge after hugging her.  
  
"There is something that I will never forget. Do you remember when Oliver talked to us about the first training with him?" Asked Alicia laughing.  
  
"Yeah!" Laughed the twins.  
  
"Oliver had to explain him the rules of the game that day. When he told us about McGonagall presenting Harry to him as Seeker, Wood was almost jumping with the news." Explained Katie to Hermione who looked confused while the group started to go back to the Castle.  
  
"After the practice, his jumps almost touched the ceiling of the Common Room!" Added Fred sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Remember the party after the match of Slytherin 2 years ago?" Asked George with a laugh.  
  
"We didn't sleep for 3 nights partying!" Laughed Katie when they entered in the Common Room.  
  
"I made the Team!" Shouted Ron going to Hermione.  
  
"So did I." Said Hermione with a wide smile.  
  
"Yes, you as Keeper and she as Seeker." Said Fred seeing his confused look.  
  
"Let's make a party." Said George to the others who agreed and they started to prepair the things for it.  
  
****  
  
A few days after the tryouts, Ron was at Dumbledore's Office helping him with the research. Also was Hermione. She had asked permission to be there with them. She wanted, and needed, to be there. Dumbledore agreed knowing that both teens needed it.  
  
Near 23.45 P.M., in the Office, stormed in Snape who looked tired and was panting as if he had ran a long distance. What surprised eveyone was that he wore the robes of Death Eater.  
  
"Severus, what's going on?" Asked Albus helping him to sit in a chair.  
  
"Another Universe." Said Severus trying to recover his breath.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked McGonagall who entered at the Office and heard hgis words.  
  
"That's what the spell does. Potter was sent to another universe, an alternate reality." Said Snape drinking a glass of water that Dumbledore gave him.  
  
"Could you start from the beggining?" Asked Dumbledore confused. The others were as confused as him.  
  
"I was called to a meeting today. My first fear was that Voldemort found some way to return. But when I reached there, I found some Death Eaters and Pettigrew a wating for us." Started Severus his tale.  
  
"He explained us what Voldemort had had planned for Potter. He sent him to a place where no one could reach to him. The spell made him disspear along his belongs." Continued Snape taking a moment to recover his breath.  
  
"That's why we never found the things he bought at the Alley that day." Mumbled Dumbledore to himself.  
  
"Yes. What no one expected was that Potter killed Voldemort. His plan was to make believe to everyone that he was dead and that he had killed him." Said Severus.  
  
"Many people would lose the wish to fight seeing that Voldemort had killed our hope to finish the war." Said Minerva thinking in Snape's words.  
  
"Wormtail told us this and said that there is a way to reach him and finish the work." Said Snape before he took a parchment from his robes and gave it to Dumbledore: "This is the Potion that will take the Death Eaters to that Universe. I was called to make it for them."  
  
"Can you make it also for us?" Asked Albus reading the reciepe.  
  
"That's the problem. A spell has been casted on me and I can make it only once. You'll need someone else to make it." Said Snape with a ashamed look towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Who can do it?" Asked Ron with hope.  
  
"I would trust this Potion to only few students. Although I loathe to admit it, Miss Granger is the most indicated to do it." Said Snape although his last words seemed to be spat from his mouth.  
  
"How long will it take?" Asked Minerva while Hermione started to read the reciepe of the Potion.  
  
"More or less 3 months." Explained the Head of Slytherin.  
  
"Where did Wormtail got something from Harry?" Asked Hermione suddenly reading the reciepe.  
  
"Don't know. The question is where will we get something from him, considering that all his old things were distroyed this summer." Explained Severus.  
  
"Could some cloth work on this?" Asked Ron with doubt.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Mr. Weasley?" Asked Albus confused after Severus nodded.  
  
Ron didn't answer and went to the fireplace, threw some powder and shouted: "Dobby! Come to Dumbledore's Office now!"  
  
"Why do you need the House Elf?" Asked Snape with doubts.  
  
"Did you call Mr. Weasley?" Asked the Elf when he apparated at the Office.  
  
"The sock." Said Hermione watching Dobby carefully and realizing what her best friend had in mind with the Elf.  
  
"Could any of you explain what's going on here?" Asked Minerva cofused.  
  
"Dobby where did you get the sock?" Asked Ron to the Elf pointing to the one that Harry gave him at Second Year.  
  
"Harry Potter gave it to me and freed me!" Said Dobby proudly showing it to everyone.  
  
"We have the element for the Potion." Said Ron to the 3 teachers taking the sock and putting it on the table.  
  
"Why do you need the sock?" Asked Dobby confused.  
  
"We'll explain it later, Dobby. Return to your work." Said Dumbledore with a smile. Dobby nodded still doubtful and dissaparated with a plop from the Office.  
  
"When can we start to do it?" Asked Hermione wanting to do it as soon as she had permission for it.  
  
"Severus do you have all of the others elements?" Asked Albus to Snape who shared the wish with Hermione.  
  
"Yes. We'll start it next Monday after dinner." Said Snape before he added: "I'll return to my quarters." Without waiting any answer he left the Office.  
  
"I'll suggest to both of you to return to the Tower. It's late." Said Minerva to her students in a tone of command.  
  
"Goodnight, Professors." Said both teen leaving the Office and going to sleep with the hope that they would see their friend very soon.  
  
****  
  
The whole truth about Harry's new place and the plan to take him back was unknown to most of the Wizarding World. The only people besides the Death Eaters, Ron, Hermione and the 3 teachers who knew it, were the whole Weasley Clan and the Quidditch team. All of them had sworn secrecy about this matter. They didn't know what had happened to Harry in the other Universe and till they knew it, it would be kept in silence.  
  
Halloween's feast was a little hard to Ron and Hermione. For them, it was a date that brought many memories, but one was the most important of all of them: the Troll of First Year and the night they became the best friends with Harry. The other feast were aklso specials and had different kind of memories, but none like that one.  
  
On Haloweem's day, the fifth years had Transfiguration in the first period of the afternoon. Hermione, who had been the best student of the year since their first class in that subject, finished her work before anyone else did it as usual.  
  
A little bored, and not having anything else to do, she decided to get some fun. She didn't know why, but she had an urge to create teddy bears. Not seeing anything better to do, she decided to try it.  
  
"How hard can it be?" Wondered Hermione to herself taking a quill from his bag and putting it on her desk. Then she got an idea: make a teddy with Harry's features or his characteristcs and likes.  
  
The first matter was the animal. She decided to use a lion. Harry was a part of the Gryffindor House and their symbol was the lion. She transfigured the quill in a teddy lion of yellow colour and brown mane. Then she changed it into a pair of glasses like Harry's. The next change was into a black robe with the House's crest on the left side and a Prefect Badge near the crest.  
  
Although she didn't know it, the whole class began to watch her work interested. Only Minerva and Ron realized what she was planning: a teddy lion like Harry. All of them continued watchig it and her next change was into a broom and a chain with a snitch.  
  
Hermione decided it was enough and did the last change to her work. When it was done, where in first place there was a quill, now was a yellow lion with brown mane, wearing a black robe with Gryffindor's Crest and the Badge near it, a broom on his left hand, a chain with a snitch around his neck and wore a pair of glasses.  
  
"You couldn't put him in a teddy in a better way." Said Minerva with a smile taking the lion and watching it.  
  
"You missed his scar!" Said someone when all of the students realized what Ron and the teacher had realized before them.  
  
"I prefer it in that way." Said Hermione before she pointed her wand to the teddy and said 2 times: "Duplicatus."  
  
Next to the original work appeared 2 copies like it and Hermione gave one to Ron and the other to McGonagall. She put the original one on her bag.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, but I prefer to keep the original and not give it to you." Said Hermione to McGonagall explaining the reason of giving her a copy and not the original.  
  
"At least I have a copy." Said Minerva with a reassuring smile before she added: "50 points to Gryffindor for your very good work."  
  
"Well done." Said Ron to his friend with a smile when Minerva returned to the front of the Classroom to continue with the class.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione with a wide smile before both of them returned their attention to their Head of House.  
  
When Ron and Hermione went to dinner after Divination for Ron and Arithmancy for Hermione, the whole House had heard the story of the teddy that Hermione had done in class.  
  
"Can we see it?" Asked Alicia to her new Teammate.  
  
"Sure." Said Hermione taking the lion from the bag and giving it to her.  
  
"Do you know what's the best detail?" Asked Katie while the teddy went from hand to hand of every memember of the House.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Hermione when she got it back.  
  
"The lack of the Scar. You made an image of Harry being just a wizard as any other. Great job." Said Katie with a smile before she turned to Angelina and started to talk about the match against Slytherin that they were going to play next week.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, guys. Listen to me!" Said Angelina the next Saturday at the lockers when the Gryffindor team was changing their clothes to the team's robes.  
  
"This match is the first for 2 of you," Started the Chaser the prep-game talk watching Ron and Hermione, "we know what you can give and we won't ask you to be as good as your antecesors in those positions by the simple reason that no one will do it in a time, I'm sure. Watch out their players, they'll play dirt and they'll try to harm both of you.  
  
"Fred and George, do whatever you need to stop their attacks. It includes some players at the Infirmary." Continued Angelina with an evil smile towards the twins and beaters of the team.  
  
"Are you sure that you aren't Wood?" Asked Fred with a faked shock.  
  
"She reminds me to him giving the prep game talk, you know." Said George to his brother.  
  
"I wouldn't need to say those words. You should now what's your job since a long time ago." Said Oliver entering in the lockers in that moment an listening the talk.  
  
"Hey, mate!" Exclaimed Katie hugging him.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Asked George after everyone had hugged him.  
  
"Of course I did! I would love to return here to be at the pitch with you once more!" Laughed Wood taking seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Guys, let's win this match for 2 persons who aren't here to play with us anymore." Added Angelina. No one needed more words to realize who was the other one missing: Harry Potter.  
  
"I brought this. I hope you don't mind to wear them." Said Oliver taking a box from his pocket. In it there were a lot of black bracelets with the letters "HP" and a lightning crossing them.  
  
"Let's win for Harry!" Shouted Angelina putting the bracelet on her left arm along the other players, before the 8 players left the lockers and went to the pitch in the team's case and to the seats in Oliver's.  
  
"And here comes Gryffindor! Bell! Johnson! Spinnet! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Granger!" Announced Lee Jordan when the team was out on the pitch.  
  
"Do you mind having me as a guest today, Lee?" Asked Oliver entering in the Box where the boy was sat.  
  
"Whoah! Look who's here! The old Keeper and Captain from Gryffindor and nowadays Keeper of the Puddlemore United, Oliver Wood!" Announced Lee when Oliver took seat next to him.  
  
When he said this, the whole School turned their atention to where the 2 boys were. The Gryffindor stand burst in cheers towards their old housemate, and many of the students who were sat near them began to ask him to sign autographs.  
  
"When the match is over, I will." Promised Oliver watching Malfoy and Angelina shaking hands at the center of the pitch, watched intently by Hooch.  
  
"Mount your brooms! On my whistle! 3... 2... 1...!" Exclaimed Hoch before she blown the whistle and 15 brooms went up in the air.  
  
Malfoy started to taunt Hermione since the beggining, but the girl ignored him all the time while she looked for the Snitch and heard Lee's and Olivers's words about the match.  
  
"And Ron Weasley saves another shot from Slytherin!" Exclaimed Lee when the redhead stopped a shot of Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
"It seems that the sport runs in the blood of the Weasleys!" Commented Oliver watching the boy in his catch.  
  
"What's your opinnion about him as your sucesor?" Asked Lee while Fred hit a chaser and he dropped the Quaffle and Katie scored a goal.  
  
"And Bell scores! Gryffindor leads 10 to 0!" Exclaimed Lee before he repeated the question to Wood.  
  
"He's good. I'm sure he'll become better with more matches." Answered Oliver truthfully while Ron saved another goal from Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy's taunts towards Hermione made her lose her patience. Tired of it, she fled towards Fred who was watching the game seeing if he needed to save a player of a Bludger.  
  
"Why do you need my bat?" Asked the twn confused when she asked it.  
  
"Choose a part of Malfoy's body." Said Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"His low zones." Said Fred with an smile like hers.  
  
"A Butterbeer that I can do it." Challenged the Seeker to the Beater.  
  
"You do it, and I'll buy you 2!" Said the redhead accepting the challenge.  
  
"Deal!" Said Hermione hitting the Bludger towards the blond.  
  
The bludger hit him at his genitals and Malfoy cried in pain with the hit. He fell off his broom taking the zones and crying like a baby. Inmediately Madame Hooch blew her whistle and called Fred and Hermione while Madame Pomfrey took him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!!" Asked the referee shouting to both players when they landed next to her.  
  
"We tried a switch of positions. Fred wanted to try to be a Seeker and I wanted to be a Beater." Said Hermione with a tiny and inocent smile.  
  
"I think you should continue being a Seeker, Hermione." Said Fred fighting the urge to laugh in front of Hooch and blow the trick.  
  
"You are right, Fred." Said Hermione giving back the bat to the twin.  
  
"Two penalties for Slytherin!" Shouted Hooch before she added to the players: "Next time you do this, I'll expell you from the match! Is that clear!"  
  
"Yes, Madame Hooch." Said Fred and Hermione with a nod.  
  
"Great aim, Miss Granger." Said Hooch in a whisper to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione before she turned to Fred and said: "You owe me 2 Butterbeers."  
  
"You made a bet?" Asked the referee shocked with her words, while the twin noidded to the Seeker's words.  
  
"We bet if I could hit Malfoy there, and I won the bet." Said Hermione before the 3 kicked off and went up to the air once more.  
  
"After that shot of Hermione, which I'm sure hurt a lot to Malfoy, the game contimues with 2 penalties for Slytherin." Said Lee covering his own genitals, like most of the males at the stadium.  
  
"She would be great as Beater." Added Oliver with a laugh after the incident.  
  
Ron stopped both shots and the game continued. Now the Gryffindor lead the score 80 to 0. Malfoy couldn't return to the pitch and Slytherin had to play the rest of the game without Seeker because they didn't have a Reserve for him.  
  
Hermione went up 20 meters above the rest of the players and stayed there watching the game. Knowing that she didn't have any competence in the search of the Snitch, she would let the Chasers to score till they were tired of doing it.  
  
Katie, Angelina and Alicia realized this and decided to take this to their adventage. After 2 hours of game the score was 250 to 0. Slytherin never could score a goal to Ron.  
  
After Katie scored and put Gryffindor 350 to 0, Hermione saw the Snitch near where Snape was sat. She turned her broom, a Nimbus 2002 that she bought with some money of her vault, towards the place and sped towards the ball.  
  
None of the teachers saw the Snitch, but they saw what Hermione was doing and moved aside from their places as soon as Hermione was almost 1 meter from them.  
  
She released her right arm from the broom and caught the tiny ball just in time to go up with the broom without hitting any teacher. She raised her arm and showed it to the whole Stadium who burst in cheers seeing her catch.  
  
"PARTY AT GRYFFINDOR'S TOWER!!!" Shouted the twins when the whole team landed engulfed in big hug.  
  
With a smile that nothing could make dissapear, Hermione followed the whole House to the Tower for the Party that would start there.  
  
****  
  
"I always pay my bets!" Said Fred giving 2 Butterbeers to Hermione who nodded and gave one to Ron and started to drink the other one.  
  
"What did you bet?" Asked the other players listening Fred's words.  
  
"I bet him a Butterbeer that I could hit Malfoy in his genitals, but he bet 2 instead of one. I accepted the bet." Explained Hermione with an inocent smile.  
  
"I'll tell you that Malfoy's face when he was hit was priceless!" Laughed Collin listening her words and giving the group a few pictures.  
  
They took them and started to watch them. There were one of each player alone flying, Hermione catching the Snitch, Ron stopping a shot, the twins hitting Bludgers and the Girls shooting the Quaffle. The best one was one of Malfoy's face and taking his genitals while he cried at the grass. The whole team burst out in laughter watching that pic.  
  
"I want a copy of my pic and one of this." Said Hermione to Collin giving him back the pics.  
  
"I want one of Malfoy's!" Exclaimed the rest of the team at the same time laughing.  
  
"What do you think about our new players, Oliver?" Asked Katie when the Keeper and Lee went to join the team.  
  
"Are you sure you chose the right position at the team? Because you'd be a very good replacement for them!" Said Oliver to Hermione pointing to the twins.  
  
"I don't think that the male population of the School would like it after what I did with Malfoy!" Said Hermione with a big and evil grin.  
  
"It hurts every time I think about it." Said Lee covering his gentitals again.  
  
"Now we know that bother her brings very bad consequences!" Said Fred bursting out in laughter along the other players.  
  
Before anyone else could say something, the portarit was opened. Eveyone at the Common Room turned to see who had entered and saw to their Head of House who was looking for someone.  
  
"There you are!" Said Minerva going to the team.  
  
"What's your opinion of Hermione's aim with the Bludgers, Professor?" Asked Katie with curiousity and interest.  
  
"I won't make comments about that... incident." Said Minerva before she adresses to the whole Common Room: "It's late. If you don't want to lose points, then I suggest that all of you go to sleep." This was said with her usual stern and serious tone of voice.  
  
Everyone checked their watch and saw that it was already 1.30 pm. The night had passed and no one noticed the hour. Not wanting to lose points or raise McGonagall's anger, everyone stood and went to their dorms bidding their goodbyes.  
  
"I'll see you soon. I have to go to Dumbledore's Office to use his fireplace. Owl me when you play the next match." Said Oliver leaving the Common Room after hugging his old teammates.  
  
"See you!" Said all of them before they stood and went to their dorms, but Hermione was stopped by her Head of House.  
  
"What can I do for you, Professor?" Asked the Prefect with an inocent smile.  
  
"The male population of this School has asked me to tell you, that they would apreciate if you stay as Seeker and no as Beater in future matches. They are worried after the incident with Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonagall withg a stern look, though Hermione could sense some amusement in her voice.  
  
"I don't promise nothing. I felt good hit the Bludger. Maybe I'll change position next year. What do you think about it?" Asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
"It's your decision, although I'll repeat what the males of this School has asked. No one wants more of that incidents. Miss Parkinson was a little... bewildered after that hit. It seems that she feared something." Said Minerva keeping the stern look.  
  
"The truth, Professor. You would have wished to be in my place, right?" Asked Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"With Severus Snape instead of Draco Malfoy on the broom." Said Minerva with a smile like Hermione's.  
  
"That's the dream of all the students at the School." Said Hermione before she went to her dorm.  
  
Feeling better than in a long time, especcially after the summer and the death of Harry and her parents, and feeling proud of herself for what she had done in the match earlier, Hermione changed her robes and put in a PJ before she went to sleep.  
  
Taking off the gloves that she was wearing always, Hermione looked at her scars for a moment before she put them again. It had been a big mistake, but now she had something to fight for: bring Harry back to this Uniuverse, or be with him wherever he was.  
  
"We'll be together again soon, Harry." Thought Hermione before she fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13 A Merry Christmas For Harry

Chapter 13 A Merry Christmas For Harry  
  
When December arrived to the School the weather became rather cold. All the students wore scarves when they were out of the Casttle. Especcially when they had Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
After they had finished with Snakes (much to Harry's thanks), Lily started to teach the Fifth Years about Phoenixes. The first 2 classes were theorical and Lily explained what the creatures were, their magical properties and other things.  
  
"Why don't we see a Phoenix, Professor?" Asked Parvati with curiousity.  
  
"No way!" Said Harry when his mother turned to see him. The teen caught her intentions quickly: she wanted to show Falcore to the class.  
  
"Please, I can't get Fawkes to come. He will be burning soon and Albus wants him in his Office." Said Lily with a plea.  
  
"You'll pay me for this one." Said Harry defeatedly before he left the class and went to his parents' Quarters to get his pet from there.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Lily now, Harry?" Asked Remus when the teen entered there. The werewolf was talking with James and Sirius at the living room.  
  
"Don't ask." Said Harry simply before he went to his room and Falcore placed himself at his shoulder.  
  
When the teen and the Phoenix returned to the class, all of the students turned and saw the bird in awe. Falcore watched them with amusement and sang a few notes while Harry petted his head.  
  
"Class, this is a very strange kind of Phoenix and they are very unusual to be seen. Falcore is a Peregrin Phoenix and Mr. Potter is his Master." Said Lily while Harry went to the front of the class so all of the students could see the bird better.  
  
"How did you get him, Harry?" Asked Dean shocked.  
  
"I bought him at a pet's shop this summer. Actually his egg. I didn't have any idea what kind of Phoenix he was." Said Harry chuckling, while Falcore let out more notes.  
  
"How did you get one if they are so hard to be found?" Asked Malfoy with a sneer.  
  
"Luck I guess." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
While Lily went on explaining more things about the Phoenixes and Falcore, Harry tried to do something he had done only once and at his own Universe: call Fawkes. His mother told him that the bird would burn soon so he wanted to show them that scene.  
  
"I hope this works." Thought Harry before he tried to call Fawkes.  
  
A few moments later, a new song was heard and Fawkes went to the class. Before anyone could say or ask anything, Fawkes burned to flames and reborned from the ashes second later.  
  
"Wow!" Said everyone at the same time watching Harry taking the little bird from the ashes.  
  
"What you have seen, is the reborn of a Phoenix. This happenes once every year. This is my second sight of one burning." Said Harry to everyone who watched them at awe.  
  
Lily was the first to recover herself from the shock and explained the class everything about what had happened. Harry stayed silent watching them and with Fawkes at his arms and Falcore on his shoulder.  
  
"I see that he's here." Said Albus with a smile watching Harry with the tiny bird.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry simply giving the bird to his master.  
  
"May I ask how did Fawkes come here?" Asked Lily to her son.  
  
"Did I mention that when Fawkes saved my life, I called him to come to the Chamber?" Asked Harry with inocence.  
  
"You didn't." Chuckled Albus while Lily watched her son at shock.  
  
"I thought so." Laughed Harry petting his own Phoenix.  
  
"You never told that you could call the Phoenixes!" Said Lily when the 2 adults and the teen returned to the Casttle after the end of the class.  
  
"You never asked me." Said the students with an inocent smile before he went to his parents' quarters to leave his bird there and go to lunch at the Hall.  
  
"Where are them?" Asked Dean when Harry took his usual seat at the Table.  
  
"Fawkes with his Master and Falcore at his place at the Professor Potter's Quarters." Said the Prefect knowing that his yearmate was asking about the 2 Phoenix that had been seen at Class.  
  
"You never mentioned that you had a Phoenix." Said Alicia to Harry.  
  
"You never asked me if I had a pet. If you had done, I would have told you that I have a Phoenix and an owl." Said Harry with a smile  
  
"We never did." Laughed Fred.  
  
Suddenly and from nowhere, a snake appeared at the Hall. It was really big, it had almost 10 meters. It was green slythed around the Hall. Everyone was scared and the teachers stood and went to solve the problem.  
  
"COVER YOUR EYES AND DON'T WATCH HER TO THE EYES!!!" Shouted Harry magnifying his voice to the great Hall.  
  
"Harry, what...?" Asked Dumbledore shocked with his actions.  
  
"It's a Basilisk." Said the teen recognizing the kind of snake it was. Although it wasn't as big as the one that he had killed at the Chamber at his Second Year he would recognize one of those snakes everywhere.  
  
Inmediately, everyone covered their eyes, knowing that the snake's look was deathly. The Basilisk continued slythin looking for someone. Harry knew he had to act quickly.  
  
"Come here, Beassst, I'll be your prey." Hissed the teen in parselmouth.  
  
"A Ssspeaker. I haven't ssseen one in more than 40 yearsss." Hissed the snake in answer.  
  
"If your intention isss to kill anyone, you'll have to fight me. And I'll tell you that I have already killed one of your kind." Hissed the teen.  
  
"Don't worry, Ssspeaker. I'm not here to kill." Said the snake.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Harry confused and not noticing that some students and teachers were wacthing them.  
  
"Sssomeone hasss been trying to open the Chamber once more. I don't know who but it'sss a human. Someone iss trying to free the Beassst there. A sssnake called Laura hasss told me that at thisss place there wasss a Ssspeaker that was on the light ssside. I thought you would like to be warned." Hissed the beast before she left the Hall.  
  
Inmediately the Pandemonium burst at the Hall. The students were whispering about Harry's abbility and the Snake. The teachers were trying to control the Chaos at the Hall, while Harry was in his seat in deep thoughts.  
  
"Who the hell is trying to open the Chamber again?" Mumbled Harry to himself ignoring everyone else.  
  
"Harry?" Asked someone next top him stopping his thoughts.  
  
"What do you need, Fred?" Asked Harry without turning to see the twin.  
  
"What happenned?" Asked the redhead in a low and terrified voice.  
  
"Someone wants to bring the hell to the School again and I don't know who." Said the teen before he turned to Dumbledore and said: "We have to talk now."  
  
Albus nodded and left the Hall with Sirius, Remus and both Potters. Minerva stayed there trying to control the Hall while the other teachers tried to do the same.  
  
"Go and tell Falcore that I need him." Said to his mother before he turned to his Grandfather and said: "Bring the Hat and find me at Mirtle's Bathroom." Said this, he started to walk towards the bathroom with the Marauders following him.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Asked Sirius confused following his Godson while Lily and Albus went to look for the things that the Teen had asked.  
  
"I'm going to a place that I thought that I would never go back. The Secret Chamber." Said the teen seriously.  
  
A few moments later, the 4 men were at the bathroom waiting for Albus, Lily, Falcore and the Hat. When they arrived, Harry took the Hat and put it over his head.  
  
"I need your help." Said Harry to the Hat.  
  
"What do you need? Maybe a change in your decision for House?" Asked the Hat curiously.  
  
"In my Universe, 3 years ago when I needed help, you gave a sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Do you know what sword I'm talking about?" Asked the teen while the adults looked at his confused.  
  
"Yes." Said the Hat. A few moments later, Harry took off the Hat and a sword fell to the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry giving the hat back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, what the hell is going on??" Asked Lily confused.  
  
"Someone has been trying to open the Chamber once more. I'll stop the Hell before it starts." Said Harry putting the sword at his belt.  
  
"Why do you need the sword?" Asked James.  
  
"I won't face a giant Basilisk only with my wand!" Said Harry before he turned to the entrance of the Chamber and hissed in Parsel: "Open."  
  
The entrance was opened and the adults took a look at it, while Harry got ready to enter at the place that had given him nightmares for months.  
  
"Stay here. If we don't return in a few hours, destroy this place." Said Harry to the adults before he entered there with Falcore flying near him.  
  
"Banzaiii!!" Shouted Sirius following him a few minutes later, before any of the others could say something.  
  
"He's mad." Said Remus before he followed them at the shout of: "Banzaiii!"  
  
"Be careful and return with them alive." Pleaded Lily to her Husband, knowing that nothing would stop James of following his son and friends.  
  
"I will." Said James before he entered shouting: "Banzaii!!!"  
  
"We'll have to wait." Said Albus to his daughter when both adults were alone.  
  
"I know it." Said Lily simply, sitting to wait till they returned.  
  
****  
  
After 2 hours, father and daughter started to worry about the luck of the others. There hadn't been any noise form inside and they didn't know if they were alive or not.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a song of a Phoenix that they recognized as Falcore's. They turned their atention to the entrance and saw Sirius, Remus and James holding Harry while they touched the Phoenix's tale.  
  
"We have to bring him with Poppy!" Said James urgently taking the teen in his arms and leaving the bathroom running towards the Infirmary.  
  
"We'll destroy the Entrance." Said Remus who was pale and shaking while Sirius nodded.  
  
When Lily and Albus reached to the Hospital Wing, James was sat outside waiting for news. Both adults could see the the old Potter was pale and shaking. Lily sat next to him and hugged her husband.  
  
"Now I understand why he never wanted to go back there." Said James when he finished the hug.  
  
"What happened there?" Asked Albus worriedly.  
  
"We went through a few corridors trying to find Harry. When we did it, he was fighting against a Basilisk that made this morning's look like a little baby. It was huge.  
  
"When the beast saw us, he went against us. It was blind, it seemed that Falcore had taken off his eyes. Harry went against it once more and continued fighting. He killed it but the beast hit him with the tail and sent him back 20 meters and he hit a huge statue. He was unconscious when he reached him. We touched Falcore's tail and we came here." Finished James his tale.  
  
"That place was horrible." Said Sirius returning with Remus and listening his words.  
  
"How was it?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
The 3 Marauders described the place like it was. When they finished, Albus and Lily understood too why Harry didn't wish to go back there. The 5 adults remained in silence waiting news from the teen's health.  
  
"Albus!" Said Minerva going to the Headmaster and the others, with a few teachers.  
  
"What's wrong, Minerva?" Asked Albus turning his atention to the members of the staff.  
  
"The School is in chaos after the events of the breakfast!" Said Flitiwick as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"How shall we explain that Harry can speak Parsel?" Asked Lily understanding the reason of the chaos.  
  
"No idea." Said Remus simply while the others nodded.  
  
"You know it and you never told us?" Asked in disbelief Sprout.  
  
"We knew from the beggining." Said James watching the entrance of the Infirmary intently.  
  
"He could be a Dark Wizard! We should have known it!" Shrieked Sinistra shocked.  
  
"Excuse me. It's too much for me for one day." Said Remus standing form his seat and leaving.  
  
"Where are you going, Remus?" Asked Sirius confused.  
  
"I never tolerated the bazophy. So excuse me if I don't pay atention to what the students or teachers say about Harry and his ability." Said Remus before he asked Sirius: "Do you still have the bottle of Firewhiskey? I need a few drinks of it!"  
  
"I need them too!" Said Sirius following the werewolf.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Now, if you excuse us, we are waiting some news about a student's health." Said Albus to the teachers very seriously.  
  
"We'll continue it." Said Flitwick leaving with the rest of the teachers, except Minerva who stayed there.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Minerva worriedly to the adults.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Said Albus at the same moment that Poppy left the Infirmary and turned to the 4 adults that were waiting there.  
  
"How is he?" Asked all of them at the same time.  
  
"Unconscious. He received a hard hit at his head. He'll be fine, don't worry. He should wake up in 2 days, 3 at last." Said Poppy to the 4 teachers who let out a breath of relief with the news.  
  
"Thanks, Poppy. Tell us as soon as he wakes." Said Albus. The nurse nodded and went back to her place of work.  
  
"I'll join Remus and Sirius at the drinks. I need them too." Said James before he stood and went to find his friends.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what happened since the Basilisk entered at the Hall at breakfast and now?" Asked Minerva to Albus and Lily.  
  
"I'll be with him, you explain her." Said Lily to her father entering at the Infirmary leaving Albus and Minerva alone.  
  
"Come to my Office." Said Albus and went there with McGonagall waiting for an explanation or something that could be called like that.  
  
****  
  
Harry woke up 2 days later and left the Infirmary the next day. None of the adults talked to him about the Chamber or what had happened there, thing that Harry thanked. It wasn't a good memory.  
  
When he entered at the Common Room, everyone started to whisper and point him. Harry who was used to this, simpy ignored them and took seat at an empty table alone and far from most of the students.  
  
"Hey." Said Mary sitting near him.  
  
"Hey, Mary. How are you?" Asked the teen with a smile to his sister.  
  
"Worried about you. What happened after you left the Hall?" Asked Mary worried.  
  
"That's a story you don't want to hear about. And it's a story that I don't wish to talk about." Stated Harry with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"That bad was it?" Asked Katie sitting next to them listening their words.  
  
"Not bad, it was horrible." These words were said in a tone that informned Katie and Mary that he wouldn't continue that line of chat.  
  
"You became famous now at the School. Everyone thinks you are a Dark Wizard!" Said Alicia with sarcasm joining the group.  
  
"Really? What a miracle!" Said Harry with even more sarcasm than the Chaser.  
  
"What did you mean with the someone bringing the Hell to the School again?" Asked Fred joining the group with his twin, Paul and the last Chaser.  
  
"Not here." Said Harry making a circle with his finger.  
  
The whole group tried to understand what he meant and looked around them. Everyone was watching them and listening their words intently. They realized that that chat shouldn't be held there with all of the others listening them.  
  
"Let's go to a more private place to talk." Said Alicia standing from her seat and leading the group to her private Common Room.  
  
The 8 students stood and started to walk to the Head Student's dorm to have the chat without anyone listening their chat. The rest of the House started to whisper and the group igonred them.  
  
"Someone tried to open the Secret Chamber lately. That's what the Basilisk told me that day during breakfast." Said Harry when all of them were sat at the armchairs and sofas.  
  
"Who?" Asked all of them at the same time.  
  
"No idea, but he or she won't do it again. The entrance was destroyed and the beast there, killed." Said Harry touching the back of his head that still hurt of the hit.  
  
"That's what you did that day?" Asked Katie. Harry just nodded.  
  
"You went to the Chamber of Slytherin?" Asked Fred in shock.  
  
"This was my second visit. That place gave me nightmares for months. And I'll have them again for a while." Said Harry in disgust of the idea of the nightmares.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, they heard a nock on the door. After Alicia opened the door magically, Dumbledore entered there holding a sword at his hands.  
  
"Did you see the name?" Asked Harry recognizing the sword as the one that he got from the hat.  
  
"What name?" Asked James entering at that moment with Lily and Minerva.  
  
"This one." Said the teen and showed them the hilt of the sword. The 4 adults and the 7 teens took a look on it and saw a name there: Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"It was of Gryffindor??" Asked Minerva shocked.  
  
"Yep. I got it in the same way that I did it the other day. The Hat gave it to me at the Chamber when I was there the first time 3 years ago." Said the teen rubbing his head, before he added with a groan: "Add headaches to my nightmares."  
  
"You should rest. The hit that you received was very hard." Said Lily with worry.  
  
"This time I ended better than the last time. At least I didn't need Phoenix's tears to survive." Said Harry before he rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked the teen with another yawn.  
  
"It's 9.30 pm, why?" Answered James checking his watch.  
  
"Wake me in 2 hours. I have Astronomy tonight." Said Harry before he left and went to his dorm to sleep a while.  
  
****  
  
"Do you know what's the difference between me and a time bomb?" Asked Harry to Fred one night at dinner a few days after the incident.  
  
"No idea." Said the twin.  
  
"What's the difference?" Asked Paul listening their chat and joining it.  
  
"There isn't. Don't push because no one wants to see me exploding." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
Those days had been a nightmare pure and simply. The teachers and students alike watched him as if they though that he would attack them soon. Others said that he was a Dark Wizard. And, not to his surprise, there were some people who said that he was Slytherin's Heir.  
  
Harry decided to do the same that he had done last year after the end of the Tournament and Cedric's death: he ignored the chats and went on with his life as normal as he could.  
  
"I don't care what they think by the simple reason that I went through this once and survived. I only care what think my friend and family. The rest can think or say whatever they wish that I won't pay them more atention than the needed." Said Harry to Albus when the Headmaster asked him how he could continue as if nothing had happened.  
  
Like the people that Harry talked about, didn't mind this abbility, although the twins and the Chasers were shocked at the beggining, they went on with the friendship and the they never though or saw him as Dark Wizard. It was more than obvious that Harry wasn't one.  
  
"Problems coming for you." Whispered Katie to Harry pointing to the Entrance of the Hall.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team turned their atention to where the Chaser pointed and saw a few adults. Among them was Lucius Malfoy. They went to talk with Dumbledore.  
  
"School Gobernors?" Asked the Prefect to Alicia who nodded in answer.  
  
"Do you want to bet that Draco Malfoy is planning something?" Asked Paul pointing to the blonde who watched their Table with a look of malicious.  
  
"Let's go. I don't want to be here when he does what he is planning." Said Harry standing from his seat and going to the exit of the Hall, followed by the others.  
  
When they had almost left, Malfoy pointed his wand at the center of the Hall and whispered something. Harry saw this and nudged the others to pay atention. Inmediately at the Hall appeared a big sanke, even bigger than the one who appeared the other day.  
  
"He's wrong if he thinks that I'll fall at this. You don't trick a Marauder's son so easily." Said Harry to the others before he continued his walk out of the Hall.  
  
"We have to do something." Said Alicia worriedly watching that the snake was moving dangerously around the Hall, where the students were scared out of their wits.  
  
"We will but not now." Said Harry before he casted some invisibility charms at the whole group and returned to the Hall.  
  
The Hall was in a pandemonium again. The students tried to scape from the Snake. Everyone turned to look for Harry but he wasn't there. Dumbledore looked around the Hall and saw the teens under the invisibility charms watching the Hall in silence. Harry caught sight of him watching them and put a finger on his lips to tell him to not say where he was. Albus nodded while he and the other teachers tried to control the situation and calm the students.  
  
"When I say, point your wands to the snake and say Aguelarius. We'll kill the snake without me speaking in Parsel." Said Harry to the Seventh Years who nodded and waited for the signal that came 2 minutes later, just after Harry removed the charms and the 8 were visible.  
  
"Aguelarius!" Shouted the 6 students with their wands pointed to the Snake.  
  
Inmediately, 6 eagles appeared from their wands and went against the snake who tried to fight against them but failed and was killed by their work together.  
  
"What shall we do with them?" Asked Katie to her friends while her Eagle placed herself over her shoulder. The students and the staff recovered themselves from the shock of the Snake's attack and now were watching the 6 teens in confussion.  
  
"I'll keep mine. I'm sure that Mom wouldn't mind having an eagle for mailing. What do you think, George?" Asked Fred to his twin while he petted his own Eagle.  
  
"Errol is old, so 2 Eagles would be better than one." Said George with a smile.  
  
"I'll give mine to the School. A Phoenix and an owl are enough for me." Said Harry while his Eagle went to the Owlery which would be her new home, after she heard the teen's intentions towards her.  
  
"Ahem!" Cleared his throat someone behind them stopping their chat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what do you think of our actions?" Asked Angelina who had her Eagle at her shoulder.  
  
"Impressive. Can anyone explain us what has happened here please?" Asked the Headmaster that had went to the group with the Gobernors, Minerva and some of the Teachers.  
  
"Easy. Mr. Malfoy made appear a Snake at the Hall. Why he did it, It's something beyond my knowledge." Answered Harry simply.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked McGonagall who turned her atention, alike the rest of the Hall, to the blonde Slytherin who became very pale with this.  
  
"I didn't do it. He's lying!" Exclaimed Draco trying to defend himself, pointing to Harry.  
  
"Why should we believe at the word of a Parselmouth? They are Dark Wizards! How do we know that he isn't the one who made it appear?" Asked Lucius to the staff.  
  
"Accio Draco Malfoy's wand!" Said Harry pointing his wand to the blonde.  
  
The wand of Malfoy flew from his pocket to Harry's hand. Before anyone could protest this, he casted a Priori Incantatem at the wand and from Draco's appeared a Snake like the one that had appeared at the Hall a few minutes before.  
  
"Is it enough for you?" Asked Harry with a smile to Lucius, before he added in a whisper that only the blonde could hear: "If you want to play dirty, you'll find someone who plays worse." Said this, Harry left the Hall who was watching Malfoy with hate.  
  
Dumbledore took the wand that had fallen to the floor and without words, he snapped it at 2, much to the shock of everyone. Especcially Draco and Lucius.  
  
"You are expelled from this School for putting in danger the lives of all the students. Go and pack your things, you'll leave inmediately." Said Albus very seriously to Draco before he left the Hall in search of Harry.  
  
He found the teen a few moments later, leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. When Albus went to him, Harry raised his hand to stop him.  
  
"Can you help to go back to the Tower?" Asked the teen when his breath was normal again. Before Albus could answer, he fainted.  
  
****  
  
"I guess that you'll stay at the Casttle for Christmas." Said Fred to Harry a few days later during lunch.  
  
It seemed that everyone realized that Harry wasn't a Dark Wizard after the incident in which Malfoy was expelled. If he was one, why didn't he cast the Snake? Why did he kill it instead of giving her orders to kill someone at the Hall? Was what everyone thought.  
  
Harry continued his life as usual, ignoring their talks. Now that the opinion of everyone had changed and they didn't see him as a Dark Wizrd anymore, his life returned to the normal routine without any problem with students or teachers.  
  
"Yes. I always stay at the School for the Holiday anyway." Said Harry remembering his last 4 Christmas: the Mirror of Erised, the Polijuice Potion, the Firebolt, the Ball and all the others things that had marked those holidays in some or another way.  
  
"Don't you get bored?" Asked George listening his words.  
  
"You never get bored with me!" Laughed Harry before he took a parchment and his wand and asked to the twin: "Choose an animal."  
  
Those simple words caught the atention of the whole table. Everyone knew that when Harry said them, he was going to make a teddy. All the students from first to seventh year, turned their heads to see the new work.  
  
"A dog." Answered George who knew what was going on as the rest of the House.  
  
"What do you like more: Dracula or Robin Hood?" Asked Harry to Dean who knew about Muggle's stories as him.  
  
"Dracula. I love the Horror films!" Answered the teen with a wide smile.  
  
"Dracula in dog's form. It's a nice mix!" Laughed Harry before he started with his work.  
  
First he transformed the parchment in a puppy dog, then in a black cloak. The next thing was a pair of fangs. After that, the fangs were transformed in a little vial with a blood. The last changes were into a goblet and a little bat.  
  
"Now let's finish it." Said Harry before he flicked his wand by last time.  
  
In front of him there was now, a teddy dog showing 2 big fangs at his jaw wearing a black cloak. On his shoulder, there was a bat and in his hand was a goblet full of a red liquid that was blood. The liquid was also at the fangs and his eyes were red as if they were bloodied.  
  
"Usual price." Said Harry before he made 2 copies, one for Dean and the other for George.  
  
"Where do you get the ideas to make so many teddies?" Asked Minerva to her Godson when the Fifth years were at her Classroom for their first class of that afternoon.  
  
"Personal experiences, imagination, books I read, everything is welcome to give me ideas." Answered Harry simply before McGonagall started the class.  
  
****  
  
"Now that the class is over, I'll pass the list to know who of you will stay at the School for the Christmas Holidays." Said Minerva giving them a parchment after the end of her class a few days later.  
  
Harry, as had been his habit since first year, signed his name on it inmediately. His mind was in the old battle again: returning or not to his Universe. This would be one of his hardest task. For all of his previous years, Ron and Hermione, in her case except in their first years, had stayed at the Casttle tom be with him. This year the 3 of them would be separated.  
  
"Thinking about it again?" Asked Minerva to Harry when the other students had left the Classroom and both of them were alone.  
  
"Yes. I should be happy because I'll spend my first Christmas with my family, but... don't know why I'm not." Said Harry sadly.  
  
"You know it. Your friends." Said Minerva.  
  
"All the matter returns to the beggining: what will I do? And I still don't have an answer to that question." Said Harry before he returned to the Tower.  
  
He decided to do what he always did when he was in need to talk: he went to Alicia's Private Rooms. She looked like the only one capable to talk with for a while.  
  
"Are you up to a little chat?" Asked Harry to Alicia when he entered and found the Head Girl reading a Charm's Book.  
  
"Always. A chat with you is always more interesting than studying." Laughed Alicia before she asked: "Only both of us or the whole group?"  
  
"Just us." Said Harry sitting near her.  
  
"I listen to you." Said Alicia after she locked the door magically.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and told her everything about what happened in the duel, what was going on at his Universe, the Death Eaters' plan to come there and his doubts about what to do when both Universes met.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I have to choice between things that I love: my family and my friends. The family I never met and the one that I'll lose if I return there and the friends that were like my family and will lose if I stay here." Finished Harry closing his eyes.  
  
"It's not an easy decission." Said Alicia when he finished his tale.  
  
"Nothing's easy with me, Alicia." Said Harry sadly.  
  
"No one said that life is." Said the Chaser turning on a cigarrete.  
  
"In 2 months or so, the people of my Universe will come for me. I don't know if I am capable to stand everything again: the fame, the hate... everything. If I return, I'll be seen as the Boy-Who-Live-Killed-Voldemort- Died-And-Return-From-Death. No one will care if I came here." Said the Seeker turning on a cigarrete too.  
  
"Harry, your decission is yours. There will be people who will accept it and people who will not. Follow your heart and try to find a solution so you can be happy. If you return or stay here, you'll have people who will love you. I wish I could do more for you than just give you this piece of advise, but I can't. You are the one who has to decide what to do and where to live." Said Alicia with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"I know it. Thanks for listening, I needed someone to talk with about this." Said Harry and stood to leave.  
  
"Do Mary and Paul know about this?" Asked Alicia before he closed the door.  
  
"No, and I don't have any idea of how to tell them." Said Harry closing the door and going to his dorm. He needed some time to rest and think all about this.  
  
****  
  
"Did you buy the gifts for Christmas?" Asked Fred to Harry a the Friday before the start of the break that would begin on Monday.  
  
"No. Why don't we go to the Alley?" Asked Harry with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Are you mad? How shall we get permission to do it?" Asked George perplexed at his suggestion.  
  
"If I get the permission, are you up to it?" Asked Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"Yes!!!" Said the twins interested at the idea.  
  
"Ask to the others if they want to come while I get the permission." Said the Prefect looking at his father and Godfather who were entering at the Hall in that moment.  
  
"What do you need, Harry?" Asked Sirius when the teen reached to where they were.  
  
"Could we speak alone?" Said Harry inocently shooting an indirect look towards Albus, Lily and Minerva.  
  
"Of course." Said James guessing that his sons was prepairing some prank.  
  
"I need your help, but not a for a prank." Said Harry as soon as the 3 were at James' Office.  
  
"Then for what?" Asked James and Sirius at the same time confused with his words.  
  
"If I convince Dumbledore to give us permission to make a shopping trip to the Alley, would you come with us as the responsible adults in charge of a group of students?" Asked Harry knowing that both adults were everything except 2 responsible adults.  
  
"You want us as responsible adults of you in a trip to Diagon Alley???" Asked the 2 Marauders not sure if they had listened right.  
  
"It's insane I know it, but if I don't get 2 adults to come with us, Dumbledore won't give us the permission. And I'm not crazy enough to ask this favour to mom and McGonagall." Stated the teen knowing that Lily and Minerva would not even consider the idea of allowing them to go to the Alley.  
  
"He's right. Albus won't give them permission if someone doesn't go with them in charge of the group." Said James to Sirius.  
  
"So?" Asked Harry impatiently.  
  
"Sure!!" Said both teachers with wide smiles.  
  
"Now I have to convince Dumbledore of giving us the permission." Said the Prefect leaving the Office and going to his Grandfather's Office.  
  
"Come in!" Said someone from inside when he knocked the door.  
  
"Hello." Said Harry with an inocent smile when he sat in front of Dumbledore and Minerva who were talking before he entered.  
  
"What have you done this time?" Asked both adults noticing the smile and beggining to worry about it.  
  
"Nothing yet. I came because I need your permission for a little trip." Said the teen to the Headmaster.  
  
"A trip to where?" Asked Lily entering in that moment and listening his words.  
  
"Just Diagon Alley." Said Harry as if it was a minor detail.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Lily and Minerva confused while Albus looked at him amused.  
  
"A shopping trip to the Alley. And before any of you ask, I got 2 adults to be in charge of us in the trip." This words were said with an inocent smile.  
  
"Who are these adults? And who will make the trip?" Asked Albus curiously.  
  
"We'll go me, the twins and some of the players. Fred and George were asking them when I went to get the help of the responsible adults."  
  
"You asked to James and Sirius to go with you as responsibles of the trip?" Asked Minerva not sure if she wanted to listen the answer.  
  
"10 points for Gryffindor." Said Harry amusedly.  
  
"You asked James and Sirius to be in charge of all of you in a trip to the Ally and they said yes?" Asked Minerva shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When are you planning to make this trip?" Asked Albus very amused with the whole situation, especcially the shocked and bewildered faces of Lily and Minerva after listening the news bout the trip and James and Sirius being involved in all.  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Harry before he asked: "So, do we have permission?"  
  
"I'll give it with the condition that any of the students that makes this trip will not go to Hogsmeade for the next 2 allowed Weekends." Said the Headmaster after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"You have a deal!" Said the teen before he left the Office and went to tell the news to the others.  
  
Before he closed the Gargoyle, Harry heard to his mother shouting: "I'LL KILL THEM!!!"  
  
****  
  
"Let me get this straight." Said Katie to Harry the next day when the whole team plus Lee and Ginny were waiting till they could make the trip to the Alley. "You got us the permission to go to the Alley to make the trip with the only condition that we won't go to Hogsmeade for the next 2 weekends?"  
  
"Exactly. Isn't it a good deal?" Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"Who will come with us? Dumbledore wouldn't let us go there alone!" Said Lee while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll go with 2 responsible adults." Said Fred while Harry nodded..  
  
"And who are these adults?" Asked Alicia with doubts about the words of her teammates.  
  
"Us!" Said James entering with Sirius at that moment and listening the Chaser's words.  
  
"You mean that the 2 most irresponsibles adults of this School, will be in charge of us during this trip?" Asked Angelina with a shocked face to Harry and the twins.  
  
"Do you prefer McGonagall and my mom?" Asked Harry with an inocent smile.  
  
"Let's go." Said the Chaser prefering to not answer that question.  
  
One by one, the teens and the adults used the Floo Network to go to the Alley. Today was opened just for them and would be closed again when they returned to the School.  
  
"First stop: Gringotts!!" Exclaimed Sirius when the whole group had entered at the Alley.  
  
"I already have my money." Said Harry taking his moneybag from his robes. The coins there were fruit of the teddies sold for Christmas that year at the Schools, that were a lot.  
  
"Wait for us at Flourish and Botts while we get our money." Instructed James while he and the others went to the bank and harry went to the books' shop.  
  
While he waited for the others, Harry started to look for some gifts. In a shelf he found a book called "Legends of the Ancients Ages." He remembered that his mother had talked about it and that she wanted to read it but couldn't find it, so it would be her gift. For his brother he found one called "Pranks and Jokes to terrorize your family and friends." It would be perfect for Paul, he decided. For Hagrid, he bought a thick book about Dragons and all the information about them.  
  
"We are here." Said Sirius to Harry while the teen went on looking at the shelves.  
  
"Ok. See if the others want to buy books. I'm seeing if I can find more gifts here before I go to another shop." Said Harry to his Godfather taking a book called "History of the Founders of Hogwarts." It was for his sister who had been looking for it for a while and couldn't find it.  
  
"Have you found interesting gifts?" Asked Katie to Harry when both of them were paying for the books and they were wrapped for gift.  
  
"One for Paul, another one for Mary, another one for Hagrid and the last one for my Mom." Said Harry before he asked: "You?"  
  
"One for my sister, another one for Alicia, and a last one for my dad." Said the Chaser while they left and waited outside of the shop till the others had finished their shoppings.  
  
"Shouldn't you 2 be at the School?" Asked sternly Mrs. Weasley to the teens going to them.  
  
"We came with the rest of the team to make the shopping. And we came with 2 teachers." Answered Harry while the rest of the group left the shop and saw Molly who was doing the same that them.  
  
"Hi, mom." Said Ginny hugging her mother.  
  
"Hi Molly. I see that you came to do some shops today." Joked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I did." Said Molly greeting the other teens and James.  
  
"What's next on the list?" Asked James to the teens.  
  
Everyone started to talk at the same time without listening what the others said. It took James 10 minutes to control them and ask the question again. Once more the Chaos broke.  
  
"Why don't we sepparate our ways and we meet again at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours? In this way all of us can buy everything that we have to without going to some shops that they don't want." Said Harry stopping the chats.  
  
"Be at the Cauldron in 2 hours." Said James after all of them agreed to the idea.  
  
Harry's first stop after the departure of the group, was Zonko's. There he bought some products for his Father, Sirius and the Twins. After Zonko's, he went to the Quidditch's Shop to buy some gifts to the 3 Chasers. For Alicia he bought a book with tips about the Captaincy of a Team. To Katie a book about the great Chasers of the History. To Angelina, a pair of gloves for players. Also he bought a new microphone for Lee. After the Quidditch's shop, he went to a candy store and bought 2 bags of Lemon Drops for his Grandfather.  
  
"Now, I just have to find something for McGonagall and I'll be done with the shoppings." Thought Harry checking a list with names and possible gifts for his friends.  
  
"Have you finished, Harry?" Asked Sirius to Harry while the teen was looking for something for his Godmother.  
  
"I'm looking for something for Minerva. Any suggestion?" Asked the teen looking at shop's windows.  
  
"Forget books, everyone buys her those for her birthday and Christmas every year." Said Sirius thinking a little.  
  
"I've found the perfect gift." Said Harry entering at a shop leaving Sirius watching him confused.  
  
"What did you buy in there?" Asked the Marauder to his Godson. The shop sold statues and articles for decoration.  
  
"It's a surprise." Said the teen misteriously before he saw that it was almost time to meet with the others at the pub.  
  
He and Sirius took their bags and went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the others. When they entered they saw to Katie and Alicia who were waiting for the others with their bags next to them.  
  
"Shall we stay for dinner?" Asked the Head Girl to the Potion's Teacher when he and Harry sat down next to them.  
  
"Of course." Said James who entered in that moment with Paul and Mary and listened her words.  
  
When they started to order their food, entered Lee, the Twins, Angelina, Ginny and Molly. Mrs. Weasley decided to join them at the meal and the whole group spent a few hours laughing before the students and the teachers had to return to the Casttle and Molly went back Home.  
  
****  
  
For the break, Harry and his siblings moved to their parents' Quarters. They were the only students that stayed at the School for the Holiays so no one could say something against them moving there.  
  
"How many students stay usually at the School at your Universe?" Asked Lily to her son on Christmas' Eve. They were the only ones awake. James, Paul and Mary had gone to bed earlier anxious of the next day.  
  
"Few. Except in last year, we weren't more than 10. In third we were 6 I think." Said Harry reading "Hogwarts: A History of Quidditch."  
  
"Why except last year? What happened?" Asked Lily curious while he checked the gifts and put the names on it.  
  
"There was a Yule Ball because of the Tournament." Said the teen closing the book and going to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up by the noise done by James and Sirius. It looked like the Marauders wanted to wake him not nicely. He pointed his wand to himself and created a new shield before he went on faking his sleep.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't wake you like this today." Said James who noticed his son casting the shield.  
  
"Then?" Asked the teen making dissapear his shield.  
  
"We'll wake him!" Said Sirius emptying a bucket of water over Paul's head.  
  
"Wh... wha.. what is going on???" Asked Paul being woken by the water.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Shouted Harry hitting his brother with his pillow.  
  
"Pillow Fight!" Shouted James making appear 2 pillows, one for him and another one for Sirius.  
  
Instantly the 4 started a pillow fight hitting each other. James and Sirius teamed themselves to attack the teens while Harry and Paul did the same to defend themselves.  
  
"May I ask what's going on here and why is Paul soaking??" Asked Lily in a thunderous voice entering at the dorm.  
  
"Attack her!" Shouted Sirius and the 4 started to hit her with the pillows.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Shouted Minerva entering at the dorm with Albus and making them stop inmediately.  
  
"I'll go to change my clothes." Said Paul who was soaking because the bucket of water.  
  
"You ruin our fun!" Pouted James kissing his wife.  
  
"Harry go and change your clothes. We'll wait for you and Paul at the living room." Said Lily to her son.  
  
"Where is Mary?" Asked Harry before he started to change his pj's.  
  
"I'll wake her now." Said Lily going to her daughter's dorm.  
  
After Paul and Harry finished changing their clothes, both boys went to the licing room where their parents, sister, Remus, Siris, Minerva and Albus were waiting for them around the piles of gifts that were around a big Christmas tree.  
  
"I have 4 words before we start to open the gifts: Merry Christmas for everyone!" Said James before he took a package of his pile and opened it.  
  
"How did you get it?" Asked Mary to Harry when she opened his gift which was the first of her pile.  
  
"I found it at Flourish and Botts when we went to the Alley." Said Harry opening Sirius' gift: a bag of pranks from Zonko.  
  
"Does it also go for this?" Asked Lily opening her book. Harry nodded before he opened the team's gift: a book called "The Greatest Seekers of the History".  
  
"I said no to an Eagle and you give me a cat?" Asked Harry sarcastically to his Godmother opening her gift that was a little brown kitten.  
  
"Compaired with an owl and Phoenix, a cat is normal and they are allowed at the School." Said Minerva with a chuckle.  
  
"Excuse me, but I never heard that Phoenixes were not allowed here. He has one after all." Said the teen pointing to his grandfather before he asked him: "Are you still waiting to get some socks for Christmas?" In that moment the Headmaster was opening his fifth gift that was a book as all of the other ones.  
  
"It's my dream." Chuckled Dumbledore opening the bags of sweets from Harry and said: "At least someone decided to give another thing that a book."  
  
"You are welcome." Said Harry opening his mother's gift: a winter cloak that was dark blue.  
  
From his father he got a book of pranks and another bag of pranks, this time of the twin's products. Remus gave him a book about the History of the last 50 years of this Universe. His btothergave him a pack full of quill that he could use for making teddies. With his last gift, there was a note that read:  
  
"We thought that you would like to remember the Christmas of your Universe getting this package.  
  
Fred and George."  
  
Inside, there was a brown sweater that had a drawing of 2 worlds and a key in the middle of them. After receiving one for 4 years, Harry recognized it easily as one of Molly Weasley's. Harry smiled and promised to thanks them for the gift. With the sweater there was also a package of sweets.  
  
"Another sweater from Molly?" Asked Remus seeing the sweater that Harry got form the Weasleys.  
  
"Just to keep the tradition!" Laughed the teen openening his sister's gift, a book about the history of Gryffindor's Heir. Harry promised himself to read it to understand and know more about his heirloom.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Asked Minerva to her godson opening his gift. It was a little statue of a persian cat that changed of colour its fur acording to the owner's mood.  
  
"The Alley. There is a list of the colours and their meanings. It's with the package, I guess." Said Harry opening Albus' gift: a big and thick book about rare kinds of Phoenixes. It was marke at the page of the Peregrin Phoenixes.  
  
"It seems that everyone chose to give you books." Laughed Remus opening Harry's gift.  
  
"It seems so." Said Harry opening his last gift, Hagrid's. It was a jar with sweets. His own knowledge about his cooking abbilities, told Harry to eat them with extreme care.  
  
"Is anyone up to a snowball fight?" Asked James when evryone had finished opening the gifts and put them aside to take them later to their own dorms.  
  
"I have a better idea. Breakfast!" Said Pual when his stomach made a noise that made everyone laugh.  
  
"I second that motion!" Exclaimed Harry leaving the room and going to the Hall for breakfast, followed by the others.  
  
****  
  
The Christmas Holidays went on in a blur and before Harry could realize it, they were over. He, Paul and Mary returned to the Tower the night before the end.  
  
"How were the Holidays at the Castle?" Asked Fred to Harry when everyone sat for breakfast the first day of classes.  
  
"Good. Better that the old ones." Answered the teen before he added: "Thanks. You know what for."  
  
"It wasn't hard to convince Mom to make another sweater for a friend." Said the twin knowing why Harry was thanking him for. He nodded with a smile.  
  
"What gifts did you get besides our book?" Asked Alicia joining their chat.  
  
"A cloak, 2 bags of products for pranks, a kitten, a bag of quills for making teddies, some food from Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, a few books. Nothing else." Said the Seeker before he asked: "You?"  
  
"Books, make up, the Weasley sweater, and cloth." Said the Chaser. For a while, the whole team told their gifts. Harry noticed that everyone got a Weasley Sweater.  
  
"When are we playing the next match? Against who?" Asked Katie suddenly.  
  
"Against Hufflepuff and we play it on February. The 15th or 16th, I have to check the date to be sure." Said the Quidditch Captain before everyone stood and took their bags and went to class.  
  
****  
  
January arrived and went at the School without many things that should be mentioned. The only important thing had been the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that had been won by the Badge's House by 400 to 200. Ravenclaw would play against Slytherin in march and Hufflepuff would play against Gryffindor in February.  
  
During the last days of January and the first ones of February, Harry had been nervous and everyone noticed this. His mood changed a lot: he passed from happiness to sadness and depresion in matter of days. Everyone who knew the doubts of the teen, knew what bothered him: his own Universe would come for him soon and he had to make his decission soon.  
  
"The only thing you can do, is wait and decide when they are here, Harry. Not before." Had told him Alicia one day when both of them talked in her private rooms about this.  
  
Harry knew that she was right, but the doubts were still there. He could hardly think in another thing. His mood began to take effect in class and all the teachers noticed that he wasn't acting as usual in them. He could hardly concentrate in them and he was having problems with simple things that under other things he could do them easily.  
  
In the only thing he could find time to concentrate was the Quidditch. Harry used to spend a lot of time on his broom at the pitch flying and training with or without the team. Some teachers had suggested that he should be removed from the team till his grades improved.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't do it, Albus. Taking the Quidditch from him, could be a hit very bad. He needs it to release tension." Said James to the Headmaster when Harry's parents and godparents were talking about this in his Office.  
  
"He's right and you know it." Said Sirius agreeing with him, alike the others.  
  
It was decided to wait a while to see if the teen changed his mood and his behaviour in class. They told Harry that he had to improve in them because if not, he would have problem with the other members of the staff.  
  
"I'll try to do it." Said the Prefect simply, knowing that he was very far from his yearmates at every subject.  
  
"Ask help if you need it." Said Lily seriously while the others nodded.  
  
"I will." Said the teen before he left the Office.  
  
Since that day, Harry tried to become the old student he was. For the Friday before the match, he was at his old level and in some subjects as Transfiguration and Defense, he was ahead of most of the other students at the class. He also continued the special training with Minerva. He had already got right the transformations in the Hawk, the Gryffin and the Tiger. He had to domain the Phoenix and the Dragon. At that moment he was training to for the first one.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, guys. This is our second match and we have to win it." Said Alicia beggining the pre game talk at the lockers when the team was changing their robes to play the match.  
  
"If we win, we'll have the Cup almost in our pockets." Said Harry continuing her talk.  
  
"We have to worry only by Diggory. We can't let him catch the snitch. It's your work, Harry." Said Fred going on with the talk.  
  
"And the Chasers have to score as much as they can so we'll have more points for our match against Ravenclaw." Finished George, before he nodded to Alicia so she would finish the talk.  
  
"You'll give the talk for our next match, guys." Said Alicia shaking her head. This year she hadn't been able to finish the talk because Harry and the twins also interrupted her and continued with it.  
  
"Anytime." Said the three with a smile and a bow to their Captain.  
  
"LET'S WIN!" Shouted Alicia putting her hand in the middle of the locker and being followed by the rest of the players.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" Shouted the 14 of them before the tirulars went to the Pitch and the reserves to the stands.  
  
"And here comes Gryffindor!" Announced Lee when the Team entered at the Pitch. Harry saw that Lee was using the Microphone that he had given to him for Christmas. "Mary Potter! Angelina Johnson! Katie Bell! Alicia Spinnet! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Harry Potter!"  
  
All of them went to where Madame Hooch was waiting for them with Hufflepuff standing near her. Alicia and Cedric shook hands and Hooch blew her whistle signaling the start of the match.  
  
Harry took his usual spot at the Pitch, 15 meters above the game's level, trying to find the Snitch and also watching for Cedric's movements. Both of them felt this match as a rematch, but for different reasons each of them. Cedric wanted revenge for the Feint that Harry had done to him that summer, while Harry felt this as his chance to beat him after the match in his Universe where he lost because of the Dementors.  
  
The match was closed. After almost 2 hours, the score was 100 to 70 with Gryffindor up. The Anitch hadn't given any signal of life and both Seekers went on flying around the Pitch watching each other movements and looking for the ball, while the match continued.  
  
"MacMillan passes the Quaffle to Summers... Bells intercepts the pass and goes to the Hufflepuff's poasts... she shots and scores!" Announced Lee when Katie scored the 110 for Gryffindor.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw the Snitch and started to dive towards the little winged ball. Cedric who saw Harry diving followed him, thinking that he had seen the Snitch.  
  
While he was diving, Harry felt a pain at his scar and everything went black and continued his fall without stop. This wasn't noticed by anyone. All of the students and teachers thought he was making a feint.  
  
As unexpectedly as he had lost his conciousness, Harry woke up once more a few meters before he would crash against the floor. Still dizzy and confused, he saw the Snitch near him and caught it ending the match. He went up again, without hearing the crash produced by Cedirc who had hit the floor.  
  
"Great feint, Mate!" Exclaimed Fred while Poppy took Cedric to the Infirmary and Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the game.  
  
"Help me to get out of here now, Fred." Whispered the Seeker in an urgent tone of voice to his teammate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Alicia joining them and listening Harry's whispers.  
  
"It wasn't a feint what I did. I fainted when I dived to catch the Snitch." Said Harry leaning on Fred's shoulder looking for support there. Around them the rest of the School was congratulating them, ignoring what had happened and the chat between the players.  
  
"PARTY AT THE COMMON ROOM!!" Shouted the twin trying to get them space, helping Harry to stand. It did the needed effect: everyone started to go to the School talking about the match and the Feint that Harry had done.  
  
"Take him to my rooms! I'll fetch Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Professors Potter!" Ordered Alicia to Fred before she ran towards the teachers.  
  
"You heard her." Said Fred helping Harry to go to the Tower.  
  
With some difficulty, both players arrived to the Common Room and went straight to the Head Student's Private Quarters. Harry sat in an armchair and started to take breaths while he and the twin waited for Alicia and the teachers' arrival.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Lily worriedly when she, James, Sirius, Albus and Minerva arrived to the room with Alicia and the other players.  
  
"When I was on my dive, I fainted and my scar hurt again. I don't know why but it happened and isn't good news, I can tell it with security." Answred the teen drinking some water that Alicia gave him.  
  
"Does it have to do with what we talked in Halloween?" Asked Dumbledore with a mix of worry and seriousness.  
  
"It probably means that one of the sides have arrived. It's a matter of days before the other does it too." Answered the teen before he took one of Alicia's cigarreted and turned it on.  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed all of the adults shocked with seeing him smoking.  
  
"What? I'm sure that it's not the first time you see someone smoking." Said Harry with an inocent smile.  
  
"What did you mean with the sides arriving here?" Asked Paul suddenly before any of the adults could answer to Harry's words.  
  
"People from my Universe. Today arrived one of the sides: the one who wants to kill me or the one who wants to take me back there." Said the teen leaning against the sofa and falling asleep with the cigarrete laying on the ashtray.  
  
"Let him sleep." Said Albus conjuring a blanket and covering Harry with it. Alicia nodded turning off the cigarrete.  
  
"That's why he was behaving so strangely lately, right?" Asked Mary to her parents.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't know what to do: stay and live here or returning to his own Universe." Said James sadly watching his son sleep.  
  
"Why don't you go to the party? He won't wake in a while." Suggested Albus to the students after a while of silence. The 7 teens nodded and left the room with the adults. All of them understood their friend's situtation and knew that he would need them there in the moment he took the decission.  
  
****  
  
"When were you going to tell us about this?" Asked Mary to Harry the next day to the match. Both Potter were walking at the edge of the lake while the rest of the School was in a Hogsmeade trip. The trip wasn't allowed to go because of the trip they had done to the Alley fro Christmas. This was the last of the 2 weekends when they couldn't go.  
  
"No idea. I guess that I thought that the best would be wait till both sides were here or I had made my decission." Said Harry knowing that his sister was talking about the situation that was happening and his decission.  
  
"And did you take a decission?" Asked Mary watching her brother intently.  
  
Before he could answer the question, his scar hurt again. Although this time he didn't faint as the day before, he knew that both sides had arrived to this Universe. It was a matter of time before he found them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Mary worriedly noticing that Harry had made a signal of pain.  
  
"The sides are here and the war will start soon." Said Harry sitting in the grass to rest a moment.  
  
"Let's go back to the Casttle. Mom and Dad will want to know this." Said Mary understanding the meaning of his words.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry standing again and going to the School with his sister.  
  
While they were walking towards their parents' quarters, both teens heard a shriek that made them stop at the spot:  
  
"HARRY!!!!" 


	14. Chapter 14 Holidays of Changes

Chapter 14 Holidays of Changes  
  
"They are scared of you!" Laughed Ron to his best friend a few days after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Since that day when Hermione hit Malfoy with a Bludger in his genitals, the male population of the School tried to avoid her anger as much as they could. None of them wanted another one of those incidents. Everyone knew that even her best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, were sometimes afraid of her temper.  
  
"That will teach them to not disturb a Gryffindor who best friend was Harry Potter." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
The potion that would bring them to the place where Harry was, had been started and was on the first stages of the making. Wormtail and the Death Eaters weren't very ahead of them, thing that meant relief for them. It mean that both sides wouldn't reach Harry with a lot of difference.  
  
"How is the Potion?" Asked Ron in a whisper to the girl.  
  
"It's ok. We should be able to be there for Valentine or so." Said Hermione when both teens sat at Defense, their first class of the afternoon.  
  
Their teacher, Arabella Figg had been an Auror before she took the job of watching Harry Potter at his relative's House. She had heard a lot of the friendship between the "Dream Team", as many teachers called Harry, Ron and Hermione, and their adventures together.  
  
After the first few classes with them, she realized that both of them were powerful, but not as much as the missing member of the trio. They compensated the lack of power with other things: Hermione was the brain and Ron was the strategist while Harry put the power of the trio. In all of her times as Auror, she ha never seen a team work as well as they did.  
  
"They would be a great team of Aurors together." Thought Arabella many times watching them work. She alike most of the School's staff, didn't know about that Harry was alive and where he was. The less knew about it, the better.  
  
"Today we'll start with a new subject." Said the ol Auror writting in the blackboard the words: 'Patronus Charm'.  
  
"Harry learnt it in third year, right?" Asked Ron to Hermione in a whisper watching the blackboard.  
  
"Yes, he told me that his form was a Stag like his father." Answered Hermione remembering the night when she and Harry had saved Sirius from the Dementors.  
  
"Do you have anything to tell, Miss Granger? Or you, Mr Weasley?" Asked Arabella who had heard the talk between the teens.  
  
"We were saying that it works to defeat Dementors, Professor." Said Ron blushing a little.  
  
"Also it works with Lethifolds." Added Hermione sure of her words.  
  
"Has any of you seen a Patronus being performed before?" Asked Arabella nodding to the information.  
  
"I saw it once in my third year." Said Hermione, aware that everyone was watching her and listening her words intently.  
  
"Who casted it and which form had it?" Asked Figg with a curious smile.  
  
"Harry Potter and it had the form of a Stag." Said the Prefect.  
  
"Prongs?" Asked Arabella to Hermione in a whisper while the rest of the class gasped at knowing that Harry had been able to do it.  
  
"You know...?" Asked Ron shocked with her words.  
  
"I worked with him in my Auror's time. I found it out by accident. I sworn secrecy to that. I thought that James was the only one who was Animagus. A big mistake." Said the teacher with disgust. Ron and Hermione knew that she was talking about Wormtail.  
  
"He told me once that Professor Lupin told him that his Patronus was like James transforming." Said Hermione nodding to her Professor's previous question.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Weaskey and Miss Granger, 10 points each for Gryffindor." Said Arabella before she adressed to the rest of the Class: "Today I'll explain you how to cast it and we'll start with it. With some luck, some of you will be able to cast a Ptronus with a defined form."  
  
For 40 minutes, the class started to talk about the charm, how to cast it and against what it worked. Then they started to try it. Most of the students weren't able to do much more than just a fog, no form.  
  
Hermione tried to remember a happy memory and found it: the night when Ron and Harry had saved her from the Troll at Halloween of first year. Remembering how she felt after they did it, when all of them thanked each other for what they had done to save the other, Hermione pulled up her wand and exclaimed:  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
From the tip of her wand, came out a form: a Snitch that flew around the classroom for a few seconds before it dissapeared. Everyone, even Hermione, was shocked that she had done it with sucess at their first try.  
  
"25 points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Said Arabella when everyone had recovered from their shock.  
  
"Which memory did you use?" Asked Ron to his best friend when they left the classroom. He had done only fog.  
  
"Halloween of out first year. The night when we became the best friends, remember?" Said Hermione going to Ancient Runes while Ron wen to the Common Room because he had free period.  
  
"How could I forget it?" Said Ron with a smile before they parted their ways.  
  
****  
  
"Could I speak with both of you for a moment at my Office?" Asked Minerva to Ron and Hermione at dinner that day.  
  
"Sure." Said Ron confused with this call. Neither he or Hermione had done something that should be punished.  
  
"I want to make you a proposal. I want to train both of you to become Animagus." Said Minerva without preambles when she and the teens were sat at her Office.  
  
"Is there any special reason for this, Professor?" Asked Hermione trying to hid her shock at the proposal. Ron was watching his Head of House with his mouth open widely, thinking that maybe he had heard her wrong.  
  
"The trip. We don't know how dangerous is this place. We want to give you more chances at this. We, that is me and Professor Dumbledore, thought that this would be something helpful." Said McGonagall very seriously to her students.  
  
"This is something... unexpected." Said Ron when he had closed his mouth and could think something to say.  
  
"Do you accept?" Asked Minerva again.  
  
"Of course!" Said both teens at the same time.  
  
"Tonight, we'll know what is your form. We'll start the training next week. I don't have to say that one of the more important conditon that I'll put to train you, is that both of you will register yourselves at the OWLs this year, right?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor with a flat tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor, of course we will." Said Hermione while Ron nodded next to her.  
  
"Who will be first?" Asked Minerva taking her wand from her robes.  
  
"I will." Said Hermione with security.  
  
"Animas Bestiarus!" Said the Transfiguration Teacher pointing her wand to the Prefect.  
  
Hermione was involved in a withe light for a few moments before her shadow started to change and became a Lioness. Hermione almost jumped in joyness when she saw the forn. She was sure that it would be something like a cat or a felyne type of animal. It was obvious that she wasn't wrong.  
  
"Now you, Mr Weasley." Said McGonagall repeating the process in Ron.  
  
This time his shadow changed into a wolf. Ron looked it strangely. A wolf was the last thing he imagined he would became in his animagus form.  
  
"I never thought you would become a wolf, Mr. Weasley." Said Minerva who had the same thoughts that the redhead.  
  
"Neither did I." Said Ron with shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"We'll train every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'll talk with Miss Johnson to see the dates of Quiddicth Trainings. If she's as Mr. Wood, in the weeks before the next match, will train the team every night." Said McGonagall writing something at a piece of parchment.  
  
"We'll start next Friday, right? Or on Monday?" Asked Ron eager to start his training as soon as they could.  
  
"The sooner we start, the better. I'll wait both of you, this Friday after dinner here at my Office." Said Minerva dismissing the teens.  
  
"Can we...?" Started to ask Ron thinking in his friends.  
  
"The less people is told, the better. Tell those ones that you trust, no one else." Said Minerva knowing what Ron was going to ask her.  
  
"Of course, Professor." Said Hermione with a nod before she and Ron left the Office and went to the Tower.  
  
They found their friends studying at a lonely place of the Common Room. The twins, although, were talking about some products with Lee, while the girls tried to convince them to study.  
  
"Guys, we know that you took your OWLs like a joke, but you can't do it with the NEWTS!" Exclaimed Katie exasperated with her yearmates actions.  
  
"Now you know how I felt with Harry and Ron, Katie." Said Hermione with a simpathetic smile towards the Head Girl.  
  
"What did McGonagall want with you 2?" Asked Alicia looking up from the Potion's book she was reading.  
  
"Just propose us to be trained to become Animagus. Just that." Said Ron as if it was a minor detail.  
  
"She WHAT????" Asked the whole team shocked with his words.  
  
"She'll train us to become Animagus. She and Dumbledore think that it could be handy when we do our mission." Said Hermione. The rest knew that she talked about the trip to bring Harry back.  
  
"It will be madness when he comes back. I mean, how will be explained that he "died", was buried and suddenly he returns again. I don't want to be the one who does it." Said Fred with seriousness.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Asked suddenly Hermione while the others were thinking about Fred's words.  
  
"Why shouldn't he want to?" Asked Lee shocked with the suggestion of Harry not returning.  
  
"Besides what Fred had said? I can imagine millons of things." Said Hermione simply.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Fred confused.  
  
"Guys, understand this. The theory of the Alternate Universes says, that a single event was changed between one and another Universe. What if that event was the night when Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived? What if his parents lived and he was the one who died? What if You-Know-Know died with him too and he never returned? Think about it. There are millions of possibilities." Said Hermione before she added: "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Night, Hermione." Said Ron before she dissapeared through the stairs.  
  
"She's right." Said Fred suddenly, thinking about what Hermiona had said.  
  
"We'll have to wait till we are there and then we'll know what will happen." Said Ron with a yawn before he said: "I'll go to bed. Goodnights."  
  
"Nights." Said the others while Ron went upstairs.  
  
Now in the group of friends, there was a doubt that no one could answer for now: What if Harry didn't want to return to this Universe and chose the other one to live forever?  
  
****  
  
"What is bothering you, Miss Granger?" Asked Dumbledore to Hermione while the Prefect was doing the Potion one day.  
  
"Nothing, Professor. It's just something I thought a few days ago." Answered Hermione adding some Mandragora's juice to the Potion.  
  
"And it is...?" Asked Dumbledore curious.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Said Hermione with a sad tone of voice thinking about it.  
  
Albus was taken back with those words. He had to admit that neither him, Minerva or Severus had thought in that idea. This changed everything. His idea was to take Harry back to his home. Now this could change everything and he had to admit it. It was good chance that his Grandson would choose the other Universe if it was better than this. And Albus knew that somewhere where he wasn't famous and could be another teen, would be like heaven for Harry.  
  
"I must admit that I never considered that." Said Dumbledore taking a seat and watching the Potion brewing slowly.  
  
"None of us did till a few days ago when Fred wondered how would be explained his 'return' to life after being 'killed' and buried. And you know as well as I do that he always hated the tittle The-Boy-Who-Lived'." Said Hermione very seriously sitting near the old wizard.  
  
"What would you do if he chooses to stay there and not return here?" Asked Albus to the student.  
  
"No idea. I have to see if I exist there. If the 'Hermione Granger' from there doesn't exist... probably I'll stay there. I guess I need a new place. And a new beggining would be more than welcome." Said Hermione after thinking in the question for a long while. She checked her watch and said: "Excuse me Professor, I have training in 10 minutes." Said this, the Prefect left the Dungeon and went to get her broom and went to the lockers.  
  
"You heard it everything, right Severus?" Asked Albus to the shadows that were near his seat.  
  
"I did. And it was a good question, Albus: What if Potter doesn't want to return?" Asked Snape leaving the shadows and becoming visible. He was there all the time while Hermione did the Potion to correct mistakes. Till now, he hadn't had to show himself to save the situation.  
  
"Don't know. Our plan was to take him here and we would see how to explain all the situation with his death later. Now we have to worry about the chance of him not returning with us." Said Dumblededore with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"What would you do if he doesn't return? And don't give me evasives, because you know what I mean. I know your relationship with him." Said Severus checking the Potion.  
  
"Let him do what he wants. I've done a lot of mistakes with his life, I won't stop him if he chooses to live there." Said Albus not being surprised with Severus' knowledge about Harry being his Grandson. He suspected it since a long time ago.  
  
"Don't you have a meeting with Arthur in a few minutes?" Asked Snape checking his watch.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Severus." Said Albus before he left the Dungeons and went to his Office for the meeting with the Minister.  
  
They had to talk about some subjects like policys and different matters involving the Ministry, but there were 2 that were the most important of all: the trip to the other Universe and what would happen with Hermione after the School's term. The last matter was almost solved. The Weasley family had already agreed to take her at their home and the teen had also accepted this.  
  
"Sorry for the lateness." Apologized Albus entering at the Office. Besides Arthur were also his wife, Molly, one of his sons, Percy, and Minerva waiting for him.  
  
"What's wrong, Albus? You look worried." Asked Molly watching the Headmaster.  
  
"Something that could change everything and we didn't consider yet." Said Albus taking seat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Minerva confused.  
  
"What if Harry doesn't want to come back with us?" Said the old wizard.  
  
Those words had an effect that could be compaired only with a bomb dropped at the meeting. The 4 adults looked shocked first with his words, but then they realized that none of them had considered that chance.  
  
"This is his home! Why wouldn't he want to return?" Asked Percy not wanting to consider that idea.  
  
"We don't know how is the situation there. Perhaps the things for him there are better than here. His parents alive, Sirius never being sent to Azkaban. The possibilities are millions. For this Universe, Harry is seen just as the Hero the people made. I'm not sure that he would like to change the possible peace he could get there for the fame he has here." Said Minerva thinking for a while.  
  
"And all of us know the possible ramifications of his decission of staying there." Said Molly seriously.  
  
"Ron and Hermione will do everything they can to be with him. They lost him once. They won't accept to lose him forever, no matter what we could tell them." Said Arthur.  
  
"Miss Granger has told me that if Harry chooses to stay there and she can do it too, she won't return to this Universe. She'll be with him." Added Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"And Ron will follow them. If he has to choose between his freinds and us, he'll choose them." Finished Percy knowing that his little brother wouldn't doubt between staying with his friends at another Universe instead of living with his family at this one.  
  
"What started with the mission of rescue of a teen, now is the chance of losing 3." Summed up Minerva.  
  
"Three teens that separated don't give all they can but together nothing stops them." Said Albus with a little smile.  
  
"Now the question is: which will be our position about they leaving?" Asked Percy.  
  
"Although it would hurt me more than anything, if Ron chooses to be with his friends at another Universe, I won't be the person who tells him no." Said Arthur to his wife and son with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"How could we do it? If we forbid him to be with them, he'll hate us the rest of our lives." Said Molly, who didn't have the heart to do it either. Percy nodded to his parents' words. He agreed with them in every words they had said about it.  
  
"Hermione has the right to take her own decission about this matter. She doesn't have any family left here." Said Minerva thinking about her top student and her choice.  
  
"Harry gained his right a long time ago." Said Albus seriously.  
  
"The only thing we can do now, is wait till Harry decides if he wants to return here or not." Said Arthur knowing that the matter wasn't in their hands anymore. Everyone nodded and the subject was changed to the ones that would be discussed at that meeting.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the month happened quickly and before they could realize it, it was the start of Christmas break. The whole Weasley clan, plus Hermione, would spend that time at the Burrow. For Ron it would be the first year without spending Christmas at the Casttle.  
  
When Ron and Hermione had talked about Harry choosing the other Universe instead of this, the redhead had said that if he had to choose between being with his best friend there and staying here without them, he would follow them. He was sure that he couldn't survive without them alone.  
  
"Bill, can I ask you a favour?" Asked Hermione to the eldest Weasley child when all of them were at the Burrow after the train's trip.  
  
"Sure. What can I do for you?" Asked Bill curious.  
  
"I need your help with something that has to do with numbers, business and banks." Said Hermione simply.  
  
"i'm a curse breaker! I know nothing of numbers in Gringotts!" Excalimed Bill surprised.  
  
"Don't worry. You do what I say and everything will be fine." Said Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"Hermione what do you have in mind?" Asked Bill not liking her smile.  
  
"Payback, Bill, payback." Said the girl with bitter tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sure that I don't want to know what you mean with that." Said the eldest Weasley boy now liking her tone of voice.  
  
"You don't." Said Hermione before she asked: "So?"  
  
"What do I have to do?" Asked Bill simply.  
  
"Get a car for tomorrow morning. I'll tell you where we go at the car. Get some formal clothes. You'll need them." After she said this, Hermione went upstairs to the room that she shared with Ginny.  
  
"I don't like this, I definitely don't like this." Said Bill to no one before he went to get a car from the Ministry for the next morning and get some formal clothes too.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, a car was waiting for Bill and Hermione at the entrance of the House. He was wearing a black suit and she was wearing a formal dress. All of the Weasleys were surprised with this and asked them the reason of the clothing.  
  
"The less you know, the better." Said Hermione simply entering at the car with Bill.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked the driver to the passengers.  
  
"This adress." Said Hermione giving him a piece of paper with something written on it.  
  
"Now, why do you need me?" Asked Bill curious while the car left the House and began to go through the streets.  
  
"You'll know soon." Said Hermione with a flat tone of voice.  
  
A while later, the car stopped in front of a high building. At the front of it, there was a signal that said: "Granger Enterprises Headquarters." It was very well decorated and had flowers and trees at the entrance.  
  
"It has almost 90 floors." Informed Hermione to Bill who looked the building at awe.  
  
"Wow." Said the adult while both of them entered.  
  
"Identification, please." Said a security guard stopping them.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, the half owner of this Enterprise. He's Bill Weasley and is coming with me. We are here to see Agatha Muther." Said Hermione seriously.  
  
"Enter." Said the man after he checked their identification and called Mrs. Muther to ask her if she knew them.  
  
"Press floor 50." Said Hermione to Bill when they were at one of the lifters.  
  
"Who is this woman?" Asked Bill pressing the number 50.  
  
"She takes care of the business on my name. She was my Grandmother's right hand and the only person here that I trust blindly in." Said Hermione while the lifter continued going up.  
  
"You are the half owner of this?" Asked Bill remembering what Hermione had said to the Security Guard.  
  
"I'm the owner of the 50% of the company after the deaths of my parents and my Grandmother. My Aunt, my dad's sister, owns the other 50." Explained Hermione before the lifter stopped at the floor 50 and both wizards went down.  
  
"Hermione, honey!" Exclaimed an old woman hugging the whitch when they entered at an Office.  
  
"Mrs. Muther. How have you been?" Said Hermione returning the hug.  
  
"Very well, thank you. Surprised to see you here." Said the woman leading them to a private Office. At the door there was a signal that read: 'Agatha Muther. Accountance.'  
  
"I came to take my whole part of the shares of the company and do this." Said Hermione giving Agatha a piece of paper.  
  
"Your Aunt will suffer a heart attack with this." Chuckled the woman after she had read it.  
  
"Can you arrange a meeting of the Council? I want to tell this ASAP." Said Hermione with an evil smile at the idea of her Aunt suffering a Heart Attack.  
  
"I'll need 2 hours but I can do it. Is it ok for you?" Asked Agatha after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"It's ok for me. We'll go to take a walk and return in that time." Said Hermione before he motioned Bill to follow her outside of the Office.  
  
"Could you fill me with some information of all this?" Asked Bill to Hermione when both of them were at the lifter a few minutes later.  
  
"Not at the building. Like at the School, this place has ears and eyes everywhere." Said Hermione pointing to a security cammera that was at the lifter.  
  
When they left the building, Hermione leaded Bill to French restaurant that was a few blocks from there. They asked a private table far from the noise and the waiter took them to the VIP part at the back of the place.  
  
"So?" Asked Bill after they had ordered their food.  
  
"This Enterprise was built almost 300 yars ago by my Great-great-great- great-great-great-great Grandfather. Since that day, it was inherited from parents to childs.  
  
"For the last 15 years, the company was divided between my Grandmother and her childs, my Aunt and my Mom. My Mom hated the business and named someone to take care of his part in his name. That person is the Accountance we met a while ago.  
  
"The shares were divided in 40% for my Grandmother, who was the President, and 30 percent for my Mom and my Aunt each. In case of my Grandmother's death, her shares would be divided between them, having each 50%." Explained Hermione while the food arrived.  
  
"When your parents died, you inherited that 50%, right?" Asked Bill beggining to eat.  
  
"Exactly. But there is a detail that is unknown to most of the people including my parents and my Aunt. You'll see, my Grandmother didn't have the 40%, she had 35%. The rest 5% were of another person. She took care of the business of that person herself never telling her childs about this." Said Hermione returning to her story.  
  
"So, instead of having the 50% of the company, your Mom and your Aunt inherited 47.5%." Said Bill doing quick maths.  
  
"You catch it quickly. Now guess who's the owner of that another 5%?" Said Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"You?" Asked Bill.  
  
"Bingo. My Grandmother gave me those shares last Christmas for my 15th birthday. As it is in September and I'm at the School, she decided to do it at Christmas. Like last year I was at the School for the Yule Ball, she sent me a letter with an owl telling me this.  
  
"She took care of those shares on my name, but not telling anyone about it. Besides she and me, the only one who knew it was Mrs. Muther who made all the papers to do this possible." Said Hermione finishing her story.  
  
"In other words, you own the 52.5% of the shares of the company."  
  
"Yes. I'm the owner. This will be told at the meeting that I called and my intentions for the company that are these ones." Said Hermione giving the piece of paper to Bill.  
  
"This is what you meant with payback." Said Bill after reading it, not asking, stating it. Hermione just nodded and went on eating.  
  
"The part that I don't understand is: what do you need from me?" Asked the wizard asking the question that had bothered him all day.  
  
"I need someone form Gringotts to help me when I finish this. You are the only one that I know who works there." Said Hermione simply.  
  
"I didn't know that the whitches were allowed here." Sneered someone near them, before Bill had the chance to say something else.  
  
"I never knew that the bitches like you were allowed either. What did you do to enter? You flirted the owner as you do always, Aunt Kerry?" Asked Hermione turning to the woman who had spoken.  
  
"Don't you dare to...!" Started the woman lifting her hand to slap Hermione but the teen stopped her pointing the wand to her.  
  
"Don't tempt me. I know many things to make your life miserable. And my friend can make everyone forget that something happened here." Said Hermione pointing to Bill who looked surprised by the situation. A look from Hermione told him that if he didn't nod to her words, he would be dead soon, so he did it.  
  
"Is there any problem?" Asked the owner of the restaurant going to the group.  
  
"Nothing, we are leaving. I'll see you at the meeting of the Council." Said Hermione paying the bill and standing from her seat, being followed soon by her friend.  
  
"Oh, I'll suggest you to take some painkillers, you'll need them soon." These words were said with a lot of anger that made Kerry be scared of her niece.  
  
"Nice relative." Said Bill with sarcasm when he and Hermione were out of the restaurant.  
  
"Lovely. Wait till you meet her husband." Said Hermione with a mix of sarcasm and bitterness returning to her family's enterprise for the meeting that was going to start in 45 minutes.  
  
They went to the Council's Room and sat to wait the other members. While they waited, they started to talk about different things: the School, the Ministry, the trip that she and Ron would be doing soon and some other things.  
  
Very soon all of the members of the Council were there and gave Hermione their condolences for her parents' death. She answered politely, though Bill noticed that many of her answers weren't hearted and there were alot of hipocrecy from her and the persom she talked with.  
  
"I never thought that I would see you being hipocrit." Said Bill in a whisper to her ear.  
  
"You become one being here, Bill." Said Hermione simply before the meeting started.  
  
"Hermione could you tell us the reason of this call?" Asked Kerry with disgust watching her niece.  
  
"Very easy. I'm taking the control of the company." Said Hermione with a smile to her Aunt.  
  
"Hermione, you can't do it! You own 50% of it!" Exclaimed Steve, Kerry's husband, horrorized with her words while the other members looked shocked.  
  
"You are wrong in that. Please, Mrs. Muther give them the papers." Said Hermione sitting again while the old woman gave to everyone a folder full of papers.  
  
Everyone started to read them and their eyes grew wide as they did it. Very soon they realized how many shares of the company she had and that she was the owner. The silnce that there was there, could be described as the one of cementery during the night, deadly.  
  
"Are these papers true?" Askled someone to Agatha after reading them for third time.  
  
"Yes. Mrs Granger gave those shares to Hermione for Christmas last year. She took care of them in her granddaughter's name." Said Agatha sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"As the owner of the 52.5% of the shares, which makes me the owner of this Company, my fist decission is that the company will be sold. Good afternoon." Said Hermione before she stood and made her way to the exit.  
  
"WHAT!!!????" Asked Karry and Steve at the same time shocked with their niece's words.  
  
"The Company will be sold." Said Hermione turning to see her relatives with a look of pure hate.  
  
"You can't!!" Exclaimed Kerry not wanting to believe those words. Around them, the otrher members were as shocked as her and her husband.  
  
"I'm the owner. I can do whatever I want with the company." Stated Hermione returning to her seat. At her side, Bill and Agatha were in silence watching the exchange of words with some amusement.  
  
"Think it better! This Company has been of the Family for 300 years and now you want to sell it?" Asked Steve while his wife sat at her seat breathing heavily.  
  
"First, Uncle, you are not part of this family. You are just married to the biggest bitch of it. Second, as I said I can do it as the owner of the biggest part of the shares. If you want to keep it in the family, buy my part." Said Hermione with a hard look to her relatives.  
  
"Put the price!" Said Kerry wanting to kill her niece.  
  
"1.000.000 of Dollars each share plus the doble of the money you stole me this year." Said Hermione bitterly.  
  
"It would be 56.500.000 of Dollars in case you can't do the maths." Added the whitch to her Aunt who was whispering with her husband.  
  
"What money?" Asked Bill to Agatha confused with the last part.  
  
"Hermione's parents had opened a bank account with 2.000.000 of Dollars for her if they died before her graduation. Kerry and Steve took the money and put it at an Account at their names. They stole her." Explained the old woman while they watched Kerry and Steve who went on with the low talks between them.  
  
"We'll buy them." Said Kerry after 5 minutes.  
  
"Take care of that money and put it in a new account at my name." Said Hermione to Mrs. Muther before she turned to her Aunt and Uncle and said: "I want it done in 5 days or you'll lose your chance." Said this she left with Bill following her.  
  
"Don't talk to me for a while, Bill." Said Hermione to Bill at the lifter.  
  
"Well done. You hit them hard." Said Bill before he shut his mouth for the rest of the trip back to the House.  
  
****  
  
That was the last time that Hermione talked about her family. She didn't want anything else to do with them after she received the money. Bill changed the Dollars to Galleons and put them at her Gringott's Vault. Now, it was very full of money.  
  
Ron and Hermione, plus most of the Weasleys, had done a little trip to Diagon Alley to buy their Christmas Presents. The ones who would go, were, besides the 2 friends, Molly, the twins, Bill and Ginny. Their plan were to sepparate at the entrance and meet later to return home before dinner.  
  
The entrance to the Alley, hadn't affected Hermione as much as she had feared. Mostly due to the fact that Harry was alive. Somewhere, but still alive.  
  
"Let's go to Gringotts." Suggested Molly to the teens when all of them had entered.  
  
After filling their moneybags with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the group divided to make the shops. Ron and Hermione went by one side, the twins by another, while Molly, Ginny and Bill by another.  
  
"Flourish and Botts first?" Asked Ron to his friend when both of them were alone. She nodded and went to the bookstore.  
  
There, they took their own ways and started to buy gifts for the Weasleys. Hermione bought "Poems and Songs of Love for teenagers" for Ginny, a book of cooking for Molly and a book of jokes for the twins. Ron bought some love novels for his sister and one about homemade things for his mom. They also bought a bag of quills for Arthur and Percy each.  
  
In other shops, they bought some other gifts. Hermione bought a pair of boots for Charlie and a Black leather Jacket for Bill. Ron bought a pair of sleeves for Charlie and black sunglasses for his eldest borther.  
  
When they had to buy the gifts for each other, Ron and Hermione decided to take different paths so they wouldn't spoil the surprise seeing the gift of the other.  
  
"I guess he would like a new owl." Thought Hermione entering at the Owl's shop and starting to see some of the animals.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked politely a woman to Hermione.  
  
"I'm looking for an owl for a friend. His one is too noisy and I'm sure he would like a quieter one." Said Hermione remembering Ron's complains about Pigwidgeon, or Pig.  
  
"Let's see if we can find one." Said the woman with a smile before she and Hermione started to see the animal.  
  
After almost 20 minutes later, Hermione had chosen a brown owl. It had blue eyes and was normal sized instead of tiny like Pig. The shoptender had said that the owl would be able to deliver big packages and travel big distances without any problem. Hermione had asked her to send the owl to Ron at Christmas morning to the Burrow. The woman nodded promising to do it. With all her gifts bought, Hermione went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait the others.  
  
A few minutes later, at the place entered Ron with his bags at his hands. He sat next to Hermione and asked 2 Butterbeers for both of them while they waited for the rest of the family.  
  
"What did you buy me?" Asked Ron to Hermione noticing that she didn't have more bags than the ones she did before they sepparated.  
  
"You'll have to wait till Christmas to know it, Ronald." Said Hermione with a misterious tone of voice.  
  
"Ok." Said Ron with shrug of his shoulders. He had found her gift at the Quidditch shop. It was a Snitch for training. He was sure that she could use it when she wanted to train a while without the team.  
  
"Have you finished?" Asked Molly to the teens entering with Ginny and Bill, the 3 with bags of gifts at their hands.  
  
"Yes, we were waiting for you and the twins." Said Hermione before Fred and George made their appearence with their own bags of gifts.  
  
"Let's go." Said Bill taking some Floo Powder and leaving the Leaky Cauldron through the Floo Network, being followed by the others a few minutes later.  
  
****  
  
The Burrow had been decorated for Christmas by Molly as every year. Balls and garlands were evrywhere. At the living room there was a big tree also decorated with them. At the doors there were mistletoe.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" Shouted Ginny to Hermione at Christmas' morning shooting her a pillow on the head.  
  
"Merry Christmas for you too!" Said Hermione shooting back the pillow to the redhead,  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Said Ron entering at the room and hugging his sister and best friend.  
  
"For you too, Ron." Said Ginny hitting her brother with her pillow.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Ron hitting her with Hermione's pillow.  
  
"Get your own pillow!" Said Hermione smacking his shoulder and getting her pillow back.  
  
"May I ask what's going on here?" Asked Molly who went to wake them.  
  
"Let's hit Mom!" Exclaimed Ginny shooting her pillow to her mother and being followed by Ron and Hermione who started to laugh.  
  
"Don't make me use it!" Threatened Mrs. Weasley with her wand at the hand to the 3 teens.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione putting the pillow at the bed while Ginny did the same with hers.  
  
"Merry Christmas for the 3 of you." Said Molly with a smile before she added: "Breakfast is almost ready. Get changed and go down."  
  
"I'll get changed." Said Ron leaving the room and going to his dorm, so Hermione and Ginny could change their clothes alone.  
  
A while later the 3 teens went down for Breakfast and found there to Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Molly. The twins hadn't gone down yet. The 3 took seat together and started to eat while Molly called shouting to Fred and George who appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"Percy, will Penelope come to dinner?" Asked Arthur to his son after everyone had said the usual 'Merry Christmas' to the others.  
  
"Yes, she'll eat dinner here tonight and I'll get dinner with her parents for New Year." Answered Percy with a smile.  
  
"And Alicia will come too?" Asked Molly to Charlie.  
  
"Yes. She'll come to dinner for both holidays." Answered the boy after he swallowed a pancacke.  
  
"Add 2 plates for my guest." Said Bill a few minutes later when everyone went on eating in silence.  
  
"Someone will come with you?" Asked Fred to his oldest brother surprised with his last words.  
  
"I've been dating someone for a month or so." Said Bill blushing furiously.  
  
"Do we know her?" Asked Molly with a bright smile at the idea of her eldest child being in couple.  
  
"Fleur Delacour." Said Bill with a shy smile.  
  
"The same Fleur that was at the Tournament last year at the School?" Asked Ron shocked.  
  
"The one and only." Said Bill before he added: "She told me that she'll bring her little sister tonight. Her parents are in America spending some Holidays and won't return till New Year."  
  
"We forgot to buy a few gifts." Whispered Ron to Hermione while Molly asked Bill why hadn't he told her about their visits.  
  
"It's a bit late now. All the shops are closed today." Whispered back Hermione while Molly and Bill went on talking.  
  
"Yes. They could have told us that they would come with their girlfriends." Complained Ginny joining their chat pointing to her brothers.  
  
"It's their fault, not ours." Said Ron before he suggested a little Quidditch match to his siblings and Hermione who agreed and went to the backyard to play it.  
  
After playing for almost 3 hours, all of them went down for lunch and to get ready for dinner. Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley wirh the cooking while the other Weasleys continued with the normal activities: Ron played chess with Bill, Fred and George continued with their invents and Percy and Arthur discussed some things about the Ministry. Charlie had left saying that he would be back for dinner with Alicia.  
  
At the middle of the afternoon, at the Burrow appeared the owl that Hermione had bought for Ron. The animal placed herself at the back of a seat while the whole family saw it a little surprised.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Said Hermione to Ron pointing to the owl.  
  
"For me?" Asked Ron surprised with the owl.  
  
"You are always complaining about Pig so I though you would like a new and better owl." Said Hermione with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ron with a wide smile before he took the owl and went to his dorm to place her at the cage.  
  
"I guess that now I can get Pigwidgeon for myself." Said Ginny with a tone of hope.  
  
"If you want that little ball of feathers, take it!" Said Ron listening her words when he returned to the living room.  
  
"Now I have my own owl!" Exclaimed Ginny hugging her brother in thanks.  
  
"Everyday, that girl is odded and odder." Said Ron when Ginny went to take Pig to her room.  
  
"You are not better than her." Laughed Hermione smacking his shoulder playfully. That smack meant the beggining of a pillow fight between the 2 teens to which Ginny and the Twins joined as soon as they saw it.  
  
"Stop this childish behaviour right now!" Shouted Percy when he entered at the Living room 30 minutes later and saw 4 of his siblings and Hermione still fighting, none of them giving signals of wanting to finish it soon.  
  
"Get out of here!" Exclaimed Fred hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"STOP THIS FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!!" Roared Mrs. Weasley entering and seeing the fight and the pillows at the teens' hands.  
  
"You are spoilsport!" Pouted George while he and the others put the pillows back at their places.  
  
"Can't all of you behave according to your ages for one time and not as 5 years old childs?" Asked Percy to the group.  
  
"I was 5 the last time I checked, and you George?" Asked Fred to his twin showing 5 fingers and talking with a childish voice.  
  
"So am I." Said the others bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Go and get ready. The others should be here soon for dinner." Said Molly to the teens with a little smile about their behaviour.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Said Fred before he and the other went to their dorms to change their clothes and get ready for dinner.  
  
"I wonder when will they grow up." Said Percy to his mother when both of them were alone.  
  
"Not all of us can be as serious as you, Percy. They need some laughs from time to time." Said Molly before she added: "Come to help me at the kitchen."  
  
****  
  
A while later, the whole Weasley clan, Hermione, Fleur Delacour and her little sister, Alicia and Penelope were sat at the Table eating Dinner. While they ate the food, there were some chats among them: Percy, Penelope and Arthur were talking about something of the Ministry. Penelope worked at the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. Fleur, Bill, Alicia and Charlie were talking about some music groups and were arranging something to do the 4 together soon. Fred, George, Ginny and Gabrielle started to talk about the Twins's products, while Ron and Hermione were listening the chats and joining this one and that one momentarily, but never taking part in one of them completely.  
  
"I'm going to take some air outside, want to come?" Asked Hermione to Ron in whisper. He nodded and both teens took their jackets and went outside. It was cold and the wind blew a little hard.  
  
"I missed the meeting here for Christmas." Said Ron when they were outside.  
  
"I don't miss the ones with my relatives. The last time I went to one, I almost killed my family." Said Hermione with anger in her voice.  
  
"Do I want to know what happened?" Asked Ron curiously.  
  
"No, it's in the past and the less I think about it, the better." Said Hermione sitting in a chair that was there with Ron in the next one.  
  
"Are you sure about the decission?" Asked Ron to his best friend suddenly.  
  
"I have nothing left here, Ron. My parents and my Grandmother are dead. I guess I need some new place. Let's admit it, most of the School and the Wizarding Worlds sees me as Harry's best friend or his girlfriend. Those ones who doesn't, just sees me as a bookworm, a know-it-all, the teacher's pet or the one who can give the answers to their question or the Homework when they didn't do it." Said Hermione knowing that he talked about the chance of staying at the other Universe.  
  
"Yes, and I'm seen just as Harry's sidekick or the Ministry's son. I guess that a new place would be good. Besides we have to admit that we are nothing without Harry. We are a trio not a duo." Said Ron with an unusual seriousness.  
  
"Maybe Harry could get a better life there in these months that in all the years here, but he can't have forgotten us. We mean so much for each other to just forget us and not suffer in the process." Said Hermione sure of her words. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are both of you doing here? Get in before you freeze!" Said Molly to the teens going outside and watching them sat in silence.  
  
"She's right! I'm freezing!" Said Ron entering with Hermione and his mom.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Asked Mrs. Weasley to Hermione in a whisper. The young witch noticed some worryness in her voice.  
  
"I needed to clear up some of my ideas." Said Hermione with a smile before she stood near the fireplace to get warm.  
  
"What do you think if we open the gifts? I think that someone here will be aslept soon." Said Bill watching Gabrielle giving a little yawn. The little girl blushed a little while the others chuckled.  
  
"Let's open the gifts!" Shouted the twins going to the piles of gifts that were under the big tree.  
  
Everyone went and took the packs with their names and they went to some place to open them in private. Ron and Hermione took their packs and went together to a little sofa a little far from everyone.  
  
"This is for both of us." Said Ron taking the first package.  
  
"Let's see what is it." Said Hermione curious.  
  
Ron opened it and found a book. When he opened the first page, he found a picture of the trio laughing at the Common Room. The next pages were full of pics of the 3 friends at classes, at the library, the Pitch, Hagrid's hut and some other places at the School. Both of them recognized the pictures as the work of Collin Creevey. At the last page there was something writen on it:  
  
"To remeber what you are and to never forget the last member of the group.  
  
Hagrid."  
  
"Remind me to thank him when we are back at the School." Said Hermione with a smile watching the pics. Ron nodded and they went on with the other packages.  
  
"Mom, when will you understand that I don't like the colour dark red for my sweater??" Complained Ron opening his usual sweater from his mother.  
  
"I always forget, Ron." Said Molly who never remembered to change the colour of the sweater of his youngets boy.  
  
"She says it every year." Said Ron to Hermione opening Bill and Fleur's gift, a book about the best Keepers of the History.  
  
Hermione laughed and went on opening the gifts. From Arthur he got a magicked CD player with some CD of the best groups of the wizarding world. From Percy, he got a new Quill. Charlie and his girlfriend gave her a book about Seeker's tactics. Bill and Fleur's gift was a book about the History of Beauxbatton.  
  
"Now I hope you stop reading Hogwarts: A History and read something else," Said Ron when he saw it.  
  
"You 2 are crazy!" Laughed Hermione when she opened the Twins' gift: a Beater's bat and a book about how to play in that position.  
  
"You said that maybe you would change of position at the team the next year. It will help you to know how to play as Beater." Said Fred with an evil smile while his twin nodded.  
  
"You are nutters!" Said Hermione still laughing, opening Ginny's gift: a pair of gloves for Seeker.  
  
""What did you expect from them after what you did with Malfoy?" Said Ron opening Percy's gift: an Eagle Feather Quill.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Charlie curiously, while he opened the sweater from his mother.  
  
"In the match against Slytherin, Malfoy taunted her for a while till she got tired. She asked me my bat and hit a Bludger aginst Malfoy." Explained Fred with another evil smile.  
  
"The detail is that I hit him on his genitals." Said Hermione copying Fred's smile, opening Molly's sweater that was drak brown as her hair.  
  
"Ouch!" Said all the males when she said the last words.  
  
"Yes, McGonagall told me that the male population of the School told her to ask me to stay as Seeker in future matches!" Laughed Hermione opening Ron's Snitch and thanking him for it with a hug.  
  
"I would have loved to see that!" Said Bill bursting out in laughter along Charlie and Arthur.  
  
"Do you have Collin's pic with you?" Asked Ron to Fred and George while he opened Charlie's gift: a book about the History of Quiditch at the School.  
  
"Which one? This?" Asked Fred with an inocent smile showing it to his family.  
  
"Nice pic. Can you get me a copy?" Asked Bill while the whole family laughed with the pic.  
  
"We'll ask a copy to Collin when we are back." Said Ron opening the twins' gift: a red dress robe.  
  
"Thank Harry for it. It is part of a deal we did with him." Said George in a whisper when Ron thanked them.  
  
"What deal??" Asked Molly listening his words.  
  
"It doesn't concern any of you. It was between Harry and us." Said Fred seriously to his family.  
  
"He didn't!" Exclaimed Hermione suddenly.  
  
"He did!" Exclaimed the twins with a little smile and a nod of their heads.  
  
"Can any of you explain what are you talking about, please?" Inquired Moly to the 3 with a demanding tone of voice.  
  
"Harry gave them the money of the Tournament!" Exclaimed Hermione before she mumbled: "He lost the mind!"  
  
"She's right." Said Fred confirming what she had said, both about the money and Harry's mind.  
  
"That's how you got the money for the shop?" Asked Bill suddenly.  
  
"Where else?" Said the twins with inocent smiles.  
  
Whime Molly began to shout to the twins for accepting the money, Ron finished opening hs gifts. The twins gave him a bag full of their products, Ginny a Kit for his broom like the one that Hermione gave Harry 2 years ago for his birthday. Arthur gave Ron the same gift that Hermione's: a CD player with CD to listen music.  
  
"Before we forget, the rest of the Team send you this!" Said Fred giving 2 little packages for Ron and Hermione.  
  
It had a framed picture of the whole team, plus Oliver and Lee at the Common Room after the match against Slytherin. The 9 of them were sat toasting with Butterbeers and laughing while the whole House continued parting.  
  
The whole family, plus the guests, continued opening gifts and talking till Midnight when most of them went to sleep with their gifts under their arms. Charlie and Alicia went to her House, while Penelope, Gabrielle and Fleur stayed at the House for that night.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the Hollidays passed in a blur and the 4 youngest Weasleys plus Hermione returned to the School and their normal activities there. For both of the fifth years, those ones were: Quidditch Training, going to Classes, doing Homework, continuing the Animagus Training with their Head of House and, only for Hermione, the making of the Potion that would take them with Harry.  
  
Gryffindor would play in February against Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had won to Slytherin by 250 to 150, after Ernie MacMillan caught the snitch under Malfoy's own nose. In March, Gryffindor would play against Hufflepuff and a week after Easter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin would play the last match of the season.  
  
During Classes, all the teachers had made them work very hard, insisting that they would sit for their Owls that year. They also received a big ammount of homework at every class by the end of each of them.  
  
"They want to kill us!" Complained Dean one day when the 7 fifth years were sat at the Common Room doing Homework. The rest of them nodded in agreement to his words, including Hermione.  
  
McGonagall was satisfied with Ron and Hermione's work at their training. After a few lessons, both of them had started to master the art of the Animagus Transformation with ease, although Hermione found it easier than her friend, but neither Ron or Minerva were surprised with this. After all, Transfiguration was by far Hermione's best subject at the School.  
  
"If everything continues like now, both of you will have finished the training before the trip." Assured the Head of Gryffindor to her students one night after the session they had had.  
  
The Potion was going very well. Hermione read every instruction 3 times before she did something. Although she knew that Snape was there to act if something went wrong, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of criticize her at this. She would show to the most hated teacher of the School, that she didn't need his help to do anything.  
  
"You should stop watching me, Professor. I don't need your help and you know it." Said Hermione one night when she was at the Dungeons, without looking up from the Cauldron where the Potion was being made.  
  
"How long have you known that I've been watching you, Miss Granger?" Asked Severus leaving the shadows and going to where the student was.  
  
"Fow a while. More or less, a week after I started to do this." Said Hermione reading the recipe and adding some ingredients.  
  
"I guess we underestimated you." Said a new voice entering at the Dungeon and listening the talk between the teacher and the student.  
  
"You should never do it, Headmaster." Said Hermione closing the book seeing that the work was done for that night.  
  
"Is everything in order here?" Asked Albus to the Head of Slytherin.  
  
"As Miss Granger has said, she doesn't need my help." Said Severus leaving the Dungeon with a not happy look.  
  
"I guess I hurt his pride. What a pity!" Laughed Hermione leaving the Dungeon with Dumbledore.  
  
"He's not someone who likes to admit mistakes." Said Albus with a chuckle.  
  
"Professor, Can I ask you something?" Asked Hermione suddenly while both of them started to walk towards the Hall for Dinner.  
  
"Although you have asked me something, you can." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"When Harry woke up after the trial, he asked what we have been told about his summer. He said that besides the beating and the destruction of all of his things, something else had happened there. He didn't tell us. What was it?" Asked Hermione remembering the chat that she, Harry and Ron had had at the Hospital's room when the raven haired boy woke up for second time.  
  
"It's not my place to reveal it. I know what he didn't say, but I think that he is the one who should tell it to you and Mr. Weasley." Said Albus seriously.  
  
"Was it bad?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"To know the answer to your question, watch your own wrists and you'll know what he didn't say that day." Said Dumbledore going to take seat at the High Table.  
  
"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Hermione when she realized that Dumbledore meant that Harry had tried to commit suicide too.  
  
When Hermione sat for dinner, she was still shocked with the revelation. She realized that the scars that she had seen on his wrists weren't because of the chains of the Chair where he had been sat at the trial, those ones were for the suicide attempt.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Katie to Hermione worriedly noticing how pale she was in that moment.  
  
"Can we talk alone somewhere?" Asked Hermione to the others in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Asked Ron worried.  
  
"I found out what else happened to Harry this summer. You won't like the answer at all." Said Hermione touching her wrists in an unconscious movement without realizing what she was doing.  
  
A few minutes later the whole group left the Hall and went to the place that had become their private place: Katie's private Common Room. If they weren't found anywhere, everyone knew that they were probably there.  
  
"What did you mean with the other thing that happened to Harry this summer? I though that it was just the beatings and the destruction of his things!" Exclaimed Fred when all of the were sat.  
  
"When Harry woke up for second time, me and Ron had a chance to talk with him for a few minutes alone. He said that something else had happened but that he wasn't ready to tell it in that moment.  
  
"Today I asked Dumbledore about it and he gave me the answer. Not with exact words, but what he said was enough to realize it." Said Hermione with a sad and serious tone of voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Asked Ron not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"He said that if I wanted to know the answer to the question, I just had to watch my wrists. Guess the meaning of those words." Said Hermione closing her eyes.  
  
"Harry tried to commit suicide too." Said Alicia after a long silence.  
  
"Why weren't we told?" Asked Ron shocked.  
  
"Ron, remember what Harry said. He would tell it when he was ready. We never recovered completely from his death. If anyone told us that he had tried to kill himself, it would stain his memory and neither or me would want to believe it. They tried to protect us." Said Hermione seriously.  
  
"They were afraid also that after Hermione's loss, she would try it too." Said Alicia suddenly.  
  
"Exactly." Said a new voice from behind the group. All of the teens turned around to see Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Be welcome, Headmaster." Said Katie when Albus sat in an armchair near the teens. Dumbledore nodded with a smile before he turned his atention to the rest of the team.  
  
"Who knows about this, Professor?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Myself, after all I was who found and brought him to the School, Professors McGonagall, who saw him, Madame Pomfrey who healed his wounds, Professor Snape and some of your relatives. No one else." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"The less people knew it, the better." Said Fred seriously.  
  
"Everyone thought that Harry had died that day at the Alley. Tell the world that he had tried to commit suicide would be staining his memory. He deserved some peace and the people who knew it, sworn secrecy. I'll ask you the same." Said the Headmaster with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"Of course." Said all of the teens with anod at the same time.  
  
"You were worried that me or Hermione would do the same. That's why you didn't tell us, right?" Asked Ron not really asking it, he was stating the truth.  
  
"Harry left 3 letters. One for each of you and a last one to everyone. I still have them, if any of you wish to read them, ask them. I'll give them to you." Said the old wizard to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to read it." Said Hermione with doubt in her voice.  
  
"I don't want." Said Ron flatly.  
  
"It's your decission. I'm sorry if we did a mistake hidding this, but none of us wanted to take risks with you. We didn't have right to change the images that both of you had of Harry for this." Said Dumbledore to Ron and Hermione before he stood and went to the exit.  
  
"Thanks for telling us. And I guess that you did the right thing hidding it. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if I knew it before." Said Hermione after thinking for a few moments. Next to her Ron nodded in agreement to her words. Dumbledore smiled to them and left the room to let the friedns talk alone.  
  
None of them said much about this after Dumbledore left. They didn't want to change their Harry's image just for this. From that moment, it would be just a bad dream that had finished and all of them needed to see to the future and to the past.  
  
****  
  
For the first week of February, Ron and Hermione had both finished the training with McGonagall succeeding completely at the Animagus Transformation. As Minerva had told them, none of them would be registered till their OWLs or, in case they stayed at the other Universe, they would choose there when to do it.  
  
"I must congratulate both of you. You had done in less than 4 nonths something that takes a long time to many people." Said McGonagall after the last session of training with the students.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said Hermione with a wide smile while Ron blushed a little with her words.  
  
The Potion was almost done too. Hermione had to add just a few more ingredients to it bagore the work was done. It had been decided that the 2 teens, plus Dumbledore, would leave a day after the Death Eaters would do it. In that way, Pettigrew and the Death eaters wouln't have a lot of advantage in the search of Harry. Leave at the same time or before them, could put Professor Snape in danger if they suspected that he had given the recipe to Dumbledore.  
  
"If you stay with him there, just come to say goodbye and bring him to do it too. It's the only thing we'll ask you." Said Katie to the 2 fifth years one day when the group talked about the trip.  
  
"And if you can bring him for our last match, much better. We would love to play our last match at this School with him as our Seeker." Added Angelina, while the twins, Katie and Alicia nodded to this request.  
  
"Hey, does it mean that I am a bad Seeker?" Asked Hermione with a mocking tone and faking hurt.  
  
"No offense, Hermione, but between you and Harry, we choose him!" Said Fred with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, our genitals are at safe with him at the sky." Added George sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yes, and if Harry plays, you can start to train as a Beater. We can send one of these to the Hospital Wing by accident and put you in their place." Said Alicia with an evil smile causing another fit of laughter.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, guys, this is our second match!" Started Angelina when the whole team was at the lockers for the match against Ravenclaw a few days later.  
  
The Potion had been finished in Valentine's and today Pettigrew would travel to the other Universe, while Ron and Hermione would do it the next day. Both teens were nervous and anxious about this and for them, it seemed that the hours didn't pass quickly enough for their impatience.  
  
"Hey, do you want to give the speech today as in the old times when you were the Captain?" Asked Fred to Oliver who was with them at the lockers.  
  
"If she allows me to do it, of course." Smiled Oliver to the Chaser who nodded and went to sit while the former student stood in front of them and started to talk.  
  
"Just a few things. Fred and George, do the usual work. Don't be as dangerous as your possible replacement. Madame Hooch will have the heads of the 3 of you if that happens." Started Oliver talking to the twins and Hermione.  
  
"We'll do our best but we don't promise it." Said Fred with an inocent smile while his twin and the Seeker nodded sharing that smile.  
  
"Girls, the same advice that the one for the twins, the usual work. All of us know what you can give an Ravenclaw's Keeper is nothing for you." Continued Oliver, this time talking ot the Chasers.  
  
"Compaired with you, any Keeper at the School has something to stop us, Oliver." Laughed Alicia sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ron, you are a very good Keeper. Watch Davies, he's the best Chaser of their Team." Said Wood to the redhead who nodded.  
  
"And to me, stay as Seeker and don't change of positions anymore, right?" Asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
"That and be careful of Cho. After Harry and Cedric, she's the best Seeker here." Finished the speech Wood before he put his hand at the center and was follwed by the others.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" Shouted all of them separating their hand. The players went to the Pitch while Oliver went to sit again with Lee.  
  
"Will you become a usual guest for the matches, Oliver?" Asked Lee to his old Housemate when the Keeper took seat next to him.  
  
"If you don't want me here, I can leave, Lee." Said Oliver standing from his seat.  
  
"And Madame Hooch gives the orders to the teams and they get ready to start the match." Said Lee putting a hand over Oliver's shoulder and making him sit again. He didn't mind at all his visit there, after all they had shared a House for 5 years and the Keeper had been the Captain that leaded the House to win the Quidditch Cup 2 years ago. Besides he knew about the sport as much as him and his comments were welcome there.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and 15 brooms were in the air inmediately. Hermione and Cho ttok their usual places, watching the actions of the others and looking for the Snitch at the same time.  
  
"Do you accept a third guest today, guys?" Asked Charlie entering at Lee's cabin and sitting with him and Oliver.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that the old glories of Gryffindor are missing the School's Pitch! Now besides the old Keeper Oliver Wood, here is Charlie Weasley!" Announced Lee to the crowd who turned to see there and saw the redhead watching the match.  
  
"After what I was told about the incident of Hermione and the Bludger, I wanted to see her playing myself." Explained Charlie with a laugh while Katie scored the first 10 points to Gryffindor.  
  
"And Katie Bell scores! Gryffindor in on the lead by 10 to 0!" Exclaimed Lee.  
  
"Good mix of commentors, eh?" Asked Cho to Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Poor McGonagall! If she has problems controling Lee, I don't want to imagine doing it with Wood and Charlie!" Laughed Hermione.  
  
"My teammates, the boys I have to say, told me to ask you to stay as Seeker this time. They don't want to be harmed in their little toy." Said Cho while both Seekers went on doing their mission and watching the match at the same time.  
  
"We'll see." Said Hermione with an evil smile, suddenly watching the Snitch and diving towards it. Cho seeing her dive, and watching also the little ball went after them too.  
  
"And Granger and Chang are diving! It seems that they have seen the Snitch!" Exclaimed Lee watching their dives.  
  
Both girls were head to head and none of them gave signals of resigning on their mission. The little golden ball was near the ground unaware of the actions of the 2 Seekers.  
  
Suddenly a Bludger appeared of nowhere and both girls had to stop their dives and went up again. In those little moments the Snitch dissapeared of sight and couldn't be found again.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked Cho to the other girl when both of them were looking for the little Ball again.  
  
"Yes, Cho?" Asked Hermione not happy at all with losing the Snitch and angry with the Beater who had hit the Bludger.  
  
"Do you think that Fred or George could give the bat to do what you did the last match? I want to kill one of my Beaters!" Said Cho angry with her teammate who had shot the ball and stopped them.  
  
"Here you have!" Said Fred who in that moment was flying near them and heard Cho's words.  
  
"You do it and the 3 of you will be expelled from the match!" Shouted Madame Hooch when she realized what Cho was going to do.  
  
"Spoilsport!" Mumbled Cho angrily before the 3 players took their usual positions again forgetting the incident.  
  
"It seems that Hermione's hit to Malfoy have convinced Cho to try to do the same with her Housemates!" Laughed Charlie watching the whole incident with an amused smile.  
  
"If this continues like this, no one will want to be their boyfriends!" Said Oliver bursting out in laughter along Lee and some of the girls of the crowd.  
  
The match continued with Gryffindor always at the lead of the score. The difference was never higher than 20 points. It was a closed and very fought match with the Beaters, Chasers and Keepers working at the top of their skills.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione, who was at the usual spot looking for the Snitch, felt something at her left sleeve. She put her right hand under it and caught something. When she removed the hand, she almost fell from her broom when she saw that it was the Snitch. She pulled it up on her hand to show that she had caught it and Gryffindor won the match by 350 to 170.  
  
"Can anyone explain me what has happened here?" Asked Lee confused while Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the Match.  
  
"She caught the Snitch." Said Charlie as confused as him.  
  
"How did you do it??" Asked the rest of the team to Hermione when the whole group landed a few minutes later.  
  
"It entered in my sleeve, I put my hand to see what it was and I took off the Snitch." Explained Hermione with an inocent smile.  
  
"Congratulations by the luckiest catch in the History of the School." Chuckled Hooch who heard her words when she went to take the Snitch and put it in the box of the balls.  
  
"PARTY AT THE COMMON ROOM!!!" Shouted the team at unison leading the House back to the School.  
  
****  
  
"Nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Charlie to his brother and Hermione when the whole team and the 2 former students were alone at Katie's Common Room after the end of the party at the Common Room.  
  
"What will happen tomorrow?" Asked Oliver confused.  
  
"Do we tell him?" Asked Katie to the other, who nodded knowing that Wood could be trusted in this.  
  
"Harry is alive and Ron and Hermione will go tomorrow to where he is now to bring him back." Explained Charlie.  
  
"Or to stay with him." Added Hermione while Ron nodded.  
  
"What the hell did I miss? The last time I checked, Harry died at Diagon Alley and was buried a few days later!" Exclaimed Oliver shocked and confused with their words and news.  
  
"Calm down. The whole story is this." Said Hermione before she retold him everything that had been discovered after her suicide attempt.  
  
"So, instead of dying, Harry was sent to another Universe and both of you will go there tomorrow?" Asked Oliver when she had finished her tale.  
  
"Yes." Said Ron and Hermione with a nod at the same time.  
  
"Just a question, how will be explained all of this to the world? His 'death' and burial was witnessed by a lot of people." Said Oliver.  
  
"That is if he comes back." Said Fred.  
  
"We don't know if he wants to return. If he does, we'll see how to do it when we are back. If he chooses to stay, the School will lose the trio." Said Ron with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"You'll stay with him." Said Oliver when he finished.  
  
"Yes, we will." Said Hermione with serious and decided tone of voice.  
  
"I feel pity with your sister, guys." Said Oliver to the Weasleys.  
  
"Why?" Asked the 4 redheads confused.  
  
"She isn't titular at the team and maybe next year she'll Captain and will have to replace the whole team!" Laughed Oliver sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Poor Ginny!" Said Charlie laughing.  
  
For another 2 hours the 9 players went on chatting, talking about the trip, what could happen in the other Universe, how would they explain everything if Harry came back and other things. Almost at 2.00 a.m. all of them decided to go to rest. Tomorrrow would be the day when many things would start to change.  
  
****  
  
The next day after Breakfast, Ron and Hermione went to Dumbledore's Office. They would leave from there. They had packed some clothes and other things in case the mission would last more than the expected.  
  
When they arrived there, besides Dumbledore, were also McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and Ginny. The Weasleys were there to say Goodbye to the teens. While Dumbledore was there, Minerva would take his place as the Headmaster of the School. For the teens' absence, it had been said to the School that both of them would be at a Exchange Programme for an indefinited time. In that way, anyone would be surprised by their absence and any unwanted question would be asked.  
  
"Remember what we asked you." Said Fred hugging his brother while George hugged Hermione.  
  
"Good luck." Said Ginny hugging them.  
  
"If you decide to stay there, come and say goodbye." Asked Molly hugging them.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, we'll do it." Promised Ron to his family and Head of House, before he, Hermione and Dumbledore filled 3 goblets with some of the Potion and drank it with a long sip.  
  
****  
  
The 3 of them felt as if their world was turned upside down and their bodies ripped and fixed again a few times before they landed. Dumbledore was the only one who hadn't fallen to the floor at their land and helped the teens to stand.  
  
"This is even worse than traveling with a portkey." Complained Ron whose stomach threatened to show what he had eaten at the breakfast.  
  
"I agree. After Portkeys and Floo Powder, this is the worst." Said Hermione trying to stop the diziness that she was feeling.  
  
"Hw will we find Harry, Professor?" Asked Ron to Albus who was watching in silence the place where they had landed: near Hagrid's hut at the School's terrains.  
  
Before they could answer, the 3 travellers saw 2 persons walking not very far from where they were. One of them was a girl, a fourth year by what they saw. She had red hair and looked a lot like Lily Potter. Next to her was walking a teen with black and messy hair. None of them needed to see him to know that he was:  
  
"HARRY!!!" 


	15. Chapter 15 Fight For 2 Universes

Chapter 15 Fight For 2 Uninerses  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
Said teen turned around to see who had called his name. He saw 2 teens of his age running towards his place: a red head and brown haired girl. Harry started to run as fast as his legs could and the 3 hugged each other fiercely, not wanting to end it in a while: the trio of friends was together again.  
  
"I must say that I haven't seen them like that in ages." Said Dumbledore to Mary who watched her brother's hug with a smile. Albus said: "Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"  
  
"Mary Potter. Harry's little sister." Then checking her watch, said: "Damn it!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Albus worriedly.  
  
"Harry, I hate to interrupt this meeting, but the students will be returning from Hogsmeade soon. Do you want to find out what will happen if soneone sees Ron or Hermione here?" Said Mary to her brother with worried tone of voice.  
  
"Let's go to somewhere else." Said Harry, who along his friends, had tears in his eyes, checking the watch and seeing that she was right.  
  
"Where?" Asked Ron confused with what the girl had said.  
  
"My parents' quarters." Said Harry leading the group to the Potters' private rooms.  
  
"I'll go to get Mom, Dad and the others." Said Mary when the 5 of them were sat at the Living Room of the quarters. Harry nodded and she left.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Ron when Mary was out.  
  
"Why? Do you like her?" Asked Harry with a curious smile.  
  
"She's nice." Said Ron blushing.  
  
"She's Mary, my little sister." Said Harry with a grin before he added: "I have someone else that you would like to meet." Said Harry going to his room and returning a few moments later with Falcore over his shoulder.  
  
"The egg?" Asked Ron and Hermione shocked with the bird.  
  
"The egg." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Which egg? And how did you get a Peregrin Phoenix, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore a little confused with the teens' words and curious about his Grandson's new pet.  
  
"I bought an egg of Phoenix when we went to the Alley before the whole mess with Tommy, Alternate Universe, Potions and Visions. A big mess." Said Harry with a big groan.  
  
"So are you aware of the situation there?" Asked Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"That Pettigrew knew what Voldemort was planning and that he came here to do the job, that for our Universe I'm dead and that you would know it as soon as Snape was called to make the Potion. That's what I gathered from a vision I had before Halloween." Said Harry with seriousness.  
  
Before anyone else could add something, the door of the Quarters was opened and entered James, Lily, Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Mary and Paul.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Professor, these are my parents and he is Paul, my brother. You already know the others." Said Harry introducing his family to his friends, before he did the same in the inverse: "Everyone these are Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore form my Universe."  
  
"Nice to meet. Harry had told us good things of both of you." Said Lily with a smile to the teens while everyone sat at the sofas and armchairs. One of the sofas was shared by the trio.  
  
"So both sides are here now." Said James with a serious tone of voice when the greetings were over.  
  
"That's right. Pettigrew and his Death Eaters must have arrived yesterday. At least that is what my spy has told me." Said the Dumbledore form the trio's Universe.  
  
"When do you think that they'll attack, Professor?" Asked Remus.  
  
"We don't know. Severus doesn't know it and till he isn't told and can give me some information, I'm afraid that we'll be on the dark." Informed Dumbledore with the same serious tone of voice.  
  
"Severus Snape is your spy???" Asked the old Marauders shocked at the same time.  
  
"I'll explain you later. You'll get fun when you know what happened here to our Potions Master." Whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione with an evil amile, while Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Why don't we continue this chat at my Office? I'm sure we'll get some privacy there." Suggested the Headmaster of this Universe to the adults. All of them understood that the suggestion had the target to leave the trio alone and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have some work to do. Can you help me, Mary?" Asked Paul to his sister getting too the message.  
  
"Sure." Said the girl before she and her brother left.  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet." Said Harry to his siblings before both of them left. Paul nodded before he closed the door leaving the trio alone.  
  
"We missed you, Harry." Said Hermione as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Me too, guys. You can't imagine how much I did. Especcially after I heard what happened to you at this Universe." Said Harry hugging them again.  
  
"What happened to us?" Asked the teens curiously.  
  
"The Ron and Hermione from here died 2 years ago at a car crash." Said Harry before he told them what Dumbledore has said him the night at the kitchens a few days before the beggining of the term.  
  
"What else has changed between the 2 Universe besides the facts that your parents are alive and both of us are dead?" Asked Hermione as soon as he finished his tale.  
  
"The biggest change is that the night of Halloween in 1981, I died, but also Voldemort did. He just didn't dissapear as in our Universe, he died. My parents lived and Pettigrew was given the kiss of the Dementor.  
  
"As in our Universe many Death Eaters excused their actions saying that they had acted under the influence of the Imperius curse. Some others finished at Azkaban. One of them, being our beloved Potions Master, Severus Snape." This last part was said with a big and evil smile.  
  
"Snape is at Azkaban here?" Asked Ron not being able to contain the laughter. When his friend nodded, he burst out in laughter, along Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What else?" Asked Ron when the laughter had finished.  
  
"The School's staff is different too. My mom teaches Care of Magical Creatures instead of Hagrid. Here the position of DADA's teacher in not jinxed, my dad teaches it. And Sirius teaches Potions instead of Snape." Explained Harry with a smile before he caught sight of Hermione's gloves and asked: "When and why?"  
  
"September. A lot of reasons. Your death first, them my paremts died in a car accident, problems with my family. Couldn't hold it anymore and did it. We don't need to ask why you did it, right?" Said Hermione sadly.  
  
"Sorry for not telling it in that moment, guys. I wasn't ready to tell it to anyone, and much less to both of you." Said Harry with a sad tone of voice, without watching them.  
  
"Don't worry, we knew it a few days ago. Everyone decided to keep it as a secret to keep your memory safe." Assured Ron putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What else has changed?" Asked Hermione tryiong to change the subject and to cheer a little the tones of their voices.  
  
"Well, this year with me here, the School has suffered a little with the born of Hawk, the new Marauder, headache of every student, teacher, Headmaster, portrait, classroom and ghost that lives here." Said Harry with a very evil and mischievious smile on his lips.  
  
"You became a prankster?" Asked Ron in shock.  
  
"Not any prankster, Ron. A Marauder." Said Harry with his evil smile.  
  
"What kind of pranks did you make?" Asked Hermione curiously about it.  
  
"I've made a lot of little ones, but there are 2 that beats all of the others together." Said Harry before he told them about the pranks on Trelawney and the redecoration of the Classrooms. When he finished, Ron and Hermione were gasping for breath because the laughter.  
  
"Geez, when the twins know this, they'll love you!" Laughed Ron when the laughter was under control again.  
  
"At least, the Fred and George from here already love me!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"What else?" Asked Hermione with interest to know more things of this Universe.  
  
"I made the team as Seeker. Mary is the Keeper and the Chasers are the same, along the twins too. Alicia is the Captain. In our first match, I set up a new record catching the Snitch in 43 seconds. And yesterday we beat Hufflepuff and I performed the second Wronski Feint in Cedric, who is alive here." Continued Harry, this time talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Thanks to the good student I became here, I got this." Said the black haired boy showing the Prefect's Badge.  
  
"How did you get it, if this is your first year here?" Asked Ron shocked.  
  
"McGonagall hadn't chosen a Boy Prefect so she tested us during the first 2 weeks of classes. The one of who earned more points, was better at classes, didn't cause troubles and things like that, would be the Prefect." Explained Harry, before he added: "Guess who lost his Badge here?"  
  
"No idea." Said Ron and Hermione with a shake of head.  
  
"I'll give you a few hints: we hate him, he's blonde and he's in Slytherin." Said Harry before he added: "Correction, he was in Slytherin."  
  
"What do you mean with that Malfoy was in Slytherin?" Asked Ron, not having any problem to guess who was the student that Harry talked about.  
  
"He was expelled." Said Harry and told them about the incident with the snake, the new trip to the Chamber and what Malfoy had done when his Father and the Governors had been at the School.  
  
"Snape in Azkaban and Malfoy expelled! This place is the heaven!!" Said Ron with a wide smile when Harry finished. Harry nodded with another evil smile.  
  
"Who tried to open the Chamber?" Asked Hermione with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"No idea, but he or she won't do it again. The Basilisk was killed and the entrance was destroyed." Stated Harry with same tone of his friend.  
  
"Something else?" Asked Ron trying to cheer up a little the tones of voice, though the news of someone trying to open the Chamber again, worried him as much as to his friends.  
  
"Alicia is the Head Girl. The team knows the whole truth about me. Besides my parents, my siblings, Remus Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall, they are the only ones who know where I come from. To the rest of the School I'm a student that came to Hogwarts in a exchange program." Explained Harry, before he added as in an afterthought: "Oh, and besides a Marauder, I became also a Businessman." Then he went to his room and took a few of the teddies and showed them to his friends.  
  
"You make and sell teddies to the student?" Asked Hermione watching the first one that Harry had made at Transfiguration, the one that mixed the caracteristics of the 3 friends.  
  
"5 Sickles each. For Christmas and Valentine, I was completely busy with them. Most of the students decided to give one of them to someone as gift." Said Harry with a little groan.  
  
"Cool." Said Ron seeing some of the others.  
  
"Now, what happened at our Universe after the atack on the Alley where I 'died'?" Asked Harry curious about how many things had changed since he was in this Universe.  
  
"My dad was chosen as the new Minister and all the Death Eaters caught at the Alley and during your trial were sent to a new Prison. Azkaban was closed because the Dementors left it." Started Ron.  
  
"You were buried on your birthday next to your parents." Said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"What was buried if I never died???" Asked Harry almost falling from his seat when his friend said those words.  
  
"It was a simbolic burial. We thought that your body had been desintegrated with You-Know-Who's spell. The coffin was empty." Explained Ron. This fact was known by few people, everyone else thought that the real body of Harry had been burie that day.  
  
"Oh my God! Now besides explaining my return from death, we'll have to explain the burial too." Groaned Harry heavily.  
  
"Do you want to return?" Asked Hermione making the question that has been on her head and in everyone's since December.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"Answer it, do you really want to return to our Universe or you would prefer to stay here?" Asked Ron with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"The truth? I would love to live here with my family. But I don't want to lose both of you. You've been my confidents the last 4 years. When I needed someone, you were there supporting me without any doubt. Even if everyone hated me by one or another reason, I knew that I could count with your support for everything. That's why i don't know what to do. If I stay here, I lose both of you. If I return to our Universe, I lose my family and I know that I will never have another chance to have them with me." Said Harry very seriously looking to his friend at the eyes.  
  
"Harry, we considered this possibility, you not wanting to go back. That's why we reached to a decission." Said Ron with his most serious tone of voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry suspecting what decission they had taken, but wanting to hear confirmation form their mouths.  
  
"If you wish to stay here with your family, we'll stay with you. We lost you once, we won't do it again. We are a trio, Harry. We work better when we are at the same place working together, and not the 3 of us working in different Universes." Said Hermione very seriously while Ron nodded to her words.  
  
"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming and I heard those words from your mouth." Said Harry with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You won't free yourself from us so easily, mate." Said Ron clapping Harry's back.  
  
"Thank you. You can't imagine how much it means for me." Said Harry hugging his friends crying. He could stay here and have his friends and family at the same time!  
  
"We are friends. Like it was said in the book "The 3 Musqueteers", 'All for one...' " Started Hermione putting her hand at the middle.  
  
"One for all!" Shouted the 2 boys putting their hands over Hermione's.  
  
"Ok, now tell me more about our old Home." Said Harry while Claws, his cat, went to him and sat in his lap.  
  
"So now besides a Phoenix, which name you didn't tell us, a owl, which name we don't know either, now you have a cat. A little mix of pets, Harry." Chuckled Hermione petting the cat who purred softly at her touch.  
  
"The Phoenix is Falcore. The owl doesn't have name by the simple reason I never used her yet. And this little cat was a gift from Mcgonagall and his name is Claws." Explained Harry with a smile.  
  
"You have a little zoo." Laughed Ron along Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Continue telling me what else has happened at our Universe." Said Harry, while Claws placed himself at his lap and fell asleep.  
  
"In September, the hell broke. My parents died, I tried to kill myself, Trelawney was fired and Ron was suspended a week from the School. Although while I was unconscious of my attempt, I found out that you were alive but we didn't know where you were till Snape told us about the Potion." Started Hermione to tell the events.  
  
"Why do I feel that Trelawney being fired, you being suspended and my 'death' were involved in the same incident?" Asked Harry to Ron after hearing Hermione's words.  
  
"It's right." Said Ron before he told Harry what had happened at the first Class of the Fifth Years with Trelawney at the beggining of the School's term.  
  
"Old crazy bat." Mumbled Harry angrily after Ron finished his tale.  
  
"Charlie's Girlfriend is much better than her. At least she doesn't predict students' death every class." Said Ron with a smile.  
  
"What about Quidditch? Who's my replacement in the team?" Asked Harry interested in his favourite sport.  
  
"Well, with your replacement, we also found a possible one for the twins." Said Ron with an evil smile.  
  
"Who?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"Me." Said Hermione with a smile like Ron's.  
  
"You play Quidditch??" Asked Harry shocked with this. Hermione had always been afraid of heights and he never expected her as part of the Quidditch Team.  
  
"Yes. The girls convinced me to try as Seeker and remembering how you played, I copied it and made the team." Said Hermione with a proud smile.  
  
Before they could continue, in the room entered the 2 Dumbledore and Harry's parents. Harry asked them if there was any problem.  
  
"It's almost dinner. We though you would like to eat." Answered Lily.  
  
"Do we eat here or we go to the Hall?" Asked Ron to the 2 Headmasters.  
  
"If you wish to join the School, at least till the end of the mission, we'll have to make some changes in your look. Don't forget that for this Universe, you are dead." Said the Dumbledore from this Universe.  
  
"Sure we want to!" Exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
The Dumbledore form the teens' Universe flicked his wand and both of them were involved in a white light. When it was gone, Hermione had red hair and it was picked in a long ponitail. Ron, by his side, had the hair of brown colour and it was bit longer now. It reached to his shoulders.  
  
"You look nice." Chucled Harry while his friends watched their new look at a mirror.  
  
"What surname are we going to use?" Asked Hermione looking pleased with her new look.  
  
"Choose them yourselves." Said Dumbledore form their Universe with a smile.  
  
"Muther." Said Hermione thinking in the woman that had helped her with the businesses at her family's enterprise.  
  
Wolff." Said Ron thinking in his Animagus form, just adding another letter to the name of it.  
  
"Mr. Wolff and Miss Muther, let's introduce you to the School. Minerva has gone to pick the Hayt to sort you. To everyone here, you'll be here as exchange students." Explained James before all of them went to the Hall for dinner.  
  
****  
  
"Where are they?" Asked Mary to her brother as soon as Harry sat at the Table next to his siblings and friends.  
  
"They'll be sorted so they can be at the School as students." Explained Harry while the Dumbledore form this Universe stood and everyone at the Hall shut and listened to him.  
  
"Although it's a bit strange, we'll have 2 new exchange students joining us for some time. I expect that all of you give them a nice welcome." Said the Headmaster while Minerva entered at the Hall followed by Ron and Hermione. Near the High Table was the Sorting Hat waiting for them.  
  
"Harry, aren't they...?" Started to ask Fred watching them intently while Minerva called Hermione and she took seat.  
  
"Yes, Fred they are." Answered Harry.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the Hat to the whole Hall while said table burst in cheers and she went to take seat next to the team and his best friend.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Alicia Spinnet and the Head Girl of this School." Said Alicia shaking Hermione's hand, not realizing who she really was.  
  
"Hermione Muther." Said Hermione while Ron was being sorted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted again the Hat and the same table cheered once more as their new member took seat next to his friends and the others.  
  
When Ron sat down to eat, he was greeted by the rest of the House like had happened with Hermione before. The questions were the usual ones till someone asked:  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"We went to School with him. We came from the same place." Said Hermione with a smile pointing to Harry who nodded.  
  
The whole team choked their food when she said it. The trio, Mary and Paul were trying to hold their laughter with their faces. The 3 girls and the Twins looked them with wide eyes.  
  
"Later." Whispered Harry to George to looked the 2 new students utterly shocked.  
  
A while later the whole group was seated at Alicia's Common Room. The girls and the twins were still shocked.  
  
"Yes, he's your brother. Dumbledore had to change their looks and surnames so anyone would ask unwanted questions." Explained Harry when all of them were sat.  
  
"When did they arrive?" Asked Katie to Harry.  
  
"A while ago. We have been talking at my Parents' Quarters since their arrival." Said Harry befor he asked to his friends: "What did you mean when you said that Hermione was my replacement but she could be the twins' too?"  
  
"Oh, that. When we played against Slytherin, Malfoy taunted Hermione the whole match till she got tired of it." Started Ron, but Hermione finished for him.  
  
"I asked Fred his bat and I hit one of the Bludgers against him. I hit him in his private zones. A good hit, I'll tell you!" Said Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"You hit Malfoy on his genitals??" Asked the Chasers while Harry burst out in laughter and the rest looked her shocked.  
  
"Perfect aim." Said Hermione with her smile stil evil.  
  
"Geez, first you slap him and now you hit him there! You are incredible!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Wood said that she would be a great Beater!" Said Ron laughing.  
  
"You saw Oliver?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"He's been in all of our matches. He usually sits with Lee and comentates the match with him." Explained Ron while Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do you play too?" Asked Fred to his brother.  
  
"I made the Team as Keeper this year. Hermione entered replacing Harry and Ginny entered as Reserve Chaser." Explained Ron.  
  
"How did the matches finish? Did we win both?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, both of them. In the last one, I caught the Snitch by pure luck." Said Hermione before she told them about the catch in the game of the previous day.  
  
"You made the fastest catch and she the luckiest!" Laughed Katie to Harry sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Nice couple of Seekers!" Laughed Fred causing more laughter.  
  
"Why don't we go to sleep? I'm completely tired." Said Hermione with a yawn. Next to her, Ron seemed that he was going to fall asleep soon.  
  
"Sure. We'll continue tomorrow." Said Harry standing form his seat and going to the exit with the others.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Said Hermione hugging her best friend when the trio parted their ways to the dorms of the boys and girls.  
  
"Sleep well." Said Harry while he and Ron started to walk towards the fifth years dorm, where they found Neville, Dean and Seamus already sleeping.  
  
"Nights, Ron." Said Harry before he closed the curtains of his bed and went to sleep. The redhead's answer was just a snore that told him that his friend was slepping. With a smile after the events of that day, Harry fell asleep 5 minutes later.  
  
****  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't have any problem joining the School. By what they said to Harry, in this Universe they were studying the same as in theirs. Hermione became one of the best students at the School within a few days since her joining to the classes.  
  
The trio never separated and they were together almost all of the time, just sperating for sleep and for some of the classes. Their schedules were the same except for one class: Harry studied Ancient Runes, Ron continued taking Divination and Hermione had Aritmancy.  
  
"Harry, we have training." Whispered Alicia to Harry checking her watch a night 4 days after the arrival.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry seeing that it was almost time for his training with Minerva. He was practicing for the Dragon his last form.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Hermione curious when both of them were about to leave the Common Room.  
  
"I've been receiving Animagus training with McGonagall. I have a session tonight." Explained Harry to his friends.  
  
"You are an Animagus?" Asked Ron shocked with his words.  
  
"Actually I'm a Multimagus, I have 5 forms. Why do you think that I call myself Hawk?" Asked Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"We are also Animagus. McGonagall trained us. I'm a lioness and Ron is a wolf." Said Hermione with a smile of pride.  
  
"I'm a tiger, a Phoenix, a Gryffin, a Dragon and a Hawk. I have to finish the Dragon's form and I'll be done." Said Harry while the 3 began to walk towards the Professor's Ofice where she and Alicia waited for him.  
  
"Miss Muther and Mr. Wollf, I see that Mr. Potter has already informed you of our training." Said Minerva as soon as the 3 teens were there.  
  
"Yes, besides we are also trained in this, Professor." Informed Hermione while Ron nodded.  
  
"Could I see your forms?" Asked McGonagall interested on her words.  
  
Hermione nodded and she changed into a big lioness. Her fur was yellow and her mane was brown as her hair. She walked a little around the classroom so the others could see her well before he changed back.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Said Ron before he changed into a grey wolf, though there were parts of red in his fur. He did the same as Hermione before he changed back to his human form.  
  
"I hope that both of you are registered, if you were trained by me." Said Minerva knowing that the whole team knew about where they came from.  
  
"Actually we are not registered yet." Informed Ron with a misterious smile.  
  
"We'll do it when we take our OWLs." Informed Hermione when Minerva looked at the with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"How long were you in training?" Asked Alicia who was almost done with hers.  
  
"We took an extra fast course in Animagus training that lasted 3 months. We had sessions 3 nights at week." Explained Hermione sitting in a chair and Ron did the same, both of them wanting to see Harry's training.  
  
"Miss Spinnet and Mr. Potter, let's start our training." Said Minerva before both teens started a new session.  
  
****  
  
"Hermione, can I talk with you for a moment?" Asked Lily to Hermione one day when the girl was leaving Arithmancy.  
  
"Is something wrong, Professor?" Asked Hermione confused when both of them were at an empty classroom.  
  
"I just need to ask you a personal question about the mission." Said Lily sitting in a chair while Hermione did the same.  
  
"What will Harry do after our work is done here?" Asked the teen with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I want to know if I have to get ready to lose my son again or I still can have some hopes of getting him with me." Said Lily.  
  
"If everything goes as expected, you won't be the only mother who wil have a lost child back." Said Hermione with a misterious grin.  
  
"You mean...?" Began to ask the Professor guessing her answer.  
  
"Do you really think that me and Ron will let Harry go away from us another time so easily? You don't know us if you think that. We lost him once, not twice." Said Hermione with her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"What about your family and Ron's?" Asked Lily curious. Inside of her, she felt a wave of happiness knowing that her son would stay there.  
  
"My parents died on September. And the Weasleys know Ron enough to know that when he takes a decission nothing will make him change the mind about it. He has his mother's temper and his family's stubborness. He can be too damn stubborn sometimes." Said Hermione with a groan remembering the fights between Harry and Ron and between herself and the redhead.  
  
"You know it from own experience?" Asked Lily with a chuckle.  
  
"We fought everyday during our last 4 years. If we didn't kill each other was because we had Harry to stop the arguments." Said Hernione with a little smile.  
  
"The things changed a lot after Harry's 'death'?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Too much and too fast for our likes. Our world was turned upside down in matter of a few weeks and none of us could see an exit to it." Said Hermione with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"What changed in that situation or what made it change?" Asked Lily with interest on her tale.  
  
"The same mistake that he did." Said Hermione before she left the classroom and went to find her friends.  
  
Lily realized quickly that the 'he' that Hermione had mentioned was Harry and the mistake was his suicide attempt. She knew then that Hermione had tried it too and everything changed after it.  
  
Thinking all of this, Lily reached to the Hall and saw the teens chatting about something. She and Harry crossed looks for a minute and he gave her a smile like saying: 'I hope you like our decission.' Lily gave him a nod of aproval and he went on talking while she went to seat next to her husband and Sirius who were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"They'll stay here." Said Lily to her father with a smile.  
  
"You mean the 3 of them?" Asked Minerva a little shocked with her words. James, Albus and Sirius turned their atention to her too.  
  
"The 3 of them." Said the young woman with a smile to her colleagues before she started to eat.  
  
"I would like to see Molly's face when she is told about this!" Chuckled James, sending Sirus in a fit of laughter and making Albus and Minerva to start to chuckle too.  
  
****  
  
"I was told about the decission that you have taken." Said the Dumbledore from the teens' Universe to the 3 friends, a few days later when the 4 of them and the adults from this Universe were about to have a meeting about the mission of the Group of Harry's Universe.  
  
"You were aware that this could happen, Professor." Said Hermione sitting in one of the chairs at the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"You know the condition. You have to go and say goodbye. Especcially Harry and Ron." Said Albus with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Besides we have to take our money to this Universe. When we finish the School, we'll need some money." Said Ron while the others nodded,  
  
"What happened with what I asked you before my trial?" Asked Harry to his grandfather thinking in the request about Privet Drive and the Dursleys.  
  
"Your family is not living there anymoe. And by what I heard, your Aunt Petunia left Vernon and she went to live with Dudley to the States. Vernon was sent to the jail acussed of some dirty business." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"And the House?" Asked the teen after hearing the news.  
  
"It was sold to a friend of mine that was looking for a new place. We never talked about what to do with it." Said Dumbledore as apologizing for his decission.  
  
"I don't need it anymore." Said Harry closing the worst chapter of his young life: the Dursleys. It was a chapter that he never wanted to reopen.  
  
Before anyone else could say something, in the Office entered Harry's parents, Minerva, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. All of them took seat ready to start to discuss what to do.  
  
"Severus has given me some information about the attack that the Death Eaters will do against Harry. It will be on 2 weeks during the next Hogsmeade weekend." Said the Dumbledore from the teens' Universe very seriously to the presents.  
  
"Can he go or he still has he to complete the deal?" Asked Sirius to the Albus of this Universe.  
  
"The deal was finished with the last visit." Said Minerva to the old Marauder.  
  
"Later." Mouthed Harry to his friends who looked confused.  
  
"How many Death Eaters came with Pettigrew?" Asked Harry to his Grandfather of his own Universe.  
  
"Severus has told me that he has between 40 and 50 Death Eaters with him for this attack. Half of them are from our Universe and the rest are from here." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Too many." Said Lily worriedly.  
  
"That number is right if we don't count the children of the Death Eater that are students here and will join the attack." Said Harry suddenly.  
  
"In that case, they would be almost 80." Said James seriously.  
  
"It would put the students in danger if they go to Hogsmeade." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"What if the visit is postponed a week but it isn't told till that day? The students wouldn't be in danger and the Death Eaters wouldn't have the students with them for the attack." Said Ron after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"And Pettigrew wouldn't know the change because none of the students could tell it." Said Dumbledore following the redhead's line of thought.  
  
"Could we count with some Aurors?" Asked Remus to the Dumbledore form this Universe.  
  
"I can call Alastor, he would be glad to be there to help us. I should talk with Arthur for the matter of the Aurors, but I don't think that he will not want to help us." Said Dumbledore after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"It seems that your father is also the Minister here, Ron." Whispered Harry to his best friend. Remus who heard this, nodded telling them that it was true.  
  
"Shall we tell Arthur about the teens or we'll wait?" Asked Sirius to the 2 Headmasters.  
  
Before anyone could answer the question someone knocked the door. A few moments later, at the Office entered Arthur Weasley and his wife. They looked around and what they saw almost gave them a heart attack: besides the staff, were another Albus Dumbledore and 2 teens that looked a lot like Hermione and Ron.  
  
"That answers the question." Said Harry controlling his laughter, while Remus and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Please take seat. There's a lot of things that you have to be explained." Said the Dumbledore form this Universe to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who looked shocked with the teens.  
  
"Who tells them?" Asked Sirius with a smile.  
  
"I will." Said the Albus from the teens' Universe before he told both Weasleys everything that had happened since last July and the relationship that the 3 teens had in the other Universe.  
  
"Let me get this straight. These are Harry Potter, who here died 14 years ago, and they are Ron and Hermione, who here died 3 years ago?" Asked Arthur when he and his wife were told the whole story, pointing to the 3 teens.  
  
"Could I look you without the charms please?" Asked a tearful Molly to Ron after the adults nodded.  
  
Ron exchanged quick looks with his friends who nodded. Then the charms dissapeared and the usual look of Ron reapeared. Then Hermione did the same.  
  
"You look the same!" Exclaimed Molly hugging him.  
  
"Does this mean that I can live with you after the end of the School's term?" Asked Ron with a smile.  
  
"They'll leave their old Universe and will come to live here." Explained Minerva with a smile to the 2 Weasleys who looked confused with his words.  
  
"We'll have to talk with the rest of the family, but for me, you'll be welcome." Said Arthur with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Now you have to convince Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Fred and George have already seen me and they have accepted me." Assured Ron.  
  
"Can we return to the important matter here?" Asked Harry seriously.  
  
"We have a situation that will have to be handled with extreme caution." Said the Headmaster from this Universe to the Minister before he told Arthur all that would happen soon and the help they would need from the Ministry.  
  
"I can dispatch a few Aurors, but it would be suspitious if too many come here. We haven't had any activity of the Death Eaters in too long. If this reaches to the news, the chaos will break." Said Arthur when he had heard everything.  
  
"So it will be the Aurors, 'Mad Eye' Moody, the trio, and us." Said James seriously to the adults who nodded.  
  
"Is it sure for them?" Asked Molly worriedly to the 2 Dumbledores.  
  
"Believe me, they'll find a way to join the fight even if we forbid them to do it. They gave me more headaches and almost suffered heart attacks with their adventures more times than the ones I can recount." Said the Dumbldore form the teens' Universe with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Besides, we have some counts to deal with Pettigrew." Said Harry with a hard and bitter tone of voice while the other 2 teens nodded.  
  
"Why don't we go to eat some dinner? I'm starving!" Said Ron checking his clock and seeing that the dinner time was over and they hadn't eaten since the lunch. His friends nodded and stood and left the Office.  
  
"What counts do they have to deal?" Asked the adults to the Dumbledore form the teens' Universe.  
  
"Something Harry did once and still regrets." Said Dumbledore before he told them about what had happened at the Shrieking Shack at the trio's third year.  
  
****  
  
"I guess I won't feel too different from home to here." Said Ron before they entered at the Common Room a while later. They had paid a visit to the kitchens to eat some dinner before they went to bed.  
  
"They took it very well." Said Hermione while they sat at 3 armchairs near the fireplace.  
  
"Who took what well?" Asked Fred listening her words and going to the Common Room with his twin.  
  
"You'll have me as brother soon." Said Ron with a smile.  
  
"You mean...?" Asked Mary listening his words and coming down with the Chasers.  
  
"We decided to stay here to live from now on. We have to return to our place to say goodbye but we'll be back." Explained Harry while the team took seat at some of the armchairs and sofas near them.  
  
"You mean pemanently?" Asked George while Mary hugged her brother.  
  
"Permanently. Your parents have to talk with your other siblings, but they have accepted Ron. I guess they won't find a negative answer from you." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Welcome back to the family!" Said Fred hugging Ron being followed by his twin.  
  
"Guys?" Asked Hermione suddenly to the others.  
  
"What?" Asked Fred confused.  
  
"I guess you should explain this to her." Said the teen pointing to Ginny who looking at Ron with an open mouth and wide eyes.  
  
"While you deal with her, we go to sleep." Said Harry standing form his armchair and going to his dorm, being followed by Ron and Hermione leaving the others with a Ginny who looked ready to kill if she didn't get an answer soon.  
  
"Good luck." Said Ron to the twins before he went upstairs to the boys' dorms.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" Said someone shaking him not very much later.  
  
"Wha...?" Started to ask Harry putting on his glasses and seeing Fred next to his bed. A look at his clock told him it wasn't even 6.00 a.m. Looking at the redhead in disbelief, he waited an explanation.  
  
"Come down to the Common Room." Said the twin before he went to wake his brother.  
  
"If you woke me without a good reason, you'll regret it all your life!" Threatened Harry to his teammate changing his clothes.  
  
"The adults want to talk with you and Ron. Alicia is waking Hermione. Professor Potter said something about a 'rat' and 'some counts you had to finish', whatever it means." Said Fred before he finished his work with his brother.  
  
"Scabbers?" Asked Ron sleepily and with a yawn listening the twin's words.  
  
"Seems so." Said the black haired teen with an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Uh?" Asked the twin confused with their words.  
  
"Go back to bed, Fred." Said Harry before he and his best friend left the dorm and went to the Common Room where his parents, the old Marauders, Minerva and both Dumbledore waited for them and Hermione, who came a few minutes later with Alicia.  
  
"Why, in name of Merlin, did you wake us so damn early?" Asked Ron very unhappy with the unholy time it was now.  
  
"Change of plans. The attack will happen today. Severus has just informed us of the change." Said the Dumbledore of the teen's Universe very seriously.  
  
"Why today?" Asked Hermione, now fully awake as her friends.  
  
"It seems that Pettigrew knew of our chat and made the change so no one would expect it." Explained Sirius very seriously.  
  
"How?" Asked Harry shocked with his Godfather's words.  
  
"We don't know. We just know that the attack will be sometime today." Explained Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody who had joined the group and had been infromed of the whole situation.  
  
"If he wants to attack us, he would have to do it outside of the School, but today we don't have my mom's class so it's out of question." Said Harry suddenly beggining to think in the possibilities of the attack.  
  
"Unless he plans something bigger." Said Remus following his line of thought.  
  
"What would be bigger than the whole School?" Asked Harry very seriously.  
  
"He's not stupid to do something like that with so few Death Eaters. Not even Voldemort would attack Hogwarts with less than 100 of his followers." Said the Dumbledore of the teens' Universe.  
  
"Unless no one is able to fight them." Said Harry summoning the Marauder's Map and activating it.  
  
"What are you...?" Began to ask James but Harry just pointed to a part of the Casttle. It was the kitchens. In that place were at least 5 students of Slytherin and were on the list of possible helpers of the Death Eaters.  
  
"They poison the food so anyone could fight. They would have free way to kill everyone and not just me." Said Harry very seriously to the others who realized it too.  
  
"We have to counterattck the poisons. Sirius work on it." Instructed the Dumbledore from this Universe to the Marauder who nodded. He was about to leave but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Let's change the game. Fred, wake your brother. You'll get some fun today." Instructed Harry to the twin who nodded and went to wake his brother.  
  
"Harry what are you planning?" Asked Lily to her son confused.  
  
"Leave this to me. Talk with the Heads of House and give them some sort of explanation. Tell them to instruct the Prefects to get ready to evacuate the Hall quickly if they are told. Don't tell the Slytherins." Instructed the teen to the adults.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked all of them at the same time.  
  
"You don't want to know it." Said the teen with a flat and serious tone of voice.  
  
"Let's do what he told. He knows what to do." Said the Headmaster from the other Universe to the other adults who nodded and left the Common Room to inform the other teachers about this.  
  
"Now let's play this game with style. Our style." Said Harry to his friends while the twins came down and Alicia went to wake the rest of the Chasers. Every need would be welcome on this.  
  
****  
  
At breakfast, all of the students who knew about the possible attack, tried to act as normal as they could. The others, meanwhile, acted as if nothing could happen today.  
  
"Did you do what I told you?" Asked Harry to the twins in a whisper.  
  
"It wasn't hard to do it. They were glad to help us. It seems that the Slytherins didn treat them very well." Said Fred while George nodded.  
  
A few moments after these words were said, the trick took effect. All of the students at the Slytherin Table began to feel dizzy and some of them vomited. A look from the teachers to the teens, told them that they were the ones behind this. Very soon, all of those students had left the Hall in direction of their dorms or the Hospital Wing in the worst cases.  
  
"The black men are coming here sssooon, Ssspeaker." Hissed Laura going to Harry a few minutes later.  
  
"You know what to do, Laura. Tell the othersss." Hissed back Harry in the Snake's language. Laura gave him a nod and left the Hall, being unnoticed by everyone except the group who was near Harry.  
  
"Are they coming?" Asked Ron to Harry with a serious tone.  
  
"Part 2. Your part." Said Harry to the twins with an evil smile. They nodded and pointed their wands to the tables, including Gryffindor and mumbled a few words before the wands were returned to their robes.  
  
A few moments leter, what happened with the Slytherins, happened too with the other Houses. Students vomiting, feeling not very well were a common sight on the 3 Tables. Seeing this, and suspecting that it was part of Harry's plan, Dumbledore cancelled the clases and the students were sent to their Towers to rest.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll feel better for dinner." Said Harry to the Professors who watched him and the other teens with questioning look.  
  
"When will they be here?" Asked Minerva to the Dumbledore from the teens' Universe who was with a disguise so no one would ask why there were 2 Headmasters at the School.  
  
Her question was answered by a bang coming from the Entrance's Door. They had been locked magically and they would be opened only with the right counter curse, that was known just by Dumbledore.  
  
"Seal the Common Rooms! No student will be allowed to leave from there." Instructed the Headmaster from this Universe to the Head of Houses who nodded and went to do their work.  
  
"Do you have more surprises ready?" Asked James to his son and his friends.  
  
"One or two." Said Harry before the group went to the Doors and faced the Death Eaters.  
  
"It's been a long time, Potter." Said the leader of them to Harry.  
  
"Scabbers." Said Harry with a tone of voise full of hate towards the man.  
  
"Don't say that name!" Exclaimed Pettigrew cursing Harry with a Cruciatus that was easily avoided by the teen.  
  
"Take care of the Death Eaters. Wormtail is only mine. I'll kill the person who enters in the fight without being invited." Said Harry to his friends, the School Staff and the Aurors that had been sent by the Ministry.  
  
"Good luck and be careful!" Said Lily to her son before the adults and the teens went to do their work, leaving Harry and Pettigrew alone.  
  
"If you expect help from the students of the School, forget it. They won't be able to do nothing for a while." Said Harry to his rival, who looked anxious to the School as if expecting something from inside.  
  
"I see that you found out my plans." Said Pettigrew taking off the hood.  
  
"I though that you were dead, Tommy." Said Harry seeing the face of the Death Eater and finding, to his shock, the features of Voldemort mixed with Wormtail's.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Potter. After I kill you, I'll became the Lord of this place too." Said Voldemort with an evil and maniac laugh.  
  
"That will happen over my dead body." Said Harry feeling very angry.  
  
"I can do that." Said Voldemort before he pointed his wand to the teen and shouted: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry when Voldemort started to shout his curse.  
  
As it had happened last year, both wands connected again. But this time something changed: after a few moments of this connection, both wands exploded and were reduced to ashes, shocking both fighters.  
  
"This is something unexpected." Mumbled Voldemort before he said to Harry: "I still can kill you." Said this, the Dark Lord took a sword from his robes and got ready.  
  
"If you want a swordfight, you'll get that." Said Harry summoning mentally Gryffindor's. A few moment later, the sword was in his hands.  
  
"To death?" Asked Voldemort with an evil smile to Harry.  
  
"To death." Answered the teen bowing with his enemy before they raised the swords and started to attack.  
  
"I have curiousity: how did you survive?" Asked Harry ducking an attack and sending one himself.  
  
"Pettigrew's hand is my work, Potter. Thanks to that, I could posses him as I had done with Quirrell 5 years ago. How do you think that he could summon my Death Eaters? I have the power to do it, no one else." Answered the Dark Lord attacking again.  
  
"Coward. You had to posses someone to do your dirty work. I feel pity for you." Said Harry attacking and hitting his rival in his side and added: "Touché."  
  
"This was luck, don't confus yourself." Said Voldemort attacking again.  
  
"Who tried to open the Chamber here? You were at our Universe, so you couldn't have done it." Said Harry ducking another attack.  
  
"One of my servants was sent here. I gave him some of my abbilities and he had the order to open it again and create the chaos." Answered the Dark Wizard with more attacks.  
  
"As you did always trying to kill me, he failed. You should get new servants." Said Harry hitting Voldemort again, this time on his shoulder.  
  
Around them, everyone else had stopped their fights and turned their atention to both fighters. Only 10 Death Eaters were still fighting, the rest had been stunned or were out of combat due to their injuries, these one cause by the curses or snale's bite. Laura and some of the other snakes that had been studied in class were there fighting against Voldemort.  
  
"I thought that he was dead, Professor." Said Hermione to her Dumbledore watching Harry and Voldemort fighting.  
  
"So did I, Miss Granger, so did I." Said the Heamaster in a grave tone of voice watching Harry disarm Voldemort.  
  
"Surrender, Tom. I'm not a killer like you." Said Harry pointing his sword to Voldemort's throat.  
  
"Never. I will not surrender to a stupid teen like you. You will have to kill me to stop me. I will return and will make your life miserable." Said Voldemort in a challenging tone of voice.  
  
"Don't do it, Harry! Don't go down to his level!" Shouted Hermione while Harry wondered if to kill Voldemort or not.  
  
"We said to death, Potter! Kill me or be the coward you are!" Challenged Voldemort to the teen.  
  
Harry's answer was just a smile like the ones he had when he played a prank. Suddenly all of the Death Eater, except Snape, moved from where they were and went to their Master's side. None of them, at least those ones who were conscious, could move a muscle, no matter how hard they tried to.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked a scared Voldemort.  
  
"We said to death. We never said that it had to be corporeal death." Said Harry taking a fallen wand and pointing it to the Dark Wizards and shouted: "Magicus Mortice!!"  
  
A ray of black light appeared from the tip of the wand and involved to Voldemort and his followers. For a few moments all of there were involved with it and the light dissapeared but the Death Eaters were still on feet with their wands at hand, while Harry looked ready to collapse.  
  
"You should have killed when you had the chance!" Said Voldemort with his evil and maniatical laugh, before he took a wand and pointed it to the teen and shouted: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
But nothing happened.Not even a spark flew from the wand. The Heir of Slytherin took another wand and tried it again. Also the Death Eaters tried to curse the teen who looked them with his evil smile.  
  
"You are dead, Tom." Said Harry before he lost the consciousness and fell to the floor without any strenght left in his body.  
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted all of the Aurors, teens and Teachers with their wands pointed to the Dark Wizards. Instantly all of them fell to the floor stunned while the adults went to check Harry.  
  
"We have to take him with Madame Pomfrey." Said the Dumbledore from Harry's Universe to the others with a serious tone of voice picking the teen in arms.  
  
"What did he do?" Asked Alicia to her Headmaster while all of them went back to School and the Aurors took care of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
"Harry killed what Voldemort was: a wizard. He left all of the Death Eaters as Muggles." Explained the Dumbledore of this Universe reaching to the Infirmary and putting Harry in a bed and the nurse started to check him and shooed the others out of the place.  
  
"He killed Voldemort on his way without reaching to his level." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Is the war finally over, Professor?" Asked Ron to the Dumbledore of his Universe.  
  
"It's over, Ron. The war is over in both Universe." Said the Headmaster with a smile to the teens.  
  
"Finally it's over." Said Hermione with a breath of relief after hearing those words.  
  
"Headmaster!" Exclaimed Severus Snape to his Dumbledore going to the group being followed by a few Aurors.  
  
"He's in our side." Said the Headmaster from the teens' Universe to the Aurors in a serious tone of voice. The Aurors didn't look convinced at all with this but nodded with reluctance before all of them left.  
  
"Did they want to take you to Azkaban, Professor?" Asked Ron trying to hid his laughter. Next to him, Hermione seemed to be doing the same.  
  
"Damn Aurors! Why wasn't I told that in this Universe I was sent to Azkaban? They looked ready to hex me for days!" Complained Severus to the 2 Dumbledores.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind, Severus." Said the Dumbledore from the other Universe with a smile to the Potions Master. This was the last thing Ron and Hermione could stand before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"I'll see you at your return! I'm leaving this damn place!" Said Snape to the Headmaster and the teens before he left the place, leaving an amused Dumbledore and 2 teens in a fit of uncontrolable laughter.  
  
"That was funny!" Said Hermione when she and Ron controlled their laughter. Dumbledore just nodded with a smile before Madame Pomfrey left the Infirmary and everyone rounded her wanting to hear news about Harry.  
  
"He's unconscious. He doesn't have a lot of energy right now, but he should be fine again in a few weeks. Right now I have given him some Potions to heal some of his wounds, that were minors." Explained the nurse before he turned to Sirius and said giving him a paper: "Bring this Potions as soon as possible, Sirius."  
  
"I'll need 2 hours." Said Sirius checking the list, before he turned around and left the place in direction to the Dungeons.  
  
"Can we see him, Poppy?" Asked James to the nurse.  
  
"One at time. He should wake in a few days." Said Madame Pomfrey returning to her place of work.  
  
"Guys, why don't we go to fix all the mess we did this morning?" Suggested Alicia to the other players, who nodded and left.  
  
"I must talk with Arthur and the Aurors." Said the Dumbledore from this Universe and left too, with the other Dumbledore after him.  
  
In that moment, the only ones left were Ron, Hermione, James and Lily. Remus had given some excuse too and left after both Dumbledores.  
  
"Go you, we'll see him later." Said Hermione to the Potters before she nudged Ron and both of them left and went to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other before he left the place too and she entered at the Infirmary. She found Harry in a bed far from the door. As the nurse had said, he was unconscious. Lily was surprised to see a relaxed and calm face and a smile on his lips.  
  
"You have finished it and no one will take it off, Harry. Now you have to wake to enjoy this." Said the Professor sitting next to his bed and taking his hand in hers.  
  
****  
  
During the next days, a new rumor began to appear at the School. It said that a fight had happened at the grounds of the Casttle between Harry and some people but no one knew who those ones were.  
  
"It's good to know that some things never change!" Laughed Hermione when she, Ron and the rest of the team, Harry's siblings and Ginny were in Alicia's Common Room.  
  
Although Ginny hadn't accepted completely to Ron as her brother, she had told him that she was ready to give him a chance if her family was going to do it. Both redheads had spent some time together with Ron telling her everything about this mission and about the Ginny of his own Universe. Of course, he never mentioned the Chamber's incident and Tom Riddle's diary. She, or anyone by the case, needed to know it.  
  
"Are the rumors here like at your home?" Askedc Katie curiously.  
  
"With Harry in the middle of them? They are 10 times worst!" Groaned Ron while Hermione nodded.  
  
"Remember the end of first year?" Asked Hermione to her best friend.  
  
"How did you call what the others did?" Asked Ron remembering that incident.  
  
"The biggest show of hipocrecy of the world." Said Hermione with an ironic tone of voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Fred confused and curious.  
  
"In first year, with Harry and Neville, we lost 150 points in one of our night adventures. Since that day everyone seemed to hate Harry and us. For the end of the year, we saved the Sorcerer's Stone, that was hidden at the School, from Voldemort's Hands and Harry finished at the Infirmary unconscious for 3 days." Explained Hermione.  
  
"In those 3 days, Harry passed from being the most hated student to the biggest hero and everyone seemed to forget that incident. When he woke, there was a table full of cards and sweets for him. It was as if the incident of the points had never happened." Said Ron with an ironic smile.  
  
"Hipocrits." Said Alicia when the tale was finished.  
  
"The same thing I thought." Said Hermione with a nod.  
  
"How long will you be at yur Universe before you return again?" Asked Ginny suddenly.  
  
"Till the end of March at least. The team wants Harry to play with them their last match." Said Ron.  
  
"Which match is it?" Asked Katie.  
  
"Hufflepuff." Said Hermione  
  
"We play our last match against Ravenclaw this year after Easter." Said Alicia remembering the matches' schedule.  
  
"Yeah, it usually end like that too at our Universe. But this year it was changed. Our Second match is usually Hufflepuff and the last one is Ravenclw." Said Ron.  
  
"Well in third year it was different." Said Hermione remembering the cup that their House won 2 years ago.  
  
"Yes, because Malfoy gave some excuses and our first match was against Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin." Said Ron remembering it too.  
  
"Last year there wasn't Quidditch, right?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Yes with the Triwizard Tournament, the cup was suspended." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Do you know why Harry speaks so little of the Tournament? He doesn't even mention." Asked Alicia with curiousity.  
  
"Don't push that subject. He doesn't wish to talk about it and he has some good reasons to." Said Ron seriously before he told them what had happened at the Third and last task of the Tournament last June.  
  
"You can be sure that it was one of the reasons why he tried to kill himself." Added Hermione with a sad tone if voice.  
  
Before anyone could say something else, at the room entered James who seemed as if he had ran a lot. All of the teens looked confused and asked what was the matter.  
  
"He woke." Said James still catching his breath, while the group of friends left the Common Room and went to the Infirmary to see their friend, with James running behind them.  
  
****  
  
"I see you woke up." Said the Dumbledore form his Universe to Harry at the same moment that James had started to run to tell his son's friends and the rest of the adults.  
  
"How long?" Asked Harry sitting better in the bed with Albus' help.  
  
"4 Days." Answered the old wizard before he asked: "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired." Said the teen with a smile.  
  
"Harry." Said Dumbledore with a stern tone of voice.  
  
"I feel fine, but different. I don't know how to explain it. It's as if something changed in me." Said Harry not sure how to explain how he felt, or to understand how he felt.  
  
"Your link with Voldemort died when you casted that spell, Harry. Leaving him as a Muggle, you destroyed that link. He lost the magicthat was in himself. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost the hability to speak Parselmouth with this, but I'm sure that the scar will not hurt you again." Said Dumbledore with the usual twinkle he had in his eyes.  
  
"Is it over?" Asked Harry wanting to hear it from his grandfather's mouth to believe it.  
  
"It's over. Voldemort won't cause more problems to anyone, Wizard or Muggle." Assured Albus with a smile.  
  
"When will be going back to our Universe?" Asked Harry feeling better than ever in his life after hearing those words. He wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord never ever again.  
  
"We have to wait till Madame Pomfrey lets you do the trip. But at least not in another week." Said Dumbledore before the Hospital Wings' doors were opened and entered the team, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry's parents and sibling, Minerva and the Marauders.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Harry before any of them could ask how he felt and being hugged by his parents and Godparents, eaving his friends and sibling for the end.  
  
"It's over!" Exclaimed Hermione hugging her best friend and being joined by Ron.  
  
"Finally we'll have the chance to know how it is to have a normal year without some maniac killer trying to get our heads!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"I'll return later." Said the Headmaster from the teens' Universe leaving the infirmary with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, a normal year, sure!" Said Ron with a skeptic tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah for first time since we started the School, the only thing taht we'll have to worry about is things like Quidditch!" Said Harry.  
  
"Pranks!" Added the twins joining their little chat.  
  
"Girls." Said Ron eyeing Mary who blushed when she realized that she was being seen.  
  
"If you hurt her, I will have your genitals." Whispered Harry to his friend with a serious and threatening tone of voice. James and Paul who heard this, nodded showing that they would do the same.  
  
"Exams." Said Hermione with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"You always ruining our moments of fun, Hermione!" Complained Harry hitting her arm playfully  
  
"When was the last time at our Universe that you worried for the exams?" Asked Hermione to both of her friends with skeptical look.  
  
"We worried ourselves about the exams?" Asked Ron to his friend.  
  
"We just worried about how bad we had done them." Said Harry laughing causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"And you chose him as Prefect?" Asked Lily to Minerva with a shocked look.  
  
"I told you that she had suffered a madness atack! No one in the right mind would name me Prefect!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Same for me!" Said Ron laughing.  
  
"You are not Prefect! Harry's replacement hasn't been named yet!" Reminded Hermione to the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, I know it. But knowing McGonagall and Dumbledore, they would name me for sure!" Said Ron with a shrugg at that thought.  
  
"I would suffer another madness attack if I do it?" Asked Minerve to her Godson.  
  
"The biggest!" Said Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
  
"You don't have faith in me!" Pouted Ron.  
  
"We have common sense, that's different!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Not even my best friends believe in me!" Said Ron with a groan to the adults who chuckled.  
  
"We have the same faith in you to be a good Prefect that the one we have at the Cannons to win the League!" Said Harry with an evil smile sending everyone in of laughter, Ron included.  
  
"I guess you are right!" Said Ron with a laugh.  
  
"You know something? I don't want to be in McGonagall's place next year!" Said Hermione suddenly laughing.  
  
"Can I ask the reason?" asked Minerva with her stern tone of voice.  
  
"Now besides finding a replacement for me as Prefect, you'll have to find one also for her!" Said Harry bursting out in laughter and being followed by the rest of them.  
  
"Who do you think that will be the Prefects?" Asked Sirius to the teens curious when the laughter finished.  
  
"Let's see the possibilities. In the boys, we have Nevill, Dean and Seamus. In the girls, Lavender and Parvati." Said Ron thinking about their yearmates.  
  
"I bet for Dean. He looks more responsible than Seamus and Neville." Said Hermione thinking for a minute.  
  
"Lavender or Parvati for Hermione's replacement?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"Ummm..." Said Harry thinking on it.  
  
"Ehhh..." Said Ron doing the same.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Said Hermione after 5 minutes  
  
"None of them!" Said the 3 friends at the same time 10 minutes later.  
  
"Interesting." Said Minerva chuckling while the others burst out in laughter.  
  
"HE HAS TO REST!! OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU!!" Roared Madame Pomfrey shooing to all of them out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow." Promissed Hermione to her friend before she left with the others.  
  
"See you." Said Harry watching them leaving, before he rested at the bed and fell asleep a few moments later.  
  
****  
  
Harry left the Hospital Wing a few days later with millons of warnings from Madame Pomfrey to be careful and don't do anything hard till he got his strenght back completely. Now it was at the 75 % of the usual.  
  
This lack of strenght was noticed in class. He had some problems with some of the subjects, namely Charms, Defense and Transfiguration. The nurse had told him that this would last till he had them again.  
  
While he recovered, he started to pack his things. He would leave at the end of that week. Between the things packed, were his teddies (he wanted to show them at his Universe and sell some of them too if he could); his 3 pets: Falcore, Claws and the unnamed owl; his Birthdays and Christams gifts and all of the other things.  
  
"You read Hogwarts: A History?" Asked a shocked Hermione when she saw him putting it on his trunk the night before their leaving.  
  
"Mary gave it to me for my Birthday. She did what you never could!" Laughed Harry going on with his packing.  
  
"Well, now I changed of book too. Fleur and Bill gave me a book about the History of Beauxbatton and I'm still reading it." Said the girl with a smile.  
  
"It was time to read something different!" Said Harry with a mocking tone finishing the packing and closing the trunk.  
  
"You know? I forgot when was the last time I saw you so happy." Said Hermione to her friend.  
  
"Neither do I remember it. So many things happened these last few years that I never had a chance to enjoy anything for more than a few days. My life seemed to be ruled by the Murphy's Law." Said Harry with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"The what?" Asked Ron entering at that moment with the 2 Dumbledore, and Harry's parents and sibling.  
  
"It's an unwritten law that says, more or less, something like 'Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.' It was like that, right?" Said Harry looking to Hermione, who nodded.  
  
"Have you finished packing your things?" Asked the Dumbledore form the trio's Universe to Harry.  
  
"I have just done it." Said the teen placing a hand over his closed trunk. Dumbledore nodded and with a wave of his wand, the trunk was shrunked and Harry took it and put it on a chain and put it around his neck.  
  
"How long will they stay there?" Asked Lily to the Dumbledore form the other Universe.  
  
"End of March, beggining of April." Said the Headmaster after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Asked Ron to his Headmaster.  
  
"Tomorrow after Breakfast." Said the old wizard before he left the room.  
  
"So ready to live the last days there?" Asked James to the teens while all of the sat at the Living Room of the Professors' Quarters.  
  
Yeah, it will be more like saying goodbye, finish bringing our things, take our money from Gringotts, play Quidditch and a few other things." Said Hermione while her friends nodded.  
  
"You know, you never told me who knows that I'm here." Said Harry suddenly to his friends.  
  
"My family, the team, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Oliver and no one else that I can think of." Said Ron after thinking on it for 5 minutes.  
  
"How has been Hagrid since my 'death'?" Asked Harry thinking in the Half- Giant.  
  
"We haven't seen him out of classes. We never had time to visit him." Said Hermione with a sad smile.  
  
"You know how he is. If he was told about this, it wouldn't have been a secret for much longer." Said Ron to Harry when his friend was going to ask if he knew about this.  
  
"We'll have to visit him before we come here." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Won't you tell anyone else the truth?" Asked Paul before he could stop doing the question.  
  
"For what? Harry was buried and eveyone seems happy with him being dead after killing You-Know-Who. Tell the world that he survived would be a nightmare with everyone wanting to take him back here and considering him as a kind of God after surviving another death." Said Ron with a serious tone of voice. Next to him, his friends nodded.  
  
"The world will be fine without the knowledge of the truth." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"Why don't we go to dinner? The rest of the team want to say goodbye before you leave." Said Mary to the 3 friends who nodded and went to the Hall for their last dinner before theor leaving.  
  
When they arrived to the Hall, James and Lily went to the High Table while the trio and Mary and Paul went to take their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table next to the Twins, the Chasers and Ginny.  
  
"Nervous?" Asked Alicia when the 5 teens sat down.  
  
"A little. Although it's just for a little while." Answered Harry to the others.  
  
"We decided to give you a little gift if you wasnt to continue your business at your home till you return." Said Fred giving Harry a little package.  
  
Curious to know what it had, Harry opened it and found a bag of quills and some books with art and drawings about legends, creatures and characters from Muggle's Books and Coimics like The Lord of the Rings, Camelot, Robin Hood, Superman, X-Men and many others too.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I'll use them a lot." Said Harry with a smile to the others putting the book and quills aside.  
  
"Why don't you make one?" Asked Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Ok, just for you." Said Harry before he added: "Want to see a trick?"  
  
"Trick for what?" Asked Hermione confised and curious.  
  
"See how I get everyone's atention in a second." Whispered Harry before he asked aloud: "Choose an animal."  
  
As always happened when he said those words, everyone at the House Table turned their heads to see Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who just gave them a smile and they had to keep their laughter for themselves.  
  
"So?" Repeated again Harry.  
  
"A lioness." Said Hermione thinking in her Animagus form.  
  
"This mix will be weirder than the one between Dracual and a Dog." Said Harrry laughing before he tranfigured the quill in a little teddy with the form of a lioness like Hermione's form.  
  
"Teddy at Gryffindor." Said James at the High Table to the rest of the Staff who, as the students of said House, turned their atention to Harry's newest creation.  
  
"What is he doing?" Asked the Dumbledore form the teen's Universe to Lily watching as Harry changed the lioness in a costume of Batman.  
  
"He started a business creating and selling teddies. Everytime he makes one, all of the teachers and his Housemates turned our atention to see it. There are some of them that are excellents." Said Lily while Harry changed the costume into a Bat-Boomerang.  
  
The next transfiguration was into a card of a joker and then into a laughing fish. All of those students who were Muggles and had read Batman's Comics in their Chilhood knew that both items represented to Batman's greatest foe: the Joker.  
  
"Let's finish this." Said Harry flicking his wand once more and making the last change.  
  
In front of him where was the quill at the beggining, now was a teddy of a Lioness with Batman's costume. It had the hood, the cloak, the belt, everything that made Batman a character well known. In her belt, was the Boomerang. In her left hand was the card and fish was in the right.  
  
"No price this time. It's a personal creation." Said Harry to his Housemates before he gave the teddy to Hermione, who smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I told you. They are excellents." Said Lily to the Headmaster of the teens' Universe who watched the work with an impressed look.  
  
At the Table, the students seemed a little disapointed that they couldn't buy one the best teddies that Harry had done. Harry and his friends ignored this and went on eating and chatting.  
  
When they went back to the Tower to sleep, anyone said nothing. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be leaving the next morning and they didn't want to sadden the mood. After all, the goodbyes had been said that afternoon and tomorrow, the 3 teens didn't have planned to go to Breakfast at the Hall. They had decided to do it in private instead of with the rest of the School.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their Breakfast with the Headmaster quietly at the Kitchens. None of them said a lot in that time, just the necessary.  
  
"Don't be so sad. You'll be here in a short time." Said Dumbledore to the teens when the 4 of them started to walk towards the Headmaster's Office where was the Potion that would take them to their Universe.  
  
"We know." Said Hermione while her friends nodded.  
  
At the Office were, Albus, Minerva, James, Lily and the Marauders. They had gone there to say goodbye to the 3 teens. They hugged each other before Sirius gave them 4 goblets full of the Potion.  
  
"We'll see each other soon. Don't miss me." Said Harry to the adults before the 4 travellers drank their goblets and disapeared from the office a few moments later.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for their return." Said Remus to the others a few moments after the dissapearence of the group.  
  
"It'll be a long wait." Said Lily before she, Minerva, her Husband and Sirius left the Office to teach their classes. 


	16. Chapter 16 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 16 Saying Goodbye  
  
After drinking the Potion, Harry felt almost the same that he had when he had been sent to the other Univer by Voldemort last July. The olny difference between then and now was that he knew what would happen and his destination.  
  
"I hate this way of traveling!" Complained Ron as soon as the 3 teens and Dumbledore landed a few moments later with the cages of Harry's pets next to the them. Their trunks had been shrunked and were now in a chain around their necks.  
  
"At least we knew what was going to happen! When I was sent there, I didn't even have an idea of where I was." Said Harry agreeing with his friend's complain.  
  
A little note from Falcore brought them back to the reality and the teens turned around to see where they had fallen. They were at Albus' Office, that, thank to God, was empty at that moment. The only present there was Fawkes who greeted them with a note.  
  
"Meet him." Said Harry to his Phoenix opening the cage. Falcore sang a new note and went to fly towards Fawkes' pearch and suited there.  
  
"We'll need to get you a new wand, Harry." Said Dumbledore stting on his chair while the teens did the same in front of his desk.  
  
As if taking cue of this, Falcore let fall one of his feathers. Dumbledore took it and petted the bord with a smile. He returned to his seat and put the feather over the desk.  
  
"I'll send it this afternoon to Mr. Ollivander to make a new wand." Said the old wizard to his Grandson who nodded.  
  
Before anyone else could say another word, Minerva stormed in the Office not noticing the 4 of them. She was angry and was muttering something that sounded like 'Damn Severus Snape and his Slytherins!'  
  
"She's the old McGonagall I remember." Said Harry to his friends with a laugh catching his Godmother's atention.  
  
"HARRY!!" Shouted the Head of Gryffindor hugging her Godson fiercely.  
  
"I... would... like... to... breath... if... it's... possible!" Gasped Harry feeling that his air was being taken off his lungs.  
  
"I missed you, young man!" Said Minerva letting him go, whipping off the tears of her eyes.  
  
"So did I." Said Harry hugging her.  
  
"When did you arrive? And who's that Phoenix?" Asked Minerva to Dumbledore sitting next to the teens, noticing Falcore for first time.  
  
"That's Falcore and he's mine." Said Harry with a smile of pride.  
  
"We have just arrived." Said Albus to his Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Welcome back then. The School has been different without you 2." Said Minerva to Ron and Hermione before she added: "Without mentioning how different it has been without you."  
  
"Well, let's break some Chaos then." Said Harry with a mischievious smile to his friends who nodded matching his smiles.  
  
"Do I want to know what kind of Chaos?" Asked Minerva not sure if the would like the answer.  
  
"Marauder's!" Exclaimed the 3 of them at the same time.  
  
"I won't ask!" Said Minerva shaking her head.  
  
"Better for you." Said Ron with a laugh.  
  
"When shall I enter to the School again?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"First we have to fix the problem with your wand. We'll see then." Said Albus thinking on the matter for a few moments.  
  
"Here or there?" Asked Minerva to the 3 teens, making the question that had been on her head since their leaving.  
  
"Sorry, but the other Universe is much better." Said Hermione while Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"How much better is better?" Asked Minerva a little sad with the answer.  
  
"Let's see. My parents, Sirius and Remus alive. To that, you have to add the fact that I have a little sister and little brother. Voldemort has been dead for 14 years as the real Harry Potter from that Universe. Snape being in Azkaban and Sirius teaching Potion. And the last and one of the best ones, Malfoy expelled from the School. Those are just a few differences that makes that Universe better than this." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you go to rest? We'll continue this chat later." Said Dumbledore noticing that the 3 teens were a little tired.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep till I join the School?" Asked Harry to the teachers.  
  
"There are some free Staff's Quarters. They should be fine till you are sorted." Said Dumbledore while Minerva asked some Elves via-Floo Powder to get ready a private quarter as soon as possible.  
  
"Don't you think that his look should be changed now and not later? We could find some students that would recognize him." Said Hermione to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbedore nodded and flicked his wand towards Harry. A few moments later, his hair was red and reached to his shoulders. His scar was disguised and invisible. Harry looked himself at a mirror and nodded in acceptance to the new look.  
  
"Now, Mr...?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry Evans, pleased to meet you." Said Harry after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Now Mr. Evans, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, why don't you go to rest?" Said Dumbledore with a smile, accepting the name.  
  
"Where is this Quarter?" Asked Harry with some confusion in his voice agreeing with Albus' words.  
  
"I'll take you there." Said Minerva going to the exit with the teens. Before they left, she turned to Albus and said: "Speak with Severus before my House make what they threatened once more. This time with the whole Slytherin House."  
  
"I'll talk with him." Promised Albus before the door was closed and he was left alone.  
  
"How have you been?" Asked Minerva to her Godson while she took the teens to the Quarter.  
  
"Fine. Better than ever." Said Harry with a smile before he added: "I have a few surprises for you."  
  
"Surprises?" Asked Minerva raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you know why Sirius was called Padfoot and my father Prongs?" Asked the teen with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Because they were Animagus." Said Minerva before she asked with a suspitious look towards him: "What does it have to do with you?"  
  
"Hawk at your service. The first of the new Marauders." Said Harry with a little bow.  
  
"Are you Animagus?" Asked Minerva a little shocked with his words.  
  
"Correction. I'm Multimagus. My forms are a Hawk, a Phoenix, a Dragon, a Gryffin and a Tiger." Said the teen with a smile before they stopped in front of a statue of a Centaur.  
  
"Here we are." Said Minerva to the teens before she said to the Statue: "Life of Freedom."  
  
The statue moved aside and let them enter at the Quarters. It had a Common Room which had some sofas and armchairs, 3 doors that were for bedrooms and a last one for the bathroom. At the Common Room there were some shelves with books. At the dorns, there were a bed and a bedtable.  
  
"It will be enough till you join the School." Said Minerva to Harry who nodded and went to one of the dorms while his friends did the same to the others.  
  
Harrry had time only to take off his glasses and put them on the bedtable before he fell asleep. Minerva smiled and tucked him in the bed before she gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room. She needed some answers and Albus Dumbledore was the only person who had them.  
  
****  
  
When she arrived, Albus was talking by Floo with Mr. Ollivander. By what she heard, the Headmaster was asking him to make a wand with a Phoenix Feather that he would send him that afternoon.  
  
"His old wand was destroyed under some weird events. I would aprecciate if you can have it for the weekend." Said Dumbledore motioning Minerva to sit down.  
  
"Is it another feather from Fawkes?" Asked Ollivander curious.  
  
"No, it's a feather of a Peregrin Phoenix. The teen who needs this wand, is his master." Said Albus with a smile and his eyes full of twinkle.  
  
"A Peregrin Phoenix???" Asked Ollivander and Minerva at the same time with shock in their voices.  
  
"That's right. It seems that the young teen bought an Phoenix's egg at the Alley during his last trip there this summer. Although he didn't know what kind of Phoenix it was." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"It'll be an honour to make a wand with one of those feathers, Professor. Do you think that I could get some more?" Asked Ollivander with hope in his voice.  
  
"Falcore?" Asked Dumbledore to the second bird that was with his Phoenix in the perch.  
  
"It's a nice name." Said Minerva watching Falcore, who shook his head after a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry but it seems that the only feather he'll give today is the one needed for his Master's wand." Said Albus to Ollivander.  
  
"Tell the teen to come on Saturday, I'll have it done in the morning." Said Ollivander finishing the chat, a little dissapointed that he couldn't get more feathers form a Phoenix so special as was Falcore.  
  
"How on Earth did he get a Peregrin Phoenix?" Asked McGonagall to Dumbledore when the old wizard sat in his chair.  
  
"It seems that the young Harry was looking for a special pet and the owner of the Petshop had an egg. Harry bought it without knowing what kind of Phoenix was Falcore." Explained Albus offering some tea to Minerva.  
  
"Did you call Arthur and Molly?" Asked Minerva taking some tea.  
  
"It was my first call. Ollivander's was the second. Harry's wand was destroyed when he and Voldemort battled." Said Albus before he told her what had happened at the other Universe during the fight between the 2 forces.  
  
"Is it over?" Asked Minerva after he finished his tale.  
  
"You are the third person who asks that question." Chuckled Albus before he said: "It's over."  
  
Before Minerva could continue asking, the door of the Office opened and Arthur and Molly Weasley entered at the place. Albus made appear another 2 chair and both adults sat next to Minerva.  
  
"They are sleeping. They were very tired when we arrived so we thought that a rest could be a good thing." Said Dumbledore before any of the redheads could ask about the 3 teens.  
  
"What will they do?" Asked Molly seriously.  
  
"They will go to live there." Said Albus before he gave them some information about the other Universe.  
  
"How long will they stay here before their return to the other Universe?" Asked Arthur a little sad with the news that the teens wouldn't live here.  
  
"End of March, beggining of April. It seems that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team want their Star Seeker for their last match at the School." Said the Headmaster with a chuckle.  
  
"You got another Phoenix, Albus?" Asked Molly seeing Falcore who was resting with Fawkes.  
  
"That's Falcore, Harry's Peregrin Phoenix." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"He got a what??" Asked both Weasleys shocked with the words.  
  
"A Peregrin Phoenix. He bought it at the Alley. How the owner of the petshop had it, it's something beyong my knowledge." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"How is the other Universe? By what Harry told, his parents are alive and he has a brother and a sister." Asked Minerva remembering what Harry had told about the differences between this and the other Universe.  
  
"Indeed he has. Mary is in Fourth Year and Paul is in Second. James and Lily are alive, also Remus and Sirius. James teaches DADA, Lily is the teacher for Care of Magical Cretures at Hogwarts and Sirius teaches Potions." Said Albus starting to give information about Harry's family.  
  
"Harry and Voldemort died in that Universe the night he bacame the Boy-Who- Lived so he didn't have many problems entering at the School again. No one would think that this Harry was the same he died 14 years ago. Except for a few people, he is the nephew of James and Lily.  
  
"The Ron Weasley and Hermione Grange of there died 3 summers ago in a car crash. They have to keep disguising charms on them and change their last name to enter at the School." Explained Albus before someone nocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" Said Dumbledore wondering who was.  
  
At the Office entered Filch with Fred and George. Behind them were Snape and Malfoy. Both Sytherins had their hair dyed of pink and the clothes were violet. This amused Minerva and Albus, while Molly looked her sons with a stern and angry look.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, welcome back to the School!" Said Filch when he saw Dumbledore.  
  
Fred and George looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at them. Then they turned their atention to their mother and gulped seeing her face.  
  
"May I ask what has happened here?" Asked Minerva with her stern voice to the twins.  
  
"They hexed me and the rest of the House!" Shouted Malfoy pointing to the twin who gave their Head of House an inocent smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy 10 points from Slytherin for speaking out of place! I was speaking with the Messers Weasley, not with you!" Said Minerva sending a sneer to Snape who did the same with her students always.  
  
"I'll get you for this one, Minerva!" Whispered Severus to his Colleague with a look of hate towards her.  
  
"Anytime, Severus." Said the Head of Gryffindor before she repeated to the twins: "What happened this time?"  
  
"We were making some... experiments." Started to talk Fred.  
  
"I won't ask what kind of experiments you were making. Continue." Instructed Minerva knowing the the answer she could get wouldn't be nice at all.  
  
"Well, this experiment was a kind of liquid that looks a lot like pumkping juice..." Continued George.  
  
"We left it by accident near the kitchens and..." Went on his twin.  
  
"It seems that a House Elf confused it with the juice and served it at the Slytherin Table." Finished both twins at the same time.  
  
"Accident my arse! You did it on porpouse!" Shouted Snape angrily at the students.  
  
"Severus!" Shouted Albus and Minerva with a stern tone of voice to the teacher.  
  
"It was on porpouse!" Exclaimed Severus to the authorities of the School.  
  
"Prove it, dear Professor." Said Fred with an inocent smile.  
  
"Do you have a way to prove it, Severus?" Asked Minerva with a smile.  
  
"Then we'll have to believe their version." Said Dumbledore when the Professor didn't answer for a few minutes.  
  
Severus, feeling defeated and angrier than ever, stormed out of the Office being followed by Malfoy and Filch. The student didn't look happy with this at all. The caretaker didn't mutter a word about the incident and left in silence.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Fred to the Headmaster as soon as the twins and the adults were left alone.  
  
"Sleeping with Ron and Hermione at one of the empty Quarters." Said Dumbledore with a smile knowing that the twin talked about Harry.  
  
"Leave the Office before we punish you. If it was an accident, I'll eat my hat!" Said Minerva dismissing both students.  
  
"As you wish, Professor." Sad George with a bow after kissing his parents and leaving the Office with his brother who did the same.  
  
"I still can't understand why you never expelled them from the School!" Said Arthur to Albus after knowing the new prank from his twin sons.  
  
"And get a boring year without their pranks? No thanks!" Asked Albus with a smile.  
  
"Continue talking about the trio's new home." Asked Molly to the Headmaster wanting to know as much as possible about the place where the teens would live.  
  
"Harry decided to follow his father's steps and became a prankster. Actually a Marauder, being Animagus included." Said the old wizard with a smile.  
  
"Which is his form?" Asked Arthur curious.  
  
"He's a Multimagus: his forms are a Tiger, a Hawk, a Phoenix, a Gryffin and a Dragon. Before we came here, he was training to master the Dragon's form that is the last one.  
  
"Also he became a businessman. It seems that he decided to start a business making and selling teddies. I saw his work last night, it was excellent. When he makes one, all of his Housemates and the teachers turn to see it." Said Dumbledore to Minerva.  
  
"I'll ask him to make one when I have classes with Fifth year the next time." Said Minerva wanting to see his work in action.  
  
"It won't dissapoint you." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
The 4 adults went on their chat with Dumbledore telling them all about the other Universe, speccially Harry's pranks, the battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, all of them were schocked when Albus told them how Riddle had survived at the Attack that had set in motion the events that would change so many things.  
  
****  
  
"He's sleeping! Keep your voices down!"  
  
This was the first thing that Harry heard when he woke up. A look at his clock told him that it was almost dinner. Stretching, he went to take a shower before he would see who was there.  
  
"He's awake." Heard Harry when he was taking the shower. It was Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hi." Said Harry leaving the bathroom a few minutes later, after changing his clothes and putting some jeans and a t shirt.  
  
"HARRY!!" Exclaimed the twins and the Chasers hugging him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, guys, but I need to breath!" Said Harry gasping for breath for second time in a day.  
  
"Welcome back!" Said Katie when Harry was released from the group's hug.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen sitting in one of the armchairs while the rest did the same at the other sofas and armchair.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter we were told that you will leave this Universe soon." Said Fred with a mocking seriousness.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Said Harry with a smile to his teammates.  
  
"Start to speak or we'll hex you." Said Katie with a threatening look and her wand pointed to him.  
  
"Or we'll tell Hermione to hit you at our next practice." Said Alicia with a mischievious smile.  
  
"No thanks. I can speak." Said Harry before he asked: "What do you want to know first?"  
  
"What changed between here and there?" Asked Angelina.  
  
"Well, I died as a baby with Voldemort on Halloween of 1981. Pettigrew was given the Dementor's kiss. My parents survived and became teachers of Hogwarts, he teaches DADA and my Mom is the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Some Death Eaters finished at Azkaban, included our loved Potions Master." Said the teen with an evil smile.  
  
"Snape is in Azkaban??" Asked the twins shocked.  
  
"Yes, he is. Sirius teaches Potion and Sinistra is the Head of Slytherin." Explained Harry before he went on:  
  
"My Parents had another 2 childs after my death. Mary is in Fourth Year and Paul is in Second. She is a bookworm as Hermione and my mom and he is the prankster like my Dad and Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Ron and Hermione form that Universe died in a car crash 3 summers ago. The Weasleys are 6.  
  
"The 5 of you are in the team with Alicia as the Captain. Lee does the comments of the matches and is not very different from the one of this Universe I must add. My sister is the Keeper and I joined the Team as the titular Seeker this year. We won against Slytherin and Hufflepuff where I made a Wronski Feint against Cedric who crashed against the grass." Continued Harry with a little laugh at the memory.  
  
"The Tournament never happened then?" Asked Fred thinking about what Harry had said.  
  
"Neither the Tournament, the Chamber's Incident, the stone, nothing of that happened there. It's the heaven." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"For you, I don't have doubts it is!" Said Katie when he said the last words.  
  
"I know it." Said Harry with another smile to his friends.  
  
"What else?" Asked Alicia wanting to hear more than that.  
  
"I became a Prankster. A BIG one." Said Harry with a laugh before he told them about his 2 biggest pranks: The decoration of the Classrooms and the lost of Trelawney's last bit of sanity. When he finished telling them, the twins and the girls were laughing hard and clutching theiur ribs that hurted of so much laughter.  
  
"Geez, I would have loved to see that!" Said Fred between his laughs.  
  
"I have some pics of it. When I finish umpacking, I'll show them." Promissed Harry before he went on:  
  
"I started a little business of making and selling teddies. You don't imagine how many people bought one of them for Christmas and Valentine." Said Harry with a little groan.  
  
"Look at this one. He did it last night." Said Hermione taking her teddy and showing it to the others.  
  
"Wow, mate. It's excellent!" Said Fred when he saw it.  
  
"Thanks. I sell them 5 Sickles each. They are cheap and is a good gift for girlfriends and other relatives." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Are there more differences between the students of here and there?" Asked Katie while Hermione put the teddy back on the place it was.  
  
"Both Patil twins are in Gryffindor. Alicia is the Head Girl instead of you, Katie." Said Harry to the Chaser seeing her Badge.  
  
"Not many." Said George when he finished this.  
  
"There is another one. Malfoy was expelled this year." Said Harry with a mischievious smile.  
  
"What did he do?" Asked the twins and the Chasers at the same time.  
  
"He tried to trick a Marauder's son. He failed." Said the black haired teen with an evil smile.  
  
"How did it happen?" Asked Fred very interested in his words.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and told them about the whole incident with the Basilisk, the second visit to the Secret Chamber and his hability to speak Parsel being revealed. Then he explained what happened with Malfoy and the Snake during the Gobbernor's visit to the School.  
  
"Snape in Azkaban and Mlafoy expelled, what else could someone ask?" Said Ron with a laugh when Harry finished his tale.  
  
"Can't we go too?" Asked the twins at the same time.  
  
"The Fred and George form that Universe are enough to deal with to add both of you too." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Pity!" Pouted George, while Fred nodded.  
  
"When are you going to enter to the School again?" Asked Katie to Harry. Although the teen had the charms on him, the team knew who was because they had been told about his new look.  
  
"I guess on Monday. I still have to get my new wand." Said Harry before he told them all about the Battle.  
  
"And before you ask, it's over." Said Dumbledore entering at that moment and hearing the end of Harry's story.  
  
Before anyone could say something, Harry found himself in another hug, this time from Molly who had entered with Artur and Minerva.  
  
"Mom, he needs to breath!" Exclaimed Ron when he saw that his friend started to turn blue by the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Sorry." Said Mrs. Weasley letting go Harry, who began to take deep breaths to recover his air.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry when he had enough air in his lungs to speak.  
  
"It seems that in a day we'll do hugging him what You-Know-Who couldn't in years trying to kill him!" Laughed Hermione, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Is there anyone else left to give me a hug?" Asked Harry fearing the answer.  
  
"The rest of my family and Hagrid haven't done it yet." Said Fred laughing.  
  
"We'll leave Hagrid for the end!" Said Harry to his friends who nodded while the others laughed.  
  
"I sent Falcore's Feather to Mr. Ollivander, he'll have the new wand this weekend." Said Dumbledore to his Grandson while all of the adults took seat near the teens.  
  
"He asked you if he could get more feathers, right?" Asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"You bet he did!" Said Minerva with a chuckle.  
  
"Falcore didn't like the idea, though." Said Albus with another chuckle.  
  
"Who's Falcore?" Asked the twins and the Chasers confused.  
  
"My Peregrin Phoenix." Said Harry before he told them about the egg he had bought. When he finished his tale, at the room entered flying Falcore who landed on his Master's shoulder.  
  
"This is Falcore." Said the teen to his friends who watched the bird in awe.  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing they could say.  
  
"Is this the teddy?" Asked Minerva seeing the one that Harry had done for Hermione.  
  
"That's the last one I did. In the trunk are hundreds of them." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Make one!" Said Katie to Harry.  
  
"I don't have a wand. I did that one with a borrowed wand." Said the teen giving an apologize.  
  
"Well, on Monday we'll see his work. He has class with me in the first period of the day." Said Minerva to the seventh years.  
  
"The best way of starting a week." Said Harry with a half sarcastic and half true tone of voice. He earned a hard look from his Godmother that he ignored.  
  
"Shall we see your work as Marauder?" Asked Fred with one of his mischievious smile.  
  
"Our work!" Said Hermione with a smile like the twin's while Ron nodded.  
  
"You'll become a prankster??" Asked shocked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well, in the other Universe I won't be Hermione Granger so why can't I change my behaviour besides the surname and look?" Asked the girl with an inocent smile.  
  
"Besides we are Animagus too, so we can be Marauders!" Added Ron matching her smile.  
  
"We'll have a long time with 5 pranksters here!" Said Minerva to Albus who chuckled in answer.  
  
"What about a prank war, my fellow pranksters?" Asked Harry to the twins with a mischievious smile.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Shoted Minerva when she heard those words.  
  
"We want to finish the School. So we'll decline the idea." Said Fred not wishing to raise McGonagall's or his mother's anger more than the needed.  
  
"I guess you are right on that!" Laughed Harry taking the pack of cigarretes he had on his jeans and turning on one of them.  
  
"When did you start to smoke?" Asked everyone shocked with this.  
  
"Before Halloween." Was the teen's answer.  
  
"We never saw you smoking while we were there!" Said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"I smoke when I feel the need or I want to." Said Harry simply.  
  
"And who is responsible of this?" Asked Minerva with a stern tone of voice.  
  
"She." Said Harry pointing to Alicia.  
  
"I don't smoke!" Said Alicia when the rest of the other turned to her.  
  
"The Alicia of the other Universe does." Said Harry laughing.  
  
Suddenly there was a 'plop' that told everyone that someone had apparated at the room. They turned to see a Dobby whose eyes opened widely when he saw Harry.  
  
"Hey Dobby, I missed you." Said Harry hugging his little friend.  
  
"HARRY POTTER SIR IS ALIVE!!!" Shouted the little House Elf hugging the teen with all of his strenghts.  
  
"I never died, Dobby. I was in another place that couldn't be reached." Said Harry with a smile when they sepparated.  
  
"That's why we needed the sock, Dobby. We had to get something from Harry to reach to him." Explained Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Dobby is very glad to have helped." Said the elf whipping off some tears when he heard this.  
  
"Hey Harry, why don't we take Dobby with us? Another House Elf wouldn't mind to the School, would it?" Asked Ron to his best friend.  
  
"Where is Harry Potter going?" Asked Dobby.  
  
"Well Dobby I was sent to another Universe and with Ron and Hermione we decided to live there. Would you like to come with us? You'll like it too, I'm sure." Said Harry agreeing with Ron's idea.  
  
"Could I go with them, Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Dobby to the Headmaster.  
  
"If we can send 3 persons to that place, why not 4?" Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Sir." Said the House Elf with a wide smile and a bow to Albus.  
  
"Dobby, don't tell anyone that I'm alive! No one besides all of us and a few other people must know it! To the rest of the world I died!" Said Harry to the House Elf with a pleading tone.  
  
"Harry Potter's secret is safe with Dobby." Assured the little creature with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What do you need, Dobby?" Asked Minerva, trying to find out the reason if this visit.  
  
"Professor Snape sir wants to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore." Said Dobby remembering his mission. Said this, he dissapearted with another 'pop'.  
  
"That Elf is unique!" Said Ron laughing after Dumbledore left to see what Severus wanted.  
  
"Hey people, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Why don't we eat?" Asked Harry remembering that he hadn't eaten nothing since breakfast.  
  
Everyone agreed happily, with Ron at the head, and the twins went to the Kitchens to ask food. While they ate the dinner, they went on talking about both Universe, Ron and Hermione's re entrace and some other matters.  
  
****  
  
On Saturday, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to the Alley. Harry had to buy his new wand and the the 3 teens had to talk with Gringotts about their money and the complete windrawal of it, that would mean the emptying of the 3 Vaults.  
  
"Nothing has changed since the last time I was here." Said Harry taking a look around when they were in.  
  
"Some building needed to be repaired, but the shops are still the same." Said Hermione leading the way to Ollivander's.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Bill seeing Ron.  
  
"Hey, Bill, so long." Said Harry with a laugh turning to see the eldest of the Weasley's child.  
  
"HARRY!" Said Bill hugging Harry.  
  
"I would like to breath, Bill!" Exclaimed the teen without air.  
  
"Sorry." Said Bill sheepisly before he added: "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry leading their way to Ollivander.  
  
"Why do you go to Ollivander?" Asked Bill confused when the 4 of them were at the door.  
  
"I need a new wand." Explained Harry before he asked: "Do you think you could do us a favour at Gringotts?"  
  
"If I can." Said Bill confused.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione told him about the money and what they needed. They asked him if he could get it done quickly. He promised to do it as fast as he could, but one of them would need to be there at least.  
  
"Go you 2. If we are seen together at Ollivander, he could be suspitious of something." Said Harry to his friends who nodded and went to the bank while he entered at the shop.  
  
The place was like when he had visited it by first time 5 years ago with Hagrid. At that moment there were 2 clients. One of them was getting a kit for wands and the other was getting a new wand.  
  
"May I help you, Mr...?" asked Ollivander as soon as Harry and the old man were alone.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent a feather to make a new wand. I'm here for the wand, Mr Ollivander." Said the teen with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"The Master of the Peregrin Phoenix, I pressume." Said Ollivander seeing Harry with interest.  
  
"Falcore is my pet. Harry Evans." Said Harry extending is hand.  
  
"Relative of Lily Evans?" Asked Ollivander shaking it.  
  
"Not of my knowledge." Lied Harry knowing that Ollivander talked about his mother.  
  
"It took me a while to make this wand. It seemed that the feather was looking for something speacial for you, Mr. Evans." Said Ollivander taking a little box and giving it to Harry. Then he added: "Oak wood, 13 Cms, flexible, excellent for Transfigurations and Charms."  
  
Harry nodded and took his new wand. When he did it, he felt a little warm on his body. He flicked it once and multicolours sparks appeared from the wand's tip.  
  
"Excellent!" Beamed Ollivander watching the sparks.  
  
"How much is it?" Asked Harry putting the wand on his clothes.  
  
"It will be 8 Galleons, Mr Evans." Said Ollivander.  
  
Harry paid him and left the shop and went to the Bank to meet his friends. There, they told him that Gringotts would send them a special package with all of the coins and the exact number of them before the end of the week.  
  
****  
  
"From today till April, we'll have at the School a student who has come in a exchange programme. Today he'll be sorted and I hope that the House where he ends will welcome him." Said Dumbledore on Monday's breakfast.  
  
"Evans, Harry!" Called Minerva who had the Sorting Hat in a little seat.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you!" Said the Hat as soon as Harry put it on his head.  
  
"Look I'm not in mood for a new one of your speeches, so let's do it quick: or you sort me in Gryffindor or I'll reduce you to ashes." Threatened the teen to the Hat.  
  
"Efective way to convince you have." Chuckled the Hat on his ears, before he shouted to the Hall: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"It's good to see that the Hat is easy to be convinced." Whispered Harry to Hermione as soon as he sat next to his friends.  
  
"Do I want to what that means?" Asked Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Nah." Said Harry before the introductions started.  
  
After he was introduced to most of the House and also to his yearmates, the questions started: his home, family, old School and other things. Harry answered them patiently.  
  
"Is there Quidditch at School? I am Seeker." Asked Harry to Angelina with fake curiousity knowing the answer very well.  
  
"Yes, each House has a team." Said the Chaser before she 'explained' him about the House Cup.  
  
"What broom do you have, Harry?" Asked Dean curious when she finished.  
  
"A Ghost Rider." Said the teen with a wide smile.  
  
"YOU HAVE A WHAT???" Asked the whole House with shout, shocked with his words.  
  
"A Ghost Rider." Said Harry trying to keep his laughter with their faces.  
  
"Are you joking? They are really expensives!" Said Dean recovering from the shock.  
  
"It was a gift from my Uncle before he died this summer." Said Harry, half saying the truth, half lying. He had got the money he used to buy the broom with a part of the money that he had given by the Judge of his trial after discovering that Sirius was inocent.  
  
"Surely he died poor after buying that gift." Said a voice from behind Harry, that he knew too well: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"And who is this clown?" Asked Harry to Hermione pointing to the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"I'm not a Clown!" Shouted Draco to Harry, while everyone at Gryffindor laughed.  
  
"You are right, but we can fix it in a minute." Said Harry flicking his wand to Malfoy.  
  
One moment later, Malfoy was looking like a clown with his face coloured like on and wearing clothes of clown. Everyone at the Hall burst out in laughter with this, while some of the teachers had to do great efforts to hide their laughter.  
  
"Now he's an official clown." Said Harry watching Malfoy storming out of the Hall furious.  
  
"Mr. Evans." Said a stern voice from behind him.  
  
"Hi, Professor...?" Said Harry turning to see Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, your Head of House." Sad Minerva shortly.  
  
"What can I do for you, Madame?" Asked Harry ignoring Severus' preesence and he felt that his Godmother was doing the same.  
  
"I would like to have a talk with you after class." Said McGonagall seriously before she added: "10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Won't you give him detention?" Asked Snape to Minerva furious.  
  
"If I do it, then I'll give one also to Mr. Malfoy. I heard his words as well as you did." Said this, McGonagall gave Harry his timetable and returned to his seat at the staff's Table.  
  
"Losing 10 points for seeing that, worthed it!" Said Fred laughing, seeing Snape returning ot his seat furious with Harry and Minerva.  
  
"What? Malfoy like a clown or McGonagall putting Snape in his place?" Asked Ron with an evil smile.  
  
"Both!" Said the twins at the same time making everyone burst out in laughter.  
  
"Could you show me the way to classes?" Asked Harry to Hermione, remembering that one of the Prefect's duties was to show the way to Classes to all of the new Students.  
  
"Let's go." Said Hermione with a nod and taking her schoolbag while the rest of the fifth years did the same and started to walk towards Minerva's classroom that was their first class.  
  
"You have to make it today, remember?" Asked Ron to his best friend when all of them were sat at their seats in the Classroom. Harry gave him a nod.  
  
"Good morning, class. Like we have a new student among us, I want to see how good he is at this subject. Mr. Evans, please come here." Said Minerva as soon as she entered.  
  
"You'll pay me for this one." Muttered Harry to her as soon as he was in the front of the Classroom.  
  
"Remember that I'm your Godmother and I know more tricks than you." Said Minerva in a whisper to his ear, before she added aloud: "Please, show us what you can do."  
  
"I need a quill." Said Harry to the class.  
  
"Here you have." Said Dean giving him one, before he asked: "Why do you need it?"  
  
"You'll see my own little business." Said Harry before he turned to Lavender and asked: "Choose an animal."  
  
"A rabbit." Said Lavender after a little talk with her best friend Parvati Pattil.  
  
"See what I can do." Said Harry to the class and Minerva before he changed the quill in a little teddy rabbit.  
  
The next change he did was into a pair of glasses like McGonagall's. Then he transformed the glasses into a book that read "Transfiguration". The next one was in a cloak colour green.  
  
The whole class watched him in silence and expectation. Only 3 persons realized what he was doing: Minerva, Ron and Hermione knew after the second transformation that it would be the teacher in rabbit's form.  
  
"Now let's finish the work." Said Harry flicking his wand once more.  
  
Now where at the beggining was the quill, was a teddy rabbit wearing a green cloak, with a pair of glasses on her face, holding a book of the subject Transfiguration in her left hand and with stern look on her face.  
  
"You may be older than me, but I know more tricks." Said the teen with a whisper to his Godmother making 2 copies and giving them to Dean and Lavender.  
  
"If someone wants a copy, it costs 5 Sickles. And it includes you, Professor." Said Harry to the class and the Professor who looked the copies with fascination.  
  
"I'll take it." Said Minerva going to her Office and returning with 5 silver coins that were given to the teen.  
  
"Here you have." Said Harry making another copy of the original and giving it to her, before he returned to his place.  
  
"If someone wants to buy a copy, please talk with Mr. Evans after class." Said McGonagall placing her copy on her desk and starting the class.  
  
****  
  
For lunch, everyone had seen the teddy and many students had bought some copies. Some others asked Harry if he was thinking in doing more.  
  
"If the teachers don't forbid it." Said the teen when he was asked.  
  
After the last class and before it was dinnertime, Harry took his broom form his trunk with the idea of flying a while. He had asked permission to Minerva to use the Pitch, and also he checked if it was available. He found it free and he could do it without troubles.  
  
"Let me guess: you are going to the Pitch." Said Hermione when she saw him going down the stairs of the dorms.  
  
"Want to come?" Asked Harry with a smile before he left.  
  
"I want to see you flying." Said Hermione leaving the book she was reading over the table and going with him.  
  
"Can you ask the Snitch to Madame Hooch? I want to train a little." Asked Harry when both teens had reached to the Pitch.  
  
"Are you a Seeker, Mr. Evans?" Asked the Professor listening her name and Harry's request.  
  
"I wouldn't be a Chaser if I want to train with a Snitch, would I?" Asked Harry with a laugh.  
  
"The box is in my Office." Said Hooch to Hermione laughing with the joke.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Said Hermione before she ran towards the Office of the referee.  
  
"Is it good?" Asked Hooch recognizing the broom and seeing it with a little of shock.  
  
"Better than the Firebolt. And I used both of them." Assured the teen when Hermione arrived and freed the little Ball.  
  
"You have some competence in your position, Miss Granger." Said the Professor watching Harry flying.  
  
"Well, for the next match I can play as Beater." Said Hermione with a mischievious smile that caused a laugh from Hooch.  
  
"We can send one of the twins to the Infirmary by accident if it's necessary." Added Angelina joining them and watching Harry on the broom.  
  
"I'll tell the Hufflepuff team to use protectors in the next match." Said Hooch worrying about Hermione being Beater, or more importantly, the safety of the other players.  
  
"It would be a wise advice." Said Fred with an evil smile.  
  
"I loved this as much as I do from the first time I fled in a broom!" Said Harry landing near the team.  
  
"Madame Hooch, do you think we could add a new player now? He would play just our next match and is the last of Gryffindor." Asked Angelina to the referee.  
  
"And the last for most of us." Added Fred with a fake tear.  
  
"I'll talk with the Headmaster, but I don't see why he couldn't." Said Hooch after thinking about it for a few minutes.  
  
"Let's have a little practice to know each other in the sky!" Shouted Angelina to her teammates who nodded and went to look for their brooms.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, we have to pay a visit to Hagrid." Said Ron to his friend one night at the Common Room a week after their return.  
  
The teddy's business was going almost as good as in the other Universe. Students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had asked him some of them. Slytherin's tought it was something fool and the Hufflepuff's had asked a few of them but not as openly as the others.  
  
With the Quidditch, not many people comnplained with his entrance to the team, they did it with Hermione's switch of positions. The players of Hufflepuff were scared at the idea of playing against Gryffindor with she as Beater.  
  
"Call Hermione. I need someone to separate us from the hug he'll give me." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Ron nodded went to the library, and a while later the 3 teens were walking towards the Half Giant's hut. When they arrived, they nocked the door and Fang, Hagrid's dog, went to greet them.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Come in!" Said Hagrid as soon as he saw them. When he noticed Harry, he said: "You are the new student, right?"  
  
"Let's talk inside." Said Harmione while her friend nodded.  
  
"What brings you here?" Asked Hagrid putting some tea in cups and giving them to the teens.  
  
"I thought that I could see an old and dear friend." Said Harry removing the charms and showing his true form to Hagrid.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" Asked the Half Giant looking to the teen with wide eyes.  
  
"It's good to see that you still remember my name." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"But how? I was told that you died!" Said Hagrid still shocked.  
  
"It's a long story, Hagrid." Said Hermione before the 3 of them told him about everything that had happened since July.  
  
"HARRY!!" Shouted Hagrid hugging him as soon as they finished the tale.  
  
"Hagrid, he needs to breath!" Exclaimed Hermione and Ron trying to rescue their friend from the Half Giant's hug. Harry was starting to turn blue with the lack of air.  
  
"Sorry." Said Hagrid letting him go.  
  
"Everyone... wants... to... kill... me... with... hugs." Said Harry a few minutes later, still recovering his air lost in the hug.  
  
"Luckily we left Hagrid's till the end." Said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"When did you arrive?" Asked Hagrid while Fang played with harry.  
  
"A week ago. I had to get a new wand before I joined the School." Said Harry petting the dog.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that he was alive?" Asked Hagrid to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"No offense Hagrid, but you are not a person who keeps a secret easily. We got more of information from you that from all of the teachers together the last 5 years." Said Ron with a smile.  
  
"How wil be explained that he neved died?" Asked Hagrid realizing something.  
  
"We are going back to the other Universe, Hagrid." Said Hermione before they told him about the other place and why they had taken that decission.  
  
"So you'll get what you always wanted, eh?" Asked Hagrid to Harry. He felt sad because he would lose his 3 most loved students and friends, but he couldn't stop feeling happy for them, especcially Harry who always wanted a family and that was the only way he could get it.  
  
"Yes. A family." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"I can't say that I won't miss you. But good luck and don't forget me." Said Hagrid with a smile, although he had some tears on his eyes.  
  
"We are not leaving yet, Hagrid. We'll be at the School for another few weeks. We'll see you again." Promissed Harry while his friends nodded.  
  
"You haven't left and I'm already missing." Said Hagrid whipping off his tears.  
  
"We'll miss you too." Said Harry hugging him before they chamged the started to tell Hagrid more about the place that their new home.  
  
****  
  
"Evans! I want to talk with you!" Exclaimed Snape after the end of a Potion's Class the second week after their arrival.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry confused going to Severus' Office with the teacher.  
  
"Remove the charms." Said the Potions Master when both of them were sat at chairs.  
  
"I must assume that you wish to speak with Harry Potter instead of Harry Evans." Said Harry doing what was requested and returning to his normal look.  
  
"If you mention this chat to anyone before you leave this Universe, I'll make the rest of your stay here impossible." Threatened Snape to the student.  
  
"Why is this chat so special?" Asked Harry curious.  
  
"I want to make the peace with the past and you are the last count I have to deal with." Said Snape offering tea to Harry who accepted it.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why I hated your father so much?" Asked Severus seriously.  
  
"I always thought that it could be for their pranks." Said Harry confused with the question.  
  
"It was one of them, but not the most important. The real reason was your mother. I loved her, but she chose James and broke my heart." Said Snape with sadness.  
  
"You hate me because she got pregnant of my father and not from you." Said Harry, not asking it, he was making a statement.  
  
"It is one of the reasons, but not the only." Said Severus not looking the teen.  
  
"Can I ask you something personal, Professor?" Asked Harry after a few seconds of akward silence.  
  
"Why did I become Death Eater?" Asked Severus.  
  
"I won't ask you the reasons of that mistake. You can tell me whatever you want, but becoming a Death Eater is that." Said Harry before he asked: "Why did you change of sides? I mean, why did you become a spy for Dumbledore?"  
  
"After I broke with your mother, we were a couple for a short time, I found someone who loved me and after some time, I started to love her. She was a Muggle Born and was a year below me and the Marauders.  
  
"After I graduated, we married in secret, no one knew about our relationship. I wasn't going to risk her life. During some time she had tried to convince me of turning to Dumbledore. She didn't want me to be at Azkaban if the Dark Lord fell, like he did at your hands.  
  
"She got pregnant and we had a child. She is of your age and is at the School. After our daughter was born, I began to consider changing of sides. I didn't want to leave her without father." Here Snape stopped for a moment and Harry saw a tear on his eyes which was whipped before the Potions Master went on:  
  
"A few months before his fall, I failed in a work and Vodemort decided to punish me. In some way he had found out about the existence of my wife. He killed her in front of me. That day I swore that I would do everything I could to revenge my wife.  
  
"I went to the Headmaster and told him that I would change of sides and I would become a spy for him, if he could keep me out of Azkaban and get a safe place for my daughter. He promissed to do it and he sent her to my wife's parents house out of Europe. With my daughter safe, I turned all my atention to my task.  
  
"We all know what happened later. Your parents dying, Pettigrew betrayal and Balck being sent to Azkaban. When Dumbledore got sure that I wouldn't be sent to Azkaban, he brouht my daughter back to the Continent with her grandparents. She lives with me everysummer." Said Snape finishing his tale.  
  
"You said that she's at my year, who is she?" Asked Harry curious.  
  
"Mandy Bockleburst. My wife was Alexandria Bockleburst." Said Snape before he added: "Only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, as her Head of House, know this. Don't tell it."  
  
"Should I have reasons to? I never take advantaged of any knowledge that had been trusted to me and I was asked to keep it in silence." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"Get out of here before someone starts to ask why you are here." Said Snape dismissing the student.  
  
"Goodbye, Professor. I can't that I'll miss you." Said Harry putting the charms again and going to the exit.  
  
"Neither I will miss you." Said Snape before Harry left. The teen gave him a nod and left.  
  
****  
  
For the next weeks, the things at the School didn't change a lot. The 3 friends went on with their life as if nothing had happened or would change.  
  
During the visit to Hogsmeade of March, Harry went to the Cementery to visit his parents and his grave. He did it alone without Ron or Hermione. He needed to be alone in that moment.  
  
When he met with his friends at The 3 Broomsticks, 2 hours later, his friends noticed tracks of tears in his face. Both of them decided to not ask him nothing about it. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it and it hadn't been a nice experience for him.  
  
Harry had talked to his parents' grave and told them everythin that had happened since their deaths. Many time he had cried and in any moment he tried to stop the tears. He let go everything from his insides.  
  
At the middle of the month, Gryffindor was informed of a change in their Quidditch's Schedule. The match of the end of that month would be played between Ravenclaw and Slythering while their match against Hufflepuff would be at the second week of April.  
  
"They want to keep you here as much as they can." Said Ron to Harry when Angelina informed the team of the change.  
  
"I don't mind." Said the Seeker, who alike the rest of the team, knew that the change was to keep him at this Universe some more time.  
  
At class, Harry didn't find problems. He was almost as good as Hermione, thing that most of the teachers always remarked. Neither him or Hermione seemed to mind this fact. Their friendship wouldn't be broken just for this.  
  
Although he had never told it to anyone, Harry loved Hermione and not only as a friend. He never found the courage to tell her that but he hoped that they would stop being friends and become more than that soon.  
  
****  
  
"We have someone who wants to see you, mate." Said Angelina to Harry when the team was at the lockers changing their robes for the match.  
  
Ravenclaw had defeated Slytherin 250 to 150. If Gryffindor won that match, no matter the difference of points, they would win the Cup once more.  
  
"Was my advice good for you?" Asked Oliver entering at the lockers at that moment and hugging his old teammate, who returned it.  
  
"It was a very good one, Oliver." Said Harry with a smile when they separated.  
  
"The old team together again." Said Fred with a smile.  
  
"I miss those times." Said Oliver to his old teammates.  
  
"Who doesn't? We were the best team at this School in the last 10 years, if not more!" Laughed Katie joining their chat.  
  
"I seem to remember as if it was today when Lee presented us at our last match together 2 years ago." Said Harry before he said, copying Lee's voice: "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, the Weasley brothers and Wood!"  
  
"You make Lee's voice very well, Harry!" Laughed Ron, while the others burst out in laughter by the mimic. Harry gave them a bow and he joined them at the laughter.  
  
"Ok, Oliver, give us the speech!" Shouted George when the laughter had ended.  
  
"As all of you know, I love this game. In my 7 years at this School, I saw and played with and against many players, but no one could ever match you.  
  
"I don't care what is said about the twins' behaviour, but no one will ever be better than them in the sky. Show this School why you are the best Beaters here, guys." Said Oliver to the twins, who nodded and the Keeper went on, this time with the Chasers:  
  
"No one here has anything to stop you. You are difficult to stop and when you become the trident that I taught you to be, the Chasers of the Professional Teams would envy your habbilities. Enjoy your last match here."  
  
"You can be sure of that, Oliver!" Said Katie, while her friends nodded.  
  
"Harry, I don't have nothing to tell you. You are one in a million. No one can learn to do how you play no matter how hard they try. Show this School for a last time, how you leaded this team to win the Cup 2 years ago." Said Oliver to the youngest member of the team, finishing his speech to his old teammates.  
  
"I will." Smiled the Seeker.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, show this School why you are in this team and why you play with these monsters and you can be proud of that." Said the old Captain to the newest players, who nodded.  
  
"For the victory!" Said Oliver placing his hand at the center of the circle that had been made by the players, that soon joined him and placed their hands over his.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" Shouted the 9 players together before their hand separated and the team went to the Pitch and Wood to Lee's cabin to do the comments with his old housemate.  
  
"And here comes the last Champion who wants the Cup again!" Exclaimed Lee when Gryffindor entered at the Pitch and Oliver sat next to him. "Ron Weasley! Angelina Johnson! Katie Bell! Alicia Spinnet! Fred Weasley! Hermione Granger, who replaces Goerge Weasley at this match! Amd Harry Evans as the Seeker for this match!"  
  
The Gryffindors burst in cheers when the 7 players entered. The Slytherins booed the, while Ravenclaw clapped and Hufflepuff remained in silence, neither cheering or booing the other team. They would cheer their own team, that entered at the Pitch a few moments later.  
  
"You know the rules! I want a clean game! And if you hit someone in the genitals, Miss Granger, you'll be banned of the Pitch forever!" Shouted Hooch to both teams.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said Hermione with a smile while the others nodded.  
  
"Johnson, MacMillan, shake hands!" Barked the referee to the Captains, who did it with their teams behind them.  
  
"Mount brooms! Wait to my signal! 3... 2... 1...!"  
  
At the moment that she blew her whistle, 14 broom went up and Hooch released the Balls and the game started.  
  
Harry took his usual spot at 15 meters above the level of the game and started to look for the Snitch, while he saw the match and heard the comments of Lee and Oliver:  
  
"Bell passes the Quaffle to Johnson... but Kinfre takes it and goes towards the Gryffindor's poasts... Granger hits a Bludger and the Chaser loses the Quaffles that Bell takes and speeds to Hufflepuff side... Bell passes the Quaffle to Spinner who shots and scores! Gryffindor wins 10 to 0!" Announced Lee when Alicia scored.  
  
"This will be a good match!" Said Oliver when Hannah Abbot tied a few minutes later.  
  
Harry went on his search and also checked Ernie's movements. He had made the team that year and took the Captaincy because no one wanted to take it. His broom was a Nimbus 2001 and was a good flier but not as good as Harry was.  
  
After almost 40 minutes of game, with the score tied in 60, and without signals of the Scnitch, Harry started to practice some movements around the Pitch. Some of those, were with the intention of making lose the Quaffle to the Chasers of Hufflepuff. This was used very well by his teammates who scored and took the score to 120 to 60 in their favour.  
  
"It seems that he knows what he does with the broom!" Exclaimed Lee when Harry made to Hannah lose the Quaffle once more and Katie scored the 130.  
  
"Madame Hooch, It's illegal!" Shouted Ernie to the referee.  
  
"Johnson! Evans! MacMillan! Come here!" Shouted Hooch to the Captains and the Seeker, landing at the grass.  
  
"Why is it illegal?" Asked Harry to Ernie and Madame Hooch, when the 3 players landed next to her.  
  
"You are interfering with the other players!" Said Ernie.  
  
"Show me the rule that says that it can't be done what I do." Retourted the Seeker with a challenging tone to Ernie and Hooch.  
  
"He's right, MacMillan. There isn't any rule against that. As long as he keeps his position as Seeker, he can do it." Said Hooch after checking the Book of Rules for Quidditch for a while.  
  
"I'm returning to the game." Said Harry to the referee before he hit the grass and went up once more.  
  
"No buts, MacMillan. It's legal!" Said Hooch before she did the same and went to the sky and the match restarted.  
  
"And the match continues with Gryffindor at the lead by 130 to 60." Informed Lee to the crowd, before he asked Oliver: "Does he remind you of someone? He does it to me!"  
  
"Lee, you know as well as the School does that Harry was unique. He could be copied, but not beaten." Said Oliver knowing that the other boy talked about the old Seeker.  
  
After the time out, the Beaters of Hufflepuff tried to take Harry off the game with every Bludger they could send. Hermione fled to protect Harry while Fred hit the other ball against the Chasers of the other team.  
  
Suddenly the Snitch appeared and Harry went after it, with Ernie on his tail. The Beaters of Hufflepuff tried to stop Harry shooting both Blusgers against him, but Hermione and Fred shot them back leaving the way free to their teammate to do his mission.  
  
Both Seekers went on in their dive forgetting and ignoring everything and everyone else. The other players had stopped their actions to see them and find out if one of them could catch the Snitch and end the match.  
  
A few meters before the ground, Harry caught the Snitch with his right hand and with the left, he pulled up his broom and went up again to his usual spot. Unluckily for Ernie, his broom didn't react as fast as Harry's and he crashed.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!!!!" Shouted Lee while Harry was hugged by the rest of his teammates.  
  
"If it wasn't that the match had finished, you would be expelled by the Feint you did, Mr. Evans." Said Hooch to Harry when the referee went to take the Snitch to put it back at the box of the balls.  
  
"I Didn't have intention of making the Feint, Madame Hooch." Said the Seeker with an inocent smile. Madame Pomfrey took Ernie and went to the Infirmary to check him.  
  
"Whatever." Said Hooch rolling her eyes while the team of Gryffindor was hugged by the rest of the House.  
  
"PARTY AT THE TOWER!!!" Shouted the twins, leading the way back to the School.  
  
****  
  
The party went on for hours and when it was almost midnight, the Team went to Katie's Room to have some privacy. At the Common Room only a few students were still there and was obvious that they would go to sleep very soon.  
  
"I must say that I missed to play here. This team is really great." Said Harry to the others drinking some butterbeer.  
  
"Is there any difference between the teams?" Asked Oliver listening his words.  
  
"Alicia is the Captain, my sister is the Keeper and nothing else." Said Harry to his old Captain before he asked, taking some quills: "All of you choose an animal."  
  
"Eagle." Said Oliver not understanding what was happening.  
  
"Wolf." Said Ron, knowing what was going to happen alike the rest of his friends.  
  
"Fox." Said Fred.  
  
"Cat." Was Alicia's answer.  
  
"Dog." Said Angelina.  
  
"Lion." Said Katie.  
  
"Unicorn." Said Ginny.  
  
"Phoenix." Said Hermione.  
  
"I'll need a while to do all of those animals. While I do it, tell Oliver what I will do." Said the Seeker with a nod to his friends before he started his work.  
  
While Hermione explained the former Captain what Harry would do, her friend started to do it. Each animal had the characteristic of the player that had chosen it: Colour of hair, eyes, facial features and another things, plus the characteristic of the position that he or she played.  
  
The teddies of Ginny, Katie, Alicia and Angelina had a Quaffle on her hand. Katie's had the Head Girl Badge on her robe and Angelina's had the Captain's Badge. Oliver's had a goal poast and it was wearing the robe of the Puddlemore United, at difference of the others that were wearing the Gryffindor team's. The twin's teddies had each of them a Beater bat on one of their hands and a Bludger on the other. Ron's was pretty much the same that Oliver's, with the only difference of the robe and the fur's hair, that was red in his case. Hermione had a Snitch on her hand and Beater's bat on her belt and on her robe was the Prefect's Badge.  
  
"My gift for all of you." Said Harry giving each of the teddies to the player it was for. He made a copy for himself and put them near his seat so he would take them to his dorm when he went to bed.  
  
"Are they free or we have to pay?" Asked Fred to Harry while the other watched their teddies.  
  
"Free." Said the Seeker with a smile.  
  
"Now I understand why you made so much money with this! You can have a run for the money to the teddies shops!" Said Katie to Harry.  
  
"You sell teddies?" Asked Oliver shocked with her words.  
  
"5 Sickles each. Cheap and nice gifts." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
The 10 friends continued their party, which would be the last meeting between Wood and the trio, till Breakfast. At that time they went to the Hall to eat before they went to bed.  
  
"Good morning." Said Minerva to the group when they sat at the House Table.  
  
"It's goodnight, Professor. We haven't gone to sleep yet." Said Fred with a ywan while the other nodded.  
  
"You finished the party now?" Asked a shocked Minerva not believing completely what she had heard.  
  
"Actually 15 minutes ago." Said Harry with a smile, containing a yawm.  
  
"May I ask what were you doing till now? And where were you? You weren't at the Common Room when I went there last night." Said the Head of their House with a stern tone of voice.  
  
"My rooms, Professor." Said Katie before she added in a whisper: "We were remembering our times as a Team with Oliver here and enjoying Harry's last party without disturbance." Minerva nodded in understanding.  
  
"You might like to see this, Professor." Said Fred to his Head of House showing her the teddies that Harry had done last night.  
  
"I had told you that his work was excellent, Minerva." Said Dumbledore seeing the teddies while the Deputy Headmistress did the same, before he asked to Harry: "I pressume that you have kept a copy as always."  
  
"I always keep a copy or the original of each of the teddies." Said Harry with a smile. The Professors smiled and went back to the High Table and left the team to eat their breakfast before all of them went to their own beds.  
  
****  
  
The last week of the trio at the School and the Universe was a blur. They spent most of the time saying goodbyes to some people like some of the teachers, friends and others.  
  
It was decided that it would be said to the students that Ron and Hermione would go to Harry's old School in exchange. Near the end of the School's end of term, their death would be faked, so their leaving would hidded with their deaths.  
  
One of the herdest goodbyes were Hagrid's. The Half Giant had cried a lot when they saw by last time. The trio would miss him too. For them Hagrid was someone who would support them always and a great friend.  
  
"Be careful and don't let Malfoy disturb you, Hagrid. He's a stupid git." Said Ron when they were almost finishing the meeting.  
  
"Also be careful with the creatures you teach. No Dragons, no Blast-End Screws or anything like that." Added Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for everything you had done for us all of these 5 years, Hagrid. We'll miss you." Said Harry hugging Hagrid and giving him a little gift and added: "Open it later, not now."  
  
"I'll miss the 3 of you a lot. Good luck and be careful. Not night adventures, illegal visits to the Forest, don't try to solve any mistery or something lile that." Said Hagrid to the trio with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Hagrid, from now on, the only problem with us will be caused by our pranks." Said Ron with a mischievious smile.  
  
"Meet the new Marauders." Said Harry with a smile like Ron's.  
  
"Marauders?" Asked Hagrid amused.  
  
"Marauders with Animagus forms included." Said Hermione with a proud smile.  
  
"Oh dear. The 3 of you as pranksters is something hard to deal with!" Laughed Hagrid.  
  
"You can bet it!" Said the 3 friends at the same time before the chat went on for another while.  
  
The goodbyes continued everyday. They had decided to leave the Weasleys for the last day, knowing that it would be the hardest of all.  
  
"Another 2 days and you won't be here anymore." Said Minerva to her Godson after the class that she had taught to the fifth years of her House.  
  
"Just a little more of time." Said the teen with a smile, before he added: "Thanks for everything. If it wasn't because of you and Dumbledore I would have been out of here since first year."  
  
"I lost a long time ago the number of rules that you and your friends broke, bent, ignored or forgot to follow." Said McGonagall with a shake of head.  
  
"Did we leave any rule without being broken?" Asked Harry curiously.  
  
"It would be a miracle if you did! In your Second year you broke almost all of the rules of the School! Did you really think that we didn't know about the Potion and about Miss Granger stealing Severus' private store?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor arking an eyebrow.  
  
"We didn't steal! We borrowed it without telling it." Said Harry with an inocent smile.  
  
"Your father said the same when he and his friends did it. The differences were that they did it in their sixrth year and they were caught." Said Minerva with amusement before she asked: "Where was it done? Albus never told me."  
  
"Myrtle's Room. It was always out of service so it was perfect for us." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"I remember that Percy told once that he had caught the 3 of you out of that bathroom. I never thought that it was where you made the Potion." Said McGonagall amused.  
  
"Is she still there or she took residemce at the Prefect's Bathroom?" Asked the teen curious.  
  
"None of them. Albus sent her to a bathroom near the Dungeons. Severus isn't very happy with that." Laughed Minerva.  
  
"I don't have comments for that."  
  
"Will I see your forms? You never showed me them!" Said Minerva seriously.  
  
Harry stood up from his chair and began to concentrate on his forms and slowly he started to change. First he did imto the Tiger. The next one was the Phoenix. After it, he changed into the Gryffin and the Hawk.  
  
"I haven't finished my training for the Dragon yet." Said Harry returning to his seat after he finished his transformations.  
  
"Impressive forms. I want to believe that I was the one who trained you instead of James or Sirius." Said Minerva with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Let's say that my parents and Sirius weren't very happy when they heard that I didn't ask them to help me." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"You hurt their pride." Laughed the witch before they went on with their chat till the night and the teen went to bed.  
  
****  
  
On Sunday's morning, Albus informed to the School the end of Harry's visit to the School and the beggining of Ron and Hermione's exchange program. For a while, all of the members of Gryffindor said goodbye to Harry and wished good luck to Ron and Hermione.  
  
When the Breakfast was over, the trio went to Dumbledore's Office with the twins and Ginny. Katie, Angelina and Alicia has said their goodbyes the previous night at Katie's room in a private party.  
  
"Be careful." Said Minerva to her Godson hugging him.  
  
"You too." Said Harry, before he turned to Molly and said: "Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Good luck." Said a tearful Molly to Harry hugging the teen that she had considered as another of her childs for 5 years.  
  
"For you." Said Fred giving Harry a box.  
  
"Not here." Said George when he was going to open it.  
  
"Good luck with the shop." Said Harry to the twins hugging them.  
  
"Thanks for your help on that matter." Said Fred with a mischievious smile while his brother nodded vigorously next to him. Harry gave them a smile like theirs and turned to Charlie and Bill.  
  
"To remember us." Said Charlie putting a necklace around his neck. It had a Dragon's fang.  
  
"We got it from the Hungariam Horntail of the Tournament." Said Bill while he pointed to his brother.  
  
"Cool. It's a pity that you can't see my Dragon's form yet." Laughed Harry hugging them.  
  
"Pity!" Exclaimed Charlie while Harry hugged Percy and Arthur.  
  
"Congratulation on being named Minister, Mr. Weasley." Said Harry when they separated.  
  
"Thanks." Said Arthur with a smile.  
  
"I'll miss you. Thanks for what you did for me." Said Ginny hugging Harry.  
  
"Let's forget that the incident ever happened. The Chamber is in the past and it must be kept there." Said Harry in a whisper to her ear. Ginny nodded and smiled to him.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry." Said Hagrid hugging him.  
  
"Be careful and don't teach more of those dangerous or boring creatures you use to like." Said Harry with a laugh hugging the Half Giant.  
  
"I won't." Chuckled Hagrid.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Said Harry to the Headmaster hugging him.  
  
"Goodbye and be happy. You deserve it." Said Albus hugging him back.  
  
"Have we finished?" Asked Harry to his friends who had said their goodbyes too.  
  
"We are ready to go when you want." Said Ron while Hermione and Dobby nodded.  
  
"Cheers!" Said Harry taking a goblet with the Potion and drinking it of a long sip. Ron, Hermione and Dobby did the same and a few moments later the 4 of them had dissapeared from this Universe.  
  
"Goodbye." Said the others at the moment that they were gone forever. 


End file.
